EL RITMO DE LA VIDA
by Kuchiki Rukia-chan
Summary: Sora era una fugitiva de memorias pasadas, Matt era un músico que veía el futuro con recelosa desconfianza; más su encuentro cambiaria el destino de ambos, arrastrándolos hacía una nueva realidad Cap 16!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido creada con el fin de entretenerme y entretenerlos, sin ningún tipo de lucro.

.

.

.

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 1

"El edificio departamental Komatsu"

Llovía.

¿Por qué tenía que llover justo cuando se estaba mudando? Por suerte no era supersticiosa, de no ser así ya estaría pensando en hacerse una limpia espiritual. Siempre llovía cuando las cosas iban mal en su vida, o cuando menos eso parecía, pues desde que podía recordar todos los otoños lloraba. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en el pasado. Hace un par de años se había prometido dejar las cosas malas de lado y empezar arreglarlas para así no tener que quejarse. Había empezado a tomar las cosas por el lado positivo, eso si es que se le podía encontrar un lado positivo al desastre. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar notar que en los últimos días todo le había salido mal, todo lo que había aprendido a apreciar se había ido por la coladera como si al destino no le importara arruinar aún más una vida mortal. Pero estaba tranquila, ahora todo mejoraría. Empezaría una nueva vida. Debía tener fe en que el clima no auguraba nada, de lo contrario, estaba perdida.

La nostalgia aún la perseguía, con la misma insistencia con la que la había seguido en el trayecto de su viaje a Tokio, ni toda la música ruidosa que escuchó en el camino consiguió evitar que el pasado le susurrara cosas al oído, pero cuando alcanzaba a escuchar aquella melodía suave que trae consigo la tristeza, aún por encima del ruido que generaban las bocinas, la ignoraba y apretaba con fuerza el acelerador del auto al tiempo que subía el volumen de su estereo viejo. No dudaba que cuando menos algunos cuantos trastos estarían hechos añicos por culpa de su cobardía… Aún así, sonrió. Ya compraría después vasos de plástico.

La leve llovizna caía sobre las cabezas del par de muchachos que se habían ofrecido a ayudarle a descargar las cajas que estaban apretujadas en su auto desde hacía seis días –justo el tiempo que le había tomado reunir el valor de dejar su pasado atrás-. Era curioso, pero desde que había entrado en la ciudad de Tokio ésta había adquirido una apariencia sombría, provocada por un ejército de nubes grises que parecían estar siguiéndola desde aquellos largos y deprimentes días por los que había que tenido que pasar, siendo que la ciudad había estado teniendo un clima estupendo y soleado. No importa cuantos kilómetros recorriera, la lluvia parecía estar empeñada en dejar empapada su cabellera pelirroja. Pero no le importaba. Se mojaría cuantas veces fueran necesarias y aceleraría hasta que el tanque estuviera vacío y tuviera que volver a llenarlo. Esta vez nadie le sujetaría la muñeca mirándola con tristeza, sobornando su corazón para después atarla al pasado, obligándola a regresar a aquello de lo que había huido tantas veces. Miró al cielo directamente, dejando que las ligeras gotas de agua le golpearan el rostro. De ahora en adelante era libre.

Ayudó a subir las últimas cajas. Adoraba que el edificio en el que había rentado no tuviera elevador, auque sus amables vecinos no pensaran lo mismo. De hecho se había encontrado a uno de ellos cuando subía las escaleras cargando una caja especialmente pesada, fue entonces cuando él se presentó y se ofreció a ayudarle.

-Me llamo Taichi, Taichi Yagami –le había dicho a la vez que le quitaba la pesada caja de las manos-, pero mis amigos me llaman Tai. Puedes llamarme Tai si gustas.

-Yo soy Sora Takenouchi. Gracias por ayudarme Tai. Hubiera sido muy tardado subir todas las cajas sola, sin mencionar que si no hablaba con alguien en las próximas 72 horas iba terminar volviéndome loca –al ver la cara confundida de Tai decidió explicarse,- llevo 6 días conduciendo sin más contacto con la sociedad que las charlas efímeras con los empleados de las gasolineras, las tiendas de paso y mi propia voz cantando al ritmo de cd´s viejos.

-¿Seis días? –dijo Tai mirándola sorprendido y luego esbozó una sonrisa-, yo no resisto más de 3 horas en un auto ni de broma. Aunque no tengo auto así que no tengo de que preocuparme… Otra cosa, ¿De donde vienes como para durar 6 días de viaje?

-Eh… En realidad, no vengo de tan lejos, es que me perdí en el camino –respondió sonriendo de forma poco convincente, evadiendo la pregunta. Tai bromeó al respecto y siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento numero 707.

-¿Tu apartamento es el 707? ¡Entonces somos vecinos! –Exclamó alegremente- Yo vivo en el 743, al final del pasillo.

-¿En serio? Valla que coincidencia…

-¿Aún te quedan muchas cajas por subir? –preguntó de muy buen humor. Sora se preguntó si siempre era así de alegre.

-Si, de hecho acabo de empezar a descargar, pero creo que te puedes dar cuenta tu solo –dijo señalando las cuatro cajas en el apartamento semivacío

-Bueno, entonces te ayudaré a subir lo que haga falta ¿Te importaría que trajera a un amigo para que ayudara?

-No, no. Por el contrario, lo agradecería mucho.

-De acuerdo, voy por él. Enseguida vuelvo – y siguió de largo por el pasillo dejándola sola

Sora nunca había creído mucho en la bondad de las personas –muchas veces había dudado en que realmente existiera-, por que poca gente había sido bondadosa con ella en el pasado, pero sabía de sobra que había sus excepciones y quería creer en que se encontraba frente a una de ellas. Quizás la buena suerte sí estuviera de su lado después de todo, aunque no quería ser demasiado optimista tan pronto. Iría día por día, hoy sería uno de los buenos, y empezar bien siempre nos hace sentir mejor.

Tai no tardo mucho en volver. Venía seguido de otro muchacho, quien por cierto, era todo lo contrario de él, pues Tai era moreno y de sonrisa simpática, mientras que su compañero era rubio y de rostro dulce.

-Sora, este es Takeru Takaishi –dijo Tai presentándoselo-, en estos momentos es mi compañero de habitación. Nos ayudará a subir las cosas.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Sora tendiéndole la mano

-Un placer –y le estrecho la mano brevemente. A Sora le dio la impresión de que a pesar de ser tan joven tenía una mirada muy triste, e inconscientemente sintió afecto por él.

Había pasado casi media hora desde que habían comenzado a subir las cajas cuando empezó a llover y Sora dejó volar su mente revolviendo la lluvia que caía en su rostro con las memorias que aún le eran dolorosas.

¿Por qué tenía que llover justo cuando se estaba mudando?

Tai maldijo escandalosamente el mal tiempo apresurándose con su tarea, fue aquello lo que la había hecho volver a la realidad. Para cuando volvió a prestar atención al presente, Takeru reía por lo bajo y se excusaba en nombre de su compañero por decir "semejantes palabrotas" delante de una dama.

-Ya quedan pocas cosas por subir –se apresuro a decir Sora-, yo puedo subirlas. Así no tendrán que mojarse por mi culpa.

-No es nada. De todas formas a Tai ya le hacía falta un baño –bromeó alegremente

-¡Oye, te he escuchado! -Gruñó Tai saliendo nuevamente del edificio, y luego murmuró con acento de viejo cascarrabias- Enano malagradecido…

Sora y Takeru rieron. Y al final Tai acabó riéndose también.

Cuando terminaron de descargar el auto de Sora, ésta les agradeció su ayuda y se lamentó por no poderlos invitar a pasar, pues todo estaba en desorden y cubierto por cajas, sin mencionar que no tenía ni siquiera un vaso de agua para ofrecerles. Ellos no le dieron importancia y se ofrecieron a ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, reiterando que estarían en el departamento #743 y que no se lo pensara dos veces si es que llegaba a necesitar ayuda con algo; desde ayudarla a poner un foco, hasta mostrarle la ciudad. Sora volvió a agradecerles sus atenciones y los despidió entre bromas y risas.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, Sora se recargo en la puerta que tenía el número 707 al reverso y soltó un profundo y lento suspiro, aquel suspiro que descargaba su mente y su cuerpo de todas las tensiones que había alcanzado a acumular en los últimos días. Por fin lo había conseguido. Total independencia. Este sería su nuevo hogar.

Miró con curiosidad alrededor como si nunca hubiese visto ese lugar antes. Le parecía que había pasado un siglo desde el día en que fue a ver el departamento y decidió firmar el contrato de renta. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces… El silencio le pareció más reconfortante que nunca y tuvo ánimos para darle una nueva ojeada a su departamentito.

Era un lugar pequeño y acogedor; y aunque le había costado algo de trabajo encontrar un departamento semiamueblado con buena ubicación, al final había quedado muy satisfecha; además, le encantaba no estar en el ultimo piso. La blanca cocineta contaba con barra y tres banquillos, así que quedaba espacio suficiente para dos sillones, una mecedora y una cómoda. El apartamento contaba con dos habitaciones y un baño, además de un cuarto de lavado, éste último tan minúsculo que Sora dudaba poder entrar si cargaba un cesto de ropa. Por lo demás, era bastante cómodo. Las habitaciones tenían linda vista, aunque no contaban con mucho más de lo necesario, un armario fijo y una cama en cada una además de un escritorio en la más amplia, lo cual resultaba muy conveniente, pues Sora ya había pensado que con algunas cosas que comprara y un poco de pintura que llevaba consigo adecuaría el lugar perfectamente a su modo de vida, agregando a ello todas las cosas que había traído consigo. Por lo tanto, no le cabía duda que con un poco de imaginación, tiempo y esfuerzo el lugar terminaría siendo verdaderamente agradable. Estaba tan entusiasmada que decidió empezar de una buena vez. Se inclinó sobre la caja más cercana y sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo, comenzó a desempacar.

- - -

En el piso numero 7, al fondo del pasillo, dos de los inquilinos del edificio departamental Komatsu charlan sentados en un viejo y desvencijado sillón, el cual por cierto, tenía especto de haber gozado mejores épocas, pues no solo estaba opaco y maltratado, si no que también estaba raído de los bordes del respaldo. Sin embargo, a sus usuarios no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo, pues se acomodaban a sus anchas como si no hubiera mejor lugar para pasar el rato viendo el televisor, el cual destacaba por ser lo único realmente nuevo y cuidado de todo el lugar, un SONY con pantalla de plasma de alta definición.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –Preguntó Tai, al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a la lata de soda que había tenido entre las piernas- Te dije que era linda…

-Si, y también es simpática –Asintió Takeru tratando de cambiar de canal, pero en vano, pues el control remoto tenía los botones atascados

-En definitiva, creo que es mi tipo… Haber, dame acá – y le arrebató el control remoto dejando la soda de lado para presionar el botón atascado con la rapidez y habilidad que solo un _gamer_ puede tener con años de práctica asidua

-Bueno, tú crees que todas son tu tipo –dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¡Por que lo son! –exclamo alegremente- Que canal querías ve…?

-¡Te lo has pasado, era el 82!

-Da igual, ahorita le doy la vuelta… -se mordió el labio inferior con pinta de concentración y presionó aún con más avidez el mañoso botón.

-¿No sería más fácil regresarte? –preguntó Takeru asiendo alusión a la lógica

-Lo fácil es aburrido –sentenció Taichi escupiendo sobre la lógica-, mira, ya he llegado.

-Gracias. Oye ¿Por qué si el televisor es nuevo tienes un control remoto tan defectuoso? –se quejó el rubio

-Por que se lo arrojé a tu hermano, pero para mi desgracia él tiene buenos reflejos, y no lo amortiguó su cabeza como esperaba, si no que dio de lleno contra la pared –dijo muy quitado de la pena-, traté de repararlo pero nunca fue el mismo de antes. Además la garantía no cubría "destrozo total de la mercancía"

Le lanzó el control a su compañero -quien lo agarró en el aire con torpeza- y se levantó con aquella perezosa felicidad que siempre expedía cuando se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Creo que pasaré a visitarla… -dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre la cabeza

-¿Cómo dices? –Se extrañó el joven rubio-, si no hace ni 10 minutos que la dejamos en su apartamento.

-¿Y qué? –se excusó, y mirando a Takeru con ojos picaros agregó- Podría sentirse sola…

Takeru rodó los ojos con fastidio, gesto que bien podría haberse interpretado como "Hombre, tu sí que nunca cambias", y fijó su atención en el televisor dando a entender que por él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-¿Sabes Tk? Justamente por esa actitud es que nunca tendrás novia –murmuró Tai burlonamente y salió del apartamento.

Justo acababa de salir cuando en el silencio del pasillo sonó su móvil a todo con "Shissou" de Last Alliance. Era el entrenador Komamura, quien gritaba tan alto que Tai tubo que retirarse el móvil de la oreja para que no le estallasen los tímpanos.

-_¡¡YAGAMI!! _-bramó el entrenador a otro lado de la bocina- _¿¡Se puede saber en que estas pensando pedazo de escoria!!_

-Tranquilo, entrenador. Deje la histeria que podría hacerle daño al corazón, imagínese qué haría yo sí mi entrenador favorito se muere de un coraje… no podría perdonármelo –respondió con cínico desinterés a la vez que asomaba por su cara una sonrisa burlona

_-¡No juegues conmigo Yagami!! _

-Pero entrenador –dijo fingiendo sorpresa-, si creí que de eso se trataba. De un juego. A menos que la federación Internacional de fútbol haya decidido que el soccer ya no es un deporte y hayan decido convertirlo en…

_-¡¡Deja de hacerte el chistosito, idiota!! _–lo interrumpió Komamura con un rugido, dando a entender de aquella forma tan sutil y civilizada que le gustaba usar, que estaba "algo" molesto- _¿¡Como demonios se te ocurre faltar al entrenamiento a tres días de la semifinal!! ¡¡Si no fuera por que eres mi mejor jugador yo mismo te haría pedazos!!_

-¡Vamos, entrenador! No sea tan duro… -dijo ahora fingiendo clemencia, para después recuperar su tono despreocupado- Además un día que falte a la practica no me hará perder la condición

-_¡¡No quiero escuchar ni una más de tus estupideces, haragán!! ¡Un día perdido cuenta muchísimo! ¡¡Te quiero en la cancha AHORA MISMO!! Si no estás aquí en medía hora olvídate de jugar en la semifinal…_

-¿¡Qué!? –Exclamó por fin tomándolo en serio- Entrenador usted no puede… Espere… No valla a colgar… ¿Entrenador? –pero era demasiado tarde, el entrenador Komamura ya había dicho su ultima palabra.

Tai maldijo contra el entrenador, e incluso contra la madre de éste, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y volvió a entrar en el apartamento que acababa de dejar hacía unos instantes. Al verlo Tk no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó alegremente- ¿Te ha echado a patadas?

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso… -ironizó con fastidio-, el entrenador me ha llamado. Sólo vengo por mi chaqueta.

-Ah, ya. Ahora entiendo los gritos… Yo también voy a salir, ¿Quién se queda con la llave?

-Quédatela tú –dijo distraídamente mientras buscaba su chaqueta entre un montón de ropa arrugada-, el entrenador esta tan molesto conmigo que me hará practicar hasta el amanecer, o cuando menos hasta que caiga muerto de cansancio. Ya me voy. –se puso una chaqueta azul marino con franjas blancas y se precipitó hacía la puerta.

-Suerte con la tortura… - y solo pudo oír como respuesta el portazo que dio al salir

Tai se estaba fijando en la hora cuando pasó presuroso frente al número 707, estaba tan apurado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por no haber podido ir a visitar a su nueva vecina.

**- - -**

A un par kilometros del edificio departamental Komatsu un chico rubio y de ojos azules tocaba su guitarra con suavidad, unos segundos después el sonido había aumentando, para después acompasarse con los demás instrumentos. Los Teenages Wolves ensayaban dentro de un viejo almacén, el cual había pertenecido a una editorial mediocre que quebró a los cuatro años de su apertura. Era un lugar viejo y abandonado, perfecto para hacer ruido sin necesidad de afligirse por las quejas de los vecinos o las demandas de silencio de los padres, y como si eso no lo hiciera ya demasiado bueno, también era suficientemente amplio como para albergar al público que quisiera ir a verlos, incluso en ocasiones solían hacer una especie de conciertos clandestinos, y cuando se cansaban se podían sentar sobre las cajas repletas de libros que sencillamente no habían sido vendidos y terminaron por ser abandonados junto al viejo almacén. Todo un paraíso.

Cada que acababan de tocar una canción, un grupo de chicas que iban a escucharlos de vez en cuando les aplaudían y gritaban como maniacas histéricas, y aunque Yamato detestaba esa actitud de psicóticas obsesivas cegadas por una vana y falsa idea fija, no podía evitar sentirse halagado y secretamente agradecido por que entendía que de alguna manera ellas comprendían y apreciaban la música que él y sus amigos tocaban, que era la forma en la que podían expresar lo que pesaban y sentían. Más de una vez se había prometido a sí mismo que cuando llegaran a ser famosos y ganaran preseas por su música, entre su discurso de agradecimiento les dedicaría unas palabras a las que fueron sus primeras seguidoras, por muy gritonas y desagradables que le parecieran ahora.

Sonrió.

Que agradable le resultaba matar los problemas cotidianos con notas musicales…

Las cinco chicas que gritaban a unos metros de él empezaron a suspirar al ver su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que no entendían pero que cada una interpretaba suya. Parte del encanto que tenía Yamato Ishida era su misteriosa personalidad, mientras menos pudieran penetrar en lo que se ocultaba detrás de esos ojos azules, más atrayente les parecía.

Tocaron otras tres canciones más y dieron por terminado el ensayo. Lo único que a Yamato no le gustaba de tocar la guitarra –aparte del corro de chicas riendo y gritando como poseídas-, era terminar de hacerlo, pues era como si el sedante que usaba contra la realidad se esfumara con el último sonido de las cuerdas de su guitarra, pero aún así, se sentía satisfecho de haber podido darle la espalda, aunque fuera por unos minutos, a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Se descolgó la guitarra roja escarlata que llevaba al cuello y bajó de la caja de madera en la que acostumbraba subir cuando tocaba; sus amigos se daban palmadas en la espalda unos a otros felicitándose mutuamente por el buen trabajo hecho aquella tarde y se despedían brevemente quedándose de ver allí mismo a la misma hora, el día siguiente. Yamato siempre era el ultimo en irse, pero no precisamente por decisión propia, pues había en especial tres chicas que lo seguían con insistencia haciéndole proposiciones de citas, de las cuales, una era la más irritante. La salida siempre resultaba agotadora. Aquel día apenas pudo safarse de su pequeño, pero insistente club de fans. Tubo que utilizar una excusa de lo más elaborada para convencer a Jun Motomiya –quien se proclamaba su fan #1-, de que realmente no podía aceptar su invitación a salir por que estaba ocupadísimo y alegando que con mucho trabajo había encontrado espacio en su agenda para asistir al ensayo –la cual era imaginaría, pues si había algo que no conociera Yamato, eso era la organización-, así que al final a las chicas no les quedó otro remedio que dejarlo ir haciéndose las comprensivas.

-Ni modo- había dicho una de ellas-, así es la vida de las estrellas de rock – y todas suspiraron desconsoladas.

A Yamato le daban mucha risa esa clase de comentarios, en especial por que no creía que el tocar en la bodega de una editorial arruinada fuera parecido, ni de lejos, a ser una estrella de rock. Subió con cuidado su guitarra en el asiento trasero de su auto y luego de subir él, arrancó camino a casa de su mejor amigo, Tai.

A Yamato le encantaba aquel departamentucho descuidado y pequeño. Era como un refugio antibombas; siempre que algo andaba mal o si simplemente quería pasársela bien, entraba en aquel lugar y todo parecía girar de manera más lenta y agradable; sumándole a ello la presencia de Tai, quien era la persona más despreocupada en el planeta tierra, aquel lugar se convertía en una capsula aislada del mundo y sus problemas; y como justo esa mañana Yamato había discutido con su padre, no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de regresar a su casa temprano para tener que verle la cara y verse obligado a escuchar los sermones que le había dejado pendientes.

Luego de conducir por algunos minutos llegó frente a un edificio de diez pisos color blanco con amplios ventanales y terrazas, era un edificio promedio, ni lujoso ni sencillo, en apariencia podría definirse como aburrido, pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan… El edificio Komatsu no tenía estacionamiento amplio, de hecho los espacios de estacionamiento ni siquiera alcanzaban para la mitad de los departamentos, eso en caso de que hubiera un auto por departamento, claro; pero como no era así, siempre se las habían ajustado bien. Yamato siempre había encontrado espacio al fondo, cerca de la puerta de entrada; espacio que siempre había estado vacío… Hasta ahora. Yamato se sorprendió mucho al encontrar el lugar ocupado por un anticuado Toyota Corolla blanco del 96. Casi se sintió usurpado. El usaba aquel pedazo de estacionamiento desde hacía cuatro años, ¿Cómo era posible que de un día para otro, alguien le robara el lugar?

Estuvo observando con recelo aquel auto como si esperara que en cualquier momento se desapareciera, pero aparentemente su estrategia no funcionó, pues el auto no se movió, y al final tuvo que estacionarse una cuadra adelante pues ya que empezaba a obstruir el paso de los autos que pasaban. Se bajó del auto bastante irritado y fue a preguntarle a la señorita Onimaru –una mujer entrada en años, que solo tenía de señorita lo que tenía de solterona, que atendía la pequeña recepción que había al entrar en el vestíbulo del edificio-, quien había ocupado _su_ pedazo del estacionamiento.

La señorita Onimaru rió tontamente antes de contestar.

-Ay, querido… Me temo que vas a tener que buscar otro lugar para aparcarte. Ese auto es del nuevo inquilino.

-¿Nuevo inqui…? ¡Pero si llevo años estacionándome allí! –Exclamó molesto- ¿Por qué no le dijo que estaba ocupado?

-Si, si, ya sé como te debes de sentir, querido –Yamato dudaba que eso fuera posible -; Pero te recuerdo que tú no pagas el alquiler, así que no tienes ningún derecho sobre ese espacio.

-Bueno, tal vez no –admitió-, pero he ayudado a Tai un sinnúmero de veces a pagarlo, ¿A caso no cuenta el derecho de antigüedad? – preguntó en su defensa

-No, querido. Lo siento mucho, pero como te he dicho, tendrás que buscarte otro lugar para aparcarte –esto lo dijo como si más que pena, le causara regocijo. Aquella vieja amargada siempre había considerado las desgracias de los demás como una diversión perversa.

Yamato maldijo en voz alta a propósito para que la estúpida señorita Onimaru se escandalizara, y sin darle las gracias por la información, comenzó a subir a las escaleras. A lo lejos todavía podía escuchar a la solterona quejándose de lo majaderas que eran las generaciones de hoy en día, pero le importaba poca cosa. Subía las escaleras con desanimo, mirando las baldosas de las escaleras y con las manos en los bolsillos. Realmente le fastidiaba tener que estacionarse a una cuadra, pero ya pagaría el nuevo inquilino por haberle robado el lugar que por tanto tiempo le había pertenecido… Tal vez podría ingeniarselas para molestarlo al grado de obligarlo a irse del edificio, aunque pensándolo bien, le daba flojera dedicarle mucho tiempo a una sola cosa. Tal vez tendría que resignarse e ir caminando siempre que quisiera visitar a Tai, de cualquier modo, luego de aquella mañana desastrosa, dudaba que su padre le volviera a prestar el auto… En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó a lo lejos unos taconazos. Pensó que sería la señora del 688, una doña a quien no le caía muy bien que digamos, aunque sería mas acertado decir que lo detestaba, esto desde la primera vez que se le ocurrió dar un concierto en el departamento de Tai, y por razones que desconocían no la dejaron dormir… Estaba tan desganado que ni siquiera volteó hacía arriba para hacerle una broma sobre lo bellos y educados que eran sus retoños –un par de diablillos que eran mas molestos que una docena de gatos maullando a las 3 de la mañana-. Los taconazos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, y él estaba cada vez de menos humor verle la cara a esa mujer.

Fue entonces cuando al cruzar un recodo de las escaleras que daban al sexto piso se sorprendió al ver en su campo de visión unos lindos tobillos bronceados y unas pequeñas zapatillas negras bajar las escaleras con presteza. Apenas puedo levantar el rostro para cuando ya estaba cara a cara con una joven pelirroja, de facciones agradables que le era completamente desconocida. Por un momento se quedó mudo, aquella joven era bellísima…

Para cuando creyó recuperar el habla, pues se había quedado mudo, aquella jovencita ya había pasado de largo. Él se giró para observarla, pero solo pudo divisar su cuerpo de espaldas por un segundo pues ella ya había dado la vuelta a las escaleras…

Aquello le causó una honda impresión… ¿Quien era ella?

Yamato se quedó inmóvil mirando las escaleras vacías hasta que el sonido de los tacones se hubo extinguido por completo.

Continuará…

•

•

•

•

•

N/A: Para mi es un placer publicar esta historia, la cual había permanecido –hasta ahora-, flotando vagamente en las profundidades mas remotas de mi cerebro…

Cabe mencionar que este fic está basado en algunas aventuras reales y otras inventadas, pero siempre basándome en esas cosas que nos mueven a los jóvenes: la amistad, la alegría, la diversión, la tristeza, la nostalgia, el dolor y el amor. Espero que disfruten leyéndola, tanto como yo me divertí imaginado cada uno de los detalles que en ella residen.

Los comentarios, naturalmente, son bienvenidos.

Besos

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: Cada uno de los personajes en mi historia están representados por algún grupo, cantante o alguna canción determinada que refleja su personalidad. A Tai lo representa Last Alliance


	2. La inquilina del 707

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 2

"La inquilina del 707"

Yamato se quedó inmóvil mirando las escaleras vacías hasta que el sonido de los tacones se hubo extinguido por completo. En cuanto se recuperó de la impresión, se apresuró a subir las escaleras, estaba tan inquieto que las subía de dos en dos. En cuanto llegó al final del pasillo –el cual cruzó casi corriendo- giró bruscamente la perilla de la puerta con el número 743, pero ésta simplemente no se movió… Estaba cerrado. Esto indudablemente molestó a Yamato, quien creía tener suficiente con que le robaran su aparcadero. Golpeó la puerta con toda la fuerza de sus nudillos, pero nadie contestó.

-¡¡¿Por que demonios nunca estás cuando se te necesita estúpido Taichi Yagami?!! –le gritó a la puerta como si esta pudiera transmitirle el mensaje a su mejor amigo.

Pateó la puerta enojado y terminó sentándose contra ella, resignándose a esperar a su amigo, no era la primera vez que lo dejaba afuera, y probablemente tampoco sería la última… Sacó unos audífonos del bolsillo del pantalón y se los puso. Siempre que sobraba tiempo, su iPod llenaba ese tiempo vacío de forma placentera. No importa si andaba por la calle, en el transporte público o simplemente vagando por el interminable y variado camino del ocio, el iPod es un instrumento indispensable para la gente sedentaria que camina de un lado a otro con rumbos tan diversos como desconocidos. En aquel momento, el sonido de aquella pequeñita y delgada caja era su única escapatoria del aburrimiento… Entre "_Tonight Tonight Tonight_" de Beat Crusaders y el tiempo muerto, solo se le ocurría pensar en una cosa, y no era precisamente en sus deberes retrasados, era en aquella chica de las escaleras… Nunca antes la había visto por los alrededores, y eso era mucho decir, pues si alguien frecuentaba aquel edificio -incluso más que algunos inquilinos-, era él; pensó que tal vez podría ser la hija del "nuevo inquilino", así que llegó a la conclusión de que había sido una suerte el haberse resistido a abollarle la carrocería al viejo toyota corolla con un bate de béisbol, en especial si el nuevo inquilino tenía una hija tan bonita, y aunque el ser amable no se le daba con mucha naturalidad debido a su incontrolable necesidad de hacer lo contrario a lo que se le pedía, trataría de resistirse. O cuando menos se resistiría hasta salir con esa chica. Le fue inevitable sonreír al pensar por un instante en su cabello pelirrojo, en su piel bronceada y en eso ojos almendrados que había vislumbrado apenas por un par de segundos. Estaba decidido, y cuando él se proponía algo era condenadamente difícil hacerlo desistir…

Continuó escuchando música durante dos horas seguidas, sumido en ese espacio en el que se confunden los pensamientos con la música, hasta que sintió que alguien le movía el brazo con brusquedad, abrió los ojos –pues los había serrado para poder relajarse, pero terminó durmiéndose- y se encontró con la cara no tan sonriente de su mejor amigo.

-Muévete de mi puerta, vago. Trato de entrar a mi casa –y volvió a mover a Yamato con brusquedad

-¿Vago? –se extrañó Yamato sonriendo y se levantó al tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos de las orejas- Si tú eres el que esta sucio y sudoroso, ¿Acaso te estuviste revolcando en el lodo?

Y era cierto, la apariencia de Tai era desastrosa. Llevaba la chaqueta con franjas blancas al hombro –lo único limpio de su atuendo-, estaba tan sudado y sucio que bien podría pensarse que acababa de salir de arrastrarse de un pantano fangoso, y su olor era igual –o peor- que al de un perro callejero.

-Pues sí… -se lamentó-, pasé toda la tarde entrenando en la cancha mojada por la lluvia, y para colmo, el vejete de Komamura no me dejó ir hasta que terminara de dar 150 vueltas a la cancha; pero lo peor fue que el muy bastardo me hizo darle otras 50 cuando le dije que era un idiota enfermo y explotador.

Yamato rió.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a tu entrenad…? –Pero se calló pensándoselo mejor- No, la verdad yo también lo habría insultado… Oye, torpe; me has vuelto a dejar aquí tirado durante no sé cuanto tiempo

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Tai sujetando la perilla de la puerta sin hacer caso de la queja de Yamato

-¿Qué te pasa? Soy yo el que lleva aquí años esperándote, ¿Sabes?

-No traigo la llave –anunció poniendo cara de desamparado

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Yamato enojándose por los dos-, ¿Cómo que no traes la llave?... Si la has perdido te voy a matar, Taichi. Exijo que revuelvas tus bolsillos otra vez y si no están allí puedes darte por muerto. No pienso esperar otro siglo aquí…

-No la traigo –volvió a decir, y se sentó en el lugar que un instante antes había ocupado su mejor amigo, aparentemente resignado.

-¿¡Y te vas a quedar allí sentado como si nada!? – se quejó el rubio, sin comprender

-Pues sí –respondió Tai sin más-, tengo que esperar a que llegue quien trae la llave, no podemos volver a tirar la puerta por que no tengo dinero para pagar otra…

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –coincidió Yamato recuperando la calma y sentándose a su lado -, aunque aquella ocasión fue genial…

-¡Ni que lo digas! -recordó entusiasta Tai- ¡Los vecinos pensaron que fue un temblor! Esa sí que estuvo buena…

-Si, los buenos tiempos… -dijo sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar las aventuras que habían tenido un par de años antes- Por cierto, ¿Quién trae la llave? Deberías quitarte esa costumbre de darle las llaves de tu casa al primer idiota que te pase por enfrente.

-Estoy de acuerdo –coincidió-, en especial si se trata de idiotas rubios… -Rió y Yamato le dio un codazo en las costillas pensando que hablaba de él, aunque en parte, así era- ¡Oye, eso ha dolido! Te aprovechas solo por que estoy molido de tanto entrenar, pero ya verás cuando me encuentre descansado...

-Cálmate, superman; te vas a agotar de tanto fanfarronear… Además no me has respondido a quien le diste las llaves esta vez –le recordó Matt

-¡Ah, eso es una sorpresa! –dijo Tai tratando de no lucir tan alegre como lo estaba realmente

Pero Yamato rodó los ojos con fastidio de la misma forma que lo hacía el portador de las llaves.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tai confundido

-No me digas que has metido otra mujer a tu casa, ya sabes como acabó la ultima vez con esa tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, nunca me aprendí su nombre pero resultó ser una zorra y…

-Se llamaba Catherine –repuso Tai-, y no te hagas el indiferente que a ti también te pareció guapa "La francesita" como según recuerdo, la llamabas. Aunque en eso de que terminó siendo una zorra, tienes razón ¿Recuerdas como reaccionó cuando le dije que ya no quería nada con ella y que se largara? Todo un drama. Pero eso sí, ella siempre se hizo la digna…

Y aunque Tai continuó hablando, Yamato ya no prestaba atención a su amigo. Ahora solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. ¿Y si la pelirroja que encontró en la escalera era la nueva novia de Tai? Después de todo, cuando la urraca de la señorita Onimaru le contó lo del nuevo inquilino no habló de que tuviese familia, y tampoco había razón para que lo hubiera omitido ya que era una chismosa de lo peor y de haber sido así, definitivamente hubiera salido de sus labios viperinos. Al pensarlo de esa forma todo pareció encajar. Le repugnó la idea de haberse sentido atraído de aquella forma por la mujer con la que seguramente Tai se acostaba… Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía evitarlo. Incluso en ese momento creía poder escuchar los taconazos lejanos resonando en las escaleras… Se sentía estúpido. Estúpido y desafortunado ¿Por qué la había tenido que ver antes de saber que era novia de Tai? Si él se la hubiese presentado como tal, jamás habría pasado por su mente lo que por desgracia ya había pensado… Entonces se percató… Los taconazos no estaban solo en su cabeza. Realmente alguien subía por las escaleras haciendo ese sonido. Sin pensarlo miró a su amigo, quien también parecía entusiasmado.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Tai alegremente-, después de todo, hoy es mi día de suerte

Pero Yamato tenía que estar seguro. Debía preguntarle antes de sentir envidia de su mejor amigo.

-Oye, Tai… -quiso empezar, más ahora fue Taichi quien le propinó un codazo en las costillas interrumpiéndolo.

-Mira la preciosidad que se aproxima, Matt –anunció habiendo un moviendo con la cabeza para que volteara al frente.

Para desgracia de Yamato, era la persona que imaginaba. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

La pelirroja se veía al fondo del pasillo y ni siquiera se había percatado que los dos amigos la observaban. Tai se levantó y caminó para encontrarla. A Yamato se le comprimió el estomago, no quiso ni acercársele, aunque en realidad tenía muchas ganas de observar detenidamente su rostro. Se sentía realmente incomodo con esa situación y fue aún peor cuando Tai llegó hasta la muchacha quien lo saludo sonriente, por fortuna no se besaron, pues Yamato no habría sabido para donde voltear. Por un par de minutos ellos charlaron a mitad del pasillo, aunque el rubio no entendía gran cosa, solo podía escuchar los ecos difusos de ambas voces. Lo que definitivamente pudo entender fue que el imbécil de Tai querría presentársela, y de hecho, lo haría. De vez en cuando ambos volteaban a ver en su dirección, y no paso mucho tiempo para cando avanzaron hacía el lugar en donde se encontraba. A Matt no le quedó de otra más que levantarse –otra vez- y tratar aparentar que le daba infinito gusto que Tai volviera meter a una mujer a su depa. Pero por desgracia no se le daba lo de aparentar, y cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, tenía cara de pocos amigos., e incluso se le ocurrió pensar que si era grosero con ella, ella también lo sería con él, lo cual haría que pintaran su raya haciendo desaparecer cualquier posibilidad de atracción mutua y así conseguiría mantener su amistad con Tai sin problemas de faldas.

-Mira, Matt, ella es Sora Takenouchi–presentó Taichi sonriente-, se acaba de mudar y…

-Si, me imagino –le interrumpió aparentemente indiferentemente con la franca intención de caerle tan mal que decidiera no hablarle.

Tai se sintió un poco desconcertado por la reacción de su amigo pero se lo atribuyó a lo adolorido que debería de tener el trasero de tanto esperar sentado en el piso frío y continuó.

-Y Sora, este es Yamato Ishida, mi mejor amigo. Seguramente lo verás por aquí a menudo…

-Si -lo interrumpió Yamato tratando de ser tan desagradable como le fuera posible-, casi vivo con Tai. Soy terriblemente molesto y suelo dejar un desastre por donde paso, espero que eso no te moleste...

Sora no entendió el cometario, pero creyó que era broma e intentó ser graciosa.

-Bueno, mientras mantengas tu distancia de por lo menos tres metros, yo no tengo ningún problema

Tai sonrió pero Yamato no pareció encontrarle gracia, más bien, todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, eso será difícil puesto que el _depa_ de Tai no mide más que eso

Sora miró con desconcierto a Tai, y éste se la devolvió comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando, lo cual se podría traducir como: "¿Y a este que le pasa? No sé por que, pero me esta tirando mala onda". Así que Tai intervino antes de que se pusiera feo.

-Oye Matt, bájale ¿no?

-Si, como sea. Por cierto ¿Nos vamos a quedar toda la noche aquí, o vamos a entrar? este pasillo me esta robando el oxígeno…

Sora parpadeó, cada vez se sentía más fuera de lugar.

-No tengo la llaves ¿recuerdas? –dijo Tai apretando los dientes

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no las trae ella? –preguntó como si Sora no se encontrara allí.

La pelirroja se sintió ofensivamente ignorada, en especial por que no tenía ni idea de que llaves estaban hablando. Por su parte, Tai estaba bastante molesto, y estaba a punto de reclamarle a Yamato su estúpida actuación, cuando alguien contestó por él a la pregunta de Matt.

-No, de hecho yo soy quien trae las llaves –era Tk, quien acababa de llegar y por lo visto, nadie lo había notado.

De repente Yamato no entendió nada, pero aquél, era un desconcierto feliz ¡Su hermano estaba allí!

-¿Tk, que haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermano olvidando los malos modos antes planeados.

-Pues decidí darme una vuelta por aquí para visitarlos –respondió luego de haber estrechado a su hermano mayor

-¿Visitarnos? Esa no me la creo, me apuesto lo que sea a que te has escapado otra vez; y seguro que Tai te ha ayudado a planearlo todo –volteó a ver a su amigo alegremente–confieza.

-Juro que no he tenido nada que ver –respondió agitando las manos frente a sí, y dejando el enfado atrás-, yo solo le di asilo en mi humilde morada a un necesitado hambriento, lo que haría todo buen samaritano.

Los hermanos rieron.

-La verdad es que si no fuera por Tai ahorita estaría durmiendo bajo un puente.

-¡Pero que idiotez! –Exclamó Matt-, bien sabes que si me llamabas yo podría haberte ayudado

-Si, claro, me habrías dado un sermón de 20 minutos sobre lo que no debería planear sin tu consentimiento y ayuda, y a al final me habrías enviado con Tai, de todas formas –dijo metiendo la tan esperada llave en el cerrojo

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón…

-¡Y valla que la tiene! –Intervino Tai- Últimamente mi _depa_ parece más tu almacén que otra cosa.

Rieron.

-Además, -Agregó Tk- avisarte habría arruinado la sorpresa ¿No crees?

-Si –admitió Yamato-, a sido una verdadera sorpresa

Todos lucían muy animados, todos, excepto Sora que creía que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, pero no encontraba la forma de escabullirse. Los observó por un momento y cuando por fin abrieron la puerta y empezaron a entrar, juzgó que era una buena oportunidad para despedirse sin ser muy notada, pues todos parecían prestarle atención a cosas mucho más importantes que ella.

-Emm… Pues creo que yo ya me voy

Habló tan quedo que pensó que nadie la escucharía, y justamente, esa era la idea. Pero para su sorpresa, todos la voltearon a ver; por lo visto no se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-Espera, Sora –pidió Tai.

Sora ya casi se había dado la vuelta para irse, pero para su pesar, se volvió a ver a los tres muchachos que estaban en el marco de la puerta. Tai se le acercó.

-¿Por qué no pasas? –Propuso Tai- Sirve que no te aburres sola en tu departamento

-No sé –dijo incomoda-, no creo que sea buena idea, además…

-Tranquila –bromeó Tai-, no pensamos propasarnos contigo ni nada así, aunque no lo parezcamos, somos medianamente decentes

-No, no es eso –se apresuró a decir a la vez que contenía una sonrisa-, es que.... no quiero ser inoportuna

-No lo eres –aportó Tk con aquella amable sonrisa que tan bien sabía esbozar

-Anda, anímate –insistió Tai

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero… -dijo buscando una buena excusa- mm… es que no creo agradarle mucho a tu amigo -dijo mirando a Yamato de reojo, quien permanecía inmóvil haciéndose el indiferente.

-¿Quién? ¿Matt? ¡Ah, no te preocupes por él! Cuando lo llegas a conocer no es tan mal tipo, de veras…

-Si, pero… -empezó indecisa

Sora quería decir que pensaba que estaba de más, pero Tai no la dejó terminar. La tomó de la muñeca con ligereza –tacto que le pareció muy familiar, más no recordó de donde-, y casi la obligó a entrar en el departamento; fue "casi", por que ella tampoco opuso resistencia, y eso que no estaba muy entusiasmada con el hecho de entrar en el departamento de dos jóvenes a los que apenas conocía -ni siquiera habían pasado 12hras de que se presentaron-, y uno con el que con trabajo si había cruzado unas cuantas silabas; las cuales por cierto, no le fueron agradables, según notó.

Entonces, se preguntarán, ¿Por qué accedió a entrar?

Simple.

En ocasiones, muy en el fondo de nuestro inconsciente, tememos sentirnos solos. Solos en la oscuridad de nuestra existencia. En aquel momento, Sora temía a esa oscuridad.

- - -

Apenas entró, no pudo evitar notar que aquel apartamento, en definitiva parecía el hogar de una jauría de adolescentes, más que el de un joven maduro y responsable (Envolturas de frituras y comida instantánea descansaban en el suelo tranquilamente, latas de soda y algunas de cerveza tiradas aquí y allá, ropa sucia amontonada en los rincones, tenis apestosos en la barra de la cocina y un sin fin de detalles antihigiénicos que quedaban opacados por la visión de un sillón destartalado que había frente al televisor de plasma, el cual parecía no encajar en absoluto en aquel lugar); debido a ese descuidado aspecto –que distaba mucho de parecerse a lo que la había rodeado antes-, a Sora le encantó aquel lugar. Pero era evidente que no solo a ella le agradaba, pues Tk y Matt se dejaron caer sobre el sofá en cuanto entraron. Se miraban sonrientes, con aquella silenciosa felicidad fraterna que avergüenza y, contrario a lo que se puede esperar de dos personas que no se ven desde hacía mucho tiempo y que se quieren poner al corriente de sus vidas, ellos sencillamente acordaron jugar PS2 para averiguar si Matt seguía siendo tan bueno en street fighter como Tk solía recordar. A Sora le resultó extraña esa manera de hacer lo que la gente llamaba "recuperar el tiempo perdido"pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los vio tan entusiasmados por prender ese dichoso aparato.

-Disculpa si está algo sucio –dijo Tai fingiendo un tono de lo más serio-, pero es que Tk es un desastre, no hay forma de controlarlo…

-¡Oye! –Exclamó Tk ofendido desde la salita- Si no es gracias a mí, los muebles no se verían sobre la basura

-¡Pequeñeces! –bufó Tai

Por curioso de le pareciera a Sora, Yamato rió. Le parecía de lo más extraño que una persona cambiara de humor de forma tan repentina; contrario a Tai, que parecía estar de buen humor en todo momento.

-¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber? –ofreció el moreno

-De beber no estaría mal…-aceptó Sora

Tai atravesó con tal facilidad aquel basurero, y era evidente que conocía aquel lugar de pies a cabeza, en cambio, a Sora le costó algo de trabajo no pisar nada de lo que yacía cómodamente en el suelo hasta llegar a una cocinita igual a la que había en su departamento, solo que más vieja y con una pila de trastes en el fregadero. Se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la barra-desayunador y esperó. A Tai, por otra parte, le pareció buena idea hacer de cantinero para animar a su visitante.

-¿Qué va a tomar la señorita? –preguntó Tai imitando virtuosamente el estilo de galán de telenovela mexicana de las 9 de la noche

Sora sonrió.

-¿Cual es la especialidad? -preguntó siguiéndole el juego

-De todo, señorita, de todo –dijo sin dejar de fingir aquella empalagosa y gruesa voz-, pero principalmente me especializo en cervezas y sodas

-Ya veo, ¿Y de que variedad de sodas tiene para ofrecer?

-Permítame echar un vistazo a la cava –y dicho esto, abrió el refrigerador con parsimonia-, tenemos refrescos de cola, de naranja, uva y vainilla

-Pues_ déme_ de naranja, por favor

-Al momento, señorita –y sacando con destreza una del refrigerador, colocó una la lata frente a ella

-Oye, Tai –gritó Yamato desde el sillón sin quitar la vista de la pantalla- ya que haces de cantinero, también has de mesero ¿quieres?

-Un placer, caballeros ¿lo de siempre? –preguntó sonriente desde la cocina

-Lo de siempre. Pero que sea rápido, limpiabotas –respondió Matt entrando, sin intención, en el papel de antagonista déspota

Tk rió tanto con aquel comentario que casi termina descalabrado con la lata de soda de uva que le lanzó Tai desde la barra, pero por fortuna Matt la interceptó a tiempo, atrapando la mortal lata de soda en el aire, a escasos centímetros de la frente de su hermano, haciendo gala de una agilidad impresionante, o más bien, de una larga lista de experiencias que involucraban a latas de aluminio y el mal genio de Tai. Cuando el pobre de Tk se dio cuenta del peligro que había corrido se sobresaltó tanto que se le ahogó la risa de forma tan súbita que resultó de lo más cómico y todos- excepto él-, comenzaron a reír.

-No puedo creerlo, Tai. Pudiste haberme matado… Sabía que eras un salvaje, pero…

-No exageres – se excuso Tai haciéndose espacio en el sofá-, a lo mucho te hubiera partido la cabeza en dos

-Si, menos mal… -ironizó Sora desde el banquito con la soda de naranja entre las manos

De nuevo, y por un instante, Sora volvió a ser el centro de las miradas de los chicos, pero esta vez no se sintió incomoda en absoluto y se animó a seguir charlando con aquellas personas que eran totalmente nuevas para ella, pero que de repente se volvían tan familiares. Y es que le resultaba tan fácil charlar de todo y de nada a la vez con ellos, que era imposible no pensar en ellos como amigos, aunque solo llevara unas horas de conocerlos y aún cuando en el fondo siempre había dudado de ese término en particular.

-Por cierto, Sora; ¿no te quieres sentar? No queremos aburrirte con nuestras tonterías –dijo amablemente Tk

-Gracias –y se sentó en uno de los pufs que había en la salita, pues el sillón aún era demasiado para ella-, solo haré una aclaración, ustedes no me aburren en absoluto

-No intentes ser tan amable –dijo Tai sonriente-, sabemos de sobra que no somos lo máximo, pero…

-Habla por ti -interrumpió Yamato con cara burlesca, gesto que Tai le regresó de forma no tan educada

-Otra cosa, Sora –dijo Tk ignorando la batalla de gestos obscenos que libraban sus compañeros en cada extremo del sillón como si no fuera cosa nueva-, me disculpo por no haberte saludado en cuanto llegué, es que tenía tiempo de no ver a mi hermano y…

-No te preocupes por eso, entiendo –dijo Sora, aunque sabía que no podría entenderlo aunque quisiera, pues no tenía hermanos-, ¿Hacía mucho que no se veían?

-Algo, pero no es algo que te interese –respondió Matt por Tk que apenas había abierto la boca, y que, como su hermano sabía, estaba presto a contar la historia de sus vidas a una desconocida. Tai seguía haciendo gestos desagradables, ya completamente olvidado.

Sora volvió a sentirse ofuscada por él, pero no era de aquellas personas que se amedrentan al primer comentario hostil, así que decidió agarrar al toro por los cuernos y ser directa con aquella situación que empezaba a desagradarle más de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-Oye, ¿Me puedes decir que te traes contra mi? –Preguntó algo molesta, incluso creyó escuchar su voz más dura de lo que pretendía- Desde que Tai nos presentó te has portado mucho menos que educado conmigo y no tengo ni idea por qué te desagrado

Tai y Tk se quedaron mudos, pero Matt sonrió de forma apenas perceptible.

-Lo siento si me he portado como un idiota –dijo tratando de responder de forma tan directa como lo había sido la pregunta-, pero soy así de grosero y no puedo ni quiero evitarlo

Tai y Tk notaron que estaba a punto de desatarse una tormenta, pero no se atrevían a intervenir; sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Sora no parecía enojada.

-Pues no te creo nada –dijo sencillamente

-¿No me crees qué? –preguntó Matt levantando las cejas

-No creo que seas así con todo el mundo, habías sido muy simpático, hasta que me dirigiste la palabra. Definitivamente te desagrado…

Yamato se quedó por unos instantes en silencio. Lo había descubierto. Pero no era que le desagradara ni que tuviera algo en su contra, era simplemente que quería tenerlo. Pues aunque había sido un alivio el que no fuera la nueva novia de Tai, le avergonzaba retroceder y de la nada portarse encantador. Ella en cambio no dudaba en enfrentarle, y eso la hacía aún más atractiva.

-No le hagas caso a Matt, Sora –dijo Tai conciliador- está algo chiflado, pero nada peligroso…

-Bueno, ya no importa –concluyó Sora dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido.

Pero Yamato no quería olvidarlo. Y aún siendo así, no volvió a hablar al respecto.

Sin que siquiera lo notaran el tiempo corrió a gran velocidad. Pasaron la velada entre charlas agradables, bromas, chistes y uno que otro ataque de risa. Tai incluso trató de enseñar a Sora a jugar PS2, pero ésta se rehusó rotundamente a utilizar ese aparatejo –según lo llamaba-, pues le resultaba de lo más extraño. Tk y Matt tuvieron una ardiente discusión sobre la eficiencia de la política y la globalización en la sociedad moderna, charla en la que Tai se mantuvo al margen –y no por que no supiera nada al respecto, si no por que consideraba aquello como perdida de tiempo -, Sora los escuchó a ambos bastante sorprendida de su interés por los asuntos trascendentales del planeta tierra, pero le sorprendió aún más la ligereza con la que Tai afirmaba que "el sistema" estaba manipulado por una bola de chimpancés con cerebro de 120 centímetros cúbicos que controlaban nuestra civilización. Al final, sumando todas loqueras de Tai, las bromas de Tk y los comentarios irónicos de Matt, Sora realmente la pasó bien, en especial por que nunca faltó la buena conversación aunada a la comida chatarra.

Aquel sería un día memorable para ella, pues daría lugar a grandes, desconocidos y emocionantes cambios. Pero lo mismo sucede en todas las vidas. Como cuando pensamos en un día preciso de la nuestra e imaginamos por un instante lo distinta que hubiese sido entonces de no haber tomado alguna decisión especifica o no haber elegido el camino que nos guiaría a donde estamos ahora, o aún mejor, si no nos hubiéramos dejado llevar por aquella mano calida que nos atrae al interior de una puerta. Podríamos detenernos ahora mismo y pensar en aquel día memorable de nuestras vidas en que se forjaba el primer eslabón de una cadena que nos ataría a un nuevo destino.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

N/A: E aquí el segundo capítulo de "El Ritmo de la Vida", espero hayan disfrutado. La historia apenas comienza y con este capítulo se empiezan a erigir las bases de la trama, que por lo visto ha gustado a un reducido –pero muy interesante- grupo de personas, a quienes agradezco su apoyo muchísimo… Gracias a Aya R., Kari-chan17, Lady of Dark and Delirium, x. wasauskI .x, Kari-chan17 por su preferencia; y a Adrianitha, Zulema, rosmarlin, Utenarose por su comentarios, los cuales me encanta leer, en serio; gracias!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Atte: Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: A Yamato lo representa la música de los Beat Crusaders (¡Una de mis bandas favoritas!)


	3. El Digital Tech

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 3

"El _Digital Tech_"

Aquella mañana Sora se despertó con los rayos del sol provenientes de las ventanas aún sin cortinas de su departamento; abrió los parpados sin ánimo y se sorprendió de encontrarse acostada en el sofá de su departamento. Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era el haber estado dormitando en un puf en la sala de Tai mientras la charla continuaba… ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? Le dio vergüenza pensar en que alguno de los chicos la había tenido que llevar hasta donde se encontraba ahora… Incluso creía recordar entre sueños como era levantada en brazos y después, de forma aún mas confusa, una caricia en la mejilla. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla izquierda y se preguntó si esa parte había sido simplemente el fragmento de un sueño… Cuando se incorporó se percató de que en el suelo se encontraba una chaqueta azul de franjas blancas, con la que seguramente la habían cubierto la noche anterior; la cual, según recordaba, le había visto a Tai. Sonrió al pensar en la gentileza que había tenido para con ella y decidió que se la regresaría esa misma tarde.

Inmediatamente después de levantarse Sora se dirigió a una de sus maletas, corrió el cierre en busca de ropa apropiada para un día de limpieza y luego de haber encontrado la adecuada se metió al baño. Mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre su cabellera pelirroja, Sora pensaba en lo que le esperaba aquel día, el día en que su nueva vida daba inicio, el día que marcaba de una vez por todas el fin de su pasado, y en que se le habría una nueva puerta que daba hacía un novedoso porvenir. En cuanto cerró la llave y el agua dejó de correr, Sora salió de la ducha y se decidió a emprender aquel viaje hacia el futuro. Después de secarse se vistió con un short de mezclilla deslavado, una blusa blanca sencilla y unos vanz viejos, preparándose así, para desempacar y por fin terminar de poner orden en su departamento. Se amarró el cabello en un moño desaliñado y puso manos a la obra.

Empezó por la cocina que había empezado a arreglar el día anterior, limpiando cada una de las gavetas, para después poner dentro los utensilios, que iban desde cucharas hasta dos escasos sartenes; para su fortuna, en el trayecto de su viaje solo se habían roto dos vasos y un plato hondo, algo aparentemente afortunado, puesto que eso significaba que ahora solo le quedaba un vaso y tres platos, lo cual hacía que su lista de cosas por comprar aumentara ligeramente. Barrió, sacudió y trapeó hasta dejar todo impecable, cambió los sillones de lugar y pensó donde pondría los cuadros que llevaba consigo, en eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta que tenía clavos pero no martillo, al principio pensó que eso podía dejarlo al final y así podía arreglar su habitación primero, pero después llegó a la conclusión de que le sería imposible acomodar sus cosas si no pintaba primero y que eso tomaría una eternidad si solo contaba con la pintura y la brocha, más no rodillo. Se sentó en el suelo a pensar; no podía ir a comprar un rodillo ni un martillo si no sabía donde había una ferretería, aunque tampoco quería gastar su dinero en ello, así que pensó que tal vez en la conserjería del edificio se los podían prestar. Satisfecha con la resolución a la que había llegado bajó las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar al pequeño vestíbulo en el que se encontraba una mujer entrada en años de aspecto huraño que además de estar vestida con muy mal gusto, tenía los parpados pintados de un color azul tan intenso como desagradable.

-Buenos días, señorita –saludó alegremente Sora a la vez que se recargaba en el mueble de la recepción, sin darse cuenta que confundía a esa mujer con la señorita Onimaru, quien fuera la que le mostrara el departamento a Sora hacía ya un par de semanas.

-Señora, si no te importa, querida –corrigió ásperamente la mujer; quien resultaba ser la hermana menor de la señorita Onimaru, quien a pesar de estar casada era igual de amargada que ella, y quien para colmo masticaba chicle con una pereza fuera de serie.

-¡Oh, disculpe, señora! –dijo Sora de mala gana- Soy la nueva inquilina, del #707, solo quería preguntarle si no hay en la conserjería un martillo y un rodillo que me hiciera el favor de prestarme, los necesito ya que como me acabo de mudar...

-Lo siento, querida -la volvió a interrumpir la mujer, luego de mirar con desdén el corto atuendo de Sora-; pero yo no tengo las llaves de la conserjería, y el señor Ogata, _mi marido_ –hizo énfasis en las ultimas palabra-, no se encuentra en este momento.

-No me diga –dijo Sora alzando las cejas, haciendo evidente que no le creía ni una palabra.

-Si, y yo creo que no va a volver hasta tarde –insistió la señora de Ogata, haciéndose la indiferente.

-Pues que mal servicio –sentenció sin dar tiempo a que aquella mujer abriera nuevamente la boca, para así subir las escaleras presurosa-; vieja urraca –murmuró Sora para sí-, estoy segura de que tenía las llaves en algún lugar, en definitiva voy a poner una queja…

Subía las escaleras presurosa solo por el coraje, y miró con malos ojos a uno que otro inquilino con quien se topara en las escaleras, quienes la miraban unos con indiferencia, otros con curiosidad. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando TK pasó a su lado y luego de reconocerla la trató de saludar.

-¡Oye, Sora! –la llamó luego de verse ignorado, pensando que no lo había reconocido.

La pelirroja se volvió sorprendida de que la llamaran por su nombre y se sorprendió mucho más al ver que TK se aproximara a ella.

-¡Hola! –lo saludó apenada- lo siento, no te vi cuando pasaste…

-No te preocupes –dijo alegremente-, pero ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces algo…

-¿Indignada? ¿Irritada? ¿Enojada?, tú elige –respondió evidenciando su molestia

-eh… ya veo… -y esbozó una sonrisa incomoda- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que te tiene tan molesta?

-Es esa mujer de la recepción la que me puso de malas –le explicó-, le pedí prestados un martillo y un rodillo pero dijo que no tenia las llaves para sacarlos, pero yo me apuesto lo que sea que me estaba tomando el pelo… ¿¡Como es posible que la recepcionista no tenga un duplicado de la conserjería!?

TK rió por lo bajo al verla enojarse de esa manera por tal insignificancia.

-¿Se puede saber que te resulta tan gracioso? –preguntó seriamente

-No, nada; disculpa… -dijo sin dejar de sonreír-, tal parece que estas acostumbrada a un servicio decente…

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres? –preguntó aun sin entender

-Nada, simplemente he escuchado hablar algunas cuantas cosas sobre _la hermanas del mal_

-¿Las hermanas del mal? –dijo Sora sonriendo por fin

-Así es como las llama Tai –le aclaró Tk encogiéndose de hombros-; según me cuenta, son unas verdaderas brujas…

-Pues valla que sí les queda el nombrecito –concordó Sora con una mueca-, solo les faltan las verrugas y las escobas.

TK rió nuevamente, pues no le parecía difícil imaginarlas con dichos aditamentos.

-Lástima que insultarlas no resuelva mi problema –dijo Sora con un suspiro

-Bueno… -empezó a decir el rubio haciendo evidente que estaba pensando en una solución-, tal vez en eso yo pueda ayudarte

-¿En serio? ¡Me harías un gran favor!

-Te advierto que tendremos que excavar en el basurero de Tai –puntualizó como quien considera una misión difícil y compleja-, pero con algo de suerte encontraremos lo que necesitas.

Sora asintió recuperando el buen humor para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras a lado de aquel amigable joven.

**- - -**

Suaves notas musicales se deslizaban por la rendija de la parte inferior de la puerta del cuarto de Yamato hacía el exterior; éstas flotaban hasta extinguirse por completo, amortiguadas por el ruido y el silencio que las oprimían hasta hacerlas desaparecer…

La habitación de Yamato, en la que aquellas delicadas notas eran producidas, era una pieza amplia aunque desaliñada, donde pilas de CDs se disputaban el espacio entre el suelo y las repisas que rodeaban una cama amplia y un escritorio, junto algunos cuantos libros y Dvds que se esparcían sin orden por doquier. Una guitarra acústica y otra eléctrica ocupaban la esquina más alejada, junto a la ventana; la cual, a pesar de contar con una magnifica vista de los edificios de Tokio, siempre estaba oculta tras unas persianas que nunca se abrían.

Yamato y su padre, vivían en el piso 14 de un edificio departamental nuevo en el centro de Tokio, cercano a la televisora en la que trabajaba el señor Ishida. El piso, de diseño moderno, era relativamente pequeño, pero para solo dos personas resultaba bastante cómodo y espacioso, en especial por que contaba con más habitaciones de las que realmente necesitaban, y como rara vez pasaban tiempo en él, apenas si se ensuciaba, exceptuando, claro, las cajas de pizza y de comida china que continuamente se encontraban en el antecomedorsito de la cocina, pero aparte de eso, los dos Ishida se las ajustaban bastante bien.

Yamato estaba sentado borde de su cama mientras tocaba algunos acordes de su guitarra.

Justo en ese momento, Matt trataba de relajarse después de una nueva discusión con su padre, quien apenas si había salido camino al trabajo cerrando la puerta con un portazo que se podría calificar de desganado. Eran ya tan frecuentes las discusiones, que ya ninguno les prestaba suficiente atención a demostrar su enojo, el cual ya daban por sentado; incluso Matt había terminado por olvidar cual había sido el detonador inicial de aquellas largas discusiones, las cuales continuaban casi por inercia, ya que ambos, padre e hijo, eran demasiado orgullosos para dar su brazo a torcer y admitir que realmente se había perdido la verdadera razón de sus continuas peleas, y cuando no peleaban, cansados ya de gritar, se ignoraban mutuamente.

Todas las notas que sonaban suavemente salían de su guitarra prácticamente tocadas al azar, pues Yamato trataba de componer una nueva canción para el grupo, pero no venían ideas a su cabeza, y lo único que hacia era saborear los acordes tratando de encontrar en alguno de ellos la nota ideal para iniciar la nueva melodía. Continuó rozando sus dedos contra las cuerdas de la guitarra sin pensar en lo que hacía y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran sin rumbo. Pensó en el lío que se le armaría cuando su padre se enterara que TK se había vuelto a escapar de la escuela, de las llamadas desesperadas de su madre que tendría que ignorar, y en las acusaciones y amenazas que su padre le propinaría en vano para sacarle la verdad… Aún así, sonrió… Ya se le ocurriría algo para zafarse de todo eso, y mientras tuviera tiempo, disfrutaría de la compañía de su hermano; entonces, casi instintivamente, pensó en la noche anterior y en aquella pelirroja, en lo delicados que lucían sus parpados cerrados y en lo largas que le parecieron sus pestañas en aquel momento; fue en ese instante, cuando de inmediato una nota sonó en su conciente… La nota que le daría inicio a su nueva melodía… Y sin que se lo esperara, las que le siguieron salían de su cabeza sin ninguna dificultad, entrelazándose con fluidez.

En ello se encontraba cuando el sonido de su móvil amortiguó los pensamientos que seguían surgiendo de su cerebro hasta atenuarlos de tal manera que se viera obligado a contestar la llamada, molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

_-¡Hey, Matt! _–exclamó Tai a modo de saludo al otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué quieres? –contestó Matt malhumorado- ¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar mi inspiración?

-_¡Discúlpeme, sr. __Beethoven__! _–Se burló Tai-, _no sabía que estaba creando algo…_

-Déjate de chistes, ¿Quieres? Trato de escribir algo; además, no estoy de muy buen humor...

-_De eso me puedo dar cuenta, amigo –_obvió Tai del otro lado del auricular-_ ¿Broncas?_

-No, lo de siempre –respondió quitándole importancia al asunto-, como sea, ¿Qué quieres?

-_mmm… Nada, te iba preguntar si andabas cerca del parque de la universidad para que me acompañaras a ver a Izzy, pero por lo que escucho estas en tu cueva, así que…_

-¿Qué tienes que hacer tú yendo a ver a ese amante de los ordenadores? –le cuestionó Yamato con extrañeza-, creí que ya había reparado tu lap…

-_Si, ya la reparó _–dijo alegremente-_, y ya sé que es algo raro_,_ pero es un verdadero __hacker, te sorprendería lo que puede hacer un con una simple maquina, prometió pasarme unos programas para desbloquear las trampas de…_

-Espera un segundo, Tai –lo interrumpió Matt-, me quieres decir que te vas a ver con ese cerebrito para meterte en sus rollos de niño _freak_?

-_Bueno, no hay que ser tan drástico aplicándole esa terminología en particular _–le defendió el moreno-, _yo más bien lo tomaría como un chico "peculiar", además vamos a hacer un inocente intercambio de información útil…_

-No inventes, mejor te acompaño; si te dejo ir solo terminaras volviéndote uno de esos raros seres adictos a la informática… Te veo en el parque que esta enfrente del _Digital Tech_

-¿_No tenias que escribir una canción_? –le recordó su amigo

-Si, pero has terminado por absorberme la inspiración, así que de tu cuenta corre el devolvérmela…

Tai rió de buena gana.

-_Por eso ni te preocupes que_ y_o me encargo... Nos vemos en media hora ¿de acuerdo?_

-Si, nos vemos –y dieron por terminada la llamada.

Matt dejó la guitarra en la cama y luego de tomar las llaves, salió de su casa.

Matt odiaba caminar, así que cuando bajó al estacionamiento y se dio cuenta de que su padre se había llevado el auto apropósito, siendo que la televisora le quedaba a menos de dos cuadras y para colmo, por ser domingo, solo iba un par de horas, no pudo evitar soltar una maldición. Caminó hasta llegar a la estación del tren; donde una gran cantidad de gente esperaba que el tren ligero apareciera. Le irritaba ver a esa gente idiotizada por el reloj, esclava de una rutina desconocida para él, desempeñando papales irrelevantes en esta vida y que, sabiéndolo o no, resultan irrelevantes para el mundo que los rodea; Matt despreciaba a esos seres apáticos y sombríos que esperaban que la vida les indicara el camino por el temor de elegirlo ellos mismos, seres reprimidos por una sociedad a la que le importa poco cuanto se esfuercen, trabajen o estudien, pues simplemente los relegará y los hará parte de una masa viviente de seres que creen vivir, pero que solo desempeñan un rol establecido por seres ajenos a sí mismos.

Sonó el timbre que indica la llegada del tren, y en cuanto este se hubo detenido la gente que había estado esperando se aglomeró en las puertas, luchando por un asiento. A Yamato le aburría ver como la gente casi se aventaba con tal de conseguir un asiento, haciendo a un lado a quien obstruyera el paso, esto, como si del ir sentado dependiera su vida; por lo que él simplemente esperó paciente a que la gente se apretujara una contra otra para poder acomodarse en el diminuto rincón pegado a la puerta, lugar que aunque no lo parezca, tiene una ventaja, pues podría acceder a la salida con facilidad, sin necesidad de empujar a las demás personas que de por sí, ya venían apretujadas. Mientras esperaba su parada miró con indiferencia a su alrededor, a su lado una adolescente más o menos fea vestida por completo de negro y coletas despeinadas lo miraba con descarada repugnancia; con fastidio Matt rodó los ojos e imaginó que sería una de tantas mocosas de secundaria que viven pensando que son _darks_ o _emos_ y que por ello, creyéndose superiores moralmente, desprecian a la humanidad, aunque principalmente a lo que ellos llaman despectivamente _fresas_ o _borregos,_ denominaciones utilizadas para apodar a quienes, contrario a ellos, siguen la moda impuesta por los medios, en lugar de la suya; aunque lo que más lo fastidiaba de esos púberes era que navegaban con bandera de idealistas degradando así no solo las tribus urbanas a las que creen pertenecer si no todo lo que dichas corrientes sociales representan realmente. La jovencita no dejó de mirarlo con desprecio hasta que llegó a su destino, mientras que él continuó observando algo más que aburrido a la gente que lo rodeaba; entre ellos dos señores de edad madura que miraban con desaprobación a un muchacho un tanto más alto que él cuyo peinado era de lo más llamativo: rastas larguisimas de colores chillantes y una camiseta con colgajes de figurillas de madera y semillas bordadas. Yamato rió por lo bajo al oírlos decir que las nuevas generaciones no tenían futuro y que terminarían de poner el mundo de cabeza, que _en sus tiempos _los jóvenes se dedicaban a cosas de provecho y no se andaban con tonterías; discurso que sin duda, había escuchado un millón de veces y que seguramente seguiría escuchando el resto de su vida, pues se consideraba parte de la mitad que gente de esa clase consideraba podrida, y sin duda, le gustaba serlo.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya había llegado a la estación en la que debía de bajar y se sorprendió de no haber notado como pasaba el tiempo, que en realidad no había sido mucho. Subió a las escaleras del subterráneo y pensó con seguridad que al igual que él, los demás presentes en el vagón en el que se encontrara instantes antes, habían estado observando los rostros predecibles de las personas que se encontraban a la vista… y aunque con suficiencia, volvió a sonreír. En este mundo de apariencias, todos nos encontramos dentro de una vitrina, siendo examinados en silencio, dentro de mentes ajenas.

A pocas cuadras de la estación subterránea se encontraba el parque en el que Tai lo esperaba. Apenas había divisado los árboles cuando un individuo lejano ya le hacía llamativas señas, agitando extravagantemente los brazos; era Tai, quien lo había reconocido desde lejos.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso fingiré que no te conozco –bromeó Yamato

-¡A mi también me da gusto verte! -ironizó Tai con una sonrisa a la vez que empezaron a caminar-, aunque sabes bien que si lo volviera a hacer, te acercarías de cualquier forma.

-Es cierto… -y continuaron caminando mientras charlaban

Atravesaron el parque, y justo en la esquina de la cuadra que se encontraba frente a él pudieron distinguir un establecimiento con amplios ventanales y apariencia moderna color rojo intenso que llamaba la atención, en especial por el letrero plateado en el que se leía claramente _Digital Tech_, abreviación de _Digital __Technology_, que era un establecimiento que se dedicaba a toda clase de productos digitales, al igual también al arreglo y venta computadoras y otros accesorios de alta tecnología. El dependiente de dicho establecimiento era un muchacho de 18 años, que lucía pequeño para su edad, cuyo nombre era Koushiro Izumi, al que todo el mundo llamaba simplemente Izzy, y quien, a pesar de ser tan joven sabía de tecnología como el que más, aunque era justamente por esa virtud por la que los demás lo consideraban un bicho extraño obsesionado con los ordenadores; y aunque sonara patético, era verdad; pues Izzy solía pasar mas tiempo frente a la pantalla de una máquina que frente al rostro de una persona cualquiera. Tai lo había conocido en el cyberjardín de la universidad, cuando por casualidad su lap-top ya no había querido funcionar y él le ofreciera su ayuda.

Cuando Matt y Tai entraron al establecimiento el joven pelirrojo ya los esperaba, estaba entusiasmadísimo por contar a Tai su nuevo descubrimiento, el cual era nada más y nada menos que el prototipo de un videojuego para computadora de nombre _Digimon _que había sido dejado incompleto por una compañía de alta tecnología que se había desintegrado por falta de fondos, dejando así varios proyectos sin concluir, de los cuales, ése era uno de los mas prometedores.

-¿Y si tenían proyectos tan buenos cómo es posible que la compañía quebrara? –preguntó Tai

-Eso es lo más curioso –respondió Izzy emocionado-, según cuentan algunas importantes fuentes en la red, todo aparentaba ser un truco de la empresa para no pagar los impuestos, y se rumorea que también fueron ellos quienes financiaron la propaganda que ha dado inicio de un concurso que convoca a todos los cibernautas a tratar de terminar el prototipo del videojuego, para pon fin ser lanzado al mercado…

-¿Y quien si no ellos querría financiar tal proyecto? Es obvio que se trata de un estratagema financiero –sentenció Yamato

-Naturalmente eso aparenta ser lo más factible –coincidió Izzy-, el problema es que el empresario que solía financiar la empresa murió de un ataque al corazón hace apenas dos semanas y el dinero que el invertía en la empresa quedó inutilizado, haciendo imposible una maniobra como la que acabas de mencionar

-Si, bueno ¿Y a quien le importa? –dijo Matt con fastidio, luego de que su teoría fuera rechazada

-¡A mi me importa! –exclamó Tai quien se encontraba probando el prototipo del que hablaba Izzy- éste videojuego es lo máximo, beberías probarlo siquiera, Matt. Se supone que debes cuidar a una bestia digital, y cuando esta tiene suficiente nivel de experiencia eliges entre una variedad de evoluciones, como…

-Digievoluciones –le corrigió Izzy

-Si, eso –aceptó Tai sin prestarle mucha atención-, hasta que consigas desbloquear la digievolucion más avanzada…

-Yo no juego tonterías, Tai –dijo Yamato, quien solía jactarse de tener un escaso pero selecto grupo de preferencias en cuanto a videojuegos-; además se suponía que solo venías por unos programas de no sé que rayos…

-¡Ah, no seas aguafiestas! Si está buenísimo…

Matt suspiró y se sentó desanimado en la silla junto al aparador. Sacó su iPod, y puso _japonese girl_, de los Beat Crusades, pues seguro de que aquella visita duraría más de lo que había imaginado…

**- - -**

El sol comenzaba a declinar cuando le dieron la ultima pasada con el rodillo a la pared de la salita del departamento #707; habían tardado más tiempo de lo previsto buscando el rodillo y el martillo en el depa de Tai, esto puesto que el hurgar entre montañas de cosas esparcidas en el suelo y en armarios era mas difícil de hacer que de decir, por lo que al final de cuentas terminaron pidiéndole ayuda al inquilino del #725; éste era un señor robusto y bonachón que rondaba por los 60 de edad, su nombre era Gosunkugi, en cuya cabeza brillaba una reluciente calva, la cual, por su lustrosidad pareciera que fuera pulida diariamente; el buen Gosunkungi trabajaba como dependiente en una ferretería cercana, a no mas de dos cuadras del edificio departamental Komatsu, por que no le costó ningún trabajo el proporcionarles los utensilios que necesitaban e incluso se ofreció a ayudarles, a lo que su señora esposa se opuso, alegando que solo se ponía laborioso si se trataba de auxiliar mujeres jóvenes, mientras que a ella nunca que le ayudaba en la casa; Sora y Tk apenas si pudieron contener la risa hasta poco después que se cerrara la puerta del 725, y es que luego de una ardua búsqueda bien lograda, ambos estaba de muy buen humor. Luego de eso, el labor de pintar fue bastante llevadero, y es que entre la alegre platica que mantenían y la música del reproductor de CDs de Sora el tiempo se les pasó bastante ligero y ni cuenta se dieron cuado ya era tarde. La habían pasado tan bien que ni siquiera se percataron de que no habían comido hasta mucho rato después, cuando sus estómagos empezaron a rugir demandando ser alimentados, fue entonces cuando Tk por fin se ofreció a pedir una pizza –hawaiana, por supuesto-; la cual, al final de cuentas terminó pagando Sora a quien ya le parecía haber abusado demasiado de su simpático vecino, quien no solo se había ofrecido a ayudarle, si no que aparte de todo quería pagar la comida.

-No te preocupes, esto va por mi cuenta –dijo Sora a la vez que le tendía un billete al repartidor de pizza.

Apenas de lavaron las manos, se sentaron en el piso para no ensuciar los muebles con su ropa manchada de pintura, que evidenciaba el arduo trabajo que habían realizado a lo largo de todo el día; incluso sus rostros y brazos tenían manchitas aquí y allá, y aunque cansados, ambos estaba satisfechos del trabajo realizado. Acompañaron la pizza con unas latas de soda bien frías y uno que otro chiste sobre lo que el _agradable _olor a pintura fresca podía ocasionarles a sus ya mareados cerebros, y la cual apenas comenzaba a secarse. Tk, contento de poder ser de ayuda a tan agradable vecina, se ofreció a volver al día siguiente a terminar de clavar los cuadros, cosa que había hecho falta, pero Sora se abstuvo de aceptar la ayuda argumentando que probablemente no tendría tiempo de hacerlo el día siguiente, puesto que tenía que ir a la universidad a arreglar los tramites finales de su inscripción. Tk, encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a reiterar que cualquier cosa que necesitara podría contar con su ayuda, a lo que Sora asintió alegremente.

-Pero bueno -dijo Tk levantándose luego de dar el ultimo sorbo a la lata de soda-, creo que ya es hora de que me valla, nos veremos pronto.

-Claro que si –afirmó Sora imitándolo al levantarse y volteando a ver su reloj de pulsera-, ¡Pero que horror, si ya son las ocho y media! Te he mantenido ocupado por mucho tiempo, ni pensar que cuando te encontré ibas de salida, seguramente te he echado a perder algún compromiso…

-Nada de eso –la tranquilizó Tk quitándole importancia-, solo iba a comprar una tarjeta para mi celular; de cualquier forma, si hubiera ocurrido alguna emergencia, ya tendría a quien echarle la culpa por estar incomunicado –bromeó al tiempo que se dirigía hacía la puerta.

-Entonces estaré castigada –dijo sonriente Sora siguiéndolo hasta el umbral.

-Ha sido un día muy divertido –dijo Tk despidiéndose-, espero y nos veamos pronto.

-Dalo por hecho –aseguró Sora asintiendo-, eres bienvenido cuando quieras… ¡Oh, espera un momento, casi olvido algo! –Y luego decir eso corrió a su habitación, para después de unos segundos regresar con una chaqueta azul de franjas blancas en las manos-, regrésasela a Tai, y dile de mi parte que lamento el que haya tenido que molestarse en traerme a mi departamento después de que me quedara dormida ayer… Que vergüenza

Tk la miró algo extrañado tomando la chaqueta que le tendía Sora.

-¿En serio hizo eso? –preguntó incrédulo, mas luego de que Sora lo confirmara asintiendo, dijo- El no suele ser para nada atento ¿Sabes?, aunque quizás sí le den rachas… No te preocupes, yo se la entrego.

-Te lo agradeceré –dijo la pelirroja-, que tengas buenas noches…

-Igual tú, hasta luego –y dicho esto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al departamento de Tai.

Iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando recordó que la noche anterior, Tai había sido el primero en quedarse dormido, después de Sora.

**- - -**

Para cuando Tk llegó al #743 Taichi y Yamato ya se encontraban allí charlando sobre su día. Tai parecía de lo más animado tratando de explicar lo extraordinario de un videojuego nuevo mientras Matt aseguraba haber pasado una tarde aburridísima, que bien podría haber utilizado haciendo cualquier otra cosa más interesante. Un domingo enteramente desperdiciado era algo que no podía perdonar.

-Hey, Tai –Dijo Tk lanzándole la chaqueta que Sora acabara de darle- Esto es tuyo…

Taichi la atrapó en el aire casi por inercia.

-¿Y esto? ¿Sabes que la busqué en la mañana? –se quejó Tai, a la ves que Matt fingía estar ocupado buscando alguna canción en las listas de reproducción de su iPod

-Deberías de tener más cuidado de donde dejas tus cosas –respondió echándole una mirada significativa a su hermano- hay quien puede tomarlas sin permiso… ¿No lo crees así Yamato?

Matt ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, aunque bien sabía lo que su hermano pretendía insinuar con esa pregunta, más no entendía como había obtenido la chaqueta.

-¿Desde cuando le dices Yamato? –preguntó Tai confuso

-Solo le digo así cuando pretendo hacer énfasis en…

-¿Qué más da? –le interrumpió Matt encogiéndose de hombros sin dejarlo terminar-, ¿Sabes que casi me quedo dormido escuchando tu tonta banda favorita, Tk? –agregó cambiando de tema

-¿Por que? –Preguntó repentinamente interesado- ¿que escuchaste?

- "_Ai ga Yobu hou he_"-dijo pasándole los audífonos y el iPod

-¿De que hablas? Si esa canción es buenísima! –se defendió Tk mientras buscaba el titulo entre las listas de reproducción, y cuando la encontró agregó-, es de lo mejor de Porno Graffiti

-¡Ay, por favor! –se quejó Matt-, Porno Graffiti es solo una banda que pretende parecer interesante utilizando un nombre obsceno pero que en realidad solo toca baladas que intentan ser profundas.

-¿Intentan? –se extrañó TK- yo creo que lo logran muy bien, por algo es de mis canciones favoritas

-Creí que "_Melissa_" era tu favorita –terció Tai asomando la cabeza detrás de la puerta del refrigerador.

-Lo era –afirmó-, antes de escuchar _ai ga Yobu hou he_

-Si, bueno –lo cortó Matt distraído luego de ver que su distracción funcionara- ¿Donde se supone que has estado toda la tarde y por que traes manchada la ropa? ¿Es pintura? Hoy hablé con papá y todavía no sabe que te has escabullido nuevamente de tu tonta escuelita, seguramente mamá se dará cuenta el domingo cuando su retoño no vuelva a casa para la cena familiar.

-Mejor así –opinó Tk sin demostrar mucho interés-; y respecto a donde he estado esta tarde… Pues resulta que he ayudado a Sora a pintar su departamento; me la topé en las escaleras esta mañana y…

-¡Espera un segundo! –lo detuvo Tai incrédulo corriendo desde la cocina a la sala- ¿Cuándo dices Sora, te refieres a la linda pelirroja del 707?

-Si –respondió Tk sin entender por que tanto alboroto de parte del moreno-, me la topé en las escaleras esta mañana y…

Yamato volteó disimuladamente a ver a Tk fingiendo no estar interesado en la plática, aunque esperaba tan ansioso como Tai la respuesta. Ahora comprendía como había obtenido la chaqueta, e incluso era probable de que también supiera del traslado de la pelirroja a su departamento; y por las miradas que le lanzaba su hermano mientras hablaba, las probabilidades de que sospechara de él, eran grandes.

-¡No puedo creerlo, que envidia! –exclamó Tai acercándose interesadísimo al rubio- ¿Y que paso?

- Te acabo de decir que le ayudé a pintar su depa… -continuó diciendo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Matt

-¿En serio solo eso? –Preguntó Tai decepcionado-, tu si que sabes dejar pasar las oportunidades…

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres? –lo cuestionó Tk que tenía una vaga idea de las tonterías que le podrían estar pasando a Tai por la cabeza.

-¡oh, nada! -contestó Taichi haciéndose el interesante-, eres demasiado joven para saberlo

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso -ironizó Tk a la vez que se dirigía al baño-, será mejor que me de una ducha o de lo contrario esta pintura no se quitará nunca.

-Bueno, yo me despido –dijo Matt levantándose del sofá inmediatamente después de que Tk entrara en el baño.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te vas tan pronto?-se sorprendió Taichi acercándose a su amigo.

-¿Pronto? ¿De que hablas? Si ya son las nueve y cuarto, voy a llegar tarde al ensayo… Y para colmo llegaré sin ninguna idea de la canción que se suponía debería de empezar a componer para hoy; por tu culpa, claro.

-Ni modo, amigo –dijo Tai sonriendo y acercándose al control remoto para encender el televisor-, así es la vida.

Matt se despidió con un gesto y salió del departamento #743; no había dado ni tres pasos cuando estaba a punto de regresarse, y es que acababa de darse cuenta de que había olvidado su iPod en el sofá, pero se detuvo cuando vio que a la mitad del pasillo se habría una puerta y de ella salía la pelirroja de la que habían estado hablando Tai y Tk, y en la que él no podía dejar de pensar, fue entonces cuando Yamato resolvió que _debía_ encontrársela, decidiendo así dejar su iPod por esa noche en casa de Tai, cosa impensable en otra circunstancia.

Caminó a toda prisa a propósito hasta alcanzarla, y cuando por fin llegó a su lado pasó tan cerca de ella como pudo; fue tanto así, que sus hombros se tocaron. Ella lo volteó a ver instintivamente, y se sorprendió mucho al toparse nuevamente con aquellos hondos ojos azules que la miraban con fijeza. Yamato por su parte, al ver tan de cerca aquel rostro delicado no pudo evitar pensar en la melodía que Tai le evitara componer horas antes; los cabellos rojizos que le enmarcaban el rostro parecían dictarle las notas de una nueva melodía y sus grandes ojos cafés inundados de sorpresa parecían cantarle una silenciosa canción. Fue entonces cuando Matt supo que nunca se habría perdonado el no haber seguido sus instintos, pues ellos le susurraban quedamente que en ella había algo especial.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Después de más de un mes de ausencia, y feliz de estar viva y en especial, de estar tan contenta como lo estoy, los saludo nuevamente. ¿Qué tal se la han pasado? ¿Qué esperan este maravilloso año que nos recibió sonriente? ¡Espero que muchas cosas positivas! Y en lo que concierne a este capitulo de EL RITMO DE LA VIDA debo decir que me gustó mucho escribirlo, por que este capitulo abrimos brechas y nos asomamos un poquito más en la vida de los personajes a quienes siempre trato de mostrar reales, o cuando menos, tan reales como me sea posible. Y es que apara mi, los personajes deben ser como cualquier persona que pueda existir en la vida real, presentándolos con personalidades que podrían ser las de nuestros amigos, hermanos, compañeros, vecinos, o incluso la de ese sinvergüenza que te abochorna admitir que quieres. Esperando haberlo logrado -aun cuando solo sea un poquitín-, les agradezco la lectura, y les invito –por no decirlo de forma más vehemente- a comentar lo que se les antoje, si es una critica o una sugerencia, igual será bien recibida, aunque si no se te antoja ninguna de las opciones anteriores, igual me puedes mantener al tanto de tus gustos musicales o de cualquier otra cosa, pues me encanta saber más de quienes comparten lo que se hornea dentro de mi cerebro.

Naturalmente, agradezco los comentarios del capitulo anterior, que siempre nos ponen de buenas a los autores. Gracias a: Lady of Dark and Delirium, Zulema, Utenarose, rosmarlin, sorato rck, Lime1085 y shaden.

Sin más, me despido.

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: A Tk lo representa, como ha quedado claro, "_ai ga Yobu hou he_" de Porno Graffiti. Esa canción en particular… que es un poco difícil de encontrar. Si no la encuentran, otra buena del grupo es "Koyoi Tskuki wa Miesu tomo", single de la 3ra peli de Bleach "Fade to Black"


	4. Malas Impresiones

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 4

"Malas Impresiones"

Las luces provenientes de cada una de las ventanas de los numerosos edificios de la ciudad de Tokio iluminaban las calles, la gente sigue el compás de una vida agitada, moviéndose en masa, haciendo que el ritmo de la ciudad sea convulsivo y que cada una de las almas habitantes de los cuerpos en movimiento se apague con cada respiración carente de sentido. El mundo gira en equilibrio, nada pendiente de la sinfonía que tocan nuestros humanos corazones… Más pareciera detenerse en un instante preciso y fugaz, en el que dos corazones se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Que suave y estridente al mismo tiempo es la sensación de la sorpresa…

Sora Takenouchi, invadida por esa sensación, no supo que decir al ver tan repentinamente aquellos ojos azules cerca de los suyos.

Tanto Sora como Matt se habían inmovilizado en el preciso instante de su encuentro, Sora por aquel inesperado avistamiento y Yamato ante el inexplicable impacto que ocasionaron en él esos hondos ojos cafés.

-Hola –saludó torpemente Sora, algo insegura de que el saludo fuera correspondido puesto que, hasta donde recordaba, ese rubio no se había portado muy cordial con ella

-¿Vas a bajar? –preguntó Yamato sin atender al saludo, tal como ella esperaba.

Sora asintió de mala gana. En definitiva, él no terminaba de agradarle ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan diferente de su simpático hermano?

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, él respondió:

-Te acompaño- y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras.

Sora lo siguió a sabiendas de que, puesto que tendrían que bajar siete pisos, sería necesario buscar un tema de conversación. Pensó en algo que decir, más dada la incomoda situación en la que se encontraba, no se le ocurrió nada. ¿Y como iba a ocurrírsele si generalmente el tema venía por sí solo…?

Él, contrario a ella, bajaba las escaleras relajado, aparentemente ajeno al silencio y a la evidente incomodidad de su acompañante.

Sora aprovechó aquel momento para observarlo detenidamente, y a pesar de que solo podía verlo de soslayo, le chocó aquella apariencia de constante indiferencia y su porte de excesiva suficiencia. Aunque lo que la molestaba realmente no era su arrogante apariencia. No. Eso bien podría dejarlo pasar. Lo que no podría dejar pasar -y la razón de que le resultara hasta cierto punto irritante- era el hecho de que, en lo poco que lo había tratado, él fuera descortés con ella sin ninguna razón. Y no solo eso, si no que la propensión a ser desagradable de aquel sujeto parecía aparecer mágicamente ante su sola presencia. Así era como ella lo había percibido. Mientras que con Tai y Tk era bastante sociable, con ella había sido un grosero de primera. "Es lógico", podría pensar, si en lugar de grosero, fuera tímido, pero no era el caso, y le intrigaba. Quizás solo fuera falta de confianza, no lo sabía. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de querer quedarse a averiguarlo.

Estaba a punto de mentirle diciendo que había olvidado algo que necesitaba en su departamento para deshacerse de su compañía de una vez por todas, cuando él despegó sus labios y habló antes que ella, pero en esta ocasión su voz sonó tan amistosa que incluso le costó creer que se dirigía a ella.

-Escuché que Tk te ayudó a pintar tu departamento…

-Si… - respondió algo sorprendida-, aunque en realidad me ayudó a mucho más que eso, estoy en deuda con él… -y animada por su semblante sereno, continuó- Y tú… ¿Vienes del depa de Tai?

-No. En realidad he estado rondando tu puerta toda la tarde con la esperanza de verte salir y así poder charlar contigo… -Sora parpadeó, y Matt se vio obligado a aclarar-, ¡Estaba bromeando! Claro que vengo del depa de Tai; no deberías hacer preguntas tan obvias, pelirroja.

Sora suspiró. Ya le parecía raro que Yamato estuviera tratando de ser atento. Aunque el que bromeara ya era una mejora.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre ¿Sabes?

-Si, pero me gusta más llamarte pelirroja, pelirroja –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, además; no creerás que recuerdo como te llamas ¿verdad? Es natural que la gente olvide los nombres de las personas que les son presentadas de un día para otro ¿No crees?

-No, en realidad –respondió Sora, decidida a darle una oportunidad- de cualquier manera por eso no te preocupes, puedo repetirte mi nombre las veces que sean necesarias. Me llamo Sora Takenouchi.

Matt lo sabía. Nunca lo había olvidado; y estaba seguro de que, aunque quisiera, sería difícil de hacerlo… Y aún siendo así, mentía. Esto en un intento de hacerla desconocer la atracción que en él provocaba.

-¿Y a donde te diriges? –preguntó Yamato fijándose discretamente en el atuendo de su acompañante, que seguía siendo un short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y unos vanz viejos; le pareció tan atractiva a pesar de hallarse desaliñada, que casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

-Solo voy por unas cosas que he dejado en el auto -respondió Sora-, estoy tratando de terminar de arreglar el departamento antes de que inicien las clases en la universidad.

-¿Así que estás aquí a causa de la universidad? -inquirió Yamato con fingida indiferencia

-Si, más que nada por eso… -dijo algo incomoda al tocar el tema de su vida, por lo que se apresuró a cambiar de tema, sin darle oportunidad a Yamato para que hiciera otra pregunta al respecto- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu destino?

Silencio. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-¿Mi destino? –Repitió Matt un tanto perplejo, sin que ni una respuesta le pasara por la cabeza-, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? En serio, pelirroja, eres extraña si crees que si le haces una pregunta de esa naturaleza a un extraño, te responderá

-¿Por qué no? –Volvió a preguntar Sora-, tú acabas de preguntármelo y te he respondido…

-No, lo que yo te pregunté fue a donde te dirigías

-Si, lo sé -dijo Sora captando el malentendido-; yo me refería a lo mismo, no al _otro _destino…

Matt suspiró aliviado.

-Pues si es a eso a lo que te referías, debo decir que te hace falta aprender a formular las preguntas –dijo Yamato tranquilamente, secretamente feliz de haberse zafado de la pregunta del _otro_ destino, pues no es la pregunta que un joven que no sabe que hará de su vida ni al día siguiente, quiere responder.

-No me lo parece –se defendió Sora, a quien no se le daba dejar que la corrigieran-, todo depende del sentido de apreciación de cada persona, que no siempre es literal… De cualquier forma, no me has respondido a donde vas.

Yamato la miró de reojo.

-Voy con unos amigos, hoy tenemos ensayo –respondió sin dejar de verla. Esperaba ver su reacción cuando escuchara que tenía una banda. Eso siempre volvía locas a las chicas. Aunque le irritó un tanto notar su propia expectación, pues no le era nada habitual querer impresionar a alguien por lo general eso ocurría en automático.

-Con ensayo te refieres a…

-Si; formo parte de una banda –y en su voz había un tanto de arrogancia, que al escucharse, le fue ajena

-¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado –dijo Sora un tanto burlona- ¿Y que instrumento tocas?

-¿Qué te parece tan extraño? –preguntó Yamato al ver la sonrisa irónica de Sora, quien casi pisa mal un escalón por lo inesperado de la noticia.

-No sé, tal vez es que no pareces en absoluto del "tipo artístico" –dijo a la vez que sonreía de una forma tan encantadoramente peculiar que a Matt casi le dan ganas de besarla en plenas escaleras.

-¿Y de que tipo te parezco entonces? –le cuestionó divertido, pues era la primera vez que una chica no se derretía ante tal descubrimiento, y quería saber por que Sora Takenouchi era la excepción.

-Tengo que admitir que pensé que eras más bien del tipo apático –respondió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros

-¿Apático? –se extrañó Yamato- ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de personas son las del tipo "apático"?

-No quise ser grosera, si es lo que piensas –se excusó Sora antes de explicarse-, es solo que no pensé que te interesaras es nada en particular, que serías de a aquellos que llevan un letrero invisible que dice "no me importa el mundo" y esas cosas que al final de cuentas terminan pareciendo triviales…

Matt se rió ante tal comentario de tan buena gana, que a Sora se le contagió una sonrisa, aunque no entendía la broma. Era la primera vez que le sonreía sin que un gesto o comentario cáustico interviniera en la charla. Y visto así, parecía bastante simpático.

-Valla, debo decir que debes de tener mucha imaginación para ver letreros invisibles –fue la respuesta del Yamato, quien todavía no se deshacía de la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios-, aunque solo por eso empezaré a llevar un letrero de verdad que diga algo así como "me importa el mundo solo por que estoy en una banda musical" –ironizó-, ¿Qué te hace creer que los músicos no son triviales? y más aún, ¿por que habría de importarles el mundo?

Sora guardó silencio antes de contestar.

-Siempre he pensado que las personas que son capaces de crear –dijo por fin, sin mirar a su acompañante-, sin importar lo que esa creación sea, podría referirme igual a una pintura, que a una historia; o en tu caso, a una melodía, deben de tener conceptos de la vida importantes, ya que se toman la molestia de vaciar lo que los demás ocultan en su interior y así transformarlo en algo real, tanto para quienes son incapaces de hacerlo por su cuenta, como para sí mismos.

Matt observaba detenidamente el semblante de la pelirroja mientras hablaba, pero apenás terminó de hacerlo, fingió indiferencia.

-Me temo que tienes una idea demasiado utópica de las personas que según dices "_crean_"-declaró Yamato sin complicarse, para después meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-; para mi, todo es tan simple como que esa clase de personas de las que hablas de forma tan absurda y poética (incluyéndome, claro esta), sencillamente no tienen otra cosa que hacer y gastan su tiempo en aquello que después terminan llamando presuntuosamente "_obras_".

-Tal vez tengas razón, no sé –dijo Sora cediendo-, y quizás no me equivoqué del todo contigo y sí eres como pensaba…

-Eso lo más probable –admitió Yamato con despreocupado cinismo

-Aún así –continuó-, me gustaría pensar lo contrario.

En aquel momento Matt apenas si la miró.

Continuaron charlando y de repente, sin darse cuenta entre tiempo que pasaba entre un escalón y otro, ya habían llegado a la recepción. Se sorprendieron de lo rápido que habían llegado, y es que acababan de bajar siete pisos con catorce escalones entre cada nivel, lo cual sumaba 92 escalones… Lo curioso era que a ambos les habían parecido prácticamente invisibles entre aquella charla, que incluso les había resultado corta.

El vestíbulo estaba oscuro. Solo una lámpara de piso lo iluminaba desde un rincón alejado, por lo que, al salir del edificio, se vieron momentáneamente cegados por los numerosos postes de luz que iluminaban la calle y el estacionamiento. Apenas sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado, salieron al frío de la calle, y luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, se detuvieron.

-¿Cuál es tu auto? –preguntó Yamato, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Aquel blanco –señalo Sora.

Era el viejo toyota corolla blanco del 96 al que tantas ganas había tenido Matt de tumbarle los faros a batazos.

-¿Sabes? –empezó Yamato al recordar la razón por la cual tenía que andar a pie a la casa de Tai-, ese solía ser el lugar donde me estacionaba…

Sora lo miró, sin decidirse a creer si era verdad o solo estaba jugando.

-¿En serio?

-Si –afirmó Matt caminando junto a ella hacia el auto-, y también es cierto que pretendía estropearle la carrocería por despojarme de ese espacio… o cuando menos poncharle las llantas

-No inventes –rió Sora tomándoselo ingenuamente a broma-, ¿Y todo eso solo por un espacio en el aparcadero?

-Pues claro –aseguró Matt como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo-, debería de considerarse un crimen el obligarme a caminar innecesariamente; ¡Fui victima de un robo!

-Y supongo que en este caso, yo seré la ladrona… -dijo Sora alzando las cejas e introduciendo las llaves en la ranura de la puerta del auto.

-Si, más o menos –y al decir esto se encogió de hombros

-En ese caso, debo de ser una persona horrible! –Exclamó para después decir con ironía- mira que dejar aun pobre inocente caminar en lugar de dejarlo utilizar un espacio que me pertenece por derecho de alquiler…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –bromeó Matt-, exceptuando la parte de la inocencia

-Ya me lo imaginaba –se burló Sora mientras entrababa en el auto para sacar un par de bolsas- ayúdame un momento con esto, por favor –y luego de dárselas a Matt salió del auto.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando, al voltear, miró como Yamato husmeaba en el interior de las bolsas.

-¡Oye, no seas curioso! –soltó Sora quitándole las bolsas de las manos.

-Vamos, si solo es tela –dijo Yamato quitándole importancia-, si hubiese sido tu ropa interior sí habrías tenido de que avergonzarte…

-¿Tienes que ser tan indiscreto? –se quejó Sora-, y has el favor de no meter a mi ropa interior en esto…

-Como quieras. Aunque lo de indiscreto, dudo que se me quite… Por cierto ¿Para qué son las telas?

-¿Tratas de poner mi paciencia aprueba? –Preguntó Sora sin necesidad de una respuesta verbal, pues los ojos azules de Yamato estaban fijos en ella con una vaga expresión de desafío- Voy a hacer unos cojines ¿Satisfecho?

-Ya veo, entonces eres costurera –dijo Yamato tratando concientemente de molestarla

-No se necesita ser costurera para hacer unos simples cojines –le contestó Sora sin siquiera notar sus intenciones-, aunque lo cierto es que he venido a Tokio para estudiar diseño de modas, así que podría decirse que, efectivamente, coseré muchas cosas.

Matt miró brevemente las bolsas que Sora le quitara de las manos momentos antes… A si que ella había llegado a Tokio para estudiar diseño de modas… Hizo una mueca al enterarse de ello… Y así, en un parpadear, se convirtió nuevamente en Mr. Hyde (*)

-Que aspiraciones tan superfluas –dijo con sorna

Sora plisó el ceño un poco ofendida, más no dijo nada.

-La verdad –continuó Yamato- no pensé que fueras esa clase de chica –y es frase a Sora, le sonó familiar

-¿Y que clase de chica se suponme que tengo ser solo por querer ser diseñadora de modas? –preguntó molesta, imaginando la respuesta de antemano.

-Ya sabes, de las típicas soñadoras ingenuas que quieren pertenecer a ese mundillo infestado de maquillaje y esteriotipos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, con tus ideas quiméricas sobre "las personas que crean", no me extrañaría que tu idealismo se extendiera a otros terrenos, como el de la vida profesional.

Sora no se creía lo que escuchaba.

-No creo que estés ni cerca de saber como es que soy, y mucho menos qué es lo que quiero -se defendió Sora-, apenas hemos cruzado tres palabras y ya me calificas de ingenua, soñadora y no sé cuantas cosas más; pareciera que me vez como una chiquilla malcriada, y créeme que no lo soy…

-Tienes razón –admitió Yamato-, apenas si te conozco, y también reconozco que luces como una niña rica en su faceta subversiva; pero debo decir que no es difícil imaginar las ambiciones que tiene alguien cuyas intensiones son tan insignificantes como eso de querer ser diseñadora de modas

-¿Sabes? –Empezó Sora sin poder evitar hacer evidente aquel dejo de irritación en su voz- no creo que estés consiente de lo estúpido que suena lo estas diciendo… Es como si pensaras que todas las personas siguen el mismo patrón sin importar las razones que las motivan

Matt la escuchó sin inmutarse. La luz que emitía el poste de luz mas cercano parpadeaba iluminando deficientemente el estacionamiento.

-Tal vez pienso de esa manera por que es verdad –respondió Yamato-, aunque quizás para ti estudiar una profesión es como asirse de un ancla que te guiara por un camino concreto en dirección al futuro; más en mi opinión todo eso de ser _alguien_ es solo una ilusión que las personas deciden creerse para imaginar vanamente que controlan sus vidas.

-Estas siendo bastante irrazonable –le espetó Sora indignada-, además no comprendo el por qué de esa persistencia en cuestionar todo lo que digo; es insolente

-Es franqueza –la corrigió

-Eres insufrible… -se quejó Sora-, y eso que empezabas a agradarme –Yamato alzó las cejas, pero Sora se le adelantó a hablar-, y no importa que mis aspiraciones te parezcan poca cosa; de cualquier manera, no me interesa tu opinión… y tampoco quiero seguir hablando contigo.

Y comenzó a caminar con pinta de indignación hacia la puerta del edificio. Y a decir verdad, Matt la consideró algo infantil por eso.

-Que persona más susceptible –dijo Yamato lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado, fingiendo que se retiraba

Pero aquello era demasiado para la molesta Sora; y cayendo en el truco de Yamato, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar frente a él.

-¿Así que soy susceptible? –le cuestionó tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de gritar- ¿Y no se te a ocurrido pensar que las personas podemos cambiar de actitud cuando nos vemos ofendidos de la nada?

-Pues te ofendes con muy poco –dijo adoptando nuevamente ese tono de suficiencia que a Sora tanto le desagradaba- para ofenderse, hubiera sido que te dijera que pesas demasiado para entrar en ese mundillo superficial en que te quieres inmiscuir…

Sora no cabía en sí de la impresión, ¡Encima de todo le decía gorda! ¿¡Como podía ser más descortés!? Se sentía totalmente insultada ¡Y por un completo extraño!

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo incapaz de continuar frente a la presencia de tan maleducada persona-, no voy a tolerarte ni un momento más. ¿Por qué insistes en criticarme? No creo sepas ni de lejos qué es lo que se necesita para entrar en ese _mundillo superficial, _como lo llamas, y mucho menos cuanto es que peso, así que espero que no se te ocurra volver a meterte en mis asuntos. Ni siquiera comprendo por que sigo parada frente a ti.

Así que le dio la espalda a Yamato, para luego caminar en dirección al edificio al que momentos antes había querido entrar fallidamente, más esto lo hizo con la firme convicción de no volver a darle la cara a ese patán descortés.

-Pues debo decir que en algo te equivocas, pelirroja –dijo mientras la veía alejarse-; pues puedo darme una perfecta idea de cuanto es que pesas, ya que he tenido oportunidad de llévate en brazos la noche pasada, cuando te quedaste dormida e el depa de Tai –y eso fue un desesperado intento por hacerla volver, más en esta ocasión no funciono-; pero esta bien, no me meteré más en tus asuntos y tampoco pienso toparme contigo en el futuro, así que si vas a evitarme de ahora en adelante, por mi perfecto.

Sora no giró sobre sus pasos y Yamato se quedó en el estacionamiento hasta que vio esa cabellera pelirroja desaparecer dentro del oscuro vestíbulo.

Apenas la perdió de vista, se maldijo en voz alta.

Permaneció parado por un momento y luego de dar una patada al aire, se pasó una mano por la rubia cabellera, pensando que su estúpido comportamiento no lo llevaría hacía ninguna parte. Se había comportado como un imbécil y lo sabía.

¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho esas cosas desagradables? Era cierto que le parecía un poco pueril y que su ingenuidad quedaba manifiesta en su idealismo, pero eso no le quitaba lo interesante -pues a leguas se notaba que era inteligente-, y mucho menos, lo atractiva. Volvió a maldecir, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al viejo almacén, donde los Teenage Wolves lo debían estar esperando con impaciencia.

Mientras caminaba dejando sus pasos atrás, a la vez que avanzaba por las calles iluminadas y semidesiertas, pensaba.

Lo cierto era que sabía muy bien por que se había comportado de esa forma tan estúpida. Y la razón era tan absurda que le costaba confesársela a sí mismo. Pero le había sido inevitable; ella era tan ingenuamente agradable -quizás hasta algo ilusa-, con sueños que esperaba alcanzar con seguridad, y parecía poder hablar sin ningún temor de lo que a él le costaba tanto trabajo… de aquel futuro que vislumbraba tan difuso… En realidad no era que le desagradara que quisiera ser diseñadora de modas, ni tampoco creía del todo en lo que le había dicho, era solo que de de improviso había sentido pánico de que ella le obligara inconscientemente a demostrarle más de lo que estaba dispuesto a exhibir de si mismo; le habría preguntado que era lo que él esperaba del porvenir mirándole directamente con esas hermosas castañas liquidas que tenía por ojos, y al responderle, se fijaría alguna clase de expectativa que él tendría que cumplir… Ese es el problema de conocer personas nuevas, mientras más conocen cosas de ti, más creen saber hacía donde nos dirigimos, y Matt no quería saber nada sobre la ruta que dictaba un destino que jamás había anhelado.

Tenía diecinueve años.

La gente supone que a esa edad ya debes saber a donde se dirige tu vida, y muchos lo saben, pero ¡Dios!, apenas acababa de entrar a lo que la gente llama _adultez_, no podían esperar que saltara a la madurez justo en la noche antes de un cumpleaños, y que de la nada se volviera una persona responsable y centrada. Era un inmaduro; lo sabía, ese no era el problema; el problema era que no quería dejar de serlo. Y no es que sufriera el síndrome de Peter Pan y no deseara crecer; era simplemente que no comprendía por que el mundo entero se empeñaba en cernerse sobre él, recordándole que debía asumir un papel que debía seguir y así satisfacer a la sociedad.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta corrediza de metal del viejo almacén, sus compañeros casi se le echaron encima entre reproches y quejas sobre su tardanza, y es que hasta sus locas admiradoras ya se habían ido, decepcionadas al pensar que no asistiría al ensayo. Solo Jun Motomiya había permanecido en espera de escuchar a su idolatrado Matt, quien se suponía, llegaría con los adelantos de una nueva canción; mas grande fue su desilusión al enterarse de que dicha canción apenas era un cúmulo de ideas vagas. Y no fue la única disgustada, pues los demás integrantes de la banda también habían imaginado que cuando menos traería una idea concreta.

Matt ni siquiera se excusó, y como tampoco traía su guitarra -puesto que no había podido ir por ella hasta su casa-, tuvo que pedir prestada una guitarra acústica a Yukata, el previsor del grupo, y quien siempre llevaba un par de instrumentos de más en su vieja Ford Van Cargo del 99, junto a su batería por si era necesario. El padre de Yukata tenía una tienda de instrumentos musicales_, Bloody J-Mary_, a donde acudían siempre que necesitaban algo, desde unas cuerdas nuevas hasta alguna reparación grave.

Apenas Yamato rozó las cuerdas de la guitarra con sus dedos todo pareció aligerarse… Ya no quiso pensar, y se dejó guiar por el delicado hilo que une cada nota, mientras pensaba con llevadero ensimismamiento en como volver a ver a esa bella pelirroja, quien no quería saber nada más de él.

**- - -**

La luna menguaba, y su pálida luz se divisaba apenas difusa entre los numerosos edificios de Tokio.

Sora estaba parada frente a la ventana, inmóvil, con la vista fija en la nada.

En cuanto había subido las escaleras luego de su extraña discusión con Yamato, había entrado a su departamento para después dejar caer las bolsas de tela en sillón; e incluso había ido por el martillo para clavar unos cuantos clavos, y de esa forma descargar su molestia; ¿Quién se creía él para hablarle de esa manera? Definitivamente era un cretino pretencioso que creía conocer más sobre ella de lo que jamás sabría. Pero lo que más le molestaba era su inconstante y casi bipolar conducta para con ella… Durante un segundo era todo simpatía e ingenio, pero al instante siguiente se convertía en alguien completamente opuesto. No podía entenderlo, pero tampoco iba a tratar de hacerlo, así que lo evitaría en tanto le fuera posible. Ya le parecía que el mudarse no podía ser todo buena suerte y libertad; para todo habrá siempre un inconveniente. Éste era el suyo.

Fue a su cuarto en busca del martillo, pero al pasar junto a la ventana no pudo evitar asomarse, y se sorprendió de ver al susodicho en la lejanía. Caminaba a media calle, en dirección desconocida para ella.

Al verlo así, desde arriba, con sus rubios cabellos en desorden, su pausado caminar y las manos en los bolsillos, se le ocurrió pensar que quería que diera la vuelta y regresara. Quería decirle lo idiota que era a la cara, verlo a través de esos sibilinos ojos azules y hacerle saber lo mucho que le desagradaba… Más en aquel momento vino a su cabeza lo ultimo que Yamato le dijera; aquellas palabras que había pretendido ignorar pero que en realidad la habían impresionado. Sin embargo, le costaba creer que fuera cierto… ¿Realmente había sido él, y no Tai, como lo suponía, quien la había llevado a su departamento la noche anterior? Le parecía imposible que pudiera ser así de atento, aunque por extraño que le resultara a ella misma, algo involuntario dentro de sí le hacía pensar que era cierto.

Mantuvo su vista fija en él, y lo observó alejarse por un momento más, hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en una esquina lejana.

No cabía duda, él realmente le era indescifrable.

Permaneció mirando a través de la ventana durante un rato más, sin darse cuenta de que ya no miraba nada en realidad, ensimismada en un pensamiento vacío que no la conducía a ninguna idea en particular; era tanto así, que incluso tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos antes de que se percatara de que tocaban la puerta.

El pertinaz ruido seco generado por los golpes asestados a la puerta la forzó a salir de sus pensamientos, y un poco aturdida, salió de su habitación para atender.

Al abrir la puerta, se alegró.

Era Tai, quien la miraba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

En este cap vemos el primer encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas que, como ya vimos, no terminó para nada bien. Yamato considera a Sora una chica más del montón, sin negar sus peculiaridades; aunque no por eso deja de atraerle. Y Sora cree que Yamato es un grosero engreído que sufre de bipolaridad, pero ha comprobado que puede llegar a ser no solo gentil, sino hasta agradable. Sin embargo, a pesar de las fortuitas malas impresiones, no hay de que preocuparse, pues soy de la opinión de que las relaciones que se forjan de forma insospechada son las más fuertes. ¿A quien no le ha pasado que la persona que más detestabas en el mundo, por una serie de incidentes casuales, se vuelve un leal amigo? Esa es una de las experiencias que dan gusto recordar ¿Cierto?

Respecto a la banda de Matt, hay unas cuantas cosas que tengo que decir; en primera, que para poder introducir a estos chicos en la historia tuve que hacer una seudo investigación, en la que busque los nombres, tanto de los integrantes de la banda como los de los padres de los digielegidos, y aunque hay variantes entre las fuentes que frecuenté, terminé por decidirme por los que pertenecían a la que consideré más confiable. Del resultado final salió uno de los nombres que han podido leer en este capitulo (Yutaka–batería, Akira-Bajo y Takashi-teclado), también pretendo ser fiel en cuanto a la apariencia física, aunque si no se acuerdan gran cosa de ellos –cosa perfectamente comprensible-, pueden buscar videos del concierto de los teenage wolves en la red -que hay muchos, más nada variados-, y así se dan una refrescadita visual.

¡Otra cosa! En este capitulo no desvelaré las preferencias musicales de Sora; pero a cambio de eso les dejo una recomendación musical que espero les guste, de un duo, en cuya música me basé para este capitulo; me refiero a "Jikan yo Tomare" de SEAMO, segundo ending de una serie que terminé de ver el año pasado y la cual recomiendo si te gustan las comedias románticas en las que el protagonista es frió e inteligente, mientras que la protagonista es torpe, algo tonta, pero de buenos sentimientos, si te interesa, el nombre de la serie es Itazura na Kiss.

Y como aquí lo importante es pasar un buen rato, espero haberlos entretenido. Ya saben, todo cuanto tengan que decir es bienvenido. Y aprovechando, doy las gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews. Gracias a: lizharuno, SoRaTo0o4eVeR, PeNnY AsAkUrA Li, Utenarose, anna kyouyama12, Zulema, SoraandYama, lim1085 y Sorato rck

¡Sus comentarios hacen posible esta historia! ¡Gracias de veras!

Besos!

Kuchiki Rukia-chan


	5. ¿Donde está la inspiración?

Dedicado a una gran y fiel amiga,

con la esperanza poder hacer lo mismo en el futuro…

Con un libro impreso.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Alma!

.

.

.

.

.

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 5

"¿Dónde está la inspiración?"

Era lunes.

Las calles, siguiendo la costumbre de ese día en particular, estaban infestadas de gente presurosa que mira hacía delante sin detenerse por un solo instante a ver las huellas que van dejando sus zapatos. El sol vertía su calor de medio día sobre las cabezas desnudas de los transeúntes quienes, de buen o mal humor, seguían su camino pendientes únicamente de continuar construyendo un presente que les asegure un futuro, unos consientes en mayor medida que otros...

Y mientras tanto, las nubes seguían formando figuras en el cielo. Figuras que jamás se vuelven a repetir, y que nadie nunca apreciara de forma idéntica.

Sora por su parte, formaba parte de los que se dejan arrastrar por una corriente invisible de categoría indefinida en la que las personas se mantienen al margen del movimiento, ocupadas solo de lo que les es cercano y apreciado.

En aquel momento, Sora se encontraba sentada en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras pertenecientes al ingreso de un banco, del cual acababa de salir hacía unos cuantos minutos. Ignoraba, como tantos otros, las suaves formas que adoptan las nubes, los andares cansados de quienes pasaban frente a ella, el humo que despedían los escapes de los automóviles dañando placidamente la atmósfera sin que nadie objete nada al respecto; e incluso ignoraba al guardia de seguridad del banco, quien no veía con buenos ojos que aquella señorita estuviera sentada en el ingreso de la institución para la que trabajaba, aunque todavía no se decidía entre llamarle o no la atención. Pero Sora no tenía ojos para nada que no cupiera en el estrecho papel que tenía entre las manos. Era el comprobante de pago que le acabaran de entregar en el banco, donde se apreciaba en toda regla, la cantidad que acababa de depositar a la cuenta de la escuela privada a la que se había inscrito. La suma era alta puesto que había pagado todo un año por adelantado, y eso implicaba reducir considerablemente sus ahorros que, a pesar de no ser para nada escasos, la ponían nerviosa. Aún tenía que comprar algunas cosas para el departamento, y de alquiler solo había pagado el depósito y el primer mes, que afortunadamente incluía el agua y la electricidad, siempre y cuando el consumo no excediera un parámetro establecido en el contrato; el cual, naturalmente, no pretendía sobrepasar. A estos gastos pronto se le sumarían el de la gasolina, el saldo del celular, lo de la despensa y el material que le pidieran en la escuela cuando las clases comenzaran, más un sin fin de cosas en las que no había pensado todavía.

Definitivamente, vivir sola tenía sus desventajas.

Suspiró.

Todavía contaba con una cantidad considerable que le permitiría sobrevivir sin penurias durante un tiempo; esperaba que fuera suficiente hasta que se estableciera por completo y que, ya acostumbrara a su nueva situación, pudiera buscar un empleo con un poco más de seguridad.

Miró las bolsas que descansaban a su lado y se arrepintió de haberse comprado sin meditar un par de blusas y una chaqueta que miró expuestas en el aparador de una tienda; aunque por más que lo intentó, no pudo sentir remordimiento por los dos libros que había pasado a comprar a una librería que descubriera por casualidad en un callejón semioculto, a espaldas de su futura escuela.

Inclinó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la diminuta cabeza de Badtz-Maru que la miraba desde el interior de su reloj de pulsera, que anunciaba que iban a ser las dos. Todavía tenía que pasar a la tienda de comestibles, ir a explorar las cercanías del edificio Komatsu en busca de una tienda departamental en la cual adquirir unas cosas que necesitaba para el departamento -entre ellas, una cerradura nueva para el baño, ya que la que tenía se atoraba de vez en cuando y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse encerrada; en especial si no iba haber nadie que la rescatara-, también pensó que sería buena idea preguntar por alguna cancha o parque deportivo en que pudiera practicar tennis, tal vez sus vecinos supieran algo de ello, en especial ahora que sabía que Tai practicaba soccer.

De hecho, la noche anterior, Tai se había presentado en su departamento y, con su habitual sonrisa entusiasta, se había invitado a sí mismo a pasar. Sora no se quejó, pues después de la discusión que protagonizara con Yamato, pensó que le vendría bien una distracción. Entre las muchas cosas que el moreno tenía para decir, se encontraba una que le había llamado especialmente la atención.

-¿Te gustan los deportes? –había preguntado mientras con aire cómico evaluaba el trabajo hecho por Tk y Sora esa tarde, supuestamente, aplicando lo que él llamaba "ojo critico".

-¡Claro! –exclamó Sora encantada por la pregunta- Cuando era pequeña jugaba fútbol, pero apenas crecí un poco mi mamá decidió que no era femenino que una chica jugara ese deporte, ya sabes; así que me incliné por el tennis y es lo que hago ahora.

-¿En serio? –dijo Tai incrédulo de su buena suerte-, ¡Yo práctico soccer en la universidad!

-¡Valla coincidencia! Me imagino que eres titular… –empezó Sora impresionada por la noticia

-Absolutamente –se apresuró a aclarar Tai con orgullo-; y no solo eso, si no que estás parada frente al jugador más valioso de la liga –y al decir eso se puso las manos en la cintura, al estilo superhéroe

-¡Me deslumbra tu modestia! –se burló Sora, quien no había podido evitar reírse por la vanidad con la que lo decía.

-Si no me crees, puedes comprobarlo tu misma –la retó sin dejar de jactarse de una forma verdaderamente divertida

-¿A, si? ¿Y como podría comprobarlo? –preguntó Sora siguiéndole el juego

-¡Nada más fácil que eso! –Había respondido Tai con aquella amplia sonrisa que solía acompañar su rostro- Solo tienes que venir al partido de la semifinal

Sora alzó las cejas.

-¿Tienes partido? -se extrañó-, pero si no hay clases

-Es por la temporada vacacional –aclaró-, no tendremos otra si no hasta mediados del semestre que viene, por lo que no tendrás oportunidad de ver mis extraordinarias habilidades después

Sora rió otra vez y terminó aceptando.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo es el partido?

Tai le explicó que la semifinal sería el martes de la semana que estaba por entrar y, puesto que la noche que hablaron era domingo, quedaba claro que sería al día siguiente del presente lunes. Habían quedado en que él pasaría a recogerla el martes a las seis, una hora antes del partido pues, aunque Sora hubiera preferido ir por su cuenta, Tai había insistido en que, siendo nueva en Tokio, había grandes posibilidades de que se perdiera. Sora había dejado que siguiera pensando así, aunque estaba segura de conocer Tokio tan bien como él.

En ello pensaba, cuando su bolso empezó a vibrar y, aunado al sonido que su celular tenía por tono, terminó saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Solo había una persona en toda su lista de contactos que sonaba con su canción favorita, así que de inmediato se apresuró a desenterrar su celular de entre los objetos que tenia dentro del bolso y abrió el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

No había sabido nada de su antigua vida desde que se mudara, así que estaba ansiosa por saber qué decía. Le tomó solo unos segundos leerlo.

No había noticias importantes. Tan solo era un mensaje de ánimos, que la instaba a sonreír y seguir adelante, y terminaba con una despedida sencilla:

_¡Suerte! _=D

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un mensaje alegre, Sora no pudo evitar contener el aliento. Era el primer mensaje que recibía de _él_ después de su extraña despedida hacía ya más de una larga semana, y casi le dieron ganas de llorar. Besó la fría pantalla y permaneció un momento estática, con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener el sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella; después, algo avergonzada de su reacción, guardó el celular y se levantó precipitadamente, justo en el momento que el guardia del banco se había decidido a acercarse para decirle que no podía estar allí sentada. El guardia ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de abrir la boca para cuando Sora ya había tomado sus cosas y se había alejado caminando por la acera.

Sora arrojó las bolsas en el asiento trasero del auto y después de cerrar la puerta del asiento del piloto, apoyó los brazos en el volante sin encender el auto. ¿Cómo era posible que unas cuantas líneas de texto significaran tanto para ella…? Y luego esa estúpida carita feliz, recordándole lo mucho que ya extrañaba su pacifica sonrisa, que siempre la reconfortaba… Ese tonto… Más que animarla, la había deprimido. Parecía que la retaba a tratar de vivir sin sus cuidados; sabía que sería duro, pero lo haría. No quería seguir dependiendo de él. No lo haría. Encendió el auto y decidió evadir sus pensamientos de la mejor manera que conocía: Escuchando música… Mientras más ruidosa, mejor. Prendió su estereo viejo; puso a Olivia Lufkin con "Shining Out" y dejó que sus ideas se diluyeran entre las intensas notas y palabras que generaban las bocinas; y cuando aquel rostro volvió a venirle a la cabeza, simplemente subió el volumen y apretó el acelerador.

**- - -**

El reloj del vestíbulo marcaba las 3:37pm. Matt estaba sentado en la sala del buen piso 14, en aquel edificio en el centro de la ciudad que era su hogar. Tenía la guitarra entre los brazos y hojas a medio escribir a su alrededor. No había salido de allí desde que se había levantado. El televisor apagado y el microondas funcionando. Iba por la sexta sopa instantánea; y es que por fin había sucedido lo que ya se temía, y esperaba que con ayuda de su guitarra se le olvidara lo sucedido.

La noche anterior, después de llegar del ensayo e ignorar las nueve llamadas perdidas de su padre, había salido del ascensor y al abrir la puerta, se había encontrado con el rostro iracundo de su progenitor –algo que no le sorprendió en absoluto-, quien le reclamó a gritos no haber contestado sus llamadas, y quien se enojó aun más al escuchar la excusa que tenía para dar.

-¿Cómo esperabas que escuchara el celular si a esas horas estaba en el ensayo? –había dicho con descarado desinterés

Su padre lo miró hecho una furia, pero no dijo nada al respecto, y en lugar de gritarle como hubiese querido, trató de usar una voz modulada.

-Llamó Natsuko –soltó molesto sin conseguir dominarse, en espera de ver aunque fuera una mínima reacción en el indiferente rostro de Yamato

-¿Eso tendría que ser relevante para mí? –Preguntó insolentemente, fingiendo fastidio a la vez que se acercaba a la bolsa de comida china que estaba en la mesita de la sala- Hace muchos años que no espero ansiosamente las llamadas de mamá ¿sabes?

-Pues tal vez por esta vez sí te interese –dijo el señor Ishida sin creer ni por un momento en la actuación de su hijo, quien seguía examinando la bolsa con comida- Se trata de Tk –aclaró con suspicacia

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –preguntó sin asomo de sorpresa. Tomó una de las cajas, un par de palillos y fue a sentarse al comedor para abrirla.

Aquel gesto delató su inquietud a los ojos de su padre, quien lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que en una ocasión común no tendría por que sentarse a la mesa si la bolsa de comida se encontraba en la sala, y mucho menos se mostraría indiferente a cualquier asunto que involucrara a su hermano; sin embargo, eso no demostraba su culpabilidad, o por lo menos no todavía.

-¿No te interesa si le pasó algo? –preguntó evidenciando sus sospechas

-Ya esta grandecito como para saber lo que a hace, ¿No te parece? –respondió Yamato con sorna, a sabiendas de que su padre pretendía que confesara, incluso antes de que formulara la pregunta decisiva, más no le sería fácil- si lo siguen cuidando como a un niño nunca podrá hacer nada por su cuenta.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –Exclamó el Hiroaki Ishida olvidando por un momento su propósito, como lo planeara Yamato- justamente por eso accedí a que Natsuko lo metiera a ese estúpido campamento de verano, en la que supuestamente reformarían su carácter, pero ha resultado al revés ¡Y se ha escapado!

-Entonces esa escuela sí da buenos resultados –rió Matt con ironía- ¡Bien por él!

Pero su padre no estaba para juegos, y eso solo lo hizo enojar más.

-¡No finjas! –estalló acercándose a él y golpeado la mesa con el puño- ¡Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que le has ayudado en la fuga! ¡Natsuko esta como loca y el imbécil de Takaishi insiste en que yo tengo la culpa por no educarte como es debido! ¡Ahora resulta que él me va a dar lecciones sobre ser un buen padre!

-¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ese sujeto piense sobre mi educación! –Exclamó Yamato sin poder contenerse al escuchar el apellido de su padrastro-, de cualquier forma no me interesa si piensan que ayudé a Tk a escapar de su estúpido campamento, por que me hubiera encantado hacerlo.

-¡Entonces sabes algo al respecto! –insistió su padre que tenía la voz ronca de gritar

-¡No habría nada mejor que saberlo por el puro placer de ocultárselos! –respondió Yamato con gritos tan altos como los de su padre, y levantándose por fin de la mesa- ¡Y por Dios que no comprendo por qué tanto lío! Ha de estar con alguna de sus novias y ya…

-¡No digas estupideces! –soltó su padre-, ¡Tk no es como tú!

Yamato se quedó mudo por un momento, viendo a su padre con estoicismo. Un momento después, desviaba la mirada.

-Eso ya lo sé –respondió con frialdad-, no es algo que necesites recordarme- y sin dar tiempo a nada más, se encerró en su cuarto con evidente mal humor. Su padre no lo volvió a interrogar. Por lo menos no esa noche.

Al día siguiente el señor Ishida se había ido muy temprano a trabajar, y para cuando Yamato despertó la casa ya estaba vacía. Su cena del día anterior seguía en la mesa…

El timbre del microondas le anunció que su sexta sopa instantánea estaba lista, y Matt se dirigió hacía el aparato electrodoméstico para liberar a su comida del calor contenido en esa insulsa caja de aluminio. Había dedicado toda la mañana a componer la canción que había dejado de lado el día anterior y estaba tan inmerso en lo que hacía que solo se detenía al escuchar el timbre del microondas anunciando sus muy necesarios alimentos. Llevaba así horas, y había la posibilidad de que continuara así por mucho tiempo más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su determinación de terminar la composición ese día, les estaba resultando muy difícil. Sabía de sobra que sus momentáneos bloqueos se debían a que se estaba presionado, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba decidido a terminar de componer esa canción. Incluso había momentos en los que no podía encontrar la nota adecuada para alguna palabra o frase especifica, por lo que se frustraba y se levantaba molesto de su sitio; caminaba irritado de la sala a su habitación; en ocasiones se detenía frente a los ventanales de su alcoba y echaba un vistazo entre las rendijas de sus persianas por el puro gusto de comprobar que el mundo seguía girando allá afuera. Observaba a los autos moverse de un lado a otro y las personas convertidas en liliputienses que caminaban presurosas. Después se obligaba a sí mismo a regresar a cumplir con su cometido. Se sentaba frente a todas las hojas esparcidas en el suelo -algunas con errores, otras con arreglos y ajustes, y otras más con notas de ideas que podría utilizar después-, y se forzaba a recuperar el ritmo perdido, en un intento de sacar algo bueno de ello.

De vez en cuando maldecía, ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido a su inspiración?

Así pasaría todo lo que quedaba de la tarde. Sumergido entre ideas y notas musicales que se esforzaban por tener unidad, más Yamato no escuchaba las suplicas inaudibles de su guitarra, que le pedía se detuviera solo por un momento y escuchara con atención la melodía que provenía de su interior. No de su cabeza como él esperaba, si no del corazón…

**- - -**

La brisa fría que acompaña al sol antes del atardecer entraba constante por la ventana a medio abrir de aquella pequeña habitación, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros y frescos. De un reproductor de CD emanaba una suave melodía de Yui. Las cortinas blancas con estampado de círculos de distintos tamaños y colores -a juego con el edredón que cubría la cama- ondeaban ligeramente rozando delicadamente el suelo de madera arropado por un par de tapetes en forma de flor. Sobre la cama descansaban unos cuantos cojines de colores alegres y formas divertidas y sobre la mesita de noche una lámpara y un despertador. Un pequeño escritorio se disputaba el espacio sobrante con el armario y un librero, que más que de libros, estaba lleno de portarretratos, CDs, revistas, cajas forradas con objetos personales dentro y un sin fin de posesiones más, que variaban desde pequeños perfumes, hasta hojas para hacer cartas... Y como remate, el largo espejo fijo a la puerta.

Aquella era la pequeña, pero acogedora habitación de Hikari Yagami, quien acababa de salir de ella para recibir a su mamá, que regresaba de hacer las compras.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta, la señora Yagami dejó las bolsas de las compras en el suelo de cansancio, ya que había caminado desde el supermercado hasta el edificio y su único descanso había sido el ascensor. Kari se inclinó para recoger las algunas de las bolsas, y luego de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su mamá, fue a acomodar el contenido de las bolsas en los sitios correspondientes. Mientras lo hacía, examinaba las compras y trataba de adivinar que nuevo experimento culinario se le habría ocurrido a su ingeniosa madre.

-¿Para que necesitamos guacamole enlatado? –preguntó Kari mirando la lata con desconfianza (*)

-Me pareció buena idea ahorrar el tiempo que me tomaría hacerlo –dijo la señora Yagami con naturalidad-, aunque lo que realmente terminó convenciéndome fue que esta en oferta ¡Tres por dos!

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay dos más? –preguntó Kari con cara de quien pierde el apetito.

-En realidad hay cinco más –aclaró su madre un poco arrepentida de su exceso de entusiasmo por las ofertas

Kari todavía no se decidía entre protestar o quejarse, cuando su hermano la salvó de aquel dilema entrando precipitadamente por la puerta principal. Las dos mujeres dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo sin pensárselo y fueron a recibir al primogénito de la familia.

Tai se había mudado de casa de sus padres poco antes de cumplir dieciséis, cuando le ofrecieron una beca deportiva para estudiar en Tokio con todos los gastos pagados; lo que prácticamente significaba que estaba vendiendo su persona por un contrato y que tendría que entrenar a ritmos excesivos que rayaban con la esclavitud. Una oportunidad que, naturalmente, no habrían querido desperdiciar –nótese la ironía-; aunque por el soccer, Tai hubiera hecho el doble con gusto. Sus padres solo lo habían consentido por que Tokio les quedaba a menos de veinte minutos en tren, y por que los Ishida –quienes fueran sus antiguos vecinos- vivían cerca, y habían prometido echarle un ojo de vez en cuando para mantener informada a la preocupada madre. Matt, sin duda hizo mucho más que "echarle un ojo", ya que termino adoptando "Esa cueva" como segundo hogar y convirtiéndolo en su refugio antibombas. Y puesto que habían sido amigos desde la infancia era inevitable que, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos y haber compartido toda clase de aventuras y desventuras, terminaran por volverse mejores amigos, aún cuando no lo mencionaran tan a menudo, pues era algo que ya daban por hecho. Sin embargo, a pesar de vivir solo, Tai jamás se había independizado, incluso seguía yendo cada semana a casa de sus padres para que mamá le lavara la ropa -algo de lo que Yamato nunca se cansaría de burlarse-; pero no era solo eso, si no que siempre que se le acababa el dinero, iba a casa de sus padres a pasar una temporadita, y eso solo por que el señor Yagami se había cansado de darle dinero cada que se gastaba irresponsablemente la mensualidad que le daban por la beca.

En esta ocasión, estaba de visita por la primera razón.

Apenas su hermana y su madre se apartaron de él para dejarlo respirar, se deshizo de lo que parecía ser todo un costal de ropa sucia, que llevaba al hombro. Y entre efusivas exclamaciones de bienvenida –algo exageradas, puesto que hacía solo tres días que no lo veían-, le preguntaron, como hacían siempre, si se iba a quedar por un tiempo.

La respuesta fue la misma que la de tres días atrás.

-No, solo vengo de pasada –y luego de divisar al minino de la familia acostado placidamente en el sofá, fue hacía él con la intención de saludarlo, o lo que es igual, a frotar insistentemente su peluda cabeza hasta hacerlo ronronear.

Su mamá no tardó en desaparecer con la bolsa de ropa sucia a cuestas.

-Y dime –empezó Hikari luego de volver a las latas que estaba acomodando-, ¿Cuándo va a ser el partido?

-Mañana; hoy es el último día de entrenamiento, así que dedo volver a Tokio antes de las 6 si quiero sobrevivir al mal genio del entrenador Komamura –respondió sin dejar de jugar con el minino, que cada día parecía estar más gordo-, Kari, deberías de dejar de alimentar en exceso al pobre gato, después ya no podrá sostener su peso sobre las patas.

El minino maulló a modo de protesta y Kari rió por lo bajo.

-No puedo evitarlo –se excusó-; mamá ha estado más inspirada que de costumbre, y es el único que se come sus creaciones sin oponer resistencia.

Tai examinó a minino con la mirada.

-Sip, en definitiva esta mas obeso –sentenció, y luego dirigiéndose al minino preguntó- ¿Cómo puedes comer esas cosas y no enfermar gravemente?

-De hecho, creo que hasta le gustan –dijo Kari, aunque pareciera que ni ella misma podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema-. Papá dice que quiere ir a verte jugar, aunque como el partido es entre semana, será difícil. Yo puedo ir en su lugar si quieres.

-Naa, será mejor que no se compliquen –y por fin dejo en paz al perezoso animal, para aproximarse a ayudar su ya no tan pequeña hermanita a acomodar lo de la despensa-, no jugaremos contra un equipo peligroso. La victoria esta asegurada. Katsuhiro, el mejor jugador del equipo contrario, esta lesionado, así que ni siquiera voy a tener competencia. Mejor espérense a la final, que será en fin de semana. Ese si será un partido digno de ver.

-Bien, le diré a papá; así podemos ir todos –acordó satisfecha. Aunque de haber sabido que Tk se hospedaba momentáneamente en el departamento de su hermano, su insistencia en acudir al partido hubiera sido, seguramente, mucho más pertinaz.

El tiempo en que los Ishida habían sido sus vecinos, todavía eran una feliz familia de cuatro. Fue después del divorcio que se mudaron de Odaiba. Al mismo tiempo que Hikari perdía al más tierno amigo de su infancia. Desde entonces, apenas si se habían visto las caras un par de veces, pero nunca habían pedido el contacto, pues se comunicaban frecuentemente por e-mails o charlaban por msn.

Mientras los hermanos terminaban de acomodar lo poco que quedaba del mandado, el minino había decidido luchar con una de las plantas que hacían de adorno en la esquina más alejada de la sala, y no dejaría de arañarla sino hasta escuchar un alarido inesperado proveniente de la cocina, que lo haría saltar para después ocultarse tras el mueble más cercano.

-¿¡Guacamole en lata!? –el grito había sido de Tai; que se había encontrado con un una de las infames provisiones de su madre.

-¡Es que eran tres por dos! –se volvió a excusar su madre desde el cuarto de lavado.

Después del extraño descubrimiento de su hermano, Kari se echó a reír; con esa risa delicada y melodiosa que tan bien sabía esbozar, y que resultaba del todo contagiosa. Cuando su hermano mayor rió con ella, entre una carcajada que le dolía en las costillas, se percató –con una angustia que solo los hermanos mayores pueden comprender-, lo linda que su pequeña Hikari se estaba poniendo. Y no pudo evitar lamentarse.

Su pequeña Kari, ya no era pequeña en absoluto. Y eso lo preocupaba.

**- - -**

Para Yamato Ishida -a quienes sus amigos consideraban un _as_ en la música-, no poder terminar de componer una canción después de habérselo propuesto seriamente, era una derrota.

Pasaban de las 9:00pm y todavía no había nada concreto que pudiera utilizar. Seguía sin decidirse en que era lo que quería expresar, y sin la idea definida todo lo demás -los fragmentos de melodías y los intentos de letras-, no valía de nada. Era tanto así, que un ataque de desesperación había terminado llamado a Takashi -el tecladista de los Teenages Wolves, y el responsable de a los arreglos finales de las canciones de la banda-, en busca de un poco de ayuda.

Takashi era un joven menudo de 18 años, de cabello corto oscuro y poseedor de unos grandes ojos grises ocultos tras sus gafas cuadradas. Siempre usaba sudaderas, que solo variaban en el color, aunque por lo general solían ser verdes, y por esa razón, Akira –el bajista-, juraba a modo de broma que hasta el día de su boda llevaría una debajo del saco. Era el más confiable y el mejor carácter de los cuatro, y nadie sabía como es que no se había corrompido con tan malas compañías.

Y Matt, que en aquel momento estaba estresadísimo, sabía que era el mas indicado para asesorarlo, pues de haber llamado a Akira lo más seguro es que habrían terminado en un bar tomando hasta perder la conciencia, y en Yutaka ni se le ocurría pensar, pues trabajaba entre semana y el humo de sus cigarrillos en nada le habría ayudado a despejarse.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Preguntó Takashi al examinar las hojas esparcidas en la mesa de la sala- Veo propuestas bastante interesantes aquí, de hecho la mayoría son buenas, solo que son un poco inconsistentes cuando las unes, algo fácil de arreglar.

Yamato lo miró con cara de consternación. Hubiese preferido que le dijera que todo lo que había hecho era basura y que debía empezar desde cero.

-¿¡Es que no entiendes!? –dijo exasperado al ver que Takashi no compartía su repulsión por lo que el consideraba intentos mediocres de una canción- de ninguna manera consigo captar el sentimiento que busco en esos fragmentos de notas. Ayer parecía haber encontrado la solución, pero el estúpido de Taichi me desconcentró en el momento más inoportuno y no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, ahora solo tengo las ideas desmenuzadas en las cabeza.

-¿Y qué sentimiento es el que estás buscando? –preguntó tranquilamente a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes.

-¡Ese es el verdadero problema! No consigo definir que es lo que quiero expresar –respondió-. Esto nunca me pasa a mí… No sé como manejarlo.

-Respira un poco, pareciera que vas a explotar en cualquier momento –trató de tranquilizarlo Takashi-, a ver; haz écfrasis, intenta decir en palabras lo que quieres que se capte en la música, eso te ayudará a despejar las ideas –sugirió

-No es… Bueno… En realidad no es nada que se pueda decir con palabras… -empezó irritado, levantándose del sofá para pasearse de un lado a otro mientras trataba de explicarse-, es que, más que un sentimiento es como una sensación, ya sabes… es un, es un… no sé qué es exactamente, pero no es lo que esta escrito en esas hojas.

-Si no lo intentas, no conseguiremos nada, amigo –dijo aproximándose a él y dándole una palmada en la espalda-, luces bastante estresado, ¿Por qué no descasas por hoy y ya mañana, cuando estés descansado, retomamos la composición? La canción no es urgente, ¿sabes? Además, tenemos todo lo que queda de la semana para llevar avances al ensayo y así "tu novia" Jun no se sentirá decepcionada –y sonrió burlonamente

-Muy gracioso –ironizó Yamato ante la mención de su loca admiradora-, aunque en lo de descansar tienes razón. Tal vez mañana vea todo con más claridad.

-Muy bien, entonces me paso por aquí mañana en la noche –dijo resuelto

Matt asintió, y luego de acompañarlo a la salida, con una adiós breve, se despidieron.

Apenas Takashi se hubo ido, Matt se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Pero no descansó para nada, pues en su mente seguía preguntándose como es que la maldita canción seguía resistiéndose a salir como él quería. Y lo más irónico es que no sabía _cómo_ es que la quería. Maldijo nuevamente, esta vez en voz alta, y se preguntó qué es lo que le hacía falta, ¿Que tenía el día anterior que hoy no, que le inspiraba a componer?.

Pensó.

Pero nada vino a su cabeza. Y como al final no llegó a ninguna conclusión, permaneció de mal humor, acostado mirando al techo y con los brazos extendidos sobre la amplia cama.

¿Qué le hacía falta? ¿A dónde había ido su inspiración?

Entre sus complicados pensamientos y el cansancio intelectual, empezó a quedarse dormido. Estaba a punto de sumirse en un profundo sueño cuando su celular empezó a vibrar desde su mesita de noche, para un segundo después sonar ruidosamente con "Love Dischord" de los Beat Crusaders.

Se talló los ojos con una mano, y con la otra tomó el celular. Apenas contestó con un desganado "Bueno", cuando la estridente voz de su mejor amigo sonó al otro lado.

-_¿Qué onda, Matt? ¿Qué haces? _–preguntó a modo de saludo Tai del otro lado del auricular

-De hecho trataba de dormir, imbécil. Me has despertado –se quejó Yamato

-_Y por lo que escucho no tienes buen despertar, ¿cierto? _–Respondió sin pizca de ofensa en su voz-_ Aunque no comprendo como es que estabas dormido, ¡Si apenas pasan de las 10!._

-Estoy cansado, ¿ya? Y si no tienes nada bueno que decirme…

-_¡Tranquilo! _–se apresuró a decir Tai antes de que su amigo le colgara- _¡Sí que tengo algo que decirte! ¿Te acuerdas del partido de mañana? ¡Pues he invitado a Sora! ¡La del #707! ¿Genial, no? Ya sé que a ti no te cayó del todo bien, pero no podrás negar que esta guapa la pelirroja…_

De repente, Matt despertó del todo.

-¿La invitaste a la semifinal? –Preguntó como si no se lo creyera - ¿Y ella acepto?

-_¡Pues claro que sí! Si no, no te lo estaría contando _–dijo de lo más contento

-¿Y por que a una chica le interesaría asistir a tu tonto juego? –volvió a preguntar un tanto aprensivo y ya completamente incorporado, con toda la atención puesta en su amigo

-_¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! _–Respondió emocionado- _No me lo creerás, pero ayer fui a visitarla y entre una cosa y otra me contó que cuando era niña jugaba soccer, pero que por no sé que problema con su mamá lo dejó, y ahora practica el tennis; eso explica su grandiosa figura ¿cierto? _

Matt no contestó de inmediato, pero estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Entonces sí va ir al partido? -insistió

-_¡Que sí, hombre! ¿A poco no te doy envidia? _-Sí le daba, y mucha. Pero evidentemente no se lo iba hacer saber-_ La voy a recoger mañana a la seis, y por supuesto que planeo lucirme de lo lindo en el partido ¿Te imaginas? ¡Una chica que entiende de fútbol! Una joya que no se debe desperdiciar!_

Y Tai seguiría hablando así por varios minutos más, aunque Matt ya no le prestaría atención. No le importaba; después de todo, era él quien gastaba su saldo. ¿Y como prestar atención a la perorata de su amigo si acababa de descubrir la solución a su problema? ¡Era ella! ¡Era por su causa todo ese bloqueo creativo! El día anterior, fue pensando en ella que se le ocurrió _la_ melodía, esa que por más que intentaba retomar ahora, le resultaba imposible ¿Y como no iba ser así si la persona en que se había inspirado le detestaba? Y lo peor de todo era que le detestaba con justa razón. Y aunque no era un pensamiento de lo más feliz, se sintió aliviado.

-Oye, Tai –lo cortó Yamato, sin la menor contemplación-, dile a Tk que ya se enteraron de su fuga, y que se prepare para la reprimenda de su vida –y dicho esto, le colgó a su amigo, quien seguramente debía de tener una cara de desconcierto del otro lado de la línea.

Yamato por su parte, estaba satisfecho. Ahora cuando menos tenía la respuesta a su problema, ya solo faltaba la solución.

Por más que lo intentó, Matt no había podido terminar de componer la maldita canción. Y si Sora Takenouchi había sido la responsable de sugestionar su inspiración -al igual que también había sido la encargada de robársela-, Yamato se aseguraría de que se la regresara sana y salva. Y si era posible, más basta de lo que ya era.

Ya estaba resuelto. Aunque bien sabía, que no era la inspiración lo que realmente lo motivaba.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **

Raro capitulo, ¿No les parece? Hay mucha tela por donde cortar y estaré encantada de hacerlo. Lo importante aquí es que ya se ha planteado la determinación de Yamato por conseguir acercarse a Sora, a pesar de su desastroso comienzo, aunque lo cierto es que utiliza la inspiración como empuje encubierto. No he querido pulular en sus sentimientos por que, por más que no lo queramos, la vida de las personas siempre corre paralelamente, y cuando alguien nos gusta, por más fuerte que ese sentimiento sea, nuestra existencia no deja de trascurrir, y nuestra vida no se reduce a esa única persona. Por otro lado, también he presentado un poco más de la vida de nuestros personajes: el mensaje misterioso a Sora tiene que ver con la persona más importante en su vida… Los dejo con la duda, jajaja; también tenemos algunos detalles de cómo es que Tai llegó al edificio departamental Komatsu, futuro escenario de un sinfín de eventos emocionantes y emotivos; Kari también apareció en la historia y rebelaré su personalidad musical hoy –si es que no es evidente-; también apareció otro nuevo personaje, Takashi, el tecladista de los Teenage Wolves, y se hace mención de los otros dos, quienes aparecerán en el futuro a más detalle.

(*) Sobre el chiste del guacamole en lata: En México el guacamole es uno de esos alimentos que es inconcebible no preparar a mano. Si han visto el guacamole en lata, saben a lo que me refiero. Para mí, no hay peor invento hecho por el hombre… Bueno, quizás solo lo supere la bomba atómica.

Y aunque me he extendido más de lo normal, igual me detendré a agradecer a cada uno de ustedes, queridísimos lectores, por dejar review. ¡¡Ya saben que lo valoro muchísimo!! Y si me he tardado en subir el capi –debo aclarar-, ha sido por la perdida parcial del capitulo, el cual me costo mucho volver a escribir, por esa razón mis disculpas y muchas muchas Gracias a: SoRaTo0o4eVeR, Zulema, sorato rck, Lime1085, NikkissLove53, Lady of Dark and Delirium y Shaden

Y ya saben, los comentarios SIEMPRE son bienvenidos, sin importar de la naturaleza que sean –bien podrían decirme que mi historia es un fiasco y yo igual, estaría contentísima-, aunque mientras más largos, más feliz soy, debo de admitirlo.

Así pues, me despido,

Muchos besos de su afectuosísima

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: En este capitulo hubo mucha música: "Love Dischord" de los Beat Crusaders, como el tono del cel de Matt (que es el grupo que lo representa, ¿Se acuerdan?), también desvelé algo de la música que le gusta escuchar a Sora cuando no quiere pensar, Olivia Lufkin con "Shinning Out" que, OJO, solo es una preferencia, no es el grupo que representa su personalidad. Y como ya se imaginarán, a Kari la representa Yui, más específicamente con la canción "Skyline" que es muy buena, me permito agregar. Así que ¡A escuchar!


	6. Cambio de Planes

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 6

"Cambio de Planes"

Apenas eran 4:48 de la tarde, y ya había jaleo en el edificio departamental Komatsu. Aún así, creo que para hacer justicia a los inquilinos que si respetan las reglas, es necesario aclarar que el jaleo provenía específicamente del #743… Claro está que no era difícil de adivinar.

Aunque en aquel departamento en particular, una sola persona bastaba para armar ruido.

El culpable era Tai, que corría de un lado a otro en busca de una camisa entre exclamaciones histéricas y lanzando improperios a cuanto utensilio, objeto o aparato electrónico se cruzaba en su camino.

-¿Dónde está ese maldito pedazo de tela? –Decía mientras revolvía una y otra vez un montón de ropa limpia que estaba sobre la cama - ¡Estoy seguro que debe estar por aquí!

-Pobre Yuuko, mira que tener que aguantar a un hijo tan descuidado –dijo Yamato, desde su cómodo sitio, frente al televisor encendido-, seguro que la olvidaste en casa de tus padres…

-¡Claro que no! –aseguró mientras pasaba de revolver el montón de ropa, a asomarse debajo de la cama… Si. En el #743 al final del pasillo del séptimo piso, buscar una camisa limpia debajo de la cama, no es raro- Mamá la acomodó entre mis cosas, estoy seguro…

-No sé por que te complicas tanto –bufó Yamato dándole un último sorbo a la lata de soda que tenía en la mano-, ponte otra y ya está

-No entiendes –se quejó Tai, que no dejaba de excavar entre sus pertenencias-, esa es mi camisa de la suerte. Me la pongo siempre que necesito ayuda extra

-Pero creí que habías dicho que este partido era pan comido –intervino Tk que acababa de sentarse a lado de su hermano

-¿Y quien dijo que necesito ayuda extra con el partido? –dijo Tai con una sonrisa pícara en la que se entreveían sus perversas intenciones

-¿Crees que una simple camisa te traerá suerte con Sora? –preguntó Tk escéptico, quien tenía en alta estima a la pelirroja, y se negaba a creer que cayera con los trucos de su amigo.

-Déjalo, Tk. Es un idiota supersticioso –y luego de decir eso, le lanzó la lata vacía a Tai, quien en ese momento estaba de espaldas y lo recibió con la cabeza, provocando la risa de los rubios.

La reacción del agredido no se hizo esperar, y después de insultar a gritos a su mejor amigo, le lanzó la lata de regreso, más sin el resultado esperado, pues su victima ya estaba prevenida.

-Pueden burlarse si quieren –les dijo Tai con una cara de pocos amigos que no convencía a nadie, mientras continuaba con su búsqueda- ya verán que la vecinita no tardará en caer rendida ante mis encantos –y al decir eso adoptó una pose de dandi de baja categoría

Yamato y Tk volvieron a reír. Pero Tai, en vez de reír con ellos como era su intención, soltó un grito de júbilo.

-¡La he encontrado! –exclamó alegremente mientras agitaba la camisa como si fuera una bandera

-¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó Tk

-Colgada en el armario –dijo algo extrañado- ¡Quien lo diría!

En un caso normal, Tk se habría preguntado por qué no se le había ocurrido buscarla allí desde el principio... Pero recordemos que este no es un caso normal. Es Tai. Quien como era de esperarse, ya estaba presto a ducharse.

Apenas el moreno hubo entrado al baño con su camisa al hombro, silbando de felicidad, Tk se volvió a su hermano con cara seria.

-Oye, Matt –empezó-, ayer me asustaste con el mensaje que me dejaste con Tai respecto a mi fuga, y como Taichi no supo darme detalles me quedé bastante consternado

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que mamá se enoje contigo a estas alturas? –Preguntó Yamato incrédulo- Creo es un poco tarde para eso

- Ya lo sé –admitió Tk algo avergonzado-. Antes de escaparme medité sobre el problema en que me iba a meter, pero ya sabes, en ese momento no sentía que la hora de la reprimenda estuviera tan cerca.

-Si estabas preocupado por la noticia, debiste de haberme llamado en cuanto Tai te lo dijo

-No había forma, no tengo ni un quinto de saldo desde hace un par de días, y no quería pedirle más favores a Tai –se excusó Tk- Quizás eso sea lo que tenga más alarmada a mamá, lo de estar incomunicado…

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –preguntó Yamato

-Nada. Me entregaré a la justicia como es debido –Simplificó Tk-, no tengo otra opción.

-Si vas a romper las reglas deberías de hacerlo bien. De nada sirve que hagas una proeza de esa categoría si no piensas seguir con ello hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Esto también lo sé –dijo Tk inquieto-. Pero es que luego de mucho pensarlo, creo que si me entrego y confieso mi culpa, se ablandaran. Y si tengo un poco de suerte hasta convenceré a mamá de dejarme quedar aquí lo que quedan de vacaciones.

-Valla descaro –rió Yamato- ¿De donde sacaste ese cinismo, hermanito?

Tk sonrió.

-Es de familia

-Si, tienes razón –Coincidió Matt y palmeó a Tk afectuosamente en el hombro- aunque no creo que nuestra madre piense que eso sea bueno… Y hablando de Natsuko, será mejor que la llames de una vez. Si vas a suplicar perdón solemnemente, mientras más pronto lo hagas, mejor.

Yamato se levantó lanzándole su celular, y después de que Tk lo recibiera en el aire con torpeza –seguía sin acostumbrarse a que Tai y Matt se lanzaran todo, en lugar de pasárselo como la gente civilizada-, lo abrió titubeante.

Marcó el número y esperó. El silencio expectante que envolvía a los dos hermanos era atravesado desvergonzadamente por el alto volumen la tv en un canal de acción y la distorsionada voz de Tai, que cantaba en la ducha con entusiasmo.

Después de sonar tres veces. Natsuko Takaishi respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Hola? ¿Matt? _–respondió pensando, erróneamente, que su hijo mayor se había dignado, aunque fuera una vez, a llamarla por su cuenta

Tk respiró hondo antes de sacar a Natsuko de su error.

-No mamá, habla Tk –dijo con signos de evidente nerviosismo en la voz.

Yamato no alcanzó a escuchar lo que su madre dijo a continuación por que en el canal de acción anunciaban una película de Silvester Stalone con estridentes explosiones, y justo al mismo tiempo Tai había alcanzado una nota particularmente alta en su viva imitación de Placido Domingo. Pero lo que estaba claro, por el rostro que puso su hermano, era que la reacción de su madre era tres veces más atemorizante que cualquier villano de película o que cuatro Tais cantando a voz de cuello un sábado por la mañana.

Tk hizo un gesto suplicante a su hermano, pidiéndole que bajara el volumen de la tv, pero Yamato se rehusó a hacerlo. No quería escuchar a su madre gritando como poseída por su hijito desobediente recién corrompido. Matt sabía que al final de cuentas, él sería el culpable de todo. Para eso le había prestado su celular a Tk, para darle la oportunidad de verse libre de un castigo.

El pobre insurrecto, tuvo que ir a pedir clemencia afuera del departamento. En el pasillo. Pues con tanto ruido no podía escuchar lo que una muy muy molesta Natsuko tenía para decir.

Tai no tardaría en salir del baño con la misma cara sonriente con la había entrado. Indiferente a los problemas de sus amigos y más fresco que una lechuga.

-Auguro que hoy va ser un gran día –dijo el moreno, pasando del baño a su habitación mientras con una toalla se secaba el revoltoso cabello.

Matt sonrió, pues sabía, que sin importar que un meteorito amenazara con estrellarse en la tierra, el comentario de Tai después de bañarse, seguiría siendo el mismo. Se acomodó en el sofá y cambió de canal. Pasó los canales de historia, el de animales, dos de salud, dos más de cocina, el de "Descubre", cuatro de películas de drama, el de películas de suspenso, dos más de clásicos japoneses, el de "arte y gente", se detuvo un momento en el segundo canal de música pero no había nada bueno, y continuó pasando los canales hasta detenerse antes de los de deportes, en el canal de "Viajes". Siempre que no había nada bueno en la tv, miraba el canal de viajes. Cuando menos en ese no repetían los episodios tan a menudo y se entretenía conociendo países de nombres impronunciables y tan pequeños que rara vez se podían ver a simple vista en el mapa mundial. El de aquel día no era nada pequeño, pero igual era desconocido y todos allí lucían como salidos de una película de vaqueros con sombreros más amplios; la diferencia era que en lugar de ser todo a blanco y negro había colores por todas partes y en lugar de botas llevaban _güaraches_. El país del día tenía un nombre raro. Se pronunciaba _Méjico_.

Matt estaba bastante entretenido viendo al anfitrión del programa resistiéndose a comer la clásica comida _mejicana_ (que aparentemente era un pedazo de carne picante envuelto en lo que llamaban "tortilla" -y es que el conductor del programa no toleraba los sabores fuertes-.), cuando un sonido a su derecha lo distrajo. Era el celular de Tai, que sonaba con la inconfundible canción de Last Alliance, "Shissou".

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –dijo Tai, como si el bendito aparato le estuviera diciendo "Apresúrate o te van a colgar!"

Matt rió divertido. El conductor, acababa de tragarse el extraño rollo de carne y estaba vomitando en la acera. Increíble lo que podían engullir al otro lado del mundo.

Apenas Tai contestó, una mueca se dibujó en su cara. Era el entrenador Komamura.

-¿Otra vez usted, señor? –dijo Tai a modo de saludo. Un saludo no muy respetuoso tratándose de su violento entrenador-, ya le he dicho que voy a llegar a tiempo. En serio, seré un santo de la puntualidad. Créame. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy prácticamente listo.

-_Me alegra escuchar eso, Yagami -_dijo en un tono muy poco habitual en él, para después retomar su habitual voz imperiosa-_ ¡Por que quiero ver tu arrogante trasero en la cancha en 20 minutos! ¿Me has entendido? ¡Hay entrenamiento de última hora! _–le comunicó a gritos

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Entrenador… usted no puede! ¿Por qué? –exclamó Tai sin poder creer que esto le pudiera esta pasando- ¡Pero si ayer fue el entrenamiento final! ¡Estamos más que preparados para vencer a la competencia!

-_¡Y yo pensaba igual ayer, imbécil! ¡Pero el maldito de Okuda nos ha engañado! _–Gritó irritado Komamura, refiriéndose al entrenador de equipo contrario_- Dice que no tenía ni idea, pero yo no me trago ese cuento ¡Ahora resulta que Katsuhiro si va a jugar! ¡Y nosotros pensando que esa lesión lo iba a tener fuera toda la temporada!_

-¡Entrenador, por Dios! Puedo ganarle a ese Katsuhiro con los ojos cerrados… ¡Estamos preparados! ¡Se lo aseguro! –insistió Tai, desesperado

-_¡Nada de preparados! ¡Va haber entrenamiento final por que lo digo yo! _–Vociferó Komamura- _¡Y la asistencia no es opcional, holgazán! ¡Estás advertido! ¡Si no te presentas, prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias!_ –le amenazó

-¡Entrenador… Entrenador! –imploró Tai quien debía que utilizar todos los recursos que estuvieran a su alcance… o arrastrarse y suplicar- Usted no comprende… yo no puedo… Tengo un compromiso que no me permite…

Obviamente, Komamura no estaba para escuchar suplicas.

-_¡Me importan un rábano tu compromisos! ¡Tienes 20 minutos para estar aquí, Yagami! ¡¡20 minutos!! ¡Y están corriendo desde ya!_

No hace falta decir que le colgó ¿cierto?

Así como tampoco hace falta decir que Tai empezó a maldecir como un verdadero energúmeno. Y si realmente zumbaran los oídos cuando la gente habla mal de uno, pueden estar seguros de que al entrenador Komamura le hubiesen estallado…

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es la segunda vez que me la hace! ¡¡Me las va a pagar!! ¡Ese maldito hijo de…!-¡Y valla que le hubiesen estallado!- ¡Se ha vuelto loco! ¡No puede llamarme cuando se le de la gana y obligarme a entrenar como si fuera su maldito esclavo!

-En realidad –intervino Yamato, a quien el espectáculo que daba su amigo le parecía mucho mejor que cualquier programa televisivo-, si puede. Es tu entrenador. Prácticamente es tu propietario.

Tai maldijo por última vez contra su muy estimado entrenador, y se desplomó a lado de su amigo.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo plantar a Sora… -se quejó cabizbajo

-Pues llévatela al entrenamiento –le aconsejó Yamato, quien ya tenía planes para encontrársela "por casualidad" en el partido-, dijiste que le gustaba el fútbol, ¿no? No creo que le moleste.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Qué gran idea, amigo! –dijo nuevamente de buen humor, levantándose del sofá- Iré a avisarle que el entrenamiento se ha adelantado y que la veo en cinco minutos en el vestíbulo –y sin decir más salió del #743

En el pasillo se topó con un Tk bastante consternado. Pero como lucía demasiado ocupado con su charla por celular, ni le hizo un gesto de saludo.

Apenas llegó a la puerta del con el 707 en el centro, tocó. Tres firmes golpes con los nudillos.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar esta vez con más insistencia, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Maldijo. Eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Volvió sobre sus pies y le arrebató deliberadamente el celular a Tk.

-¡Oye! –se quejó el rubio- ¡No sabes lo critica que es mi situación actual! ¡Regrésamelo!

-¿Has visto a Sora hoy? –preguntó Tai, evidenciando que no le interesaba para nada el lío que pudiera tener Tk en ese momento

-Si, la vi ¿contento? La vi salir hacer rato ¡Y ahora dame eso! –y le arrebató el celular a Tai - ¿Mamá?

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Tai con un sarcasmo virulento-, solo eso podría mejorar mi situación

Dicho lo cual, entró a su departamento de un humor espantoso.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? –Preguntó Yamato- ¿Te ha rechazado después de le pidieras que estuviera lista en cinco minutos?

-¡Ojala hubiese sido eso! ¡Ni siquiera estuvo allí para rechazarme! –Se lamentó Tai- Ahora parecerá que la deje plantada y como estúpidamente no le pedí su número no hay forma de comunicarme con ella y… ¡Dios! ¡Solo tengo diez minutos para llegar al campo de la universidad! ¡Diez minutos! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-A menos que aprendas a teletransportarte, o a partirte en dos, no sé como saldrás de esta –dijo Yamato secamente, aunque en realidad le molestara que sus planes se vinieran abajo. Esperar encuentros casuales era aburrido y se necesitaba paciencia. Y eso era algo que no tenía en gran medida.

-¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Se me ha ocurrido algo! –Festejó Tai. Salió al pasillo nuevamente, y luego de arrebatarle por segunda vez el aparatejo al pobre de Tk, dijo como quien recita un discurso - ¡Takeru Takaishi, necesito que me hagas un favor importantísimo!

-¡Dame eso! –demandó Tk tratando de quitarle el celular a Tai, pero sin conseguirlo

-Lleva a Sora al campo de la universidad por mí –le pidió, aunque más que un favor, parecía una exigencia

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Dame el maldito celular! ¿Quieres que me maten?

-¡Jura que lo harás y te daré el estúpido aparato! –exigió Tai con una voz que instaba a obedecer.

-¡Ya, esta bien! ¡Lo haré! –Dijo Tk desesperado- ¡Ahora dame eso!

Tai se lo dio más que satisfecho.

Volvió a entrar al departamento por sus cosas, y a pesar de que salió hecho un torbellino, todavía tuvo tiempo de dedicarle unas palabras al aturdido Tk.

-¡Te debo una! ¡Vas por ella a las seis! ¡Te compensaré, lo prometo! -y luego de eso, se fue sin más, en dirección al campo de la universidad.

Tk todavía permaneció por unos minutos más hablando con su madre, quien parecía más que molesta de que su hijo la dejara hablando sola por jugar con Tai –su voz le era inconfundible-. Pero al final de cuentas, no le fue tan mal como esperaba. El alivio de saber que su retoño estaba sano y salvo era más poderoso que el disgusto que le había ocasionado su fuga, y su evidente satisfacción al haber roto las reglas.

Cuando Tk entró por fin al #743, se encontró con el televisor de plasma apagado y a su hermano acostado en el sofá, con los audífonos puestos. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a 12012 con "Butterfly". Se acercó a él y le quitó un audífono.

-Listo. Lo he hecho –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-, he pedido clemencia.

Matt se incorporó.

-¿Y que tal estuvo? –Preguntó con una medía sonrisa-, ¿Qué se siente convertirse en un quebrantador de las reglas que resguardan la estructura familiar establecida? –la pregunta era mera formalidad, pues Yamato sabía la respuesta de sobra.

-La verdad –empezó Tk con una mueca de incomodidad-, se siente genial. Pero no creo que vuelva a hacer algo como eso en mucho tiempo

Yamato rió

-¿Tan mal te ha ido? -preguntó ofreciéndole el audífono que le quitara momentos antes

–Voy a estar castigado hasta los veinte –respondió Tk sentándose en el suelo y recargando la espalda en el sofá, para después aceptar el audífono que le ofreciera su hermano.

"Cyclone" de 12012 estaba a mitad del estribillo…

…_Kimi no ibasho sae wakaranai  
Kimi no egao sae wakaranai  
Fuan no uzu ni nagasarete…_

-…Lo peor de todo –continuó Tk-, es que papá y mamá quieren verme en casa más tardar a las seis, para el juicio final.

Matt se acomodó algo a disgusto en el sofá. Nunca le había parecido bien del todo que Tk llamara "Papá", al estúpido del señor Takaishi. La primera vez que lo escuchó dirigirse con ese termino al que él consideraba "El padrastro malvado", aún eran unos niños. Pero recordaba haberse molestado lo indecible. Lo había considerado una deslealtad hacía su _verdadero_ padre. Pues por mucho que Yamato peleara con él, realmente no podía negar que lo quería horrores; por lo que verlo "sustituido" no le había caído para nada en gracia.

-Sin no quieres a un jurado que esté en tu contra –le aconsejó Yamato-, será mejor que llegues allí a tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo –coincidió- ¿Qué hora será? –se fijó en el celular de Yamato, que aún tenía entre las manos- ¡Valla, las 5:20! Si quiero llegar ha tiempo, será mejor que me valla a en diez minutos!

-Si quieres te llevo a la estación –se ofreció Yamato-, no tardaremos ni cinco minutos.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir solo –dijo Tk al tiempo que le entregaba el audífono y se levantaba-. Además así puedes llevar a Sora al partido de Tai.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Yamato levantando la cejas- ¿Por qué yo haría algo así?

-Tai me pidió que la llevara en su nombre, pero debido a mis expedientes delictivos, esta claro que no voy a poder –dijo con sencillez-, sirve que te aclaras con ella. Que suerte la tuya, ¿no? –terminó burlonamente.

-Me rehúso –se negó Yamato-, no pienso cumplir con tus compromisos. En cualquier caso, ya sabes que ella no me agrada.

Tk lo miró sonriente.

-Vamos, hermano. No creerás que me he tragado esa actuación tuya ¿verdad? –dijo Tk evidenciando lo mucho que su hermano mayor, aún lo subestimaba-. Es obvio que Sora no te desagrada en absoluto. De ser así no tendrías por que haberla llevado a su departamento la otra noche. Es más, si realmente te hubiera desagradado tanto como te molestas en fingir, ni siquiera le hubieses dirigido la palabra. Pero está claro que no es así. Así que no te hagas el indiferente y aprovecha la oportunidad.

-Valla insolente –se quejó Yamato, reprimiendo una sonrisa-; deja de hacerte el listillo y vete antes de que se te haga tarde, y tenga que abogar por tu pellejo.

Tk le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hermano y le lanzó el celular –esas mañas se pegan-. Yamato lo atrapó sin dificultad en el aire.

-Debes ir por ella a las seis –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La aclaración no era necesaria. Yamato lo sabía.

Apenas el #743 quedó silencioso, Yamato se frotó los ojos. Definitivamente no era lo que había planeado, pero tendría que hacer que funcionara ¿Qué podía hacer si no?

Quizás Tk sí tuviera razón y ese fuera su día de suerte… O tal vez fuera todo lo contrario. Tendría que esperar para saberlo.

Faltaba media hora para ir por Sora y la sola idea de esperar lo trastornaba. Estúpida filosofía relativista aplicada al tiempo… ¿Qué hacer? No se quería complicar y mucho menos parecer ansioso, así que puso uno de sus DVDs favoritos y prestó atención. "V de Venganza". Era de sus películas favoritas ¿Y como no serlo si lo tenía todo? Acción, drama, una pizca de romance, otro tanto de suspenso, la trama política y los ideales de un héroe acabado en busca del resurgimiento ajeno de lo perdido a través de la justicia. Una película magnifica, de esas que podía ver una y otra vez sin cansarse en absoluto y cuyos parlamentos empezaba a saberse de memoria.

De vez en cuando, en medio de las pausas que existían entre diálogos de los personajes, giraba la cabeza y observaba el pedazo de cielo que se entreveía por una abertura de las persianas de la ventana de la sala. Alcanzaba a ver nubes grises, y solo esperaba que no lloviera… Le consternaba pensar en qué diría Sora cuando lo viera a él en lugar de a Tai parado frente a su puerta. No quería ni pensarlo.

Natalie Portman charlaba con un clérigo pervertido vestida de "niña", cuando Yamato volvió a fijarse en la hora.

El reloj digital de su celular marcaba las 6:08pm

Apagó el DVD, el plasma, y se levantó. Salió del #743

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo mientras giraba las llaves entre sus dedos, haciendo el sonido inconfundible de tintineo cuando chocaban entre sí. Cuando estuvo frente al #707 el tintineo se detuvo. Se había metido las llaves en el bolsillo para tocar la puerta. Lo hizo y no hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar y la voz de Sora respondió desde dentro.

-¡Pasa, esta abierto!

Yamato maldijo. Eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles. En todo caso, ¿Que hubiera ocurrido si en vez de él, fuera un asesino serial? Sora era demasiado confiada.

Abrió la puerta sin titubear y al entrar se encontró con un departamento completamente diferente al de la noche que había recostado a Sora en el sofá, hacía ya un par de días. Aquel departamento de insípidas paredes blancas y tapizado por un montón de cajas apiladas sin orden por doquier, había desaparecido. En su lugar había una sala bastante colorida. Con cuadros y stencils en las paredes, tapetes en el suelo, cortinas en las ventanas, cojines en los sillones y flores sobre la mesa. La cocineta y el comedorcito, también lucían inmaculados. Yamato no sabía si echarse a reír o callar de la impresión. Las chicas le prestan demasiada atención a la apariencia ¡y ni que decir de los detalles! Comparado con lo que veía, el #743 era una pocilga. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

Se sentó en el sillón individual y se preguntó si aquellos cojines habían salido de la tela por la que empezara su discusión con Sora la noche antepasada... En aquella ocasión había actuado como un verdadero cretino. Esperaba poder darle solución, a pesar de lo difícil que sería darle marcha a tras a la tan importante primera impresión. Abrió su celular.

Marcaba las 6:12pm

Como no tenía nada que hacer mientras esperaba, fijó su atención en el único par de cajas que aún quedaban en un rincón la sala. Las tapas estaban entreabiertas y por lo que se veía, estaban repletas de libros. Se iba a levantar para verlos de cerca, cuando del interior de una de las tres puertas que había a un costado de la sala, salió la voz de Sora.

-¡Voy en seguida! –Se alcanzó a oír, a pesar de que la voz sonaba amortiguada- ¡Ya casi estoy lista, Tai!

Yamato hizo una mueca de malestar. Aunque esa sensación no sería más abrumadora que la impresión de Sora cuando por fin salió sonriente de una de las puertas… Y no encontró a quien esperaba.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **

Si, ya sé lo que deben de estar pensando, pero qué se le va a hacer… ¿Qué harían ustedes en lugar de Sora? Habrá que esperar antes de ver como reacciona.

Este capitulo fue enteramente dedicado a los chicos, de quienes me encanta escribir. Cada uno con sus problemas. Aunque en un futuro no muy lejano las chicas también tendrán su turno. No hay que desesperar. Sorato prometido para el próximo capi.

Respecto al chiste del canal de "Viajes", debo confesar que no he podido contenerme. Y es que es chistoso como en ocasiones nos vemos obligados, por falta de conocimiento, a quedamos con las impresiones erróneas que nos dejan los medios de comunicación respecto a las culturas extrajeras, y como imagino que no será cosa exclusiva de México, me es difícil no preguntarme qué tan distinto será el mundo a como lo imagino en mi cabeza, y es que estos estoy pensando en irme de intercambio y no sé qué es lo que me esperará si lo decido.

Pero en fin. Siempre que escribo no puedo evitar inmiscuir cosas personales, ya sea en las bromas, como la anterior, o como he hecho también en este capitulo, al imprimirle a Yamato el gusto por una de mis películas favoritas. El caso es que detalles como esos me son muy difíciles de suprimir, por lo que espero que no les molesten demasiado.

Respecto a los reviews, como siempre esplendidos, no me queda más que decir que los agradezco muchísimo y los ansió igual. De veras, GRACIAS! Y a cada agradecimiento se le estampa un beso imaginario en la mejilla, ya lo saben. Gracias a: nOcK-nOcK (muy divertido tu nuevo nick), sorato rck, Lime y NickkissLove53

Como siempre sus comentarios le dan sentido a esta historia.

Con aprecio,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: Hoy vuelve Last Alliance en el celular de Tai. No es nuevo, pero ya habrá más música sobre él. Y Matt con "Cyclone" de 12012, ending de RomeoxJuliet.

P.D2: A los lectores mexicanos les pido se cuiden mucho de esa gripe extraña que afecta nuestro país! Los días de no-clases son por prevención así que no se arriesguen sin razón. Cuidense!


	7. ¿Hacer las paces?

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 7

"¿Hacer las Paces?"

El sol ya declinaba en el cielo.

Las nubes blancas y grises cubrían el azul celeste casi en su totalidad, permitiendo apenas que unos cuantos rayos de sol se abrieran paso entre las esponjosas masas de agua vaporizada. El paisaje que ofrecía Tokio, con aquella jungla de edificios apiñados y los hombres y mujeres minúsculos paseándose por las calles, era maravilloso. Al igual que, como en todos los días grises que amenazan lluvia, se presentía que algo inusitado iba a ocurrir.

Sora estaba frente al espejo de su habitación arreglándose el cabello, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Tai… O al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó.

-¡Ya llegó y todavía no estoy lista! –dijo para sí misma frente al espejo.

De hecho, ni siquiera estaba vestida, ya que Sora solía arreglarse en ropa interior, para evitar que el atuendo definitivo se le arrugara, o que por algún incidente se manchara o se estropeara. Por lo que era evidente que no podía ir a recibirlo como estaba, pero tampoco quería hacerlo esperar. Así que salió de puntitas a la sala para quitarle el seguro a la puerta de entrada; recogió sus zapatos –que se encontraban frente al sillón-, e iba a arreglar los cojines desparramados sobre el sofá, cuando la puerta volvió a sonar con tres firmes golpes sobre la madera.

Dejó los cojines como estaban y luego de resguardarse en su habitación –zapatos en mano-, gritó para hacerse escuchar a distancia:

-¡Pasa, esta abierto!

Esperó con la oreja pegada a la puerta hasta escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Y se apresuró a vestirse. Tomó los jeans que colgaban de la manija del armario y deslizó sus piernas en ellos al ponérselos. Los abotonó, e inmediatamente después de descolgar un par de ganchos del armario, se puso una blusa de tirantes blanca con detalles en morado al frente –a juego con su ropa interior, aunque de eso nadie se iba enterar-, y encima un suéter naranja claro. Se puso unos zapatitos bajos y fue hacía el espejo a ver el resultado. Se aprobó con un asentimiento y antes de ponerse perfume avisó:

-¡Voy en seguida! –No quería que pensara que era una vanidosa- ¡Ya casi estoy lista, Tai!

Se roció dos veces con el spray de un frasquito de cristal, se dio una última pasada con el peine, tomó su bolso -que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama-, y salió sonriente de su habitación con intención de disculparse por haberlo hecho esperar, pero para su sorpresa, no era Tai quien la esperaba sentado en el sillón.

Yamato se levantó del asiento al verla salir de la puerta.

-Luces increíble –la saludó Yamato mirando el atuendo de Sora-, creí que solo íbamos a un partido de fútbol. Tal vez debí ponerme algo más adecuado –dijo a modo de broma, pues en realidad él nunca lucía mal.

Pero Sora no estaba pendiente de su aspecto en aquel momento. Estaba paralizada.

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? –Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios con una expresión de quien no comprende que es lo que sucede-, ¿Dónde está Tai?

-Respecto a tu primera pregunta, por si no lo recuerdas, tú fuiste la que me dejó entrar –le aclaró Matt metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Si, pero pensé que serías Tai! –afirmó con la cara aún inundada de asombro

-Entonces deberías de tener más cuidado cuando invites a pasar al primero que toque a tu puerta sin siquiera verificar quien es, pelirroja –la previno simulando seriedad- La próxima vez podría ser alguien mucho más peligroso que yo…

-Pues gracias por la advertencia –dijo Sora para nada divertida-, lo tomare en cuenta… Y ahora puedes empezar a explicarme como es eso de que "vamos" a ir a un partido de fútbol.

-No tiene la menor complejidad –dijo el rubio como si no comprendiera su asombro, aunque como era lógico, fingía-, he venido a llevarte al partido de Tai.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido él mismo? –preguntó sin moverse de su sitio

-Tuvo un inconveniente…

-¿Y por qué no me avisó? ¡No tenía por que mandarte a ti! –dijo aún sin controlar la impresión

-Pues lo intentó. Según me dijo, no estabas –le explicó-, y si no quieres que empiece el partido sin nosotros, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –se acercó a ella y le tomó tomo la mano para empezar a caminar hacía la puerta, pero Sora no se lo permitió y se soltó al instante- Esta bien, como quieras. Pero si llegamos en el medio tiempo, tú serás la única responsable.

Sora seguía sin creer que apareciera así nada más en su departamento y de la nada esperara que aceptara que la acompañara al partido, al que se suponía iría con Tai. No se desidia entre pensar que era una muy mala broma, o si simplemente era un cínico.

-¿Cómo esperas que acepte ir contigo a donde sea, después de lo de la otra noche? –Preguntó Sora con toda el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir, todavía no olvidaba lo mal que se había comportado ¿Era posible tal descaro?-, fuiste demasiado grosero como para que esperes que te disculpe así, sin más.

-¿Y quien esta pidiendo disculpas? –dijo Yamato con simpleza-, solo te llevaré a un partido de soccer

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que aceptaré ir contigo? –se quejó Sora ante la seguridad con la que el rubio lo decía-, no puedes decidir por mí.

Yamato, quien no estaba de acuerdo con eso, se sacó las manos del los bolsillos y miró por última vez la hora.

-¿Traes tus llaves? -le preguntó señalando la bolsa que traía al hombro, y lo hizo con tal desenfado que irritó a Sora.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con…

-¿Las traes? –insistió

-¡Claro que las traigo! –Afirmó Sora sin comprender-, pero no creas que con eso vas a… Oye, ¿Qué…? Espera… ¿Qué pretendes a hacer…? ¡Oye!

Pero Sora no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Yamato se había aproximado a ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con una facilidad asombrosa, la levantó y ya la llevaba en brazos hacía la salida.

Las protestas de Sora no se hicieron esperar, pero Yamato no se preocupó por eso. Puso seguro por dentro, y cerró la puerta del #707

-¡He dicho que me bajes! –exigía Sora en pleno pasillo, sin poder zafarse de los brazos de Yamato.

-No pienso hacer tal cosa –le aseguró Yamato divertido-, o cuando menos no hasta que estemos camino al partido. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Seguro que ya empezó… Y deja de moverte tanto que vamos a rodar por las escaleras.

Desde donde se encontraba, las escaleras parecían más bien un peñasco bastante peligroso por lo que a Sora no le quedo de otra, y se tuvo que quedar quieta.

-Literalmente estas privándome de mi libertad, lo que es igual a que estuvieras secuestrándome ¿Sabes que podría demandarte por esto? –le amenazó Sora

-Si, eso ya lo sé –respondió Matt tranquilamente-, pero también sé que no lo harías por que te gusta pensar lo mejor de la personas ¿No es cierto? –dijo haciendo alusión al idealismo manifestado por Sora el día de su discusión

-Ah, cállate –protestó Sora, quien se cruzó de brazos como pudo.

Yamato contuvo una sonrisa. Allí estaban otra vez. Bajando por las escaleras. Aunque en ese momento las cosas eran un poco distintas… Y lo serían aún más desde entonces.

Con Sora aprisionada en su pecho, sintiendo su calidez y oliendo su dulce perfume, sentía poder componer todas las canciones del mundo… Todas inspiradas en esos ojos marrones y su delicada cabellera pelirroja; en aquella sonrisa que aun no le dedicaba y en esas ganas que le daban de tenerla abrazada todo el tiempo del mundo... Sin saber por qué, le dieron ganas de pensar que la quería. Aunque todavía no era del todo cierto.

Por su parte Sora, quien en un principio había estado tan incomoda, ahora tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Yamato… ¿Quién diría que era tan reconfortante? Firme y cálido. Sus pasos resonaban en las escaleras vacías y hacían un eco agradable. Por los ventanales de las escaleras se alcanzaban a ver unos trozos de cielo gris. Estaba nublado.

¿Llovería?

Sora cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó que casi podía oler la lluvia… Aunque lo que en realidad percibió fue el espeso perfume de Yamato mezclado con el suyo.

Olía bien.

A pesar de que los peores días de su vida habían sido en días grises como aquel, a Sora le gustaba la lluvia. Le gustaba la lluvia por que, al igual que las lágrimas limpian el alma, la lluvia se lleva los restos de recuerdos y polvo que se adhieren a las calles, dejando la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo cuando el sol aparezca triunfante de entre las nubes. En ocasiones no comprendía cómo es que había llegado a un punto de su vida en que todo lucía como un constante recordatorio de lo que había hecho mal. Por eso había huido. Para buscar nuevos ojos que no vieran su pasado en cada sitio.

Ojala la nubes no profetizaran nada…

Aunque en su vida, siempre lo hacían.

En eso pensaba cuando unas voces lejanas se escucharon en las escaleras. Las voces aumentaban de volumen a la vez que disminuían la distancia, y Sora no tardó en recordar que Yamato la llevaba en brazos ¿Cómo se lo había permitido? Un segundo… ¡Pero si ella no se lo había permitido! ¿Entonces que hacía ella aún allí, como si nada? ¿Qué acaso no podía bajar las escaleras sola? Sintió un poco de vergüenza ante tal descubrimiento. Se había dejado cargar por alguien que le era prácticamente desconocido, y como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, había permitido que lo siguiera haciendo aun cuando se suponía que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Por fin, las señoras a las que pertenecían las voces no tardaron en divisarse, y pronto pasaron por su lado viéndolos con curiosidad y desaprobación.

Sora no pudo con la vergüenza y apenas hubieron llegado al tercer piso, se apartó de él.

-Déjame –le dijo cuando la quiso ayudar a ponerse bien en pie-, puedo hacerlo sola.

Yamato no insistió.

-Si bajas los siete pisos cargándome se te caerán los brazos –agregó torpemente para aligerar su rudeza-, además, recuerda que peso demasiado –dijo haciendo alusión, al igual que había hecho él anteriormente, a la noche de su discusión, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar escaleras abajo- y no creo que eso sea bueno para ningún músico.

-Tienes razón –bromeo Yamato siguiéndola-, tuviste suerte de que fuera _éste _músico precisamente. Cualquier otro habría caído rendido en el quinto piso.

Sora no dijo nada con el fin de hacerse la ofendida, pero lo cierto es que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Cuando pasaron frente a la recepción, la señorita Onimaru se les quedó viendo como quien se entera de un buen chisme. Pero ambos la ignoraron. Ambos detestaban el mal servicio del edificio departamental Komatsu.

Apenas salieron a la acera, Sora miró hacía ambos lados de la calle.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó

-Iremos en mi auto –le informó Yamato-, está a algo lejos, pero al menos así sabrás lo que me haces sufrir, ladrona de estacionamiento.

-Entonces te sigo, señor delicado –les respondió Sora encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es aquel plateado –señaló Matt luego de un par de minutos. Era un mazda plateado del 2004, estacionado frente a un consultorio en remodelación.

-¿Esto es todo? –dijo Sora al llegar-, eres un exagerado, esto no es sufrimiento. Es apenas media cuadra.

-Es que odio andar a pie –se explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-Que tontería… -rió Sora; y solo por eso, Yamato le abrió la portezuela del auto. Era encantadora cuando reía.

En cuanto se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, a Sora le llamó la atención un libro que estaba bocabajo en el asiento trasero entre varias revistas y un periódico. En el lomo pudo leer el nombre del autor. Cuando Yamato sentó a su lado, en el asiento del piloto y encendió el auto, Sora se decidió a preguntarle al respecto.

-¿Estas leyendo a Truman Capote? –pero al ver el rostro interrogante de Yamato, aclaró- Lo digo por el libro… -y señalo el asiento trasero.

-No, ese libro es de mi padre –aclaró Matt-, es periodista.

-Ah, eso lo explica… (*)-dijo tomando una de las revistas que cubrían a medias el libro. Era de ciencia- ¿También las revistas son de tu padre?

-No. Las revistas son mías, a mi padre le interesan más las cuestiones políticas y sociales, que la ciencia y sus avances.

Sora alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. La verdad es que le impresionaba aquello, y cuando puso la revista en su lugar se impresionó aún más, pues pudo darse cuenta que también había algunas de autos y otras más de música.

Ciencias, autos y música. Extraña combinación…

Pero bastante interesante.

No hablaron gran cosa de camino al campus universitario. Yamato conectó su iPod al adaptador del auto y escucharon música en silencio. Sora miraba por la ventanilla hacía arriba, ignorando a las personas que caminaban por la acera y los numerosos escaparates que lucían sus mercancías con ostentación. Le interesaba mucho más la excesiva altura de los edificios o los semáforos en rojo que la ajetreada vida de los seres que caminaban sin cesar de un lado a otro… Sin embargo, como bien lo había dicho Yamato, le gustaba pensar lo mejor de las personas. Recordó aquel mensaje de texto que había recibido el día anterior y pensó cuan diferente había sido su opinión antes de conocer a la persona que cambio su vida. Esperaba que no tardara en enviarle otro, aunque no planeaba regresarle el favor. _Él,_ solía estar más interesado en el bienestar ajeno que en el propio, y también había sido_ él_ quien le enseñó que las personas valían algo, no importaba cuan despreciables resultaran en primera instancia.

"Butterfly" de 12012 sonaba en el interior del auto.

_Ikanaide ikanaide konna ni kimi wo aishiteru_

_(__No vayas, no te vayas, te amo tanto...)_

_  
Mada shiranai boku wo mite yo sugu ni aitai_

_(Mírame a mí,__ a quien todavía no conoces)_

Así que así eran sus gustos musicales…

A Sora le gustó esa canción. Y desde aquel momento, siempre la recordaría.

Ciencias, autos y música…

Y "Butterfly" sonando.

Miró de reojo a Yamato, de quien había tenido tan mala primera impresión. Estaba concentrado viendo hacía el frente, y se preguntó que opinaría al respecto. Tenía que confesarse a sí misma que ya no le parecía tan terrible como antes, y eso a pesar de que ni siguiera se había disculpado por ser un irrespetuoso insolente. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero casi hasta volvía agradarle… Quizás hasta se disculpara en el futuro. Aunque tal vez esperar tal cosa, sería ser demasiado optimista.

Cuando llegaron al estadio de la universidad, como Yamato lo había predicho, el partido ya había dado inicio, e incluso faltaba poco para el medio tiempo. Tuvieron que buscarse sitio en las gradas, que estaban considerablemente ocupadas, pero lejos de llenar el estadio.

Se sentaron en lo alto de las gradas, aunque tan en el centro como les fue posible, pues esa área estaba algo concurrida, llena de aficionados al soccer que animaban al equipo que apoyaban con entusiasmo. Unos con más entusiasmo que otros. Tal era el caso de un muchacho que gritaba maldiciones o exclamaciones de júbilo con todas sus fuerzas, según fuera necesario, a la vez agitaba una bandera con el escudo de la universidad de Tai, y que para desgracia de Matt, estaba justo enfrente de ellos. Yamato estaba bastante acostumbrado a escuchar gritos, en especial si se trataba de conciertos, pero para ser francos, los deportes no eran lo suyo, y mucho menos la algarabía que en ellos se suscitaba.

-¿Cómo van? –preguntó Sora a nadie en particular, aunque fue el chico entusiasta quien contestó.

-¡Dos a uno, a favor a los Halcones, por supuesto! –dijo con orgullo el jovencito moreno, a la vez que seguía agitando la bandera- ¡¡Vamos Halcones!! ¡¡Con todo, no se detengan!!

-¿Eso es bueno? –preguntó Sora a Matt en voz tan alta como para ser escuchada, pero lo suficiente baja para no gritar

-Si –respondió Matt sin mucho ánimo-, Tai es el capitán de los Halcones

-Valla, ¿Entonces es cierto que es bueno? –preguntó Sora tratando de divisar su cabello revuelto entre los jugadores que se movían de un lado a otro en la cancha.

-¿¡Qué si es bueno!? –Exclamó nuevamente el chico de enfrente, incrédulo ante la pregunta que escuchaba a sus espaldas- ¡¡El capitán Yagami es el mejor!! ¡El mejor! ¡Ha sido el jugador más valioso de la liga tres temporadas seguidas! ¡¡Tres!!

Sora intercambió una mirada divertida con Yamato, un poco sorprendida ante el fervor con que apoyaban a Taichi. Pero a Yamato, después de observar bien el rostro del admirador de su amigo, se le borró la sonrisa burlona. Acababa de reconocer al chico. Era Daisuke Motomiya, un chico que admiraba a Tai desde que lo vio jugar una vez en la secundaria, y que había jurado seguir sus pasos pasara lo que pasara. De hecho Davis -como era comúnmente conocido-, había hecho trámites para obtener la misma beca que Tai, y aunque no lo habían aceptado seguía intentándolo, sin importar que ya le hubiesen ofrecido becas en otras universidades. Aunque para Yamato lo peor de todo no tenía nada que ver con soccer, si no con sus lazos sanguíneos, pues era el hermano menor de su loca fan, Jun Motomiya. Fue al pensar en ello que de improviso le asaltó la duda, e inspeccionó las gradas para asegurarse que esa desquiciada no estuviera cerca, y para su fortuna, así fue.

Ya tranquilo y a salvo de persecuciones fanáticas, Matt decidió ir por algunas sodas, aunque lo hacía más con el fin de que el tiempo se pasara rápido, pues en definitiva, los deportes no eran lo suyo.

-Voy por una soda –avisó a Sora, quien parecía muy entretenida- ¿Se te antoja algo?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien –dijo distraídamente tratando de concentrarse en el partido

-De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida –y se levantó con algo de dificultad, esquivando el mástil de la ondeante bandera de Davis

Sin embargo, Yamato no regresaría si no hasta el inicio del segundo tiempo, pues a pesar de haber vendedores entre las gradas, Yamato había preferido ir directamente a la fuente de sodas, que estaba semivacía, con la esperanza de alejarse un poco del ambiente generado por los emocionados espectadores; sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a cumplir su cometido, se había sentado en una banca alejada del ruido, y había aprovechado para fumarse un cigarro, pues, aunque no se consideraba un fumador empedernido, le gustaba fumarse uno de vez en cuando para pasar el tiempo y deshacerse de las cajetillas semivacías que Yutaka -el baterista de los Teenage Wolves-, dejaba en su casa de vez en cuando. A Yamato, siendo francos, no solo no le gustaba el futbol, si no que le aburría; era una de esas grandes diferencias que lo distinguía de su mejor amigo, a quien, por su parte, tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho la música. Y tuvieron que pasar más de veinte minutos antes de que se decidiera a dejar su cómodo y solitario asiento.

Estando allí, en esa extraña soledad que nos envuelve de repente en lugares en los que la algarabía nos resulta ajena, Yamato se fumó el penúltimo cigarrillo de la cajetilla. El humo, apenas denso, se esparcía a su alrededor, introduciéndose en sus pulmones y relajándole el espíritu. Podía entender porque existía gente que moría por ese vicio. Sin embargo, él era demasiado tacaño como para gastar dinero en su propio perjuicio. Hacerse daño a uno mismo, siempre genera cierto placer perverso. Pero no es algo que se diga a menudo. Y todo por un momento de satisfacción efímera. En definitiva, los humanos debemos estar locos.

-Te traje esto –le dijo a Sora al regresar a las gradas, haciéndole entrega de una lata de soda, quien parecía mucho más divertida de cómo la había dejado

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Sora emocionada por el partido, tomando la lata de soda para después dejarla a lado de su asiento sin siquiera molestarse en abrirla

-Había una fila larga –mintió Yamato

-¡Se ha puesto buenísimo! –exclamó Sora sin dudar de su respuesta- un sujeto alto del equipo contrario no ha dejado de bloquear a Tai y hace unos minutos el réferi estuvo a punto de sacarle una tarjeta cuando lo golpeó "accidentalmente".

-¡¡El réferi está ciego!! ¡Ese Katsuhiro lo hizo con toda la intención!–intervino nuevamente Davis, con el frenesí acostumbrado- ¡Debió ponerle la amarilla _mínimo_!

-Que emocionante… -dijo dijo Yamato sin pizca de convicción, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo- Tai anda de azul, ¿Cierto? ¡Ah, si! Ya lo reconocí… Es el que le acaba de quitar el balón al ese otro que anda de blanco con verde

-Van empatados –le informó Sora luego de ponerse de pie en un intento de anotación por parte del equipo contrario- ¡Esa ha estado cerca!

-¡¡No habrían anotado ni aunque la portería estuviese vacía!! –Gritó Davis incansablemente-¡¡No se rindan Halcones!!

Y no se rendirían, pues quince minutos antes de que el partido finalizara, Tai anotaría el tercer gol de la noche para su equipo, con lo que se desharía el empate y cuya ventaja mantendrían hasta el final. Como Tai se lo propusiera, fue la estrella de la noche. Sin importar cuanto tratara de impedirlo el alto Katsuhiro, Tai volvió a anotar otro gol casi al final del partido, y terminaron ganado con dos de ventaja. Daisuke no dejó de gritar en todo el partido, exacerbado en un momento y feliz hasta la hilaridad en otro. Se inmiscuyó en cada comentario que se hizo del partido, sin importar si tenía que discutir con personas que se encontraban a un par de metros de él. A Yamato no le costó reconocer que los pulmones y la garganta de los Motomiya eran cosa de orgullo familiar.

Apenas sonó el silbato que dio por terminado el partido, Davis se subió a su asiento y empezó a hacer un extraño y exageradamente ridículo baile de victoria que divirtió a los seguidores de los Halcones y que hizo rabiar a más de uno de los adeptos de los perdedores, quienes no se lo pensaron mucho para lanzarle algunas latas y unas que otras botellas de agua. Por su parte, Davis los recibió como si fueran flores, orgulloso de la victoria de su ídolo.

Matt y Sora huyeron como pudieron de las gradas, en un exitoso intento de evitar los botellazos, aunque Sora estuvo a punto de resbalar en varias ocasiones debido a las cosas pegajosas que había en el suelo; sin embargo, su excelente condición física le ayudó a sostenerse a tiempo de cualquier objeto sólido que estuviera a su alcance, que para fortuna de Matt, la mayoría de las ocasiones resultó ser él.

-No puedo creer que lográramos salir de allí sin una sola mancha –dijo Sora satisfecha al verse felizmente librada de aquel antihigiénico desastre

-Y yo no puedo creer que lográramos salir de allí sin ninguna herida –agregó Yamato viendo a Davis en la lejanía siendo aporreado por un centenar de botellas de plástico- ese chico debe estar loco

-No lo dudo –coincidió Sora-, y creo que le agrada Tai

-¿Te parece? –Ironizó Yamato-, si no lo mencionas, jamás lo hubiera notado… ¡Por Dios! No me extrañaría que tuviese un altar con su fotografía

Sora río.

-Da un poco de miedo ¿no? –dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Y no has conocido a su hermana mayor –Agregó Matt por lo bajo

-No podría ser mucho peor que él… -imaginó Sora con ingenuidad

-Te sorprendería –dijo Matt tan seriamente que resultó gracioso

Aunque Sora no supo si reírse o estremecerse.

-Mejor vamos a buscar a Tai –sugirió Yamato, caminando había los vestidores.

Sora lo siguió con la espeluznante idea de un Davis femenino rondándole aún en la cabeza. De imaginárselo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Aunque no tardó mucho en olvidarlo. El partido había sido grandioso y ya tenía ganas de ver a Tai, y decirle lo impresionada que la había dejado. Lo cierto es que a pesar de que no pensaba que fuese un mal jugador, tampoco imaginó, ni de lejos, que fuera tan bueno.

-¿Qué tan lejos quedan los vestidores? –Preguntó Sora a Yamato, quien caminaba al frente-, Me muero de ganas de felicitar a Tai

-¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de él? –bromeó Yamato, aunque algo de agrio con sabor a curiosidad se entrevió en sus palabras –No me digas que eres una de esas chicas que se mueren por los futbolistas.

-No; más bien, soy de esas chicas a las que les gusta jugar fútbol –le aclaró Sora con perspicacia

Yamato no pudo contener una sonrisa, satisfecho de la respuesta obtenida.

-Aunque debo confesar-continuó Sora-, que me siento un poco mal por la incredulidad que mostré cuando Tai me dijo que era hábil. Seguramente pensara que soy una tonta…

-¿Qué tanto te interesaría que pensara que lo eres? –preguntó fingiendo que solo lo decía por seguir la conversación

-Pues mucho, naturalmente –respondió Sora-, pues no se trata de lo que piense él de mí, sino de lo que yo pensé de él. Y es que lo prejuzgué, creyendo que era simplemente un jugador promedio más fanfarrón y vanidoso, que otra cosa.

-En lo de fanfarrón y vanidoso no te has equivocado –dijo Yamato sonriendo-, aunque no serías la única que anda por ahí prejuzgando gente. Como un claro ejemplo de ello me tienes a mí.

Sora lo volteó a ver. Yamato sonreía.

-¿Es acaso un intento dedisculpas? –preguntó Sora extrañada

-No. Solo digo que yo también me hice una idea precipitada de tu personalidad, aunque eso no significa que me retracte –aclaró Yamato sin mirarla-. Quizás sí tenía razón en algunas cosas, es solo que prefiero esperar a darme cuenta por mí mismo y no solo imaginarlo.

-¿Sabías que eres la peor persona ofreciendo disculpas que he conocido? –dijo Sora un suspiro-, pero esto mejor eso que nada, así que supongo que no me queda de otra, más que aceptar tus extrañas disculpas…

-Ya te dije que no pretendía retractarme de nada. No son disculpas

-Pues es así como quiero tomarme tu comentario, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Sora encogiéndose de hombros-, de cualquier forma, serías demasiado maduro en admitirlo, y como dudo que lo seas, debo sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Matt pudo haber protestado, pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado de acuerdo con ella, para decir nada.

-Así que… -continuó diciendo Sora-, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos las paces?

Y para sorpresa de Sora, Yamato dejó de caminar, pero no por voluntad propia, sino porque, de la risa que lo atacó desprevenido, no podía avanzar. Estaban en un camino rodeado de césped, ya cerca de los vestidores.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –se extrañó Sora ante tan inesperada reacción, deteniéndose también, a su lado.

El cielo estaba más nublado que nunca.

-Eso solo lo podría esperar de una idealista romántica como tú, pelirroja –dijo Yamato como respuesta a la confundida Sora, a quien le parecía extraño verlo reír con tanta espontaneidad

-Pues sigo sin entender de qué te ríes –dijo Sora algo irritada-, lo único que me queda claro es que soy parte del chiste, ¿cierto?

-No he podido contenerme –se excusó Yamato, recuperando prontamente la compostura-, es que solo a ti se te ocurriría proponer algo como eso de "hacer las paces"

-¿Es que acaso eso tiene algo de gracioso? –preguntó algo molesta

-No es que sea gracioso en sí, es solo que, pare ser honestos, esa clase de proposiciones en la vida real carecen de sentido, suena muy irreal; y tú lo has dicho con mucha seriedad, por lo que no he podido contener la risa. Deberías de leer menos y ver más tv.

-Explícate –dijo Sora cruzándose de brazos, nada satisfecha con la aclaración de Matt

-Mira –empezó él, dispuesto a explicárselo con manzanitas si era necesario-, es tan simple como que tu idea salida de una novela de hacer las paces es más bien ingenua, eso es simplemente imposible. En la vida no existe el "dar vuelta de hoja", simplemente se ignora el pasado. Así que, el que esperes que acepte que hagamos como que nunca hubiéramos discutido, me parece un poco absurdo.

-Pues perdóname por tratar de ser amable –se defendió Sora molesta-, ¿Te parecería mejor que te ignorara como dije que haría y que viviera eternamente molesta por una discusión que apenas recuerdo?

-No. Pero podríamos dejar eso de "hacer las paces" para nuestros abuelos y ver hacía adelante simplemente.

-¡A eso me refería yo desde el principio!–se quejó Sora-, te encanta complicarlo todo…

-Es que hace la vida más divertida –dijo Yamato en tono burlón, pues encontraba divertido ver a Sora exasperada-, ¿Qué sería de la vida si fuera perfecta? La inconformidad hace a las grandes personalidades

- Ahora eres tú el que suena como idealista romántico –agregó la pelirroja reprimiendo una sonrisa

-Un _lapsus momentanium_ –dijo Matt con desenfado y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacía los vestidores

-Las malas costumbres se pegan con gran facilidad ¿cierto? –rió Sora

Yamato no contestó. Era cierto que le gustaba molestarla. Lucía encantadora enojada; aún así, y en definitiva, le gustaba mucho más verla reír…

Caminaron juntos lo poco que quedaba para llegar a los vestidores. La iluminación de los edificios y el estadio de la universidad daban al césped y los arboles que cercaban el camino un ligero resplandor ocre. Los aspersores encendidos murmuraban rociando de agua el césped y hacía algo de frío… De haber traído saco, a Matt le hubiera gustado ofrecérselo a Sora, y así parecer galante. Pero no traía. Y entonces pensó que solo en ocasiones como aquella era una pena que la vida no fuera perfecta.

Caminaron juntos lo poco que quedaba para llegar a los vestidores. La iluminación de los edificios y el estadio de la universidad daban al césped y los arboles que cercaban el camino un ligero resplandor ocre. Los aspersores encendidos murmuraban rociando de agua el césped y hacía algo de frío… De haber traído saco, a Matt le hubiera gustado ofrecérselo a Sora, y así parecer galante. Pero no traía. Y entonces pensó que solo en ocasiones como aquella era una pena que la vida no fuera perfecta.

Se preguntó que tanto le gustaría Sora a Tai; si intentaría algo con ella solo porque tenía la oportunidad como hacía siempre, o si realmente le importaba algo; aunque Yamato dudaba que fuera la segunda opción. Tai, al igual que él, no solía tener relaciones ni serías ni largas, y Matt no quería que le gustara Sora, no quería que le gustara en absoluto. Sin embargo, ella parecía muy impresionada con el talento futbolístico de Tai. La miró de reojo. Había recuperado el entusiasmo, y caminaba con una sonrisa. Seguramente esperaba felicitar a Tai. Valla que su amigo le llevaba ventaja… Ya la recuperaría.

Es cierto. No puede borrarse el pasado. Él mismo lo había dicho, pero sí que se puede mejorar el futuro, y aunque el futuro no era algo en lo que le gustaba pensar demasiado, si se trataba de algo que le interesaba, pondría todo su empeño en ello. Y ella le interesaba. Le interesaba aún más de lo que se atrevía a admitir; e incluso en aquel momento, viéndola caminar a su lado, con sus cortos cabellos rojizos ondeando alrededor de su rostro y aquella ligera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sabía que la querría; quizás aún no, pero sabía que lo haría. Porque Sora era de esa clase de personas a las que dan ganas de amar. De las que se aman tarde o temprano.

Una suave brisa golpeaba su rostro y olía a tierra húmeda.

Yamato levantó sus ojos al cielo por un momento. Estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover.

Qué horrible clima…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(*)El libro del señor Ishida es una novela periodística sobre un asesinato, una de las obras más famosas de Truman Capote, autor estadounidense.

**N/A:**

Hay tanto que podría decir… Podría confesar que este no era el final original que había planeado para este capítulo y que, por un incidente que aún no me atrevo a calificar entre afortunado o desafortunado, debió modificarse; también podría aclarar el por qué de mi manía de describir los cielos y el andar de las personas, o porqué esa insistencia mía con las charlas existencialistas..., Sin embargo, como he quedado satisfecha; dejare que se imaginen lo que mejor les parezca, y desde ya les aviso que desde este punto se empezarán a desplegar muchas situaciones a las que ansiaba llegar y que me encantará escribir. Y sé que la relación entre Matt y Sora puede llegar a parecer un poco extraña, pero me defenderé modestamente diciendo que esas cosas pasan… Pero bueno, otra de las cosas que me gustaría destacar de este capítulo es como se empiezan a conocer nuestros protagonistas. Conocerse, es siempre un viaje. Siempre lo he pensado así; se tiene que pasar por tanto antes de poder decir que se conoce a una persona… aunque incluso cuando pensamos que conocemos a una persona, ésta nos sorprende de mil formas ¿cierto? En fin, disfruten y pásenlo siempre en grande.

Por mi parte, no me queda más que agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios, que para mí realmente valen. Enriquecen lo que escribo, animándome a ser cada vez mejor. Gracias a: CieloRosa, anna kyouyama12, nOcK-nOcK, mariah, shaden y nikkisslove53

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: "Butterfly" de 12012 es una de las canciones favoritas de Yamato en esta historia.


	8. ¿Bailamos?

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 8

"¿Bailamos?"

En los vestidores de los Halcones ya se festejaba el pase a la final, que no solo había sido más difícil de conseguir de lo que habían imaginado, y por lo tanto más satisfactorio, si no que también había sido mucho más exhaustivo. La algarabía de la satisfacción y el cansancio feliz que experimentaban todos los chicos se concentraba en la amplia habitación blanca de casilleros color azul fijos a las paredes que rodeaban las bancas, en las que algunos de los miembros del equipo estaban sentados poniéndose los calcetines, mientras otros salían de las duchas o sacaban su ropa de entre sus pertenencias; todo entre constantes exclamaciones y alaridos de satisfacción que se mezclaban con la agradable sensación de la victoria. Los miembros del equipo se felicitaban unos a otros por el buen desempeño realizado. La alegría del éxito, el sudor del esfuerzo y el cansancio feliz se mezclaban fácilmente en un ambiente de compañerismo y alegría compartida.

Unos minutos después entraría el entrenador Komamura a felicitarlos muy a su manera -lo cual significaba que repartiría insultos a diestra y siniestra para después mezclarlos con modestas alusiones al desempeño destacado del equipo en general-, a lo que Naoki, que era el insolente y alegre portero de los Halcones, agregaría:

-Quien se ha robado el partido, es el capitán. Ha estado especialmente sobresaliente hoy.

-Es cierto- coincidió Toho, el segundo delantero-, ¡Se ha lucido, capitán!

-La verdad es que hay un motivo para ello- respondió el aludido, a los elogios de sus compañeros con una sonrisa astuta y sugerente.

-¿Y ese motivo tiene nombre, capitán? –Preguntó Naoki con una sonrisa divertida.

Tai estaba a punto de responder afirmativamente cuando el entrenador Komamura se lo impidió lanzándole un zapato deportivo que se vio obligado a esquivar.

-¡Aquí no hay más razones que el orgullo deportivo, holgazanes malolientes! –gritó enérgicamente el entrenador- y tú, Yagami, te quiero ver blandiendo el doble de habilidad en la final, ¿Me has entendido?

-Eso espero, entrenador –respondió Tai a propósito, para molestar a su entrenador que, aunque lo negara, estaba encantado con la victoria

-¿¡Cómo que eso esperas!? ¡Así es como debe de ser! –exclamó- y apúrense, ¿Acaso no tienen una victoria que celebrar? ¡Los quiero ebrios antes de que amanezca!

-Pero entrenador –empezó Fujita, el asístete personal de Komamura-, creí que los chicos no podían…

-No me importa lo que creíste alfeñique –le reprendió con evidente alegría-, después de un pase a final, en especial si es uno como este, hasta los mejores deportistas merecen un descano de la regla de abstinencia al alcohol.

Los Halcones celebraron con exclamaciones de júbilo la libertad obtenida, aunque de no haberla tenido, la probabilidad de que se pusieran ebrios era igual de alta.

Todos estaban animadísimos, y Tai no lo estaba menos, en especial por que esperaba encontrarse con una linda pelirroja al salir, admirada de su habilidad y decidida a rendirse a sus brazos. Y aunque aquello de esperar que Sora callera rendida en sus brazos era algo surrealista para volverse realidad, lo segundo se cumplió tal y como esperaba.

Apenas los vestidores del estadio universitario estuvieron vacíos y los miembros del equipo hubieron salido, Tai se encontró a Sora esperándole afuera del edificio, lo suficientemente alegre e impresionada como para que se sintiese satisfecho.

-¡Felicidades por la victoria! –le recibió ella contenta

-¡No hay un abrazo de recompensa para el vencedor? –preguntó Tai sonriente aprovechando la efusividad de la pelirroja

-¡Claro que no!-rió Sora haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

-Valía la pena intentarlo – dijo Tai encogiéndose de hombros

-Puedes volverlo a intentar si anotas el último gol de la final –le autorizó Sora sonriente-, quizás tengas más suerte

-Entonces me encargare de hacerlo – le aseguró entusiasta- ¿y donde está Tk? No me digas que te ha dejado sola durante el partido por que si es así, le voy a…

-¿Tk?-preguntó Sora extrañada- No he venido con Tk ¿Por qué lo dices?

-En realidad ha venido conmigo –dijo Yamato apareciendo a lado de su amigo y apoyando el codo en su hombro.

Tai lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Valla, esto si que no me lo esperaba! –dijo Tai recibiendo a su amigo alegremente, pues Matt rara vez solía asistir a los partidos de Tai, al igual que éste rara vez se presentaba el viejo almacén para ver al rubio tocar.

Esos eran aspectos de sus vidas en los que por lo general ambos se mantenían al margen. Y es que, por más amigos que fueran, tenían preferencias y aficiones en los que no coincidían. El fútbol y la música eran unos de ellos. Sin embargo, eso no significa que fueran enteramente distintos, pues en realidad a menudo compartían gustos y similitudes... Como prueba de ello tenemos a la alegre pelirroja que se encontraba parada frente a ellos.

**- - -**

Justo en ese momento, en el aeropuerto Norita de Tokio, un avión con una bandera extranjera de logo, descendía del cielo, y ya lejos de las nubes, se acercaba a la pista hasta tocar tierra. El ruido de las turbinas rasgaba el viento ensordeciendo a los oídos sensibles de la atmósfera. El avión se deslizó un centenar de metros por la pista de aterrizaje, disminuyendo su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Unos minutos después las compuertas se abrieron, y de las escalerillas recién desplegadas, empezaron a descender los pasajeros.

De la puerta de primera clase bajó primero una joven tan alta como delgada, de agradables facciones y de grandes ojos cafés, que cubría a medias su larga cabellera ondulada con un sombrero extravagante. Sus altos zapatos de plataforma no le impidieron bajar las empinadas escalerillas ni sostener con seguridad maleta de mano, la cual era tan rosada como alguna vez lo fuera su cabello, pues en efecto, la chica no era otra que Mimi Tachikawa, quien con su llamativa presencia era capaz de hacer voltear a cuanta gente pasaba a su lado, y es que sus largas piernas y su modelada figura bastaban para llamar la atención de todo espécimen del género masculino que la viera pasar, así como sus congéneres eran tanto más atraídas por su atuendo de última moda, el cual resaltaba entre la multitud, y ni que decir cuando se hizo de su equipaje, pues sus maletas eran tan coloridas como su persona, haciendo de ella un espectáculo digno de verse. Y es que ¿Qué otra cosa son las salas de espera de los aeropuertos si no un verdadero espectáculo? Gente entrando y saliendo, con destinos tan variados como las razones que cada persona tiene para partir. Diferentes nacionalidades y diferentes portes y, en definitiva, diferentes estilos. Pues bien, Mimi tenía un estilo de esos con los que da gusto toparse, y es que su originalidad y buen gusto resaltaban a leguas, y tanto color y aparatosidad eran imposibles de pasar por alto. No hubo quien no repara en mirarla, y todas estas miradas la siguieron hasta que se hubo subido al taxi que la llevaría a la ciudad de Tokio.

**- - -**

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche impidiendo que los mortales vean con claridad el brillo que emiten las estrellas desde el suelo rodeado de oxigeno contaminado.

El universo lejano y Tokio brillando.

Las luces de los edificios, los anuncios espectaculares, los faros de los automóviles y la iluminación urbana en su totalidad daban vida a la ciudad, haciendo agradable transitar de noche… Eran las once de la noche y la gente iba y venía. Los semáforos en rojo detenían momentáneamente a los autos y la luz verde los liberaba de la espera. Siempre resulta sorprendente cuanta prisa tiene este mundo. A pesar de ello, así como muchos tienen un millón de cosas que hacer, otros tantos no, y se dedican a no hacer nada y pasarla bien.

Aquel martes por la noche, a menos de una semana de que las vacaciones terminaran, había un lugar en la capital del Japón que era ideal pasarla de noche. Shimokitazawa, una zona rodeada de universidades e infestada de establecimientos de todo tipo, es el lugar indicado. De calles pequeñas y estrechas, y con una abundante concurrencia de gente joven, resultaba un lugar muy agradable, con todo lo necesario para disfrutar de una noche como aquella, desde sentarse a tomar un café en alguna pintoresca y confortable cafetería, comer en cualquiera de sus numerosos y muy variados restaurantes o hasta cantar en un karaoke. En definitiva, una zona muy popular en Tokio. Y era justamente en uno de sus tantos clubs nocturnos de Shimokitasawa donde los Halcones celebraban su pase a la final, que de hecho sería en cuatro días, y de la que querían olvidarse por una hora. El entrenador Komamura, a pesar del permiso otorgado, se encargaría de recordarles sus obligaciones al día siguiente.

Después de salir del estadio universitario habían acordado ir a beber algo y divertirse en recompensa por el buen trabajo realizado en el partido, como solían hacer siempre que les iba particularmente bien y deseban recompensarse a sí mismos… ¿Y qué mejor lugar para hacer eso que un centro nocturno?

Entre los integrantes de los halcones y los amigos que les acompañaban, ya ocupaban un rincón confortable con dos mesitas redondas de centro en el establecimiento elegido; sin embargo, más de la mitad estaban en la pista de baile y un par más en la barra, por lo que el rincón estaba prácticamente vacío. Las luces y las pantallas mezcladas con la música electrónica creaban confusión entre la oscuridad y los cuerpos danzantes moviéndose sin parar y creado una masa de gente móvil en la pista creaban un muy buen ambiente.

Las únicas dos personas de dicho grupo que mencionara estaban en la barra, eran precisamente Taichi y Yamato, quienes charlaban cada uno con un vaso de bebidas alcohólicas en la mano, aunque en ese punto todavía estaban bastante sobrios.

-Me alegra que vinieras al partido –dijo Tai a su amigo-, en especial por que no te gusta el fút… Debes de haberte aburrido de lo lindo… Me pregunto que tan mal le estará yendo a Tk

-Lo único que sé, aparte de que, efectivamente, me aburrí como una ostra –empezó Yamato después de llevarse el vaso a los labios-, es que Tk preferiría estar en cualquier lugar antes que en casa recibiendo una espléndida regañada de parte de mi adorable madre y mi aún más encantador padrastro. Eso lo aseguro. Ser nuevo en el arte de romper las reglas no es fácil.

-¡En especial cuando se trata del bueno de Tk! -agregó Tai-, espero no haberlo corrompido con mis célebres costumbres.

-Es tarde para eso –rió Yamato-, basta pasar diez minutos contigo para perder la seriedad, la vergüenza y hasta la cordura.

-¡Qué exagerado!- se quejó Tai

-No digo más que la verdad –dijo Matt como si decir aquello fuera un axioma universal-, eres la peor influencia que se pueda encontrar

-¡Mira quién habla! Si tú eres peor influencia que yo –se defendió el moreno-; además, de haber sabido que hablaba con Natsuko en la tarde, no le había arrebatado el celular… Creo que debería pensar en suavizar mis técnicas de persuasión

-¿De qué hablas? –Se burló Matt- de haberlo sabido, de todas formas se lo habrías arrebatado para hacer que te escuchara.

-Si, tienes razón –admitió Tai-, pero no me puedes culpar. No te podía pedir a ti que llevaras a Sora, por que era evidente que no te caía bien. Aunque por lo visto eso ha cambiado. Hasta parece que le agradas. Y eso que no la dejabas en paz.

-Eso espero –murmuró Matt evidenciando apenas su cometido

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces es cierto que te gusta! – Exclamó Tai triunfante. Yamato lo miró interrogante ante tal declaración, a lo que su amigo respondió encogiéndose de hombros-, Tk me dijo que lo sospechaba. Yo no le creí al principio, pero por lo que dices…

-Lo que me faltaba, un hermano soplón…

-Yo mejor lo llamaría sagaz -dijo Tai alegre-, pero dime, dime como fue que cambiaste de opinión respecto a ella

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –dijo Yamato sonriendo débilmente-, es cierto que es linda. No lo niego.

-¡Y yo que pensé que lo admitirías! –Soltó Tai sorprendido- casi me engañas ¿sabes? Ya sabía yo que mi buen ojo nunca falla, y ella no iba a ser la excepción; y es que ¡Dios! Solo hay que verla para darse cuenta lo guapa que está –se giró, ya que había estado recargando los codos en la barra, y alcanzó a divisar entre la gente una cabellera pelirroja que se movía al ritmo de la música en la pista de baile.

-Y es obvio que a ti también te gusta…-empezó Yamato

-¡Pues claro! Y es un desperdicio que no sea yo quien esté bailando con ella –se lamentó Tai-, ese idiota de Naoki se me adelantó inesperadamente, y eso que el muy sinvergüenza siempre le dice a su novia que no le gusta bailar

-¿Tiene novia? –Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa burlona-, pobre de ella… Parece ser un imbécil.

-¡Lo es! –afirmó Tai riendo-, pero aún así, no hay balón que no pueda interceptar, y según fanfarronea, tampoco hay chica que se le resista, así que yo creo que será mejor que valla a rescatar a mi dulce vecinita de sus peligrosos tentáculos

-En cinco minutos voy a tener que decir lo mismo de ti –dijo Yamato al tiempo que su amigo se levantaba de su asiento.

Tai le sonrió.

Eso olía a competencia.

-Mis tentáculos son mucho más pegajosos –respondió resuelto mostrando presuntuosamente sus brazos al remangarse la camisa de manga corta-, y a la mejor, con un poco de suerte, la damisela no querrá ser rescatada.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya veremos… -dijo simplemente, y Tai asintió alegremente; después de eso, Yamato vio a su amigo perderse entre la gente que se hallaba en la pista de baile.

Lo cierto era que a Matt no le importaba en absoluto rivalizar con Tai; después de todo, habían competido millares de veces en un sin fin de situaciones diferentes, y esto no había cambiado nunca desde que se conocían. Fue así como se volvieron amigos. Eso sí, nada era más complicado que competir por la atención de una chica, eso lo sabían perfectamente; en especial por que ya había sucedido una vez. Esto a causa de "La Francesita", como a Matt le gustaba llamarla.

En aquella ocasión Tai había ganado, y con una ventaja bastante amplía, cabe mencionar. Al final de cuentas, Yamato aceptó la derrota con mucha dignidad. Después de un tiempo los dos amigos empezarían a fingir haber olvidado que la competencia alguna vez había existido, y con el pasar del tiempo realmente llegaría a ser así. Ese acuerdo tácito entre los dos, que seguían manteniendo, lo hizo todo mucho más fácil.

Después de un corto tiempo de noviazgo, Catherine ("La Francesita" resultó sí tener nombre), se mudó al departamento de Tai, y desde entonces serían muy muy felices… Los primeros cuatros meses. Pues, como todo lo que empieza maravillosa y desenfrenadamente en esta vida, la relación de Taichi y Catherine terminó desmoronándose entre ruinosos pedazos de humanidad. Y a pesar de que Matt siguió pasando mucho tiempo en el #743, siempre se mantenía al margen de los asuntos afectivos de su amigo. A los seis meses Tai y Catherine rompieron… ¡Y vaya que rompieron! Tai la sorprendió cierto día en los brazos de otro hombre –y eso sólo por no hacer más especificaciones-; aunque siendo francos, eso no lo afectaría tanto, especialmente porque él también le era infiel, e incluso le había sido infiel en varías ocasiones… Aún así, el punto aquí es que a él nunca lo descubrieron, por lo que se podría decir que era la víctima. Después de aquel gran descubrimiento no le fue difícil sacarla de su ex–nidito de amor, en especial cuando podía fingir libremente indignación sin el mayor remordimiento, ya que sus amigos estaban allí para apoyarlo y recordarle que él había sido el agraviado, ofreciéndole constantemente un hombro para lamentarse, por no decir "para llorar". Apenas Catherine cruzó la puerta de salida del edificio departamental Komatsu con todas sus pertenencias apretujadas en un par de maletas, se dirigió a su nuevo y oficial novio, quien la esperaba en un cadilac azul en el estacionamiento; y Tai, quien la observó desde su ventana, después de verla subir al auto para marcharse, sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de recibir una llamada de Ayase, su nueva novia, aunque no "oficial". Después de lo de Catherine, ninguna sería oficial para Taichi. Y es que por mucho que el moreno lo negara, "La Francesita" había dejado huella, así como sucede en todas las relaciones apasionadas y tormentosas.

Así pues, Sora Takenouchi era la nueva manzana de la discordia entre los dos. Solo que en esta ocasión Yamato no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, con lo que los dos amigos no contaban, era que ésta manzanita no se parecía en nada a la anterior; y tanto su temperamento como su historia eran completamente diferentes, así como el resultado de la contienda que pretendían emprender…

Tuvieron que pasar más de dos horas antes de que Sora dejara la pista de baile, y es que si no era uno, era otro quien la invitaba a bailar… Y ella, que hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto, no se atrevía a negarse. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus parejas de baile tuvo cabello rubio y ojos azules, como secretamente esperaba… Y cuando por fin se sentó, estaba tan cansada que le costaba respirar, y tuvo que apurar un vaso de soda para tratar de disminuir el calor, aunque eso sí, su humor estaba de lo mejor.

Yamato por su parte, había pasado todo el tiempo charlando con cuanta muchacha se había acercado a coquetearle, lo cual no era decir poco. Y es que no era novedad que su aspecto le granjeara gran popularidad, y más chicas de las que podía recordar se acercaban para charlar con él, aunque se da por sentado que no que le interesaba gran cosa lo que tenían que decir. Era increíble como algunas de esas chicas sentían que realmente había congeniado con él y ofrecían sus números telefónicos con la esperanza de que algún día las llamara. Cierto es que pecaban de ingenuas, pero también es cierto que Yamato no hacía nada para sacarlas de su error y es que le gustaba divertirse viendo sus caras de excesivo interés y sus provocativas y sugerentes maneras de charlar y moverse… Más sus admiradoras tuvieron que rendirse cuando Yamato se excusó casi groseramente al ver como Sora tomaba asiento a un par de metros de donde se encontraba y se adelantaba para tomar asiento a su lado.

Al verlo, Sora apenas si se inmutó y con un ligero gesto hecho con la cabeza le permitió tomar el asiento vacío que se hallaba junto a ella. Aunque la intención de Matt no era esperar a que le dieran permispo.

-¿Cansada? –preguntó Yamato observando como la aún agitada respiración de Sora le dificultaba tomar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Algo… -afirmó Sora-, hacía mucho que no bailaba. Casi me había olvidado cómo se hacía

-Pues parece todo lo contrario –empezó Yamato mirándola con inteligencia-, yo diría que más bien que tienes mucha practica…

-¿Me has estado observando mientras bailaba? –Preguntó Sora extrañada-, parecías demasiado ocupado con tu amiguitas como para fijarte en nada más.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa?

-¿De ti? –ser burló Sora-, no lo creas. Solo te miré por casualidad.

-Está bien. No te sientas especial –dijo Matt insolentemente, para después aclarar-, yo solo te miré porque sería imposible no voltear a verte cuando tienes de pareja al torpe de Tai y él decide dar una patada voladora en medio de la pista. De hecho, me sorprende que no haya ningún herido.

Sora rió, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. La verdad es que Tai tenía ideas extrañas respecto a lo que se podría considerar ser un buen bailarín.

-Y hablando de él –prosiguió Yamato-, ¿Dónde está? Me había asegurado que no te dejaría escapar de sus tentáculos en tanto le fuera posible

-¿Sus tentáculos? –volvió a reír Sora-; bueno, creo que decidió dejarme por una nueva "presa" después de la patada voladora… Me imagino que le parecí demasiado aburrida para sus pasos innovadores.

Yamato estaba seguro de que no era así, y podía jurar que en ese momento Tai ya estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera había notado cuando es que había cambiado de pareja.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó Sora- ¿No bailas?

-Solo cuando una chica linda chica me lo pide –dijo haciéndose el interesante pasándose una mano por la cabellera rubia, en un gesto más bien gracioso

Sora levanto una ceja, aunque sin decidirse a burlarse de él.

-¿Y si las chicas esperan que seas tú quien las invite? –volvió a preguntar guardándose el comentario acerca del gesto de Yamato

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó éste sonriendo- ¿Quieres que te invite a bailar?

-Yo no dije eso -se apresuró a contestar Sora algo molesta de que cierto tono rosado cubriera repentinamente sus mejillas-. Además, no bailaría con alguien que se considera demasiado.…

Tommy February6 comenzaba a sonar en la pista con "Kiss one more time". A Sora le encantaba esa cantante, pero en definitiva, no iba a decírselo a Yamato, y fue quizás por esa razón que se sorprendió cuando él, muy decidido, se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Bailamos? –le preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano.

-Creí que habías dicho que solo bailabas cuando una chica linda te lo pedía –dijo Sora sin decidirse, pues no sabía si Matt solo pretendía bromear a su costa

-Solo hago excepciones con las chicas lindas que son demasiado tímidas para pedírmelo ellas mismas

-Yo no soy tímida –se defendió Sora aún algo turbada por la repentina invitación-, ni tampoco quiero que me invites a bailar por compromiso

-Nunca hago nado por compromiso… Así que baila conmigo.

Sora pudo haber protestado, pero por una vez, se permitió aceptar que Yamato no bromeaba y decidió que se dejaría llevar por aquella suave sonrisa, pues la verdad –y aunque no le gustara admitirlo del todo-, sí quería bailar con él. Tomó su mano y se dejó guiar hacía la pista de baile. Le sorprendió descubrir que su tacto era más cálido de lo que había imaginado y que la forma en la que sujetaba su mano fuera tan delicada. Le recordó cuan agradable había sido estar apoyada en su pecho y cuan reconfortante era su espeso perfume.

Y así, al estar uno frente al otro, bailar resultó de lo más natural, como si sus movimientos congeniaran sin esfuerzo alguno. Era raro, porque bailando no había razón para discutir –y desde que se conocían no había hecho otra cosa-, estando así, solo ellos dos, rodeados de una multitud de gente que parecía desaparecer con cada roce de su piel, con cada respiración cercana y con cada una de sus miradas cruzándose furtivamente, entre cada pestañeo.

Que atrayente sensación.

Yamato era mucho más directo, y delineaba con sus ojos cada una de las formas de Sora sin disimulo, mientras que ella solo le miraba ocasionalmente entre momentáneos descuidos en los que su curiosidad podía más que el dominio de sí misma. Quería verle, pero tenía que él lo supiera. No sabía exactamente por qué.

Sin embargo, los intensos ojos azules de Yamato la descubrían observándolo de vez en cuando, y aunque aquellos instantes apenas si duraban fracciones de segundos, Sora alcanzaba a descubrir en sus facciones una casi imperceptible satisfacción, más no podía percibir ninguna inquietud en sí misma, como si el bailar simplificara todo lo que en otras circunstancias la hubiese provocado una reacción evasiva de su parte.

Y así, ni el cansancio, ni el calor, ni la sed, ni los ocasionales empujones los molestaron; era como si pudieran seguir así para siempre sin importar cuantas cosas pasaran alrededor. Que ligero les parecía todo entre la música y el sudor...

Bailaron juntos todo lo que quedó de la noche, sin parar a descansar ni un instante, y era sorpréndete lo mucho que llamaban la atención a pesar de estar rodeados de una multitud de jóvenes danzantes, y es que entre las rechazadas admiradoras de Matt y las parejas de baile de Sora, ya formaban una cantidad considerable de personas que desearían estar en los zapatos del rubio o la pelirroja… Ambos atractivos, y ambos bailando como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro…

Así siguieron hasta que las canciones más nuevas y movidas fueron remplazases por los clásicos y más tarde, por las baladas. Entonces, sin razón aparente y como impulsados por la misma invisible inercia, se detuvieron.

Permanecieron inmóviles frente a frente. Las parejas a su alrededor se abrazaban y se movían al compás de la música suave, mientras que los que ya estaban borrachos cantaban las letras con toda la fuerza y sentimiento de que eran capaces. Mientras tanto, Sora y Matt se miraban sin decidirse a deshacerse de la distancia que los separaba, pero cuando "Someday" de "Jonh Legend" comenzó a sonar, pareció que aquella ligera duda que los separaba se hubiese esfumado y con delicadeza se aproximaron hasta estar tan cerca que pudieron apreciar el calor del otro.

_As days go by and fade tonights_

_I still question why you left_

_I wonder how it didn´t work out_

_but now you´re gone_

_and memories all I have for now_

_but no it´s not over_

_we'll get older we'll get over_

_we'll live to see the day that I hope for_

_come back to me_

_I still believe that_

_we'll get it right again_

_we'll come back to life again_

_we won't say another goodbye again_

_you'll live forever with me…_

Yamato rodeó a Sora por la cintura con sus brazos y ella respondió apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros para después descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Era curioso como después de tanta agitación luego de bailar, eso era lo único que parecíar necesitar… Y resultaba tan reconfortante

Mientras bailaban, aun sobre la música resonando entre los bailarines, y Sora recargada en el pecho de Matt, ella supo que allá afuera llovía.

Había estado nublado todo el día, y tenía la certeza de que en ese momento, las gotas de cristal provenientes del cielo se estrellaban contra el pavimento insensible. Y así, al igual que las gotas saben que se precipitan a su fin al salir de las suaves y protectoras nubes, ella se sentía arrastrada por un sentimiento intenso, el cual sabía casi inciertamente -por algún extraño presentimiento que la seguía desde que podía recordar-, que no tendría un final feliz.

… _Someday, someday_

_we'll be together_

_someday, someday_

_we'll be together…_

Aquella fue la primera vez que bailaron juntos… La primera de otras tantas que traería el futuro… Aquel futuro que Sora veía con alentadora esperanza y al que Matt aun no dejaba de temer…

Aunque aquello, en aquel momento, no importaba. Solo importaba aquel abrazo entre los dos.

Aquel abrazo y la lluvia que caía allá afuera, anunciando un incipiente por venir.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Este capítulo es especial para mí, porque tarde mucho en terminarlo… Y no hablo necesariamente del tiempo. El primer baile es siempre tan especial… Y se queda en nuestras mentes indeleble al tiempo. Así que espero que les haya gustado u,u

Gracias como siempre por los reviews T,T. Son geniales! Gracias a: NickkissLove53, Lime1085, rck_sorato, Umi-lizs5, ANGELA SORATOMANIA, CieloRosa y SoraTakenouchii

Los quiere,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: En esta ocasión, dos canciones geniales: "Kiss me one more time" de Tommy February6, a quien veremos nuevamente en el futuro en sus variantes con canciones que representaran a Sora; y a Jonh Legend con "Someday". Adoro esa canción.


	9. Una Decisión Desesperada

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 9

"Una Decisión Desesperada"

Una semana había pasado desde el partido de Tai. Una semana desde aquel día de lluvia en que Sora y Matt habían bailado hasta que el amanecer los obligara a despertar de aquel aletargado abrazo que los unió durante el que fuera su primer baile…

Desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas; entre ellas, el partido de la final de Tai, al cual asistió Sora como había prometido y que, cabe mencionar, perdieron por casi nada; así que el capitán de los Halcones se tuvo que conformar con un par de palmadas en la espalda como consolación por parte de la pelirroja en lugar del abrazo de la victoria; aunque eso sí, los besos y mimos por parte de su querida hermana Kari, quien también asistió junto a sus padres, los tuvo a montones. Por otra parte, Matt y Sora se vieron en un par de ocasiones en el transcurso de la mencionada semana, e incluso salieron juntos en una ocasión, aunque solo fue porque Yamato se había ofrecido a mostrarle a Sora la que era, según él, la mejor tienda de música que podría encontrar en Tokio, y aunque Sora no sabía si darle la razón por entero, no se podía quejar, pues _Boody J-Mary_ era un extenso y muy surtido establecimiento de música… El caso aquí es, que el rubio y la pelirroja se llevaban realmente bien, y esperaban cualquier ocasión para pasar un momento juntos, o aunque fuera solo para verse de vez en cuando, ni siquiera necesitaban mantener una conversación. Pasar un rato juntos estaba bien. A Sora le agradaba Matt, y él sabía, con secreta satisfacción, que le llevaba ventaja a su mejor amigo, quien hasta ahora, solo podía recordar la mitad de lo que había ocurrido en aquella noche de fiesta de lo ebrio que se había puesto.

Mientras tanto, el ingreso a clases había tomado a Sora desprevenida y sentía que sus habilidades metódicas escolares se habían atrofiado durante un largo periodo de inutilidad, en el que no solo no había asistido a la escuela, si no que no se había acercado a nada parecido a un libro de texto, en especial porque lo único que solía leer eran novelas literarias, y no era afecta a las revistas informativas y mucho menos a los periódicos, por lo que bien podría haber ocurrido un desastre natural en el centro de la ciudad y ella no se enteraría si no hasta que lo veía con sus propios ojos y esto, por mera casualidad. Así pues, de camino a su primer día de clases estaba algo nerviosa y temía no recordar cómo es que se utilizaba una pluma, más no tardaría en darse cuenta al ingresar a la que sería su nueva escuela, que aquello en ese lugar, no importaba gran cosa.

Entrar en una escuela de diseño era toda una experiencia nueva para ella, en especial tratándose de una como El Instituto de Arte y Diseño Yazawa. Y no era de extrañarse que la sorprendiera grandemente, en especial el primer día. Sería difícil olvidar su primera impresión. El edificio altísimo, pero apenas de cinco plantas estaba pintado de diversos colores llamativos y poblado de personas que portaban en su vestimenta colores aun más extravagantes, mezclados con estampados y hechuras tan llamativas como espectaculares. Al ver toda aquella aparatosidad, pensó que ella, con su ropa común debería camuflarse con el cemento del suelo; más eso no importaba gran cosa, en especial cuando estaba demasiado ocupada observando a su alrededor… Y es que era difícil imaginar una exhibición de creatividad mayor a la que representaban aquel sinnúmero de estudiantes con su aspecto y entusiasmo. La clásica algarabía del primer día estaba presente en cada rincón: gente saludándose mutuamente con toda clase de muestras de afecto por el reencuentro luego de vacaciones, las risas provocadas por las experiencias contadas, la clásica curiosidad de los estudiantes veteranos por los nuevos y el interés nervioso de los nuevos por los veteranos, todo eso y más sucedía en el vestíbulo escolar, así como en los pasillos y jardines exteriores. El ambiente que se podía respirar allí era de entusiasmo y de abierta alegría, por lo que a Sora no le costó trabajo incorporarse a aquel ambiente, pues en un par de horas ya se encontraba en su salón de clases charlando con un grupo de chicos y chicas que formaban parte de su curso y que hablaban sobre lo primero que se les ocurría. Acababan de tener su primera clase y había mucho de que charlar.

-¿Y tú por qué decidiste estudiar diseño de moda? –le preguntó interesada su vecina de asiento, una chica con el cabello teñido de rosa y recogido en dos coletas rizadas llamada Miwako que vestía un ancho vestido de estampado a rayas muy llamativo

-Pues… La verdad es que siempre me ha interesado la expresión humana, y creo que es en la cotidianidad donde se debería desarrollar dicha expresión, y no hay nada más cotidiano que la vestimenta que usamos así que…

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Miwako alegremente interrumpiéndole sin intención-, debemos hacer arte de cada pieza que creemos…

-¡Hay, Miwako! Si tú nunca has diseñado nada en tu vida –la cortó Arashi, un chico alto y rubio vestido al estilo punk y con una cantidad impresionante de piercings, quien se recargaba en el asiento de enfrente a las chicas

-¿No? ¿Y entonces donde compraste tu vestido?, –se extraño Sora-, pensé que tu lo habías hecho, porque es muy original

-¡Ay, es que este vestido lo diseñó mi hermana mayor! –respondió con orgullo fraternal- Ella tiene su propia tienda en el centro de Tokio, ¡Happy Berry!

-¿De veras? –dijo Sora impresionada- Happy Berry es una tienda fantástica…

-¡Si! ¡Y mi sueño es algún día poder ayudar a mi hermana como diseñadora!

-Para lograrlo debes poner todo tu empeño en ello –agregó Isabella, una chica muy hermosa de una larga y ondulada cabellera morada vestida con aparatosidad al estilo británico antiguo, quien en realidad… era un chico. Los detalles se los pueden imaginar…

-Más que esfuerzo, lo que se necesita es talento –intervino George, un chico en extremo apuesto de ojos tan azules como su cabello, y que irradiaba estilo, aunando a eso su voz profunda, podría parecer irresistible-, y esta escuela sirve para demostrar dicho talento, así que me imagino que todos querrán participar en el festival de Noviembre...

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamaron Arashi y Miwako al mismo tiempo

-¿De qué se trata festival de noviembre? –preguntó Sora, quien no sabía a qué se referían.

-¿Cómo puedes estar en esta escuela y no saberlo? –se extraño George- El Instituto Yazawa es famoso por ese festival

-Los estudiantes que se inscriben en él, compiten entre ellos para crear el diseño más innovador –agregó Arashi orgulloso de dominar el tema

-Y no solo tienen la oportunidad de mostrar uno de sus diseños ante el profesorado y reconocidos diseñadores, si no que el ganador obtiene una beca para estudiar en el extranjero –concluyó Isabela

-¿En serio? No lo sabía…

-Y ahora que lo sabes ¿Piensas participar, Sora? –preguntó George recargándose en la banca en la que estaba sentada

-No lo creo… No me interesa estudiar en el extranjero. Aunque competir sería extraordinario. -respondió al mismo tiempo que miraba al exterior por la ventana que se encontraba a un costado del salón y por la cual se entreveían los jardines centrales de la escuela, imaginando todas las ideas que debían de tener los demás estudiantes, listos para convertirlas en realidad.

-Que chica tan poco ambiciosa eres, Takenouchi –dijo Arashi rascándose la alborotada cabellera rubia, sin comprender como es que a alguien no le interesaría estudiar en el extranjero.

-¿Es que acaso eres hija de algún gran empresario y ya conoces medio mundo? –bromeó George, quien sí era hijo de un gran empresario, aunque, por ser ilegitimo, no tenía libertad para viajar por el mundo con el dinero de su padre.

-Simplemente no me llama la atención -y se encogió de hombros, aunque su semblante se había visto ensombrecido apenas por unos segundos, asiéndolo imperceptible para quienes la rodeaban

Pero Sora no se vio en la necesidad de explicar nada puesto que Miwako, muy oportunamente, cambió el tema.

El resto de su primer día de clases en la Universidad Yazawa transcurriría entre múltiples experiencias divertidas, más gente nueva y profesores tan exigentes como variados, los había de todo tipo: los irritables con pinta de mal geniudos, creativos de ideas exóticas, el inexperto que quiere ser amigo de los alumnos y el típico profesor no tan joven del que las alumnas –y algunos alumnos-, se enamoran. Entre las materias que más le llamaron la atención estuvieron Historia de la Moda y su materia base, Diseño de Moda, para la cual, ya tenía tarea y cierto requerimiento fuera de lo usual…

-¿Cómo que tu profesor de diseño quiere que consigas una modelo? –preguntó Tai en cuanto Sora le contó cómo se la había pasado en su primer día de clases- Creí que trabajaban con maniquíes y cosas de esas…

- Así es, es solo que para nuestra presentación final necesitaremos una modelo, una de verdad –aclaró Sora, quien ya estaba preguntándose donde demonios conseguiría una-, y el profesor nos aconsejó que empezáramos a buscar una, ya que encontrar una adecuada para cada estilo particular es del todo fácil.

Estaban en el departamento de Tai, en aquella salita que para Sora ya se había vuelto un lugar habitual donde pasar el rato. Si necesitaba algo o si simplemente no tenía nada que hacer en su solitario departamento, solo necesitaba atravesar el pasillo y tocar en la puerta del fondo con el 743 en la puerta, donde sabía que siempre podía pasarla bien en compañía de aquellos chicos que sin saber como, ya se habían convertido en sus grandes amigos.

-¿Y estás segura que necesitas "una" y no "un" modelo? –Empezó Tai-, porque, no es por presumir, pero tengo un cuerpo digno de admirar… -y al decir esto se levanto la camisa para mostrar su bien marcado abdomen-, y creo que me iría muuy bien en las pasarelas…

Sora no pudo evitar reírse y es que, a pesar de que Tai lo decía como broma a medias, el imaginárselo dentro de un vestido de noche en una pasarela le resultaba hasta indefinible punto hilarante.

-Me alegra ver que estés tan seguro de ti–consiguió decir después de atenuar su risa-, pero me temo que no puedo cambiar el hecho de que sea "una" modelo lo que necesito.

-Que pena, sé que conmigo todo habría salido estupendo -dijo al tiempo que hacía uso de su inconfundible pose de superhéroe henchido de orgullo, ignorando el hecho de que Sora no parecía impresionarse con su figura de atleta consumado.

-Prometo pensar en ti cuando haga atuendos masculinos –agregó Sora sonriente en compensación de aquella imagen de Tai en vestido que se había instalado en su cerebro, que le haría reír siempre que la recordara

-¿Segura que no se te olvida? Por que estoy seguro que si a mis múltiples cualidades les agregara el modelaje, mi popularidad con las chicas se elevaría a la estratosfera

-Tan segura estoy de que no se me olvida como de que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo conseguir una modelo para presentar el lunes de la semana que viene…

-¿Y eso es estar mucho, o poco segura? –preguntó Tk quien acababa de entrar en la estancia con su afabilidad acostumbrada, para después sentarse a lado de Sora y echar una hojeada a los apuntes que le enseñaba a Tai

-Puedes estar seguro de que mucho –respondió Sora

-De todas formas no sé a qué te refieres ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Tk que al entrar había dicho lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza, aun cuando no tenia idea de que hablan sus amigos -, desde la recamara creí escuchar algo sobre la estratósfera… y Tai de modelo. Me perturbó tanto la idea que tuve que venir a enterarme de que hablaban con la esperanza de que sería todo producto de mi imaginación…

-Muy graciosito, enano –se quejó Tai haciéndose el indignado

-¡Noo! ¿Eso quiere decir que no fue producto de mi imaginación? –dramatizó Tk poniéndose las manos en la cabeza como si se jalara los cabellos- Ya no podre dormir esta noche…

-¡Ay, por favor! Si tengo todo el perfil de salir en una portada de revista –se jactó Taichi entusiasmado-. Dame unos cuantos años más y estaré en la primera plana de los deportes nacionales

Tk tuvo que esperar un momento antes de poder amortiguar su risa por completo, para después decir de buena gana:

-¿Sabes, Tai? _Es mejor tener la boca cerrada y parecer estúpido, que abrirla y disipar la duda_

-¡Mark Twain!–exclamó Sora después de que Tai se cobrara el comentario de Tk con un puñetazo en el brazo del rubio-, Acabas de citar a ese escritor, ¿No es así?

-¿Le conoces? –preguntó Takeru sobándose el brazo, que empezaba a amoratársele

-Claro ¿Quién no? –dijo Sora contenta; Tk miró de reojo a Tai, quien parecía dispuesto a emparejarle el otro brazo, así que omitió el comentario que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pues usualmente cuando hablaba con frases provenientes de libros nadie lo notaba, aunque eso no era de extrañarse puesto que su compañía habitual era Tai, quien aparte de comics, no leía nada; exceptuando sus libros de textos, y esto por obligación-, he leído varios de sus libros –continuó Sora-, después de todo, son clásicos norteamericanos

-¿De veras? Yo me considero su admirador, hice un reporte sobre él para clase de literatura y esa frase fue mi lema durante meses.

-¿Así que has estado citando a ese tipo todo este tiempo? –preguntó Tai, en quien Takeru había empleado numerosas veces dicha frase

Sora rió y desvió la conversación hacia autores más contemporáneos. Por su parte, Tai no podía estar más aburrido, viéndose momentáneamente excluido de la charla. Por lo que decidió que se consolaría mientras jugaba con su portátil, el cual por cierto, había sido su mayor consuelo después del segundo lugar obtenido en la final de la temporada.

Un par de días después de eso, las clases se habían intensificado y Sora ya tenía deberes, aunque no tantos como sus vecinos, pues luego de enterarse del profundo interés de Takeru por la literatura y de que su intención era estudiar letras al acabar la prepa, se vio aun más sorprendida al enterarse de las carreras estudiaban Taichi y Yamato. Resultó que el chico Yagami, a pesar de tener un beca deportiva, tenía como licenciatura la de Relaciones Internacionales, y que sus talentos no se reducían al área deportiva, siendo los debates su punto fuerte. Por su parte Yamato, a pesar de tener como prioridad la música, estudiaba una Licenciatura en Ciencias Físicas, siendo, para sorpresa de Sora, el segundo mejor promedio de su generación, según afirmaba Takeru. No cabía duda de que esos chicos no dejaban de sorprenderla, en especial por ser siempre tan desenfadados y alegres, que pareciera imposible pensar que tuvieran tantas cosas por las que preocuparse, o mejor dicho, tantas cosas por las que ella estaría preocupada... De hecho parecía que cada día que pasaba sus obligaciones y responsabilidades se incrementaban más y más, y no siendo ella tan desenfadada como sus vecinos, todo ello le suponía acumulación de estrés.

Así pues, Sora tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y otras tantas que hacer. Por lo que al finalizar la semana estaba más que exhausta.

Aquel viernes por la mañana, luego de un frugal desayuno, se encontraba sentada, y con los brazos apoyados en el comedorcito de la cocina mirando la mesa pensativa. Aun estaba en pijama, la cual por cierto, era de girasoles; sus cabellos despeinados caían en desorden sobre sus hombros en una disposición graciosa. Frente a sí tenía un montículo de cuentas que estaba examinado. Las cuales, según sus cálculos, no auguraban nada bueno.

Si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, dentro de un par de semanas estaría en números rojos. El dinero de su cuenta se reducía con una rapidez asombrosa y ella, que aun no tenía un empleo con qué reponerlo, no hallaba la forma de reducir sus gastos, y lo peor de todo, temía el día en que tuviera que volver a pagar la renta; pues aunque en un principio le había parecido que el alquiler era accesible, ahora que su cuenta se hallaba por debajo del 60% de su totalidad, empezaba a pensar que tener un departamento tan espacioso para ella sola, era realmente un desatino ¿Para qué quería ella dos habitaciones, o cuarto de lavado?, era cierto que éste último era diminuto, pero de cualquier manera era un lujo en su situación, además a pesar de ser un departamento amueblado, había insistido en arreglarlo, pintarlo y comprar un sinfín de cosas que no servían de nada, pero que hacían la vista mucho mas agradable ¿Por qué habría de insistir en comprar un par de flores para adornar la mesa del comedor todos los días? ¡Estaba despilfarrando! Debía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible; si había que apretarse el cinturón, lo haría; adiós a las compras superfluas, nada de gustitos o chucherías inútiles, desde ahora solo lo indispensable ¡Y ni que decir del auto! de ahora en adelante iría a pie a todas partes. Debía aprender a usar el transporte público, otro desafío más para su paciencia, pero no había remedio, así que ¡A adecuarse a las circunstancias se ha dicho! Por otra parte, si conseguía un empleo, éste debía de ser de medio tiempo, eso claro, si quería compaginarlo con la universidad. Debía hacer algo para pagar todas las cuentas sin retrasos… Pero, Dios, era tan duro ¿Desde cuándo el mundo había elevado tanto sus precios hasta hacerlos imposibles de costear? ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos días de su infancia en que con una moneda podía comprarse varios puñados de dulces? Ahora una moneda no le alcanzaría para el dulce más insignificante. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer realmente. Quejarse no le serviría de nada. Uno no puede reducir los costos con solo desearlo, ni hacer que el dinero se multiplique en nuestros bolsillos por arte de magia… ¿Qué hacer, que hacer?

Tenía que pensar. Para todo hay soluciones, es solo cuestión de no desesperarse y abrir la mente a las posibilidades. Quizás no tenía que esperar un milagro, ni desear contar con una varita mágica soluciona-problemas, o esperar que todas las deudas se dividan a la mitad misteriosamente, quizás solo tenía que… ¡Pero claro! ¡Eso era lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Dividir las deudas a la mitad! Acababa de quejarse por tener espacio innecesario de más, no necesitaba dos habitaciones. La solución podía ser esa. Aprovechar la amplitud del departamento y hacer de ello una ventaja. Podía compartir el departamento. Sería genial encontrar alguien con quien compartir su departamento, alguien tan necesitado como ella de disminuir sus gastos ¡Eso era! la solución era conseguir un compañero de habitación, de esa manera los gastos se dividirían a la mitad y el impacto en el monedero de Sora se vería razonablemente reducido... Pero era una decisión difícil. Compartir la estancia con alguien desconocido no era precisamente su ideal de comodidad, pero quizás era la única opción que le quedaba si quería salir adelante pronto. Ya se le ocurriría una idea para conseguir un compañero adecuado…

Lo medito durante unos minutos más y después de llegar a la conclusión que era una idea viable, empezó a cuestionarse sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de conseguir un compañero, más no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que lo más fácil y seguro era hacer anuncios que pudiera pegar en los tableros de la facultad , donde seguro que habría un montón de estudiantes foráneos y de intercambio necesitados de hogar entre los cuales podría elegir. No quería tener nada que ver con chicos desordenados o chicas incumplidas, después de todo, convivir con un desconocido es cosa seria. Así que en aquel mismo momento se puso a redactar en una simple hoja lo que sería el volante, donde solicitaba compañero de habitación que compartiera los gastos. Más sabía que conseguir un buen compañero de apartamento no sería tan fácil como redactar la solicitud del mismo, necesitaba tener opciones. Así que esperaba que muchas personas llamaran para pedir informes, y así, si alguien no parecía confiable bien podría inventarse una excusa, decir que el puesto ya no estaba vacante o cualquier otra cosa que se ocurriera.

En eso se encontraba pensando cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se levantó de su asiento, dejando de lado por un momento la hoja a medio escribir, para abrir la puerta y toparse con los ojos azules de Yamato.

-¿Cuántas veces deberé insistir en que te asegures de saber quién es, antes de abrir la puerta, Sora? –preguntó el rubio con naturalidad invitándose a sí mismo a pasar.

-Las que sean necesarias, supongo –respondió Sora encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo ligeramente. Esa pregunta ya se había vuelto un chiste local.

Aquello era algo que ya se le estaba haciendo habitual. Sin previo aviso Matt, Takeru o Tai podían llegar, y sin apenas saludarla –en esto Takeru era la excepción-, se sentaban en su sillón y le hacían compañía, preguntándole qué hacía o que iba hacer en el día. Y aunque por lo general le resultaban agradables las visitas inesperadas que generaban grandiosos momentos de charla, debía admitir que en ocasiones, no lo eran tanto. Tal era el caso de cuando se acababa de levantar y estaba semivestida, si estaba a punto de meterse a bañar o cuando, como ahora, estaba despeinada y en pijama. Eso dejaba muy limitadas las ocasiones en las que Sora podía andar a sus anchas en su propia casa. Los chicos no eran muy delicados en esos detalles, y nunca se daban cuenta de que sus repentinas visitas podían llegar a incomodar; pero Sora no podía culparlos, después de todo, eran chicos.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Yamato echando un vistazo a las hojas que Sora tenía sobre la mesa, aparentando no darse cuenta de lo desaliñada que estaba la pelirroja, pero por supuesto que lo notaba. De hecho le gustaba ir a esas horas de la mañana a propósito para verla así, y descubrir esas nimiedades que tanta curiosidad causan cuando te gusta una persona, por ejemplo, a Yamato le gustaba tratar de adivinar qué pijama llevaría puesta Sora al abrirle la puerta, el día de hoy no le había atinado

-Escribo una especie de anuncio, un volante –dijo con simpleza mientras volvía a tomar la pluma-, es que estoy pensando compartir el departamento, ya sabes, para reducir gastos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Piensas conseguir un compañero de cuarto? –dijo contrariado al mismo tiempo que desviaba la atención de los hombros descubiertos de Sora, que había estado observando, para prestar real atención a la hoja sobre la que escribía- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que eso puedes ser?

-Incomodo, tal vez –empezó Sora, quien solo pensaba en su privacidad-, pero no creo que sea peligroso…

-No te entiendo, Sora ¿En que cabeza cuerda cabe la posibilidad de vivir con un entero desconocido solo por ahorrar unos cuantos yenes?

-En las cabezas de personas cuyas cuentas bancarias se ven reducidas por excesos de gastos –respondió ella imperativa al tiempo que se ponía un suéter sobre la pijama de tirantes

-Si es solo por el dinero –dijo Matt lamentando que la ventana que había dejado entrar el frío estuviese abierta-, yo puedo ayudarte

-Ya deberías saber que no te aceptaría ni un quinto prestado aunque estuviera muriéndome de hambre –respondió Sora decidida

-¿Y quién habla de préstamos? –preguntó Matt recargando los brazos en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente a Sora- No tendrías que devolverme nada, a menos que quisieras, claro

-Pues gracias, pero creo que soy suficiente mayorcita para poder arreglármelas sola –dijo al mismo tiempo que luchaba con la pluma que tenía entre las manos, pues aparentemente, no quería rayar-. Además ¿Dónde estaría mi independencia si dejo que me ayuden cada vez que lo requiera?

-Tener un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie –y al decir esto, le quitó la pluma defectuosa para devolvérsela unos instantes después, completamente arreglada- ¿Ves?

-Acepto la pluma, pero no el dinero –dijo Sora en un tono que no admitía protestas-, además el tener un compañero de departamento me facilitara todo, es una buena opción

-¡Que tontería! –se quejó Matt- una chica indefensa conviviendo con un sujeto extraño…

-Ese "sujeto extraño" también puede ser una chica ¿Sabes? –Aclaró Sora-, además ¿Desde cuándo soy indefensa?

- Oh, disculpa, pero cualquiera que use pantuflas de conejo puede fácilmente catalogarse accidentalmente como persona indefensa -ironizó Yamato, ignorando el gesto de desaprobación de Sora respecto a que las pantuflas de conejo sean indicio de debilidad, especialmente por que traía unas puestas- De cualquier manera, te digo que es peligroso –insistió Yamato, a quien no le gustaba la idea de que Sora tuviera un compañero, independientemente del sexo de este- Si es un chico, fácilmente podría aprovecharse de ti, los hombres son de lo peor.

-¿Son de lo peor? –Se burló Sora, olvidando por un momento el asunto de las pantuflas -, por favor… Exageras. Ahora mismo estoy sola en mi departamento con un chico ¿Debería estar preocupada?

-Tal vez sí deberías de estarlo –respondió fingiendo una voz amenazadora

-Pues no lo estoy –declaró ella sin inmutarse- No me asustas. En absoluto. Además ¿Qué parte de "también podría ser chica" no entiendes?

-Lo entiendo, es solo que no entiendo porque crees que las chicas, solo por el hecho de ser chicas, son confiables. Es decir, que tal que tu compañera, en caso de que cometas la insensatez de seguir con esa idea, resulte ser una cleptómana psicópata, o peor aún, una ninfómana lesbiana

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Rió Sora, con una cara que reflejaba una mezcla de incomprensión y escepticismo, mientras tanto, volvía a ocupar el asiento frente a las hojas blancas, las cuales Yamato miraba con irritación- hasta parece que estoy hablando con Tai ¿desde cuándo se te ocurren a ti esas ideas tan extrañas?

- Solo menciono potenciales posibilidades –se excusó encogiéndose de hombros

-Posibilidades muy improbables –concluyó ella

-Es que eres muy ingenua, Sora. No sabes de los problemas que asechan en el mundo real; créeme que los problemas que vez en las noticias matutinas no son ni siquiera un asomo de los que realmente hay allá afuera…

-No sé cuál es el punto de tu sermón de madre preocupada, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Y tampoco sé porque te empeñas en creer que soy una niña crédula e indefensa… No lo soy.

-El punto es que no te conviene compartir el departamento –sentenció el rubio sin realmente escuchar lo que Sora trataba de decirle-, debe haber una forma de arreglarlo –recargó nuevamente sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente a la de Sora con la cara que pondría alguien que busca solución a un problema existencial planteado por el mismo Aristóteles, y después de un rato que Sora ocupó en acabar el futuro volante dijo-, Ya sé. Deja eso. Me ofrezco para ser el nuevo inquilino del #707

La miró decidido.

Sora parpadeó.

-Estás loco –declaró al fin, como si Yamato hablara del clima, y no de vivir con ella-, tú no tienes razón alguna para alquilar un departamento, vives cómodamente con tu padre…

-Tal vez es hora de independizarme –dijo con firmeza

Sora no pudo evitar bufar ante aquel comentario

-Ni siquiera tendrías con qué pagar el alquiler –objetó divertida-, que yo sepa no tienes empleo; y aunque consiguieras uno, dudo que supieras administrar tu tiempo para compaginarlo con tu banda, la universidad y el millón de cosas que haces para perder el tiempo. Admítelo, Matt, no eres tan responsable.

A Yamato le encantó como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Sora, pero no admitió nada… Aunque sabía de sobra que ella estaba en lo cierto.

- Tal vez esa no fue la mejor idea, pero… Algo se debe poder hacer –se mordió el dedo pulgar pensativo. Le hubiera gustado que Sora fuera, solo por esa vez, como todas las chicas tontas con las que había salido y así podría ofrecerle vivir en su armario, donde él la tendría en su poder, sana y salva… Pero no. Ella era inteligente y odiosamente independiente- Podríamos hacer que Taichi que te de la habitación que usa Tk, el puede venirse a mi casa, y seguro que no le molesta…

-¿Yo? ¿Vivir en casa de Tai? –preguntó Sora, con una cara que daba la impresión de que la sola idea de vivir en aquel chiquero la asustaba- ni loca.

-Tienes razón. Olvídalo –dijo incorporándose y caminando hacía la ventana que daba al frente del edificio- Taichí es diez veces más peligroso que la ninfómana lesbiana

-En serio –empezó Sora-, no entiendo por qué es tan malo que comparta el departamento –y luego sonrió con aquella sonrisa que mataba a Yamato-, estas comportándote muy raro

Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa, le era inevitable no hacerlo, era hermosa cuando reía. Además era cierto que estaba actuando extrañamente, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo si Sora le decía repentinamente que quería compartir su departamento con un desconocido? Ella no lo entendería. Era incapaz de comprender porque no quería que compartiera el departamento, pero la verdad es que la respuesta era tan boba, que no valía la pena decírsela. Simplemente estaba seguro de que estaría celoso de cualquiera que compartiera más tiempo con ella, que él. Pero quizás debería acostumbrarse, Sora era demasiado ella misma para tolerar los celos. Seguro que si se lo hubiese dicho, se hubiera reído, así como se reía de todo aquello que le parecía incomprensible a los ojos de su razón… Así era ella, y era por ello, y un millón de razones más, que le gustaba tanto. Siempre tan fuerte y decidida, tan diferente de todas las demás, y al mismo tiempo incapaz de notar lo delicada que en realidad era.

Así que cuando le preguntó si la acompañaba a sacar copias a ese estúpido volante, dijo que sí… Y ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar. Empezaba a creerse incapaz de no hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Después de que Sora se vistiera con algo más apropiado que la pijama de girasoles y las pantuflas de conejo, ambos salieron del edificio departamental Komatsu en busca de un establecimiento en el que sacaran copias. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, pues había una papelería a un par de cuadras de donde se encontraban y no tardaron en tener en sus manos una pila de copias del anuncio que Sora había redactado burdamente en una hoja común, y ese mismo día, cuando Sora fue a la universidad, se encargo de pegarlos en cada uno de los tablones de anuncios con los que se encontró, e incluso en los pasillos más transitados con la esperanza de recibir lo más pronto posible la llamada que le permitiera conocer a su próximo compañero de departamento, sin saber que serían justo los que le sobraran los que serían de utilidad. Yamato por su parte, no se quejó más. Sabía que no lograría nada con ello, más eso sí, se aseguró de aclararle a Sora antes de separarse que, no importaba si tenía uno o mil compañeros de apartamento, él seguiría visitándola inoportunamente siempre que tuviera oportunidad. Sora aceptó esa condición y se despidió de él alegremente.

Yamato Ishida podía ser realmente encantador... E incluso de vez en cuando, Sora se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en alguna frase o gesto que había tenido para con ella. Pequeñas cosas que le hacían detenerse y recordar lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, lo agradable que podía llegar a ser. Lo bello de sus ojos…

Pero no tenía tiempo para pasársela pensando en ello, lo más importante aun estaba en progreso: Debía conseguir empleo.

Aquella misma tarde compró varios periódicos, acudió a agencias empleadoras y vagó por las calles comerciales de la ciudad en busca de una buena opción; sin embargo, sabía que aquello no iba ser tan fácil. Se repetía una y otra vez que necesitaba empleo de medio tiempo que le permitiera estudiar, y le preocupaba que el sueldo de un empleo así no le bastara para cubrir todas sus necesidades, por lo que ansiaba que alguien respondiera a los panfletos en los que había invertido tiempo y quebraderos de cabeza; y que para colmo, al distribuirlos, le habían salido un par de ampollas de tanto caminar en tacones… De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ese era otro aspecto de su vida cotidiana del que se debería apartar. Si de ahora en adelante el auto estaría restringido, la sola idea de utilizar tacones parecía absurda, a menos, claro, que decidiera estropear sus pies por voluntad propia.

Así pues, después de un día lleno de idas y vueltas, era reconfortante sentarse en el sofá y respirar acompasadamente -aunque sería más acertado decir que estaba desparramada, y medio hundida v entre los cojines del sillón-, le dolían los pies y estaba exhausta. Todo lo que quería era tener por fin, un momento de tranquilidad. Tenía la ventana abierta y la brisa externa entraba delicada y agradable colándose de entre las cortinas corridas, que enmarcaban el cielo azul y las nubes blancas tras los altos edificios de Tokio. Fue entonces cuando, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban con la brisa, se posó en su mente un pensamiento que parecía no provenir de ella misma… de repente se le ocurrió que los ojos azules de Yamato eran como aquel cielo cubierto de nubes, donde encontrar un pedazo de azul entre las aberturas de blanco algodón, era mucho más hermoso que verlo basto e inmenso. A su lado, en la mesita de café, tenía los volantes que había estado pegando durante el día y pensó en la estrafalaria propuesta de Yamato, esa donde se ofrecía para ser el nuevo inquilino del #707, y se dijo que, en caso de que nadie confiable se ofreciera a ocupar la vacante, bien podría reconsiderarlo. Invariablemente suspiró. Se preguntó a sí misma a qué venían esas extrañas reflexiones, pero antes de obtener respuesta, una repentina ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana y además de alborotar su pelirroja cabellera, hizo volar todos los volantes que, haciendo honor a su nombre, salieron volando en todas direcciones, precipitándose la mitad, por la ventana. Sora reaccionó muy tarde, y solo pudo asomarse a ver como las hojas se balanceaban entre la brisa del viento hasta alejarse perdiéndose de vista…

Quien sabe lo que será el destino, o si este mismo exista, pero lo cierto es que lo que pasó después no fue coincidencia, y menos aún casualidad, ambas palabras resultarían insuficientes para describir el instante preciso en que un accidente fortuito ocasionaría incidentalmente la unión de dos personas que influirían profundamente entre sí. Así pues, destino o no, uno de dichos volantes vino a caer precisamente a los pies de una hermosa chica de ondulados cabellos castaños, que para empezar, ni siquiera debía de haber pasado por aquel lugar y que de hecho, estaba perdida. Perdida en la gran ciudad de Tokio, deseando tener un lugar económico donde establecerse.

Ella: Mimi Tachikawa, quien era nueva en la ciudad.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Por fin, un siglo después, confieso que si no estuviera enferma, probablemente este capítulo seguiría inacabado. Afortunadamente las cosas son lo que son, y aquí está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Para la escena de la escuela de Sora introduje a los personajes de ParadiseKiss que, como iban con la idea, no pude resistirme. Aunque dudo que aparezcan con frecuencia.

Importante. Es desde ahora cuando realmente se sentirá la presencia de Mimi, de quien ya que tenía ganas de escribir. Esperen sorpresas.

Nuevamente agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar reviews. Mil gracias a: mariah!, CieloRosa, Umi-lizs5, ANGELA SORATOMANIA, SoraTakenouchii, LimeSmak y rck_arial

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: Aunque en este capítulo no hay música, bien me permito hacer una recomendación que concuerde con la aparición de Mimi. De Jordan Pruitt, "My Shoes".


	10. La Nueva Inquilina del 707

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 10

"La Nueva Inquilina del #707"

Hacía frío.

Un frío fuera de temporada que se colaba descaradamente por las grandes puertas abiertas del viejo almacén donde Yamato solía tocar. Los Teenages Wolves ensayaban como casi todas las noches, rodeados de cajas repletas de libros que amortiguaban el sonido de los amplificadores y que permanecían inanimadas absorbiendo la música que allí se generaba. Era casi irónico. Los libros, objetos diseñados para una de las actividades más pasivas existentes, servían de escudo acústico en aquel almacén en el que Yamato y sus amigos desempeñaban una de las actividades más estruendosas y explosivas existentes. Hacer música y leer. Si uno lo piensa, dichas actividades no pueden ser más opuestas, y sin embargo, allí estaban, tocando con ímpetu frente a una muchedumbre imaginaria, rodeados de cajas. Desde hacía ya un par de semanas que las clases se habían reanudado, luego de unas insuficientemente largas vacaciones, y su público habitual había disminuido considerablemente, cada quien se ocupaba ahora de sus pendientes y las noches en que el almacén estaba abarrotado de admiradores se limitaban a los fines de semana. Incluso Jun Motomiya, su autoproclamada fan #1 faltaba un par de días entre semana. Pero Yamato no lo lamentaba. Aunque le encantaban las noches en que el estruendo generado por sus fans se disolvía con la música que generaban las bocinas, no extrañaba el bullicio. Le gustaba paladear cada una de las notas provenientes su guitarra en solitario, e imaginar que todo lo el universo desaparecía en aquel velo suave y peligroso de notas musicales en el que la realidad se subordinaba a una sola sensación interior…

Y después de la música… Su voz.

Cuando cantaba simplemente no pensaba. No necesitaba pensar por que se podía dejar arrastrar por el sentimiento propio de la canción. Como si cada palabra lo guiara por un camino predeterminado de sensaciones. En la música todo era siempre muy claro, pues a pesar de reflejar a la vida -y no siendo la vida para nada clara-, la música permanecía inmutable. Cada canción se instala en un sentimiento o incluso en una situación específica, que no importa cuánto la cantes, dicho sentimiento permanece inmóvil. Por eso es que las canciones viejas siempre aprisionan recuerdos. Cada quien pone en ellas ideas distintas y para cada quien una simple canción puede significar cosas enteramente diferentes, mucho o poco, algo profundo o frívolo y puede permanecer en nuestras cabezas efímera o indefinidamente.

La música encierra emociones, y libera aquello no es fácil de expresar. Era por eso que Yamato había decidido fundar aquella banda con sus amigos; porque era así, generando música, como podía sentir que de alguna manera su vida tomaba rumbo. Como si la direccional de su existencia tuviera sentido… Y mientras cantaba, se le ocurrió pensar que los exánimes libros que los rodeaban eran, de cierta forma, igual que la música. Cada uno cuenta una historia diferente, cada uno protege ideas y sentimientos distintos entre sus tapas ¿Pero por qué de repente pensaba en ellos? Su mente parecía flotar entre pensamientos cada vez más vagos. Mientras tocaba, todo se aligeraba. Y sin esperarlo, entre sus ideas apareció la imagen de aquella pelirroja que últimamente distraía su juicio. A ella le gustaba leer. Lo sabía porque en su departamento solo había dos cajas sin desempacar, en las que ya había hurgado, y ambas estaban atestadas de libros y libretas. Entonces, no supo el por qué, pero pensó que visto de esa forma –ella libros, y él música-, resultaba una buena combinación.

Música y Libros.

Aparentemente muy diferentes, pero muy similares en realidad.

Con el último acorde de la canción que tocaban, dieron por finalizado el ensayo de aquella noche, y los pocos asistentes que poblaban el viejo almacén pronto se dispersaron. Más Yamato seguía pensando en Sora. Cada vez que ella entraba en su cabeza no podía evitar darle vueltas al asunto ese del compañero de cuarto. Aquello continuaba pareciéndole una idea absurda, y mientras más lo pensaba, más mala idea le parecía. Y es que por alguna razón seguía imaginando que ese supuesto compañero solo podía ser un chico, y eso solo conseguía impacientarlo. No lo entendía, o no quería entenderlo. Pero lo que más le irritaba era que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y eso empezaba afectarlo, la idea continuaba persiguiéndolo, y sus amigos, que parecían dispuestos a irse de un momento a otro, lo notaron ensimismado.

-¿Qué pasa, Matt? ¿Problemas creativos otra vez? –le preguntó Yukata mientras encendía un cigarrillo, al mismo tiempo que se metía las batacas en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. El baterista de la banda era un fumador empedernido.

-Nada de eso –dijo quitándole importancia-, el asunto que me ronda por lo cabeza es ajeno… No puedo intervenir.

-En ese caso –empezó tranquilamente para continuar solo después de haberle dado una profunda calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos-, ¿por qué te molestas pensando en ello?

Yamato se descolgó la guitarra de los hombros y se sentó en una de las cajas que se encontraban dispersas por todo el almacén. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos rubios y miro el suelo.

-Porque se trata de una chica –aclaró pausadamente, más pareciera que lo hubiese dicho con megáfono, por que los demás integrantes de la banda se acercaron de inmediato dispuestos a tomar parte en la conversación.

-¿Tienes problemas con chicas, Matt? –preguntó entusiasmado Akira, el insolente, borracho y cursi bajista de los Teenages Wolves.

-En ese caso no hay nada que hacer. No importa cuánto lo intentes, comprender a una chica es el lío más intricado en el que te puedas meter –intervino Takashi, el tecladista y el más tranquilo de los cuatro.

-No tengo problemas con nadie –se quejó Yamato.

-Si está molesta porque te atrapó con alguna de tus complacientes admiradoras, tengo la solución perfecta. Resultados garantizados –insistió Akira como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Matt

-¿Cómo puedes garantizar algo así? –preguntó escéptico Takashi metiéndose las manos en la sudadera para atenuar un poco el frío que seguía entrando por la puerta del almacén.

-Habla la voz de la experiencia –respondió presuntuosamente mientras levantaba los pulgares y giñaba un ojo, aparentemente satisfecho de poder dar referencias de su afortunada vida amorosa.

Pero ni Yamato ni Yukata los escuchaban. Uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y el otro solo se ocupaba de consumir su cigarrillo. Unos minutos después de más charla sin sentido, el rubio tomó el estuche de su guitarra y se lo llevó al hombro.

-¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo –dijo cansinamente luego de levantarse- me tengo que ir.

-¡Te digo que todo tiene solución, Matt! –continuó persistente Akira quien parecía desesperado por hacer de casamentera- dame unos momentos y pensaré en algo.

-No es necesario que lo hagas –dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida-, ya se me ha ocurrido algo a mí.

Y sin ninguna clase de despedida, salió del almacén, dejando a Takashi y Akira sin nada que decir, y a Yukata dándole una última calada a su cigarro antes de pisarlo.

Mientras Yamato conducía, pensaba a la conclusión a la que había llegado mientras sus amigos habían estado diciendo idioteces -¿Por qué sería que todos sus amigos eran idiotas sin remedio?-, había pensado en lo poco que valía la pena continuar devanándose los sesos con aquel asunto. Sora no cambiaria de opinión sin importar lo que le dijera. Era demasiado obstinada para eso. Tendría que aguantarse los celos. No le quedaba de otra más que tomárselo con calma. Y si lo veía por el lado positivo, el nuevo compañero de Sora iba necesitar ayuda para instalarse, lo cual le brindaría una oportunidad ideal de sondear su potencial peligrosidad… Dios. Debía de dejar de ver tantos filmes de espionaje.

Para cuando volvió a prestar verdadera atención al camino que recorría, se pudo dar cuenta que se dirigía al edificio departamental Komatsu casi por inercia, pues tenía la costumbre de visitar a Tai después de los ensayos. Aunque en realidad, en aquel momento le parecía más atrayente la idea de aprovechar para visitar a la pelirroja del #707… Después de pensar en ella toda la tarde le resultaría confortante verla en persona, saludarla y escuchar su voz. Hacía un par de días que no la veía y ya la extrañaba. De hecho, pensó que sería una gran idea invitarla a salir. Y dando por hecha esa idea, se desvió en dirección del cine más cercano. De esta manera podría llegar a su casa a sorprenderla con entradas. Esa táctica nunca falla.

_ _ _

Mientras tanto, Sora se encontraba en su departamento con cara de estar mucho más que contenta. Hacía unos cuantos minutos acavaba de recibir la llamadla de un establecimiento en el que había dejado una solitud de empleo en días pasados, y la llamaban para solicitar una entrevista previa a contratación; sin embargo, en aquel momento, y afortunadamente, se podría dar el lujo de rechazarla, ya que ese mismo día de camino a casa, había visto un letrero en el que se solicitaba personal sobre el escaparate de una librería en la que se solía asomar, y al entrar y preguntar por el puesto, le habían dado el empleo casi instantáneamente. El dueño estaba desesperado, según le había dicho a Sora, llevaba casi una semana sin dependiente en el turno de la tarde, y como motivos personales le impedían atender a él mismo la tienda a esas horas, habían estado bajando las ventas. Dicha librería era un pequeño establecimiento semiescondido en el interior de una placita que se encontraba cerca de su universidad, así que la ubicación le venía como anillo al dedo, y ni que decir de lo mucho que le agradaba la idea de trabajar en una libreria. Sin embargo, como el empleo era de medio tiempo, pagaban poco, y Sora debía apretarse el cinturón hasta que los volantes dieran resultados satisfactorios. De hecho, recientemente se había entrevistado con un par de chicas y un chico, pero ninguno había terminado bien. Una de las chicas parecía de las que no pagan la renta a tiempo y la otra había confesado ser amante de los perros –tenía dos-, cosa que no permitían en el edificio; por otra parte, el chico había ibo a ver el departamento y parecía confiable, sin embargo había quedado muy formalmente en llamarle para dar la última resolución, pero la llamada nunca llegó. Sora sospechaba que el exhaustivo interrogatorio al que lo había sometido Taichi cuando se entero de sus intenciones de vivir con ella, había tenido algo que ver…

Sea como fuere, Sora seguía sin conseguir un compañero de depa, pero eso no la desanimaba, ahora que tenía empleo –el que por cierto, iniciaba al día siguiente-, estaba segura de que todo saldría bien. En ello pensaba cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar y al ver el número le resulto desconocido. Se preguntó quién sería esta vez, si sería otro de los dependientes de los establecimientos donde había dejado su solicitud de empleo, o si sería alguien que había visto su anuncio. Respiró hondamente, se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba, y contestó.

-¿Si? Diga…

_-¿Hablo con Sora Takenouchi? _–preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular

-Así es –respondió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro, como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa- ¿Qué desea?

_-Soy Mimi Tachikawa. Hace un par de días miré un anuncio en el que se decía algo sobre compartir departamento y me preguntaba sigue vacante._

-Si lo está ¿te interesaría verlo? –y en ese momento empezó preguntándose qué clase de persona sería.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de recibir contestación. Parecía que lo meditaba.

-_Más que nada llamo para pedir informes _–dijo con cierta reticencia, como si no quisiera comprometerse a ver el departamento sin estar segura- _¿A cuánto exactamente ascendería la suma de la renta mensual? _

-A $45,000 yenes mesuales, con todos los servicios incluidos –respondió Sora, quien continuaba caminando de un lado a otro, aunque ya no era por nervios, si no por curiosidad.

-_Está bien, me interesa verlo_ –respondió al fin, algo más convencida - _Tendría habitación propia ¿Cierto?_

-Así es, aunque el baño es compartido –aclaró Sora-; si quieres, puedes venir a ver el departamento, y aquí aclaro todas tus dudas. Sin compromiso, claro.

Otra vez hubo silencio, aunque este duró menos que el anterior, y Mimi Tachikawa no tardo mucho en responder.

-_De acuerdo, me parece bien. Pero ¿Crees que podría ser hoy mismo? Es que mañana me resultaría imposible, y si lo aplazo hasta el fin de semana las agencias inmobiliarias que quería revisar estarán cerradas así que…_

-¿Hoy? Ehh… -Ahora era Sora quien no parecía convencida, ya era tarde y tenía varías cosas que hacer; sin embargo, la chica parecía buena persona y ella sabía lo que era estar en apuros, así que terminó respondiendo-, de acuerdo ¿Tienes donde apuntar? Te doy la dirección…

Por fin resolvieron el encuentro, quedando de verse en una hora, en lo que Tachikawa llegaba al edificio. Sora, por alguna razón, estaba entusiasmada. Tenía un buen presentimiento ¿Y si el mismo día que había conseguido empleo conseguía también compañera de departamento? Sería una gran suerte. Cruzó los dedos esperando que Mimi Tachikawa fuera la persona adecuada. Se volvió a preguntar cómo sería. Su voz era dulzona y algo aguda, aunque sin ser desagradable ¿Se puede adivinar como es una persona solo por la voz? Si es así para algunas personas, no lo fue para Sora, quien tratando de atenuar la curiosidad se puso a ordenar unas cuantas cosas que no se encontraban es su lugar. Estaba tan a la expectativa, que casi le da un ataque cuando tocaron a su puerta ¿Acaso ya había pasado una hora? ¡Imposible! Prácticamente acababa de colgar…

Se precipitó para abrir la puerta y suspiro con una mezcla de alivio y decepción cuando, al abrir, se encontró con una cara conocida.

-Matt, eres tú -dijo Sora llevándose la mano al pecho

-Sí, soy yo… -y aunque había notando el tono de voz de Sora, pasó como si nada. Sora se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón y él permaneció de pie – Y tú, tan poco precavida como siempre...

-Ya sabes que siempre olvido preguntar quién es antes de abrir la puerta –reconoció Sora con una sonrisa de bienvenida-. Pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre creo saber quién es.

-Y muchas veces, como ahora, te equivocas –recalcó divertido al poder darle la contraria a Sora- ¿A quién esperabas?

-Ah, es cierto! –y se fijó en su reloj-, en realidad falta un rato para que llegue, es solo que por alguna razón pensé que sería más tarde. Es una chica que quiere ver el departamento.

-¿A estas horas?

-Si, incluso había pensado en ir al #743 para avisar a Tai y a Tk que me entrevistaré con alguien –y al ver el gesto interrogativo que se dibujo en el rostro de Yamato, aclaró-, Tai me hizo prometerle que le avisaría cada que un "potencial inquilino" viniera a ver el depa para que me acompaña; al principio no me pareció mala idea, pero desde que asustó a un chico interesado, me limitó a avisarle, pero le prohíbo que me acompañe- Yamato pensó que Taichi había sido muy listo, y celebró interiormente el que espantara al "potencial inquilino"- ¿Por qué no me acompañas al depa de Tai? ¿O vienes de allá?

-No –respondió al tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos y sentía las entradas que acababa de comprar-, te acompaño

-¡Bien! Sirve que le regreso a Tk los cds que me prestó –y después de que los sacara de una pila de discos diversos, salieron camino al #743. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Yamato le quitó suavemente los cds de las manos y los observó atentamente.

-¿Base Ball Bear? ¿Slumdog Millionaire? –Preguntó al ver las portadas de los discos - ¿Esta es la clase de música que mi hermano te mete en la cabeza? Dios, espero que no te dejes influenciar.

-¿De qué hablas? Si ambos me han gustado mucho –dijo Sora alegremente-, aunque admito que no tienen nada que ver uno del otro.

-Base Ball Bear es una bandita japonesa con buen sonido pero francamente insulsa –dijo Yamato dispuesto a criticar cualquier cosa que se tratara de música siendo duro e inmisericorde-, y Slumdog Millionaire es se hizo popular solo por ganar el oscar de música, de lo contrario nadie se habría percatado de la banda sonora de la pelicula.

-Espero que quede claro que estoy enteramente en desacuerdo –dijo Sora, quien lejos de estar molesta, sonrió. Yamato siempre tenía algo de lo que estar inconforme. Seguro que si se lo proponía, podía encontrarle "peros" a la misma Madre Teresa de Calcuta

Matt le regresó los cds satisfecho de haber dado su opinión y abrió la puerta del #743 como si de su casa se tratara. Apenas entraron, Sora tuvo de qué sorprenderse. Los chicos hablaban de sus deberes. Algo que hasta ahora había creído inaudito.

-¿Tienes que hacer un ensayo sobre la eficiencia del capitalismo respecto al régimen político mundial? –preguntó a Tai mientras hojeaba la carpeta de tareas de su vecino con interés, sentándose en el mismo puf que utilizara la primera vez que entró en aquel departamento- ¿Para cual materia es el ensayo?

-Problemas Socioeconómicos Internacionales –respondió el moreno con naturalidad

-Suena interesante… –empezó Sora

-Suena aburrido –interrumpió Yamato quien ya se encontraba cómodamente sentado en sillón más lejano de la sala, hojeando una revista de música que seguramente había dejado allí hacia meses.

Sora rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, acostumbrada ya a las maneras de aquel rubio, y a sabiendas de que cada vez que abría la boca para darle la contraria, era solo una excusa para llamar su atención... Y aquella ocasión era una de ellas. Era como un acuerdo tácito entre los dos, pues querían hablarse pero no siempre tenían un tema de conversación, así que pretextaban cualquier situación para hacerlo.

-Lo dices solo porque no interesa la política… -empezó ella delineando en sus labios una ligerísima sonrisa.

-Lo digo porque es cierto. Todo el mundo sabe que la globalización es la razón de la decadencia mundial actual –afirmó Matt como si no hubiera cosa más lógica en el mundo, al tiempo que miraba a Sora con falso desinterés

Ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a Takeru.

-Gracias por los cds –dijo entregándoselos-, me encantaron. Aunque tu hermano crea que son basura

-No sé porque no me extraña –ironizó Takeru con su habitual afabilidad-, mi hermano tiene gustos muy particulares en música

Tai cerró repentinamente la carpeta en la que se suponía se encontraba su tarea, y aparentemente molesto con algo que estaba escrito en las hojas de papel, dijo

-De todas maneras no pesaba hacer la tarea –y tomó el control remoto con intención de perderse en el mundo televisivo

- El colmo…–dijo Sora desalentada dirigiendo la mirada a Yamato, quien le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Sora respondió con un gesto de contrariedad.

-Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que Tai no cumple con sus deberes ya sería tan rico como para comprar medio Japón -dijo Tk sin inmutarse, pues se encontraba escribiendo en el comedorcito de la cocina lo que parecía ser una extensa y bien elaborada historia que hacía poco se le había ocurrido y que no quería dejar encerrada en su cabeza.

-¡Que exagerado! –Se quejó Tai. Takeru no le hizo el menor caso y siguió escribiendo, aunque sabía de sobra que tratándose de Taichi, nada era exageración.

-Creo que deberías hacer tu ensayo, Tai –le recomendó Sora, aunque no podía creer que tuviera que decirle aquello a un estudiante universitario

-Tk tiene razón, Sora –agregó Matt con simpleza levantando sus ojos de la revista que leía-, deja que el idiota de Tai se las arregle como le parezca… Mejor despreocuparte y sal conmigo esta noche. Te invito al cine.

Sora suspiró cansinamente. Estos chicos no tenían remedio.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que me valla –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta con intención de ir a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos- de todas formas solo veía a avisar que hoy vendrá una persona interesada en compartir el departamento.

-¿Chico o chica? –preguntó rápidamente Tai en tono de alarma

-Chica… -lo tranquilizó Sora y luego de comprobar que si era chica no le interesaba acompañarla, se dirigió hacia la puerta- Nos vemos.

Al ver que en serio se iba, Yamato se levantó dejando la revista que leía de lado. Sora giró la perilla e iba salir, pero Matt fue más rápido y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole el paso. Sora sonrió ¿Por qué tendría que actuar tan galantemente todo el tiempo? Aunque la verdad es que no podía evitar pensar, que con todo y su difícil carácter, era encantador.

-¿No me piensas dejar pasar? –preguntó mirándole a la cara y apoyando una mano en su cadera

-No, hasta que respondas a lo del cine –respondió perfectamente tranquilo

-No puedo –contestó con la misma calma que él, solo que la de ella era fingida; pues el que estuviera tan cerca la ponía algo nerviosa-, tengo cosas que hacer… Ya lo sabes.

-Cancela y sal conmigo –dijo con la seguridad de quien está acostumbrado a no recibir un no por respuesta

-No puedo cancelar ahora, la persona con la que quedé ya ha de venir en camino –se excusó, al tiempo que trataba de aumentar la distancia entre Yamato y ella-, y no pienso dejarla plantada estando en la puerta de mi casa.

-Entonces te acompaño –resolvió con simplicidad.

-No gracias –se negó Sora imaginando como Yamato espantaba a Mimi Tachikawa, o peor aún, la seducía

-¿Por qué no? –cuestionó él, sinceramente sorprendido de que continuara rechazando sus propuestas

-¡Que insistente eres! –se quejó Sora a quien empezaba a molestarle que sus mejillas subieran de tono- ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas pasar? –y en un intento de que la dejara pasar de una vez por todas, le soltó con exasperación- ¡Hasta parece que te gusto!

-¡Ay, por favor, Sora! –rió Matt-, como si no supieras que así es.

Quedó pasmada.

Esa no era, en definitiva, la respuesta que esperaba; un bufido, una broma irónica o incluso una negativa mordaz le hubiesen parecido más fáciles de digerir que aquella sorpresiva afirmación; solo había dicho aquello para callarlo, para que se apartara y la dejara pasar, pero había resultado al revés y fueron sus labios los que enmudecieron. Se había equivocado. Aunque Yamato solía molestarla por pura diversión, estaba lejos de ser como los típicos niñatos inmaduros que balbuceaban al ver expuestos sus sentimientos.

Se sintió tonta ¿Así que le gustaba?

No era como si no lo supiera, después de todo, siempre había estado implícito en sus acciones y en sus ocasionales flirteos, pero que se lo dijera así, de manera tan franca…

Apenas trataba de procesar aquella información cuando escuchó una risita a sus espaldas y al voltear vio como Tai y Takeru los miraban de lo más interesados. La risa la había soltado Tk quien parecía divertidísimo, mientras que Taichi le observaba como quien evalúa la buena competencia y sopesa las opciones que dejan dichas técnicas de combate, mas sin asomo de molestia, más bien con una especie de interés teórico. Quizás pensaba en las estrategias que debía emplear para avanzar en aquella carrera en la que competía con su mejor amigo por ganar el corazón de la pelirroja… o quizás simplemente aprovechaba para contemplar la espalda descubierta de Sora, quien llevaba puesta una blusa ligera de tirantes. El caso aquí es que a Sora no le parecía para nada cómodo tener audiencia en aquella conversación y mucho menos le agradaba que sus mejillas conspiraran en su contra intensificando el color carmín del que ya de por sí estaban teñidas.

-Se me hace tarde –repitió, empujando levemente a Yamato hacía un lado, él se cedió ante dicho tacto y la dejó abrir la puerta, más le dirigió una mirada interrogante a la que Sora respondió algo turbada- Realmente tengo que ir, pero podemos salir en otra ocasión.

Yamato asintió con aquella encantadora media sonrisa que tan bien sabía esbozar, y la vio irse caminando por aquel pasillo que hacía eco sus pasos.

Apenas cerró la puerta Tk saltó emocionado de su asiento

-¡Bien hecho, hermano! –exclamó alegremente dándole una palmada en la espalda a Yamato. No era ningún secreto que le agradaba la idea de tener a la simpática pelirroja como cuñada

Por su parte, Taichi no parecía haber presenciado nada fuera de lo usual

-¿Vieron que bonita espalda tiene sora? –dijo embelesado sin hacer caso de los rubios

Takeru soltó una cadenciosa carcajada y Yamato metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho. Sintió el tacto de las entradas que había comprado a sabiendas que se desperdiciarían, pero no le importó. Mañana lo intentaría otra vez, y esa salida la tenía garantizada.

_ _ _

Apenas Sora entró en su departamento, se desplomó sobre el sofá. Se sentía repentinamente agotada. Y esa idea volvía a golpearla.

_¿Así que le gustaba? _

Aquella afirmación por parte de Yamato la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Sus mejillas seguían ardiendo y su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente. Pero ¿Por qué se ponía así? Se molestó consigo misma. No era para tanto… Pero ¿Qué tontería estaba pensando? ¡Claro que era para tanto! Y sin embargo, no le gustaba reaccionar de forma infantil, ya no era una colegiala que se vuelve loca ante la primera declaración romántica. Respiró profundamente y se puso la mano en el pecho esperando que sus latidos se acompasaran. Si lo pensaba con calma, aquella sencilla frase que le había revuelto las entrañas, o lo que es igual, que le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago, no era nada del otro mundo. A ella también le gustaba Yamato. No es que tratara de pretender lo contrario. Era solo que ella no habría podido decirlo de forma tan directa.

Suspiró fastidiada de su propia puerilidad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se preocupaba por las cuestiones sentimentales y casi no se acordaba de lo que se sentía que un chico le gustara tanto… Porque, efectivamente, y para su desgracia, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Yamato Ishida.

No era que lo lamentara, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué demonios tenía que gustarle precisamente él, siendo tan… pues… tan… tan él mismo. Cerró los ojos y lo imaginó. Cada una de sus facciones eran atractivas, y de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba segura de que debía de tener a más de un par de chicas detrás de él, lo que Sora no imaginaba era que sus cuentas de "más de un par" se quedaban generosamente cortas, puesto que, sin contar a sus admiradoras, Yamato tenía un sequito considerable de chicas muriendo por él. No era cuestionable el hecho de que era guapísimo, pero a Sora estaba lejos de gustarle solo por eso. Había algo en su forma de moverse, de hablar y de mirar que, de alguna manera, lo hacía atrayente, por no decir irresistible. Era algo en sus actitudes que en apariencia solían ser ásperas y frías, pero que en realidad ocultaban una suavidad liviana. Como cuando charlaban, y sabían que las palabras no eran dichas al azar si no que realmente significaban algo, o cuando podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón estando recargada en su pecho al bailar… Era como una ternura oculta que se empeñaba en resguardar. Y de improviso, sintió que no lo conocía lo suficiente. Le dieron ganas de saber más de él, quería saber sombre sus intereses, sus fobias, su familia, sus metas, sus sueños… ¿En qué pensaba antes de dormir?

Dios…

Empezaba a pensar como una persona enamorada.

Pero aquello que se le arremolinaba en el pecho no era amor. O cuando menos, no lo era todavía.

Continuaba sentada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, y empezaba a dormirse, pero el sonido de un par de golpes en la puerta le espantó irremediablemente el sueño. Se preguntó quién sería a esas horas, y se asustó al pensar por un momento que podría ser Yamato.

Más cuando por fin abrió la puerta y miró a una hermosa chica de largo cabello castaño, grandes ojos, y larga piernas, se preguntó si se habría equivocado de número, y no fue sino hasta que le saludó, que pudo realmente reaccionar.

-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto –y le extendió una mano llena de anillos y pulseras para saludarla, pero Sora estaba tan turbada que no respondió el gesto-, yo soy Mimi Tachikawa ¿Acaso en Japón no se estrechan las manos? Como sea, vengo a ver departamento como habíamos acordado.

Sora cayó en la cuenta tan repentinamente de lo que sucedía que casi se le olvida invitarla a pasar. Era impresionante como algo que le había causado tanta curiosidad una hora antes, le parecía totalmente indiferente ahora. La invitó a pasar y le mostró el departamento, pero con tan poco esmero que no se molestó en hacerle las interrogaciones que habitualmente habría hecho a cualquier interesado. Fue tanto así que ni le prestó la más mínima atención a sus altas plataformas, ni a su ligero acento extranjero, tampoco notó sus largas y llamativas uñas postizas, ni se percato de que su escote era algo poco menos que atrevido. Mirando su entera extravagancia como algo de lo más común.

Sin embargo, Mimi no notó en ningún momento la indiferencia de Sora, de hecho, desde que pisó el suelo del departamento, se enamoró perdidamente de él y, estando demasiado entusiasmada observando cada detalle del pequeño departamento, ignoro el hecho de que su interlocutora pareciera estar en las nubes. Sora, siempre preocupada por el diseño, había hecho de aquel departamento un paraíso para cualquier chica, y Mimi supo de inmediato que no importaba cuanto buscara, nunca encontraría algo parecido, y menos al modesto precio que Sora le ofrecía. Ni siquiera le importó que la habitación que le tocaba tuviera un armario pequeño, o que la perilla de puerta del baño siguiera sin funcionar adecuadamente. Estaba emocionada preguntando toda clase de cosas. Sobre lo transitado de la zona, sobre si había agua caliente o solo era templada, acerca de la falta de elevador…

-¡Sirve que hago ejerció! –Había dicho alegremente al tocar ese punto-, de hecho, siento que con solo subir hasta aquí ya bajé un kilo –y soltó una carcajada entusiasta.

Y tal vez fue su risa la que volvió a Sora a la realidad, porque desde ese momento empezó a prestarle verdadera atención. Y cuando Mimi estuvo dispuesta a alquilar el departamento, Sora le habló sobre las reglas que había elaborado cuidadosamente para hacer la convivencia lo más relajada posible. Le aclaró que no aceptaría retrasos en la paga de la renta, que el edificio no aceptaba mascotas, que las tareas del hogar se dividirían equitativamente, que no podía hacer ninguna clase de fiesta por que los vecinos las matarían y que debía avisarle siempre que fuera a invitar a alguien a quedarse por más de un día.

Sora pensó que Mimi no estaría de acuerdo con la existencia de tantas prohibiciones y reglas, pero para su sorpresa, ella se comprometió inmediatamente a cumplir con cada una de las obligaciones que se le impusieran, y aseguró a Sora que ella no solía organizar fiestas, pues prefería limitarse a ambientarlas. Aparte de eso se pusieron de acuerdo con los asuntos financieros, y no tardaron mucho en concretar la mudanza de Mimi Tachikawa al departamento.

Por fin, después de haber pasado por toda clase de preocupaciones, Sora por fin vería resueltos sus problemas financieros, y todo en el mismo día. Había acordado con Mimi que se mudaría justo al día siguiente, el mismo día en que ella iniciaba con su empleo. Y no pudo evitar pensar que serían muchos cambios de un día para otro. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que todos esos cambios fueran tan positivos como su disposición ante el futuro.

No podía quejarse. Estaba feliz. Y a pesar de estarlo, sabía que no iba poder conciliar el sueño. Sabía que iba a estar pensando en _él_ toda la noche…

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **

¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Que estoy contenta! ¡Capitulo 10!

Gracias por leer y dejar review: CieloRosa, Lady of Dark and Delirium, lolita, shaden, MissCullen9, NikkissLove53, Motita y Kapi

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: De Base Ball Bear les recomiendo "17Sai" y de Slumdog Millionaire "Paper Planes".


	11. La Cita

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 11

"La Cita"

Era una mañana de sábado como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Tokio. El cielo despejado auguraba buen clima y el sol llevaba ya buen rato ascendiendo entre los edificios, derramando su luz matutina sobre las cabezas de quienes se levantaban temprano. El tráfico era moderado y los establecimientos apenas abrían sus puertas. Los parques comenzaban a poblarse de deportistas y niños que salían de sus casas para jugar. Tal era el caso del parque que se encontraba cerca del edificio departamental Komatsu, y entre sus usuarios se encontraba Sora quien, raqueta en mano, le había pedido a sus vecinos que le indicaran un lugar donde pudiera practicar. Para su suerte, Tai solía ir a ejercitarse todas las mañanas a un parque cercano al edificio, y no tuvo problema en indicarle el camino, y de paso aprovechaba para acompañarla. Por otro lado, Tk declaró que tenía muchísimas ganas de aprender a jugar tenis, y Sora no vio problema en hacer de instructora, así que los tres terminaron en el parque dispuestos a sudar a mares y terminar adoloridos.

El día era tan bonito que ejercía influencia sobre los peatones, y elevaba el entusiasmo de los deportistas. Tai había empezado a calentar trotando al rededor de la pista, mientras que Sora se encargaba de enseñarle lo básico del tenis a Takeru quien, hay que confesarlo, era malísimo; y no solo en el tenis – por más que lo intentaba nunca llegaba a tiempo para darle a la pelota-, si no que en realidad no se le daba ningún deporte. Cuando Sora se dio por vencida en su intento de enseñarle lo que era un simple saque, trató de animarlo jugando carreras, pero el rubio estaba en todo, menos en forma, y Sora tenía que darle una ventaja ridículamente amplia para que pudiera vencerla. Fue tanto así, que luego de media hora Tk estaba demasiado agotado como para intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa y Sora, compadeciéndose de él, decidió sentarse a su lado mientras descansaba.

-No te preocupes –lo consoló pasándole una botella de agua-, si practicas todos los días durante veinte minutos, habrás mejorado considerablemente de aquí a un mes.

-¿Planeas matarme? –se quejó el rubio mirando a Sora con cara de dolorosa desesperación, y levantando la manos en señal de rendición dijo-, me doy por satisfecho si puedo mover las piernas el día de mañana

Sora rió.

-Qué bueno que quieres ser escritor y no atleta –bromeó, y al mismo tiempo buscaba a Tai con la mirada entre los árboles y las personas

-Digamos que soy más del tipo intelectual –se defendió Tk llevándose el botellón a los labios-, y sé para lo que soy bueno.

-Tai es buen deportista ¿cierto? –dijo ella apenas hubo visualizado al moreno en la cancha de futbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Tai es bueno en cualquier cosa que requiera usar la fuerza bruta –respondió mientras rememoraba la última vez que el susodicho hiciera uso de sus destrezas, y de cuya ocasión guardaba un recuerdo morado estampado en la piel.

-Cuando fui a verlo jugar me sorprendió mucho lo bueno que era –recordó alegremente- ¿Qué hace? ¿Está jugando con esos niños?

Takeru aguzó la vista para ubicarlo, y no tardo mucho en reconocer la cabellera alborotada de Taichi, quien estaba rodeado de una docena de niños que trataban de quitarle la pelota.

-Ah, sí; a Taichi le gusta enseñarles algo de futbol a los niños que acostumbran venir al parque –le contó Tk, con una sonrisa en el rostro-, es una especie de héroe para ellos.

Sora recordó al chico de las gradas que apoyaba a Tai el día del partido. Según recordaba, se llamaba Daisuke, y no dudaba que hubiese sido como aquellos pequeños en su infancia. Se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada, y caminó hasta tener una mejor vista. Todos los niños se abalanzaban sobre Tai como tratando de derribar un gigante; sus risas y sus caras sucias se dirigían hacía el moreno con la viva admiración de la inocencia. Sora no pudo evitar sonreír. Le parecía ver en Tai a otro niño más, cuya única diferencia era la estatura. Entendía por qué los pequeños lo idolatraban. Era ágil como el que más y era de lo más gracioso, una especie de líder nato. Y supo que si lo hubiese conocido en su infancia, no habría podido evitar hacerse su admiradora, igual que todos esos pequeños.

Mientras observaba a Tai con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa maternal, Sora pudo percatarse que ella no era la única que se detenía a ver como ese grandulón jugaba futbol rodeado de niños. Unos metros a su derecha, un señor de aspecto humilde y vestido con andrajos le lanzaba exclamaciones de ánimo a uno de los pequeños que trataba de robarle la pelota a Tai, a quien le gustaba hacerlos batallar, para al final felicitarlos por haber conseguido arrebatársela a fuerza de patadas. A Sora le llamó mucho la atención el rostro de ese señor, en cuya mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz con forma de punta de flecha. Lo observó durante unos segundos más, y cuando volvió a prestar atención a Tai, se dio cuenta que éste se esforzaba por lucirse haciendo maniobras de defensa complicadísimas con las que los niños no podían competir ni de broma, así que intuyó que ya había notado su presencia. A Tai le encantaba lucirse. Y no tardó mucho en acercarse a saludarla.

-¿Cansada, Sora? –le preguntó apoyándose en un árbol que se encontraba a su lado, para después lanzarle la pelota a los niños, dejando así que jugaran como mejor les pareciera

-Para nada –respondió notando que Tai trataba de resaltar los músculos de sus antebrazos-, Tk se ha rendido antes de empezar realmente a practicar–y señaló con el pulgar la banca en la que el futuro escritor se encontraba derretido de cansancio

-A la próxima me ofrezco de alumno si te interesa practicar de verdad –dijo con aire de suficiencia, y a Sora se le ocurrió que tenía todo el aire de superhéroe orgulloso.

-¿También juegas tenis? –preguntó fingiendo impresión y aguantándose la risa

-En realidad no –admitió- pero estoy seguro que no me tomaría ni un par de lecciones aprender

-Bueno, eso podemos averiguarlo en otra ocasión –dijo Sora divertida, y luego de notar que el señor de la cicatriz se había ido, le preguntó a Tai- ¿Viste al señor que estaba parado a lado de los bebederos hace un momento?

-¡Ah, claro! –afirmó Tai mirando hacía la cancha y señalando a un pequeño que llevaba una chaqueta verde varias tallas más grande que él-, Es el padre aquel niño al que le acaban de quitar la pelota. Le gusta vernos jugar, aunque no es muy amigable

-Parece ser una persona de bajos recursos… -y después murmuró para sí misma- ¿Qué le habrá pasado en la mejilla?

-Ah, si… Creo que viven en un edificio viejo a varias cuadras de aquí –dijo Tai rascándose la cabeza

-¿Qué hora será? –se preguntó Sora volteando a ver su reloj de pulsera- ¡Dios mío, ya va a ser las once! Me que quede de ver con Mimi a esa hora exactamente.

-¿Quién es Mimi? –preguntó Takeru, quien acababa de acercarse a ellos cargando la botella de agua en una mano y las raquetas en la otra.

-Es la chica con la que voy a compartir el departamento ¿No les había dicho? –cuestionó Sora con naturalidad- Se va mudar hoy.

-Pero si ayer todavía estabas entrevistándote con unos interesados ¿no? –se extrañó Taichi, que creía llevar la cuenta exacta de los "potenciales inquilinos"

-Así es –afirmó ella-, fue la chica que miré en la noche. Arreglamos todo muy rápido y decidí que ella era la indicada. Quedé de verla hoy, y de hecho, se me está haciendo tarde, así que yo creo que ya me voy. Los veo luego.

-Espera, Sora –intervino Tk deseoso de alejarse cualquier cosa parecida al deporte lo más pronto posible- yo te acompaño…

-Yo los alcanzo más tarde –dijo Taichi, quien todavía pensaba dar unas vueltas más al parque-, después voy a ver si ocupan ayuda con algo…

Sora asintió y caminó apresurada en dirección al edificio departamental Komatsu, con Tk siguiéndola unos pasos atrás.

Apenas estuvieron frente al edificio, pudieron ver como un taxi se detenía en la entrada, para unos instantes después notar cómo se abría una de las portezuelas y seguidamente se apeaba la admirable figura de Mimi Tachikawa, quien estaba tan arreglada, que parecía salida de una revista de moda. Sora la saludó y luego de presentarle brevemente a Takeru, le preguntó por su equipaje, más no tardó mucho en ver la respuesta, pues otro taxi se acababa de estacionar atrás del primero y estaba atestado de cajas y maletas.

-He tenido que pagar doble taxi para poder traerme todo en un solo viaje –explicó sonriente, aunque los choferes no parecían compartir su optimismo, pues bastaba leer sus rostros para adivinar que no estaban nada entusiasmados por descargar el excesivo equipaje de la castaña.

-¡Valla que trae mucho equipaje! –exclamó Tk viendo como, por más que pareciera que el taxi estaba vacío, seguían sacando cajas y valijas

-¿Cómo vamos hacer para subir todo esto sin elevador? –preguntó Sora seriamente consternada intercambiando una mirada de desconcierto con Tk

-No se preocupen, ahora lo arreglo –dijo Mimi con seguridad. Y acercándose a los taxistas, les propuso pagarles el doble si subían el equipaje hasta el departamento, y aunque en un principio les pareció un buen negocio, luego de enterarse de que el departamento se encontraba en el séptimo piso, se negaron rotundamente y se fueron tan pronto lo hubieron descargado todo.

Mimi no podía creerlo.

-Se supone que el dinero siempre funciona ¿no? –se quejó desilusionada-, tardaremos una eternidad en subir todo y mis cosas no se pueden quedar en la calle ¿Qué tal si llueve?

Tk volteó a ver el cielo enteramente despejado y se extraño de la preocupación de Mimi.

-Creo que necesitaremos ayuda –dijo Sora, y se dirigió a Tk- ¿Te sabes el número de Tai?

Después de la llamada de Sora, Tai no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar allí, dispuesto a exhibir sus bien ejercitados músculos.

-¿Qué subimos primero? –Preguntó Tk aparentemente dispuesto, para después agregar con burlona ironía- no queremos que nos agarre un aguacero.

Sora le dirigió una mirada de reprobación, y Tai no le hizo caso; estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Mimi de arriba para abajo como para prestar atención a lo que el rubio tuviera que decir. No hace falta aclarar que Mimi no notó la broma ¿cierto? Un segundo después Taichi se apresuró a autopresentarse, y luego de ofrecer sus servicios de la forma más galante y absurda que se le pudo ocurrir –Tk y Sora no se pudieron aguantar la risa-, empezó a subir el equipaje de varias maletas a la vez. Mimi solo subió las más pequeñas y se encargó de "supervisar" toda la movilización, mientras que Tk y Sora tuvieron que ayudarse mutuamente cada que se encontraban con alguna maleta especialmente pesada. Trabajando de esta manera, acabaron de subir todo rápidamente, aunque como era evidente, unos se cansaron más que otros.

Decidieron que sería oportuno tomar un descanso, y Sora ofreció agua a todos, y aunque Tai se empeñaba en fingir en que se encontraba perfectamente, aceptó el vaso de de agua como quien ha caminado varios días seguidos bajo el sol abrazador de un desierto.

Luego de sentarse a descansar un momento, Sora llegó a la conclusión de que aquel iba a ser un largo día. Así que en un intento de animarse a sí misma, se levantó y empezó a animar a los demás.

_ _ _

Aquel día, cuando Yamato llegó al #707 como era su costumbre, pensó que se había equivocado de lugar. Desde la puerta abierta se podía ver como todo estaba hecho un desastre -contrario al inmaculado orden que acostumbraba mantener Sora-, había maletas y cajas por todas partes, y no fue sino hasta que alcanzó a ver la pelirroja cabellera de Sora entre aquel desorden, que se percató que se encontraba en el lugar indicado y, con algo de esfuerzo, franqueó todos los obstáculos hasta llegar a ella, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse como en la casa de Tai, donde el caos era lo habitual.

-¿Explotó una bomba en medio de la sala? –le preguntó divertido a modo de saludo, sin entender a qué podía deberse tal desbarajuste.

-Una bomba hubiese sido más fácil de manejar –aseguro ella desempacando el contenido de una de las múltiples cajas que se encontraban esparcidas a su alrededor- ¿Mimi, qué le hago a estos cobertores?

-Déjalos por ahí –respondió la castaña saliendo de su habitación, sin señalar ningún lugar en particular- pienso dejar la ropa de cama para el final… -y viendo a Yamato apenas por un segundo dijo- ¿Has traído más ayuda? Me alegro, si seguimos así acabaremos en un instante –y volvió a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

-¿Ayuda? ¿De qué habla? –preguntó Matt con cara de desconcierto- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso debo intuir que es la responsable de esta calamidad?

-Así es –admitió sora con tolerancia-, va a ser mi nueva compañera de departamento. Apenas la conocí ayer, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije?

-Como no acordarme. Me rechazaste por su causa ¿lo olvidas?

-Créeme que no –le aseguró Sora, quien apenas si había podido pegar el ojo de solo pensar en ello-, pero puedes dejar eso de lado. Prometo que saldremos en otra ocasión.

-Eso pensé –dijo sonriente-, así que compré esto –y sacó de su bolsillo dos nuevas entradas para el cine

Sora se quedó sin habla por un momento, pero no por las entradas, si no por la sonrisa de Yamato, que la miraba expectante. Y lamentó tener que rechazarlo.

-No podré ir –dijo al fin-, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes empleo? –preguntó Yamato aprensivo

-Hoy empiezo. Y no puedo faltar a mi primer día, así que…

-Ya me rechazaste una vez, no puedes hacerlo nuevamente por que me acabas de prometer una cita. Además ya compre lo boletos. No querrás que se desperdicien ¿cierto?

-Yo te prometí una cita, y lo sostengo, pero que yo recuerde, no te dije cuando –y se apresuró a quitar un florero del camino de Tai, quien andaba de un lado para otro siguiendo las instrucciones de Mimi-. En todo caso ¿Por qué compras los boletos antes de preguntarme?

-Siempre lo hago así –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, nunca antes alguien se había negado.

-Eso es porque has de haber invitado a chicas que no tienen otra cosa que hacer –supuso Sora sentándose entre dos cajas, deteniéndose un segundo a observar el desastre que la rodeaba

-O por que las chicas que invito dejan de hacer lo que tenían que hacer, por salir conmigo –dijo Yamato sentándose a su lado

-Pues lo siento, pero yo no puedo hacer eso –le dejó claro, un poco molesta-. Tengo que ir a trabajar, y no puedo dejar que Mimi lo haga todo sola. Sería desconsiderado.

-No está haciendo nada sola –evidenció Yamato, señalando como lo único que la castaña realmente hacía, era dar indicaciones, e ignorando el hecho de que su hermano se encontraba a un metro de él cargando un par de valijas que parecían doblar su peso-, además, apuesto que ella no haría lo mismo por ti

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tú tiendes a pensar lo peor de las personas ¿no? –lo retó Sora- , y aunque así fuera, no podría ir. Tengo trabajo.

Yamato volteó a ver a Mimi con irritación. Su largo cabello castaño se deslizaba suave sobre su espalda, sus curvas se insinuaban provocativamente bajo su entallada ropa y su maquillaje hacía resaltar sus larguísimas pestañas haciendo parecer sus ojos más grandes y llamativos. Trataba de despegar la cinta que sellaba una caja, más con poco éxito, pues sus uñas postizas le impedían tomar la cinta con facilidad.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas aceptado vivir con una entera desconocida? –preguntó dejando de lado por un momento el asunto de la cita.

-No es una entera desconocida –se defendió Sora-, sé que acaba de mudar a Tokio hace una semana y que llegó de Nueva York, donde vivió durante cuatro años.

-No puedo creer que hayas preferido aceptar a esa seudo-barbie americana como compañera, que a mí –se quejó con cara de reproche

-Por favor, no hablaras en serio; tú no tienes un motivo real para alquilar departamento, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Y ella no es una seudo-barbie americana –la defendió Sora con convicción-. De hecho, creo que resultará ser una chica genial, y si la conocieras un poco más, estoy segura de que te caería tan bien como a mí. Mira, Tai tampoco quería que compartiera el depa y ahora aun así esta de lo más amigable con ella.

-Te puedo asegurar, Sora –declaró Yamato abanderando la clásica lógica masculina-, que esa barbie podría ser el ser humano más perverso de la humanidad, y Tai seguiría siendo amable con ella, solo por traer ese escote

Sora parpadeó, y hubiera querido contradecir a Yamato, pero apenas volteó hacía donde ellos se encontraban y no tardó en darse cuenta que Tai, no le veía a Mimi precisamente sus bellos ojos.

Suspiró resignada.

-Está bien. Tai no parece interesado en su grandiosa personalidad –reconoció-, pero tú podrías al menos tratar de conocerla antes de decidir que es solo una tonta americana hueca.

Yamato la miró con seriedad, y decidió que Sora necesitaba una buena lección sobre la vida real, así que decidió acceder.

-Tienes razón–dijo cambiando su tono de voz irritado por uno enteramente destino, aunque aquella dulzura parecía ocultar algo de amargo-, debo de tratarla antes de decidir qué clase de persona es, ¿Sabes qué haré? la invitaré al cine con las entradas que tu acabas de rechazar –y dicho esto se levantó, aunque no se movió de su lugar, como si esperara que Sora dijera algo. Y ella mordió el anzuelo.

-Matt, ¿no vez que se acaba de mudar? –dijo Sora impacientada por la insistencia de Yamato con esas estúpidas entradas-, si yo no acepte es porque no puedo faltar a mi primer día de trabajo, además ¿Cómo crees que aceptará salir contigo si tiene tantas cosas que hacer y apenas te conoce?

-No deberías tratar de decidir por las demás personas, Sora. No todas piensan como tú –y en ese mismo instante se dirigió a Mimi, quien en ese momento trataba de ordenar sus cosas sin estropear su aparentemente costoso atuendo.

-Disculpa, ¿Mimi, no es cierto? –dijo Yamato muy seguro de sí mismo- Me preguntaba si te interesa ir al cine conmigo esta noche –y cada palabra que salía de sus labios estaba cargada de una calculada intención, hecha para que Sora lo escuchara- Soy Yamato Ishida. Se que es inesperado, pero me pareció que tal vez te gustaría salir ya que eres nueva en Tokio y debes estar ansiosa por conocer la ciudad.

Sora se levantó y cruzada de brazos, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, esperó a ver como Matt era rechazado. Empezaba a creer que Yamato sufría de una elevada egolatría.

Mimi lo miró como si le costara entender su idioma, pero después de un instante de evaluación le respondió con el más correcto japonés

-Claro, me encantaría –dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes-. Y no debes preocuparte por el hecho de que casi no nos conozcamos, para eso vamos a salir, ¿no? Para conocernos.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo –respondió él a la vez que, como ella, exhibía su sonrisa de comercial, y disimuladamente volteaba a ver a Sora con cara de quien está por exclamar un impertinente "Te lo dije".

Mimi, contentísima, le fue a contar a Sora quien, como era de esperarse, no solo ya estaba al tanto de todo, sino que no cabía en sí de la impresión ¡Y ella que trataba de ser considerada!

-¿No es grandioso? –le preguntó alegremente-, no llevo ni una semana en Japón y ya me han invitado a salir

-Si… -respondió Sora arrastrando las palabras-, es grandioso.

-No te importa que te deje este desastre de mudanza, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con la inocencia de un niño que ha perdido un botón.

- Mimi –trató de hacerla razonar Sora-, ¿No crees que lo correcto sería terminar de acomodar todo ahora y salir mañana?

Mimi pareció reflexionar y volteó a ver a Yamato, quien por lo visto, ya se esperaba ese cuestionamiento por parte de la pelirroja.

-Ya compré los boletos –dijo sacando las entradas del bolsillo y mostrándoselos-, si no vamos hoy, los desperdiciaríamos.

-¡Hay, no podemos desperdiciarlos! –exclamó Tachikawa conmovida por lo sorpresivo del gesto de Yamato- puedo salir hoy, y terminar de acomodar todo mañana ¿no?

Sora rodó los ojos viéndose derrotada.

-Haz lo que te parezca mejor, Mimi –respondió a sabiendas de que no había manera de ganar esa batalla-; después de todo, son tus cosas

-¡Ay, gracias, Sora! –y la abrazó con efusividad, para después dirigirse a Yamato -¿A que hora es la función?

-A las siete, así después de la película podemos salir a cenar.

-¿A las siete? ¡Pero si ya pasa de medio día! –Y sacó a los chicos a empujones del departamento- ¡Me tengo que arreglar y entre este desastre me tomara una eternidad encontrar mi maquillaje! Vuelvan cuando esté lista…

Sora no pudo evitar reírse. Cuando menos, sabía que aquella lección que Yamato había querido darle, también iba a ser una tortura para él.

Apenas Mimi hubo vaciado el departamento de chicos, se dirigió a Sora angustiada.

-Sora tienes que ayudarme a encontrar mi maquillaje y los zapatos –dijo mirando con desesperación las múltiples cajas por abrir en el departamento y la media docena de maletas que abarrotaban su habitación

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Mimi. Aunque solo podré hacerlo durante un par de horas, porque después tengo que salir a trabajar

-¡Ay, gracias, Sora! Que pena que tengas que irte, me harás falta entre este mar de cosas –se lamentó- ¿Por qué habré traído tantas maletas?

Sora se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, pero no dijo nada y le ayudó a Mimi a acomodar todo cuanto pudo, pero el pequeño armario de la alcoba que le correspondía a Tachikaewa apenas alcanzaba para la tercera parte de su ropa, y ni que decir cuando encontraron los zapatos. Eran tantos que Mimi optó por dejarlos en sus cajas hasta hacerse de un lugar adecuado donde guardarlos. De maquillaje encontraron toda una maleta, así que la insulsa cómoda debería ser reemplazada por un espacioso tocador que Mimi ya estaba planeando comprar. Para cuando Sora tuvo que prepararse para ir al trabajo, su compañera empezaba a entrar en crisis. No sabía cómo iba conseguir estar lista para la hora de la cita sin ayuda. Pero cuando Sora cometió la insensatez de sugerir que se fuera como estaba, casi le da un ataque y la pelirroja opto por despedirse brevemente y salir de allí tan rápido como le fue posible.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta del departamento cuando se topó con la cara jovial de Takeru, quien parecía haber estado esperándola fuera del departamento. Y después de ofrecerse a acompañarla a su trabajo, salieron del edificio caminando a paso moderado.

-Tk, ¿Qué hacías solo en el pasillo? –le preguntó Sora mirando distraídamente la calle

-Quería charlar un poco contigo –dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-, pero después de la forma en que esa chica nos sacó del departamento, confieso que me dio algo de miedo

Sora río.

-Si, Mimi puede ser algo aterradora… -admitió-, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? Digo, no tenemos mucho que nos separamos.

-Solo quería decirte que no le hagas caso a las tonterías que hace mi hermano –dijo volteando a ver el cielo, como si lo que decía no tuviera importancia-, realmente le gustas, es solo que siempre quiere ser la prioridad, e invitar a otra chica a salir es un intento burdo de captar tu atención.

-Creo que es una estupidez de su parte –opinó Sora pateando suavemente una piedrecilla que se encontraba en su camino-, si solo quería llamar mi atención debió de haberlo hecho con algo menos drástico. No tenía por qué involucrar a Mimi.

-Pienso igual –concordó Tk-, pero no se puede cambiar la testarudez de las personas... Aunque si sirve de algo, yo creo que tu eres más linda, Sora.

Ella sonrió.

-Si sirve – dijo ya más animada, y tomó a Tk del brazo- ¿Tienes novia? –bromeó al tiempo que daban la vuelta a una esquina.

Por fin llegaron a la placita donde se encontraba la librería, que a pesar de formar parte de una zona muy concurrida y transitada, estaba tan escondida que en raras ocasiones alguien pasaba por allí.

Después de dejar a Tk, Sora se sentía mucho mejor; sin embargo, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Y aunque tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquel día, aprendiendo lo básico de cómo atender una librería, lo cierto es que lo hizo todo a medias por culpa de Yamato. ¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho que le gustaba y al día siguiente haber invitado a Mimi a esa estúpida cita? Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa sin que de improviso sus palabras le vinieran a la cabeza como colándose entre sus ideas, una a una,… Cuando el dueño de la tienda se hubo marchado y la dejó sola, todo se calmo… y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que detestar que su trabajo fuera de improviso tan pasivo porque entre aquella tranquilidad lo único que podía hacer era pensar, y si trataba de leer, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía concentrarse, pues las preocupaciones empezaban a acumularse en su cerebro ¡Y mira que tenía muchas cosas por las que preocuparse! En una semana tenía que pagar la renta, temía por la disminución de su modesta despensa y no había podido restringirse el auto que, aunque consumía poca gasolina, le ocasionaba un conflicto de financiamiento; de no ser por que Mimi le ayudaría a fin de mes con las cuentas, no sabría que hacer. Pero el estarle agradecida a Mimi en aquel momento no era precisamente el sentimiento más grato del mundo. En especial porque sabía que ella no era culpable de nada. Era Yamato quien la había invitado a propósito para molestarla. Mimi no podría haber sabido cuáles eran sus intenciones. Y aún así, hubiese deseado que se negara, pero no lo había hecho. Y ahora ella estaba allí, escociéndose los sesos a causa de aquello. Era tan incomodo desear saber que estarían haciendo ¿Por qué debería a ella importarle? Dios, se sentía una tonta.

Cuando el reloj señaló la hora de salida, Sora ni siquiera se alegró. ¿En qué momento habían pasado cuatro horas? Y no es que fuera de esa clase de personas que cuentan los minutos antes de la salida, pero la verdad es que cuando le dieron el empleo había imaginado que a esa hora estaría muy satisfecha del trabajo realizado, pero para su mala suerte, no era así. Tampoco era que estuviera desanimada, solo que la satisfacción que esperaba saborear, no existía… Qué curioso es esperar algo con ansias, y cuando por fin lo conseguimos, nos damos cuenta que aquél sentimiento de logro es efímero, que era más lo que esperábamos sentir, de lo que realmente terminó siendo.

Sora suspiró. No quería empezar a pensar como pesimista.

Ya estaba obscuro, y las luces del alumbrado público marcaban el camino de las calles dándoles una apariencia lúgubre, que hicieron que Sora extrañara su auto De haberlo llevado bien podría haber puesto algo de música para confortarse, pero no era así. Debía ahorrar lo de la gasolina. Pero no dejó que eso la desmoralizara, y tratando se animarse, decidió que se iría por la zona comercial más concurrida, y aprovecharía que no tenía nada de ganas de llegar a cocinar, para pasear entre los establecimientos de comida en busca de algo para llevar.

Mientras caminaba se acomodó el bolso al hombro y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter. Empezaba a refrescar y las personas que caminaban por las aceras iban abrigadas. Las luces de los llamativos establecimientos resplandecían hasta palidecer la luz lejana de la luna que se asomaba entre los elevados edificios que poblaban la ciudad. Sora se asomaba en los escaparates de los restaurantes en busca de algo que se le antojara, y la verdad, es que la comida italiana iba ganándole a la griega y a la china. Cuando por fin se decidió, tuvo que cruzar la calle por que el establecimiento que había ganado la contienda culinaria se encontraba en la esquina opuesta, y eso estaba haciendo cuando, desde la terraza de un restaurante cercano, algo desvió su atención. Una chica hacía aspavientos con las manos tratando de llamar la atención de algo o de alguien... Sora entornó los ojos para ver mejor y se pudo dar cuenta que esa no era una chica cualquiera, era Mimi, y que la razón de que hiciera ademanes era que pretendía llamar _su _atención, saludándola entusiastamente. Sora hubiese querido fingir que no la había visto y pasar de largo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya la había reconocido. Maldijo en voz baja ¿Era acaso la ley de Murphy? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que encontrarse con ellos? Porque, efectivamente, Yamato estaba sentado a su lado ¡Era una posibilidad de uno a un millón! Pero había sucedido y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Se reprendió interiormente por haber optado por la comida cantonesa en el último momento, y con todo su pesar tuvo que acercarse a la terraza donde se encontraban.

Saludó a Mimi con sequedad y ni siquiera volteó a ver a Yamato.

-¡Sora, que coincidencia! –Exclamó Mimi con su particular tono de voz -¿Vienes del trabajo? Nosotros casi acabamos de salir al cine, hemos visto una película de lo más graciosa…

-¿Sabes, Mimi? –la interrumpió Sora cansinamente-, estoy algo cansada ¿Por qué no me cuentas cuando llegues a casa? Yo ya me tengo que ir…

-¿Te tienes que ir? ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó ingenuamente- ¿Ya comiste? ¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Ya comí, gracias –mintió deliberadamente, pues su intestino parecía opinar lo contrario, y demandaba alimentos desesperadamente desde hacía media hora-, pero no me quedo más tiempo, no quisiera interrumpir –y luego de echarle una mirada cargada de falsa indiferencia a Matt, empezó a caminar tan rápido como pudo.

No fue sorpresa que unos minutos después, Yamato la alcanzara.

-¿Qué sucede, Sora? –Empezó él aparentemente satisfecho, con una voz tan ufana que a Sora le pareció insoportable-, pareces enojada.

-Pues no lo estoy –respondió decidida, aunque parecía que quería decir todo lo contrario-, ¿Qué quieres? Has dejado a tu cita esperando.

Yamato, para pesar de Sora, sonrió.

-Eres encantadora cuando estas enojada –dijo él con naturalidad-, pero lo eres aún más cuando estas celosa.

Sora dio un respingo de indignación.

-Yo no estoy celosa –se apresuró a aclarar-, puedes salir con quien tú quieras.

-¡Claro que estas celosa! –exclamó Yamato triunfante, sin que le importara que la gente que pasaba por su lado se le quedara mirando -, pero espero que quede claro que no estaría con ella si tu no me hubieras rechazado, era contigo con quien yo quería salir ¿recuerdas?

-¡Tenía trabajo! ¡No podía faltar solo por una cita! –se defendió desesperada-, No puedes esperar ser la prioridad en todo.

-Tienes razón, no tengo prioridades porque, después de todo, no somos nada –contraatacó decidido-. Ni siquiera estamos saliendo. Entonces no entiendo el por qué de tus celos

-Pero yo no estoy celosa –insistió Sora irritada

-¡Si lo estás! ¡Tan solo mírate!, de no ser así no tendrías porque estar enojada –Sora quiso decir algo, pero él se le adelantó-, y no importa cuánto trates de negarlo, no puedes decir que no estás enojada.

Sora parpadeó.

-Oh, Dios… Si estoy celosa –murmuró para sí misma cayendo en la cuenta de que Matt tenía razón-, ¡Pero tú tienes la culpa de que lo esté, por decirme que te gustaba!… Así que déjame en paz y vete con tu cita. Espero que la sigan pasando tan bien como hasta ahora.

Yamato no dijo nada más, y cuando Sora empezó a alejarse, él no la siguió. Al final terminó dándose la vuelta para regresar al restaurante en el que había dejado a Mimi.

Sora, queriéndose alejar del bullicio de las calles transitadas por las que había andado, dobló en una esquina internándose en una calle obscura. No quería pensar. Quería alejarse. Deseaba deshacerse de esa horrible sensación de inutilidad que de repente le pesaba tanto en el pecho. Detestaba sentirse así. Había actuado infantilmente y quería olvidar lo que había dicho. Lo que él había dicho. Todo.

Al final de la calle por la que caminaba había una silueta que no alcanzaba a distinguirse del todo bien. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería retroceder, pero mientras más se acercaba más nítida se hacía, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, pudo reconocer al hombre que se apoyaba en el poste de luz, así que no sintió temor. Cuando Sora por fin pasó a su lado, para su sorpresa, él la tomó repentinamente del brazo hasta hacerle daño. Trató de alejarse pero el desconcierto y la fuerza de su agresor se lo impidieron.

-Dame tu bolso –le exigió bruscamente dejando entrever entre su abrigo harapiento la brillante hoja de una navaja.

Sora no opuso más resistencia. De lejos había identificado la cicatriz en forma de punta de flecha que marcaba su mejilla izquierda.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Con este capítulo espero hacer causado, aunque sea, un par de reacciones de asombro. Me he esforzado y por ello espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo capítulo lo planee desde que se me ocurrió esta historia –que fue mucho tiempo atrás, créanme-, así que espérenlo!

Como siempre ¡Gracias por los reviews! Gracias a: MissCullen9, NikkissLove53, Sora Takenouchii y Lime Smak

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.:


	12. Inminentes Discrepancias

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 12

"Divergencias Inminentes"

La luna menguaba en el cielo. Y su pálido rostro miraba hacía el suelo ¿Cuántas cosas no verá la luna en una sola noche? Asomada desde el firmamento, observando silenciosa miles de historias perpetrándose en la tierra.

- - -

Al final de la calle por la que caminaba había una silueta que no alcanzaba a distinguirse del todo bien. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería retroceder, pero mientras más se acercaba más nítida se hacía, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, pudo reconocer al hombre que se apoyaba en el poste de luz, así que no sintió temor. Cuando Sora por fin pasó a su lado, para su sorpresa, él la tomó repentinamente del brazo hasta hacerle daño. Trató de alejarse pero el desconcierto y la fuerza de su agresor se lo impidieron.

Sora maldijo interiormente. Solo eso le faltaba para hacer su día aún más perfecto: un asalto.

Trató de alejarse, pero el desconcierto y la inesperada fuerza de su agresor se lo impidieron.

-Dame tu bolso –le exigió bruscamente dejando entrever entre su abrigo harapiento la brillante hoja de una navaja.

Sora no opuso más resistencia. De lejos había identificado la cicatriz en forma de punta de flecha que marcaba su mejilla izquierda. Era el señor de humilde aspecto que le había llamado la atención mientras veía a Tai jugar en el parque.

Sora, a pesar del inevitable miedo que daba aquella espantosa situación, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ese pobre sujeto, que en un instante de lucidez a pesar del peligro, imaginaba debía verse obligado a robar por necesidad.

Sin embargo, la navaja continuaba brillando de forma amenazadora al contacto con la luz mortecina que emitía el alumbrado público. Sora, aún retenida por su asaltante, miró con temor y tristeza como, después de arrebatarle el bolso, el andrajoso ladrón buscaba entre sus pertenencias algo de valor desesperadamente. El dolor que le ocasionaba la opresión del brazo, y el horror de aquella situación empezaban a marear a Sora, así que cuando, al otro lado de la calle se escuchó un grito, ella no supo reaccionar ni comprender qué era lo que pasaba.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –había gritado Yamato, quien se encontraba al otro lado de calle, a una distancia considerable.

El asaltante, al verse en problemas, tomó a Sora por el cuello, para luego de acercar la navaja a su garganta.

-¡Si te acercas más, le rebano el cuello! –amenazó también a gritos.

Pero su voz sonaba tan asustada que parecía imposible que cumpliera su amenaza, así que Yamato, en lugar de retroceder, como demandaba el agresor, se adelantó con rapidez. El ladrón, al ver que su amenaza había sido ignorada, entró en pánico, e incapaz de cumplir con su amenaza, decidió que era momento de huir.

En su desesperación lanzó a Sora al suelo con fuerza, y echó a correr con la cartera de su víctima.

Sora, cayó con tal impulso que, en un intento de apoyarse en las manos, terminó raspándose las rodillas y lastimándose los brazos con el desnivel de la acera. El frío e irregular asfalto la recibió con dureza, haciéndole sentir un intenso dolor que de momento le impidió levantarse. Desde el suelo, solo pudo ver como Yamato se precipitaba sobre el ladrón y cómo lanzándose sobre él, lo derrumbaba con violencia para después, entre forcejeos, le propinaba golpes dirigidos en su mayoría al rostro con tal falta de compasión que Sora se horrorizó.

-¡Matt, no! –vociferó asustada. Temiendo que entre los golpes, el criminal hiciera uso de la navaja. Deseaba que lo dejara huir y que aquello terminara.

Pero la ira estaba tan apoderada de Yamato que no la escuchó, y al contrario, arremetió con mayor fuerza contra aquel miserable delincuente que, contrario a los temores de Sora, no solo no había empleado contra Matt el arma blanca de que era portador, sino que yacía medio inconsciente sobre el asfalto tratando inútilmente en su debilidad, de quitarse al rubio de encima.

El temor turbaba a Sora, quien a cada segundo transcurrido y a cada golpe asestado se le contraía el corazón desasosegado, cuyos latidos le golpeaban el pecho dolorosamente ¿Por qué no aparecía nadie que detuviera aquello? El rosto de Yamato, contraído por la furia la aterraba, no comprendía por qué no se detenía, ¿Por qué continuaba lacerando a aquel sujeto, cuyas fuerzas se esfumaban? Sintió miedo de que llegara a matarlo.

-¡Pagarás, maldito bastardo! –le gritaba mientras continuaba propinándole golpes que ya no eran correspondidos.

-¡Matt, detente! –Exclamó Sora aún sobre el asfalto pensando en el rostro desfigurado de aquel hombre, pero Yamato no cedía y a cada instante, aunque parecía imposible, sus golpes aumentaban de intensidad- ¡Detente, ya déjalo! –insistió abrumada.

Pero él no lo dejó. Parecía incapaz de detenerse.

Sora, no podía continuar observando tal brutalidad, le era imposible; así que haciendo acopio de voluntad, se levantó con dificultad; estaba adolorida y podía sentir los latidos punzantes de las magulladuras en sus extremidades; sin embargo, trato de avanzar tan rápido como le era posible hasta donde ellos se encontraban, esperando poder detener la irracionalidad de atroz violencia que cegaba Yamato. El asaltante, que en un principió había tratado de defenderse, ya no se movía.

Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, Sora trató de tomar a Yamato por el brazo, pero sin conseguirlo. No sabía qué hacer, él no respondía a sus suplicas. Así que en un intento desesperado de que aquello terminara, tiró con toda la fuerza que pudo de la camisa jalándolo había un costado, hasta forzarlo a caer. Fue entonces cuando por fin se detuvo y ella se pudo acercar al ladrón para observar su estado. Su rosto desfigurando e hinchado entre moretones la hizo retroceder un poco, pero por fortuna, aunque muy herido, seguía respirando.

Yamato permaneció unos minutos en el suelo resoplando y tratando de calmar su ira. Se podía observar como su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre de manera gradual.

Sora se acercó a él en silencio deteniéndose de pie a su lado, aunque sus ojos entornados seguían posados en el cuerpo inanimado de aquel infortunado delincuente, y en ellos se mezclaban una especie de indignación aunada a una honda tristeza.

En el momento no dijo nada, estaba quieta esperando a que Yamato recuperara la compostura. Cuando él por fin se levantó, tenía la respiración agitada y en cuanto le dirigió la mirada, lo abofeteó fieramente.

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? –le recriminó - ¡Casi lo matas a golpes!

Por un momento Matt, sorprendido, no entendió lo que ocurría. Aquella reacción lo paralizó. Pero al instante siguiente reaccionó indignado.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¡Éste tipo pretendía cortarte la garganta! –se justificó sin entenderla

-¡Solo quería mi cartera, no era necesario que lo golpearas de esa manera! –dijo mirándolo incomprensiva-, y esos yenes bien podrían servirle más a él que a mi…

-¡Maldita sea, Sora! ¿Puedes por un momento de dejar de actuar como una buena samaritana? –exclamó Yamato -¡No se trata del dinero! ¡Él te estaba atacando!

-¡Pero al final me ha hecho más daño porque interviniste! –le gritó sin contemplaciones haciendo evidentes los raspones sucios de sus rodillas y brazos

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Dejar que se llevara tu bolso y darle las buenas noches? No sé si lo notaste, pero te acabo de salvar…–se defendió Yamato exasperado- ¡Oh, no! A como tú vez las cosas, seguro que también debería haberle lanzado mi billetera…

-¿Cómo puedes justificar lo que has hecho? ¿Por qué no lo dejaste huir simplemente? Nadie iba a extrañar esa estúpida cartera

-¡No se trata de la cartera ni del dinero que contenía, Sora! ¿Por qué no entiendes que no se puede sobrevivir en este mundo solo siendo bueno y siguiendo tus estúpidas reglas moralistas?

-Nadie habla de reglas o moral, Matt –dijo Sora dándole la espalda para después alejarse y tratar de levantar al ladrón herido-, solo espero hacerte comprender que lo que estabas golpeando hace un momento era un ser humano…

-¡Demonios, Sora! ¿Qué es lo que no te entra en la cabeza? Este mundo es caótico. No puedes compadecer a quien te hace daño –y mirando dolorosamente sus heridas continuó- y yo no puedo, menos aún, compadecer a quién te ha hecho a ti…

-¿Acaso crees que vivo en una esfera de cristal ajena al mundo real? –Continuó Sora ignorando aquellas últimas palabras que, en su corazón, la hacían sentirse injusta- Yo sé que este mundo esta sobrepoblado de maldad y de perfidia, que es preferible no confiar y que no todos son merecedores de compasión; sin embargo, prefiero ser tachada de idiota, ingenua o insensata, antes que ser como la gente de este mundo infectado por la inmisericordia. No quiero esperar lo peor, prefiero otorgar el beneficio de la duda, anhelando lo mejor, y tampoco espero mal para quien me lo hace, siempre he de repeler aquellas ansias de venganza que a tantos satisfacen. Me rehúso.

Yamato se pasó una mano por el cabello, abatido.

-Simplemente no comparto tu visión del mundo –dijo cansinamente ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué tendría que estar dotada de ese gigantesco e incomprensible sentido de justicia tan inapropiado en la era despiadada en que nos encontramos? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué tenía él que sucumbir ante argumentos en los que no creía, solo por que se derramaban de los labios de aquella pelirroja que cuanto más se alejaba de su entendimiento, más se adentraba en su corazón?

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital –dijo ella sin deseos de continuar aquella conversación. Se acerco al delincuente que presa aún de la inconsciencia se extendía cuan largo era en la calle vacía y trató, aunque a duras penas, de levantar aquel cuerpo inerte que fácilmente pesaba el doble que ella.

La límpida luz del alumbrado público que se divisaba lejano iluminaba pobremente lo alrededores, y las sombras de los edificios aledaños dibujaban formas tristes en la superficie negra y helada del suelo, inundado todo de un silencio inquietante. Parecía mentira que sólo a un par de calles se encontrara la avenida atestada del bullicio nocturno de la que Matt había huido en busca de Sora, hacía tan poco. Así pues, sin decir nada, apenas sintiendo la abrumadora sensación de una realidad que resultaba absurda, aparto a Sora del sujeto y se lo llevó a cuestas.

Era raro. No importaba cuan en desacuerdo estuviera con ella, poco importaba su propia opinión si podía hacer algo por ella. De haber querido, podría haber refutado, podría haberla aleccionado respecto a lo que realmente mueve al mundo y haber parloteado una hora entera sobre los intereses particulares de cada quien y sobre como el egoísmo es el sentimiento universal, pero poco valía el tener la razón -como él creía que la tenía-, cuando se hablaba con Sora, pues nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. De hecho, en lo que más congeniaban era en esa confianza de creer que tenían siempre la razón y en esa arraigada testarudez de querer imponerla.

- - -

Y al final, todo en la vida no es más que una constante ironía, pues la víctima y su salvador, terminaron llevando al ladrón al hospital.

Al registrarlo, no mencionaron nada sobre el asalto, solo dijeron que lo habían encontrado herido en medio de la calle. Por su parte, Sora se negó a que se tomara en cuenta su heridas que consideraba insignificantes y de las que, aseguró, se haría cargo cuando llegara a casa.

En la sala de espera Sora y Matt, sentados uno al lado del otro, esperaban algún informe.

La noche, afuera, era negra. Tan negra como puede ser poblada de cientos de luces nocturnas.

Sentados en la sala de espera, rodeados de la plana seriedad que expiden los hospitales, el silencio se comía al sonido, y los murmullos provenientes del cubículo de la recepción se perdían en aquella sobriedad que resultaba insulsa y monótona. Aunque en realidad, en aquel momento todo, sin excepción, parecía irrelevante e insulso. Aquella mañana hubiese resultado absurdo pensar que se encontrarían, solo unas horas después, en aquella situación.

-¿Cómo un día que parecía normal ha acabado de esta manera? –preguntó Yamato a nadie en particular. Y recargó su cabeza contra la pared del hospital, mirando el techo de cuadrados plafones blancos.

Sora no dijo nada. Estaba sumida en un mar de grises pensamientos.

A Matt verla apesadumbrada le ponía los nervios de punta. Le resultaba insufrible tolerar que fueran sus ridículos idealismos los que le impidieran ver las cosas con objetividad, haciéndola sentir mal por las culpas ajenas ¿No era acaso ella quien debía ser consolada y compadecida en lugar de aquel individuo, quien para empezar, fue el culpable de todo? ¿Por qué tendría él que fingir que esperaba su pronta recuperación? por él, bien podría pudrirse en el infierno; y fue así, presa de la impotencia de no poder hacerla entender, que decidió imponerse y sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Vamos, Sora. No puedo creer que estés seriamente preocupada por ese sujeto –dijo acomodándose en el incomodo asiento

-¿Por qué no? –replicó ella indignada

-Mira, Sora. No se trata solo de que sea un ladrón, ese sujeto es un criminal –explicó él irritado, quería hacerla comprender que el peligro en el que se había encontrado era alarmante

-Eso lo sé. Y aún siendo así no merecía lo que le hiciste –le espetó-, si lo hubieses dejado ir con el dinero, no tendríamos por qué estar aquí.

-¡El te estaba haciendo daño, Sora! –insistió Yamato incapaz de comprenderla- ¿No has pensado en que quizás no pensaba conformarse con tu dinero? Podría haberte hecho mucho daño. Podría haberte violado y luego enterrarte esa navaja en el cuello para después tirarte en un contenedor de basura ¿No lo entiendes? No importa cuánto quieras enmendar a este mundo; es causa perdida. Y solo nos queda atacar para no ser devorados por su maldad. Tus ideales se esfuman junto con las palabras que pronuncias. Por más que lo desees la gente nunca será como tú lo esperas.

-Yo sé que la gente jamás será como lo decida mi voluntad –afirmó Sora- pero sí sé que él solo quería la cartera…

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –le cuestionó exasperado, intentando no levantar la voz para no atraer la atención de la recepcionista, que en realidad, parecía demasiado ocupada como para prestarles atención

-Lo sé por que ya lo había visto antes –confesó Sora con un dejo de ansiedad- fue en el parque, y no me pareció la clase de persona que haría daño a nadie. Estoy segura de que solo me asaltó por necesidad, tiene un hijo pequeño y…

-Solo eso faltaba –se quejo Yamato-, tratas de justificarlo… Y no puedes estar segura. El que lo hayas visto con su hijo no cambia nada. Hay personas que tienen una docena de niños y eso no los hace mejores o más responsables ¿Cómo puedes saber que pensaba alimentar a su familia con tu dinero y no que iba a comprarse un botella para perderse en el vicio?

-Es cierto que no puedo estar segura –admitió-, pero como dije, todos merecemos el beneficio de la duda. Yo quiero creer que es una buena persona, por que considero que tiene motivos para serlo.

-Sora, tú siempre quieres creer lo mejor de las personas –dijo con impaciencia, y luego agrego con desprecio-, y las personas, la mayoría de las veces, _no _merecen el beneficio de la duda.

Sora negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco como si Yamato no pudiera ver lo evidente, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para replicar todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza. Quería decirle que si no fuera por las segundas oportunidades, este mundo dejaría de girar. Que ver todo negativo no cambia nada, pero que un solo pensamiento positivo es capaz de cambiar el universo.

Ambos giraron las cabezas en distintas direcciones, incapaces de ponerse en los zapatos del otro ni tratar de comprender los pensamientos ajenos ¿Acaso era tan difícil para Sora comprender que Yamato solo se preocupaba por ella y que había actuado impulsivamente por el miedo que le dio verla herida? ¿No era igual de incomprensible que Yamato no pudiera ver la preocupación de Sora por la salud del ladrón quien debía de regresar a su hogar con su pequeño, y que éste seguramente se pondría muy triste de ver a su padre herido y magullado? La verdad es que no es fácil tratar de ver la perspectiva ajena, en especial cuando esta se opone a la tuya. Pero ¿Acaso no valía la pena intentarlo por la persona que se encontraba a si lado?

Parecía que una enorme distancia los separara.

Y aquella distancia subjetiva era como un foso negro y profundo, que no se animaban a franquear. Sora pensaba en la miseria del ladrón y Yamato pensaba en las palabras de Sora. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien defendiera a la persona que le había hecho daño, es decir, el mundo real no funciona así. Nadie aboga por su agresor; nadie perdona con facilidad, y si lo hace, no olvida que lo hizo… Pero allí estaba Sora, dispuesta a sermonearlo a pesar de que su única intención era protegerla, y se preguntó porqué tenía que gustarle una chica tan complicada... Y bastó voltear a verla para recordarlo. Sus ojos cobrizos estaban fijos en el suelo, tenía las manos sobre las rodillas y su semblante reflejaba angustia… ¿Cómo no quererla? No solo era bella e inteligente, si no que estaba llena de convicciones que él nunca entendería, de ideales estúpidos y de esa enorme capacidad de ejercer la bondad, que tanta gente desconoce como virtud. Era mil dilemas y mil misterios. Y él no podía evitar querer desenredar esos dilemas y desvelar todos los misterios. Quería saber qué ideas pasaban por su cabeza cuando lo miraba o que pensaba a cada momento y todo, esperando poder comprenderla algún día. Fue entonces cuando decidió franquear aquel poso obscuro que los separaba, deshaciendo aquel silencio. Solo necesitaba una frase. Quería decir algo. Lo que fuera. Pero al final, fue ella quien habló primero.

-Cuando llegaste en mi auxilio me sorprendí –empezó torpemente-, me sorprendí muchísimo. Yo no pensé… No pensé…

-No pensaste que iría tras de ti ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo me encontraste? Habías entrado al restaurant cuando me fui… Había mucha gente –recordó mirando sus rodillas cómo si aquello hubiese ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás

-Instinto… se me da natural –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque la verdad era que había corrido como psicópata entre los peatones y había entrado en muchas callejuelas vacías antes de dar con ella.

-Y dejaste a Mimi sola –dijo pausadamente sin creerle - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Pensaste que te dejaría irte sin más? –preguntó él y luego de ver como Sora asentía sin voltear a verlo, dijo-, lamento haber tardado tanto

Sora no dijo nada en ese momento. Miraba el reloj. Parecía increíble que solo hubiese pasado una hora desde que saliera de su empleo. Una hora desde que huyera de aquella calle concurrida donde había encontrado a Yamato y su nueva compañera de apartamento.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –dijo sin pensarlo, aunque preguntó sin sentir verdadera curiosidad-, me refiero a Mimi, ¿Qué le dijiste cuando la dejaste sola?

-La verdad no lo recuerdo –mintió pasándose una mano por los rubios cabellos-, seguramente me disculpé o algo parecido. En realidad solo regresé con ella para pagar la cuenta…

Sora sonrió ¿Era posible que hasta en esos casos fuera encantador?

- Después de todo, yo la había invitado –dijo Yamato encogiéndose de hombros, alentado por la sonrisa de la pelirroja- Aunque no fue el mejor momento para portarme caballeroso –admitió-, debí haber ido tras de ti de inmediato…

-No tenías por que haberla dejado –lo cortó Sora, y luego de dirigirle la mirada agregó-, aunque me alegra que lo hayas hecho. De verdad.

Yamato la miró durante un momento contemplando sus grandes ojos, que reflejaban sincera gratitud, y un instante después, con la naturalidad de quien lo hiciera todo el tiempo, pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

Sora aceptó aquel gesto sin decir nada. Y se instalaron en la calidez de aquel abrazo consolador. Era sorprendente lo sencillo del gesto y lo bien que se sentía. Ella apoyada en su pecho y él aspirando la suave esencia de sus cabellos rojizos. Hubiesen podido durar horas así. Matt, recargado su cabeza en la de ella, veía como sus cabellos rubios caían sobre los de ella, que sedosamente enmarcaban su rostro. Sus pestañas se entreveían entre aquellos hilos rojizos. Era una sensación magnifica y sobrecogedora por su perfección. La tenía entre sus brazos. Sentía cada una de sus suaves respiraciones y alguno que otro suspiro… Cómo si, después de todo, ese horrible día valiera la pena.

De improviso, se sorprendió pensando en sus compañeros de la banda, a quienes había dejado plantados sin remordimiento por qué pensó que saldría con Sora, ¿Qué dirían si supieran que la chica que lo había trastornado durante los últimos tiempos lo había rechazado y que ahora estaba cálidamente recargada en él y envuelta en sus brazos? De pronto se percató de que Sora nunca lo había escuchado tocar… Se preguntó si le gustaría la canción que había inspirado… De hecho, nunca había llevado a ninguna chica a sus ensayos, en especial porque aquel viejo almacén, estropeado y lleno de polvo, nunca le pareció la clase de sitio donde las chicas con las que solía salir, les apeteciera estar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para escucharlo tocar. Sin embargo, pensó que Sora le encantaría. Y estaba seguro que a los chicos también les encantaría conocerla. Casi podía escuchar los silbidos de impertinente aprobación de Akira, o ver la sonrisa burlona de Yukata, incluso imaginar algún gesto discreto por parte de Takashi. Y de no haber sido por lo tarde que era, la hubiera llevado en aquel mismo instante.

Se sentía muy bien y de no haberse encontrado en aquella infortunada circunstancia a sabiendas de que Sora seguía preocupada, se podría haber autoproclamado dichoso.

Y así, la realidad, siempre a la espera de desvanecer sueños ligeros, se presentó en forma humana para sacar a Yamato de sus agradables pensamientos. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos y Sora, atenta a las noticias que les pudieran proporcionar, se separó de Yamato, a quien le pesó deshacerse de aquel agradable tacto.

Lo que les dijeron, era lo que Yamato ya había imaginado. Las heridas eran, en su mayoría, contusiones que solo sanarían con el tiempo y algo de reposo, que el paciente había despertado de su inconsciencia, pero que podía pasar la noche en el hospital para mejor atención de sus necesidades y que podría partir al día siguiente con recomendaciones mínimas y algunos medicamentos para acelerar el proceso de recuperación. Pues por fortuna, y a pesar de la cantidad ingente de golpes que había recibido, no había ni un hueso roto.

-Si lo desean, pueden pasar a verlo ahora –dijo la enfermera atentamente, a lo que lo que Matt y Sora se miraron el uno al otro sin responder.

Al final Sora terminó entrando a ver a su agresor, algo a lo que Yamato se negó terminantemente y con lo que, en definitiva no estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba seguro que de verle la cara no lo pensaría dos veces en dejársela aún más morada de lo que seguramente la tenía ya. Pero su oposición no contagió a Sora, y no pudiendo evitar que ésta entrase, se conformó con esperarla en la recepción, donde se encargó de los gastos médicos pertinentes, enteramente convencido de que, no conforme con compadecerle siendo ella la agraviada, Sora querría hacerlo de su bolsillo.

No tardó mucho, y cuando se hubo reunido con él, se adelantó a responder la pregunta que sabía, Yamato tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-No he hablado con él –dijo a la vez que avanzaban hacia la salida de emergencias-, estaba dormido.

Al escuchar aquello Yamato supo, tan bien como lo sabía ella, que aquel ladrón -en su cobardía según Yamato, y en su vergüenza, según Sora-, había fingido su sueño.

Salieron por la entrada principal de aquel hospital, que irónicamente se encontraba relativamente cerca del edificio departamental Komatsu.

Yamato no quería llegar, no quería separarse de ella sin saber si dormiría bien. Tampoco quería soltar aquella mano que había tomado sin pensarlo, y que ella había aferrado con dulzura. Deseaba caminar a su lado toda la noche, quería poder decírselo en voz alta y deseaba pensar que ella quería lo mismo. Pero no lo dijo. Caminaban a mitad de calle, por ahora desierta de automóviles, dejándose guiar por aquella calle que tan bien conocía. Disfrutaba de ese friíto nocturno que acaricia, y de la ligereza con la que Sora caminaba, cuando la volteaba a ver, no podía evitar sonreír. Su delicado y hermoso semblante serio se dirigía al cielo. Quizás veía la luna que apenas si se podría entrever en aquella jungla de edificios, o tal vez buscaba las estrellas que rara vez se veían en Tokio. Sin embargo, Yamato lamentaba cada paso que los acercaba a su destino, cada escalón que subían ya dentro del edificio, pues sentía con desánimo, acercarse la despedida.

Sora, también sumida en sus pensamientos, ya no pensaba, caminaba de forma maquinal, paladeando el quedo sonido de aquellos pares de pisadas que los aproximaban a cada instante, a su hogar. Eso era lo único que quería: llegar a su casa y poder descansar de una vez por todas. Poder dejarse caer en su cama después de un día que se le antojaba larguísimo y descansar los exhaustos miembros de su cuerpo. Aún le dolían las rodillas y los brazos. No tenía nada de ánimos de verse los raspones que tendría que llegar a curar y desinfectar. Estaba tan cansada que sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría de sueño. Lo único que la forzaba a continuar a través de las calles y luego, después de las escaleras, era aquella cariñosa fuerza con que Yamato sujetaba su mano. Su tacto suave y cálido era la razón de que pudiera seguir avanzando. Él, con su apoyo, le daba la fuerza para continuar pues, aunque sabía que si se lo hubiese pedido, él había estado encantado de llevarla en brazos hasta su puerta, no se quería dar por vencida ni parecer débil. Quería merecerse el descanso, pues sabía que mientras más agotada llegara, más sencillo le resultaría caer rendida.

Se alegró infinitamente cuando estuvieron en el pasillo de su piso. Y aún más cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta con el #707 en la entrada.

Se detuvieron.

Aún sin soltarse las manos, se miraron. Sabían que era tiempo de decir adiós.

Yamato no quería ni abrir la boca, si es que eso retrasaba, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos, su despedida. Y Sora tan cansada como estaba, esperaba que no resultara muy duro desprenderse de él, y quizás por eso mismo, trataba de ignorar aquella vocecita interior que demandaba un sueño reparador.

-Entonces -empezó ella con un suspiro-, nos vemos.

-Si… -respondió el sin soltarla aún.

Sora sonrió débilmente. Y luego de acercarse a él muy lentamente, se alzó de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Solo eso, y tan ligeramente, que apenas fue un roce.

Con delicadeza se desprendió de su mano y entró a su departamento sin detenerse siquiera a ver la expresión de Yamato, quien apenas se hubo quedado solo en aquel largo pasillo, comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras, lamentándose con una sonrisa el no haberse adelantado primero, para besarla en los labios.

- - -

Cuando Sora cerró la puerta tras de sí, aún con la sensación de aquella mejilla en los labios, se encontró de frente a varios montículos de cajas y un desalentador desorden. Por un momento se había olvidado de que tenía compañera. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Mimi. Y tampoco sabía cómo se iba a comportar con ella cuando la viera. Qué lío. Estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar en ello, así que abriéndose camino entre aquel desastre, llegó a la puerta del baño, donde pensaba podría asearse y así por fin meterse a la cama para poder pensar con tranquilidad sobre los sucesos ocurridos en el día y finalmente dormir. Pero cuando giró la perilla, ésta no cedió.

Valla, esa sería una de las cosas a las que tendría que acostumbrarse: Compartir.

Estaba a punto de darse desanimadamente la vuelta, cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró con una Mimi irreconocible, completamente desmaquillada, y con apariencia de haberla estado esperando.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Si! Por fin el capitulo 12! Debo decir que me ha encantado escribirlo, de veras. Y también espero que les haya gustado. Me alegra poder subirlo antes de entrar a clases, y espero volver pronto con algo nuevo. El capitulo siguiente trae nuevas sorpresas, pues no es sino hasta ahora que la relación de Matt y Sora se ha forjado de veras, y espero que estén tan ansiosos como yo, por ver lo que les espera.

Nuevamente gracias a los lectores que se molestan en dejarme reviews que, debo decir, en esta ocasión se han pasado de halagadores. Me hacen sonreír. Muchas muchas gracias y claro, cualquier queja, sugerencia o anhelo también es bienvenido ^^ Gracias a: MissCullen9, SoraTakenouchii, CieloRosa, RockPink94, Lady of Dark and Delirium, FaBiiOoLiXx y NikkissLove53

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: Recomendación musical esta ocasión, a falta de música en el fic, es "Take a Bow", que aunque es de Rihana, lo confieso, la prefiero con Leah Michelle, perteneciente al elenco de Glee.


	13. La Llamada

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 13

"La Llamada"

Sora despertó con los rayos del sol golpeándole el rostro. La noche anterior se había acostado tan agotada que ni siquiera se había cubierto con el edredón, mucho menos se había acordado de correr las cortinas. Sencillamente había caído rendida. Y es que aquel había sido un día larguísimo.

Apenas volviera al departamento después e su odisea con el ladrón y su príncipe de ojos azules, se encontró con Mimi, quien truncó sus planes de desplomarse en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, y por el contrario, la mantuvo despierta hasta la madrugada con una larguísima charla en la que, para ser franca, había participado poco, siendo su nueva compañera de departamento quien la dirigiera casi en su totalidad, de hecho, la había sorprendido muchísimo. Para empezar, no estaba molesta, como Sora pensó que lo estaría; curiosamente, todo lo contrario. En lugar de quejas –como podría pensarse-, la recibió con un bombardeo de preguntas, la mayoría sin mucho sentido, aunque eso sí, todas versaban a cerca de lo que había hecho con Matt y, luego de haber recibido una respuesta más bien escueta por parte de la pelirroja, se había escandalizado por la falta de entusiasmo con la que se expresaba.

-Pero ¿Qué paso exactamente? –le había preguntado interesadísima-, ¿Nada más platicaron? ¡Ay, Sora, que aburrida! Yo tenía la esperanza de que no llegaras a dormir. Si no aparecías para las doce, me iba a dormir. Pero aquí éstas y no sueltas prenda. Tienes que contármelo toodo. No omitas ningún detalle por insignificante que parezca.

-¿De que hablas, Mimi? –dijo Sora cansinamente recargándose en uno de los brazos del sofá, y dejando caer su bolso en el asiento-, no ha pasado nada digno de mención –mintió-, de cualquier modo, ¿Por qué no habría de llegar a dormir?

-Es obvio –dijo Mimi poniéndose una manos en los labios como quien cuenta un secreto- Cuando un chico tan apuesto como Yamato va tras de ti, tal y como ocurre en las películas de amor, la reconciliación bien dura toda la noche ¿no?

-¿Reconciliación? –preguntó Sora extrañada, pensando que esa palabra no era la más adecuada para describir lo que había pasado con Yamato, pero no habiendo otra que se le ocurriera para corregir a su interrogadora, continuó diciendo- ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? Nosotros no… -iba a decir que no había nada entre ambos, pero al momento de empezar la frase supo que no era cierto, y probablemente Mimi tampoco le creería, así que se resignó y cerró la boca- bueno, no importa.

-¡Ay, Sora! No te preocupes, puedes contármelo con confianza –exclamó alegremente, mientras balanceaba de un lado a otro el peine con el que había estado cepillándose la ondulada cabellera

Sora se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ella debía ser una de esas chicas cursis que veían la realidad a través de los lentes rosados de la ficción, por lo que, sin importar lo que dijera, no iba dejarla descansar hasta que tuviera un relato minucioso de una velada romántica semejante a la que seguramente ya había ideado en su imaginación.

-¿Sabes, Mimi? –empezó Sora con cautela-, no solo no ha ocurrido nada extraordinario, si no que la realidad poco tiene que ver con las películas de amor.

-No digas tonterías, Sora –dijo Mimi resuelta, como si la afirmación de Sora fuera la secuela de una grave contusión en la cabeza -, la vida _es_ una película romántica… ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¿Se pelearon?

-No… -vaciló-, no exactamente.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Sí se pelearon! –concluyó por su cuenta-, ¡Solo espero que no haya sido por mi culpa! –y parecía muy preocupada al respecto-, te juro que no sabía que ustedes dos tenían algo, de lo contrario jamás habría aceptado salir con él.

-No te preocupes, se que no fue tu culpa –aseguró Sora mirando disimuladamente en dirección a su alcoba, alimentando el anhelo frustrado de ir a dormir-, de cualquier forma, tampoco tenemos "algo" muy concreto.

-Te entiendo perfectamente –dijo con vocecilla de complicidad al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, ya completamente curada de su preocupación. Sora prefirió no conjeturar respecto a lo que Mimi estaría pensando, pues estaba segura que, lo que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno-. Me alegra saber que todo esta bien entre nosotras, sobre todo por que nuestro encuentro en el restaurante no fue del todo amistoso

-Sobre eso Mimi –empezó Sora- creo que te debo una disculpa. Me porte como una tonta.

-¡Eso esta olvidado! –aseguró la castaña quitándole importancia agitando la mano de arriba hacia abajo-. Entiendo divinamente tu situación. De hecho, de haber estado en tu lugar, probablemente no me hubiera portado ni la mitad de educada que tú. Te lo aseguro. En eso Matt sí que metió la pata. Eso de dar celos con la mejor amiga es taaan anticuado, muy poco original, la verdad. Pero no te preocupes –y al decir esto se acerco a Sora y le puso las manos en los hombros-, no te lo pienso robar.

Sora, que por un momento la había mirado desconcertada por su afirmación de "la mejor amiga", no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de la solemnidad con la que Mimi decía esa frase tan absurda.

-¿Robármelo? –soltó Sora sin poder evitar agregarle una nota burlona a la pregunta.

-No necesitas fingir, Sora –continuó Mimi con tal cara de seriedad que resultaba cómica, y es que al parecer, se sentía dentro de una de sus películas de drama favoritas haciendo el papel de la chica comprensiva que ayuda a los protagonistas a estar juntos-, sé que cualquier chica se sentiría intimidada por una mujer tan hermosa como yo, pero puedes estar segura que no seré la villana robanovios.

-Tranquila, nunca pensé que lo fueras –aclaró Sora zafándose de las larguísimas uñas postizas de Mimi, hasta casi tropezar con una de las maletas que aún estaban en el suelo-. Además, Matt no es mi novio.

-Aún no. Pero lo será –afirmó ella alegremente poniéndose las manos en la cintura como quien habla de un hecho-, yo sé de estas cosas. No se me escapa nada. Y tú le gustas a ese chico quien, además de ser atractivo, y agradable, parece ser determinado. Caerás tarde o temprano.

Sora bufó. Caer Como si fuera una trampa... Eso sonaba con todas sus letras a cliché. Aunque, debía admitirlo, Mimi tenía al hablar, de alguna u otra manera, algo de la resuelta petulancia que caracterizaba a Yamato, incluso parecía conocerlo bastante bien. Así que terminó por llegar a la conclusión de que esa actitud debía venir instalada en el sistema genético de la gente "bonita".

-Además –prosiguió Mimi, ignorando la cara de escepticismo de Sora- Lo sé todo.

-¡Valla, eso si es inesperado! –exclamó Sora con mofa, para después seguir a modo de broma-, en ese caso dime, por favor, ¡Oh, sabia maestra! quien es el personaje literario más representativo del romanticismo… -levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta-. Debe ser fácil para ti decirlo, puesto que no pareces interesada en otra cosa

-¡No hablo de eso, Sora! –se defendió Mimi con un puchero- me refiero a que _sé _que hay entre ustedes

-¿Qué quieres decir? –quiso saber Sora ignorando la evasiva de Mimi respecto a su broma

-Yamato me lo explicó en el restaurant antes de ir en tu busca –aclaró- ¿Acaso crees que permitiría que un chico me dejara plantada así como así? ¡Por su puesto que no! Soy Mimi Tachikawa. A mí nadie me deja plantada. Al menos no, sin mi consentimiento –y sacudió su cabellera con la mano para dar más énfasis a la frase- Pero como decía, Yamato me agrada, es un chico lindo, y tarde o temprano cederás. Confía en mí. Yo sé lo que te digo.

Sora rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. No necesitaba que le dijeran lo genial o guapo que Yamato era. Tampoco era indispensable que le recalcaran lo irresistible que podría parecerle a cualquier chica del mundo. Todo eso lo sabía. Todo eso le era indiferente. Y respecto a la advertencia de que tarde o temprano caería, simplemente no opinaba. Resultaba superfluo. Especialmente por que ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya había caído. Sin importar lo mal que "caer" sonara.

Aunque fuera una trampa, tal vez del destino -si es que semejante cosa existe-, no le parecía tan mal.

La charla se prolongó durante un par de horas. Mimi parecía tener una opinión rosa o un razonamiento sacado de alguna canción cursi para cada acontecimiento universal, y aunque todo parecía un cúmulo de absurdos para Sora, la escuchó sonriendo la mayoría del tiempo, pues era optimista y divertida, con lo que la pelirroja supo que no sería problema convivir con una chica así. Sólo debía tener cuidado de no tomar su maquillaje por accidente o estropear su ropa costosa usando un detergente barato, y todo marcharía bien. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Mimi –luego de una disertación extensísima de por qué Cameron Díaz era mejor que Julia Roberts en "La boda de mi mejor amigo"- se fijó en la hora y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¿Cómo esperas sacar provecho del día que está por venir si no te acuestas temprano? Esta bien desvelarse si estás en una pijamada, o si vas a ver el amanecer con la persona amada, pero no por que sí.

-Ay, Mimi. Hablas como una de esas Doctoras Corazón –concluyó Sora, sin intención de que padeciera un cumplido, y refiriéndose a que lo que decía no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

-Ay, gracias, ¿Y sabes, Sora? Sí sé quien es el personaje literario del que me preguntaste –agregó con suficiencia-: Romeo. O lo que es lo mismo en cine, Leonardo DiCaprio. En lo particular yo prefiero al segundo. Muy bien, ya aclarado todo, me iré a la cama –anunció Mimi-, no toleraría tener ojeras por la mañana, el rostro de una modelo de elite como yo, es sagrado.

Sora había estado a punto de corregir a Mimi respecto a su errónea contestación, más luego de escuchar la última parte de su cháchara, se contuvo.

-¿Haz dicho _modelo_? –Preguntó Sora asombrada- ¿Tú modelas?

-¿A caso no se nota? –dijo Mimi algo ofendida por el impacto que el rostro de Sora mostraba-, cuando hice mi primer comercial aún usaba pañales.

-¡Ay, Mimi! –Y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo- ¡Definitivamente me va a encantar tenerte de compañera!

-¡Claro que te va a encantar! –exclamó Mimi ahora satisfecha por la alegría de la pelirroja aunque un poco sorprendida por aquella repentina muestra de afecto- ¡Si soy una lindura!

Sora volvió a reír.

¿De que serviría –se preguntó Sora- aclararle que no era a su temperamento a lo que se refería, ó que Romeo pertenecía al Renacimiento y no al Romanticismo, o que estas corrientes literarias tenían más de un siglo de diferencia, si a ella no le importaba? Además, sin saber, arreglaba los problemas de Sora, más no con sus concejos, según su opinion; sino más bien, con su profesión. De hecho, solo bastó preguntarle para obtener una afirmación, lo cual le quitó un peso enorme de encima.

Cuan ligera durmió esa noche, y cuan pesado y profundo fue su sueño.

La diáfana luz del día ya avanzado continuaba golpeándole directamente en el rostro. Despertarse fue fácil, levantarse… no tanto. Giró sobre la cama perezosamente hasta ver la hora que marcaba su reloj digital.

Genial. Estaba en problemas.

Eran las 11:40am y se su ponía que sus clases iniciaban a las 8; lo que quería decir que oficialmente había perdido un día de clases. Y todo por quedarse dormida. Se talló los ojos irritada, y se quejó entre murmullos. Podría haber culpado a Mimi, podría haber culpado a Yamato, e incluso podría haber culpado a ladrón pordiosero, pero de nada serviría. Era muy tarde y de poco le aprovecharía tratar de llegar a su última clase. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer el esfuerzo, e incluso para pensar en hacerlo. Restregó el rostro en la mullida almohada que tenía a lado y, desanimada, concluyó que no saldría de la cama hasta que el mundo fuera menos estresante.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para ejercer su deseo de protesta pasiva contra el mundo, pues apenas había empezado a volver a cerrar los parpados cuando su celular empezó a sonar sobre la mesita de noche, repiqueteando con "Happy" de Never Shout Never acompañado del irritante sonido que se genera al estar sobre una superficie firme en vibrador. De haber estado un poco más consiente, probablemente habría lanzado una maldición, pero así, amodorrada como estaba, lo único que consiguió fue estirar el brazo para tomar el móvil y contestar con apatía:

-¿Qué pasa? –sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban revueltos y apenas podía ver nada, así que no se había fijado quien le había marcado, y solo lo supo cuando escucho aquella voz tan conocida que parecía no haber escuchado hace mil años.

-¿Sora eres tú? –preguntó del otro lado de la línea- Suenas fatal ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al reconocer la voz Sora despertó de inmediato, como si hubieran encendido repentinamente el interruptor de su cerebro y este se hubiese puesto a trabajar a toda velocidad; de hecho, la impresión fue tan grande que casi se cayó de la cama.

-¡Joe! –dijo aún sin podérsela creer del todo -¿Eres tú?

-Pues claro… Un mes sin vernos y ya no me identificas ¿Debería preocuparme? –rió

-¡Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin oír tu voz! –exclamó Sora sin caber en sí de la sorpresa al tiempo que se quitaba nerviosamente los cabellos de la cara. Saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-, ¡Casi me matas de la sorpresa!

-Tranquila, Sora. Solo soy yo –en su voz podía percibirse que aquello lo decía con una sonrisa-, quería saber como estabas.

-Estoy bien, gracias –respondió precipitadamente. Seguía caminando de un lado a otro hasta que se recargó en el marco de la ventana- Bueno… al menos eso creo –y miró hacía la calle donde escasos autos pasaban de un lado a otro. Todavía le dolían los raspones del día anterior.

-Me alegra que estés bien –dijo con la voz inundada de tranquilidad, como siempre-. La vez que te mandé un mensaje y no me respondiste, pensé que lo mejor sería hablarte en otra ocasión. (*)

-No debiste haberme llamado… Y tampoco debiste haberme mandado ese mensaje -le censuró Sora con una voz que parecía querer decir todo lo contrario-. Habíamos quedado en que yo me las arreglaría sola

-Lo sé. Y lo intento, pero te extraño terriblemente –se excusó con aquella voz protectora y fraternal que siempre hacía ceder a Sora.

-Ya, Joe… -le cortó suavemente sintiendo cierto remordimiento. Sabía que solo se preocupaba por ella-. Ahora dime que sucede. Sé que no solo hablaste para saber como estaba. Confiesa.

-Aún me lees con facilidad, hermanita. Eso me alegra. Te quería avisar que voy a estar en Tokio muy pronto y quería preguntarte si podía ir a verte.

-Ay, no me hagas esto, por favor –se quejó Sora a modo de suplica-, sabes perfectamente que te bastarían 5 minutos para convencerme de volver, y no quiero. Ahora estoy muy a gusto ¡Hasta tengo empleo! Habíamos quedado en que me dejarías independizarme. Desarrollar mi autonomía ¿Ya se te olvido?

-Lo sé, lo sé, no lo he olvidado –consintió-. Pero no es mi intención persuadirte para que vuelvas. De verdad. Solo quiero verte, ver como vives. Ya sabes, asegurarme de que mi pequeña esta bien.

Sora se miraba los pies descalzos indecisa. Se le ocurrió pensar que si Mimi viera sus uñas se escandalizaría demandando inmediatamente una manicura para ambas... Volvió a mirar hacía la ventana y vio el auto de Yamato en miniatura saliendo de una acera cercana. Se mordió el labio inferior insegura y terminó contestando:

-Esta bien. Sólo llámame antes de llegar, no quiero sorpresas –le advirtió-. Ya sabes donde vivo.

-Me va dar mucho gusto verte, Sora –dijo con sincera satisfacción- Nos vemos, entonces.

-Si. Adiós Joe –y le colgó sin más ceremonias.

Dejó caer el celular en la cama y sin siquiera pensarlo bien comenzó a vestirse. Se puso lo primero que sacó del armario. Unos jeans desgastados y una blusa holgada que se ataba a la cintura. Se peinó el cabello con las manos sin apenas verse en el espejo y luego de meter los pies en unas sandalias de tiras finas, salió de su habitación.

Le sorprendió encontrar la estancia completamente ordenada. El equipaje de Mimi había desaparecido y no había ni mascadas ni zapatos regados por el suelo, solo una nota en el frigorífico escrita en rosa y con corazones en los puntos de las ""ies" en la que Mimi informaba que llegaría tarde.

Sora suspiró aliviada y luego de tomar una manzana del frutero que había sustituido las flores de su pequeño comedor, salió de su departamento.

Estaba nerviosa.

La llamada de Joe la había puesto excesivamente nerviosa. Mordió la manzana. Él iba a venir y no sabía que esperar de esa visita ¿Por que no le había preguntado el día exacto de su llegada? De no haber tenido esas ganas desesperadas de colgarle en la primera oportunidad posible, lo habría hecho. Pero no. Ahora iba estar pensando en ello todo el tiempo. Hubiera querido correr escaleras abajo para tratar de alcanzar el auto que acababa de ver marcharse. Quería ver a Yamato. No sabía exactamente por qué. De alguna manera sabía que el tenerlo cerca la tranquilizaría. Pero había visto su auto saliendo y por mas que corriera no iba a poder alcanzarlo ¿Por qué había elegido precisamente ese día para no importunarla con una de sus visitas matutinas?

Claro, ya lo olvidaba. Teniendo a Mimi por compañera sería difícil que aquellas visitas se repitieran. Entonces ¿Por qué demonios no tenía su número? Dirigió sus pasos al departamento con el número 743 en la puerta y tocó impaciente. En cuanto Takeru hubo abierto la puerta, Sora entró en aquel refugio antibombas.

-¡Hola Tk! ¿Está tu hermano? –preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No tiene ni 10 minutos que se fue –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa que le surcaba todo el rostro. Algo parecía tenerlo muy contento. Esto tranquilizó a Sora. Un ambiente relajado era lo que necesitaba- No es por correrte, Sora, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases?

-Tenía –le corrigió sentándose en la barra de la cocina con una confianza que ya le era habitual, y después aclaró-, me quedé dormida.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! –exclamó aún más alegre-, ¿Te develaste? ¿No pudiste dormir? – y luego de decir esto Sora supo que solo había de dos, o Yamato le había contado algo (cosa poco probable), ó ese listillo algo intuía.

-Mi despertador no sonó –dijo simplemente, y dio por terminado el tema dándole otra mordida a su manzana, para luego evadir con otra pregunta- ¿Dónde esta Tai?

-¿Ese bárbaro? –se burló Tk sentándose frente a la portátil que estaba en el antecomedor junto a un plato de cereal-, será mejor que mantengas a una distancia prudente él. Está algo molesto contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –se extrañó Sora sin entender a que podría deberse aquello.

-Bueno, no exactamente molesto –se corrigió mientras transcribía unas notas escritas en servilletas y hojas sueltas-. Más bien, decepcionado. Con quien está realmente molesto es con tu compañera de cuarto; Tachikawa, según recuerdo.

-¿Tai enojado con Mimi? Eso sí que no puedo creerlo, Tk. Explícate –exigió Sora sin entender una sola palabra-, hasta donde yo recuerdo, Tai estaba encantado de que hubiese conseguido a Mimi como compañera.

-Y así era… Hasta esta mañana –Takeru parecía relatarlo muy entusiasmado, como si le hiciera gracia-. Hoy se levantó muy temprano para ver si podía ayudarle a terminar de arreglar sus cosas. Está claro con que intenciones…

-Ahora entiendo por que estaba todo tan ordenado –dijo Sora para sí misma

-El caso es –continuó Tk-, que mientras Tai terminaba de acomodar (ella no ayudó mucho que digamos), le contó que le habías pedido que fuera tu modelo, así que…

-No hablas en serio –lo cortó Sora aséptica sin poder evitar que una sonrisa burlona asomara en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que es en serio! –exclamó el propio Tai quien acababa de salir de una habitación con una cara de indignación tan sería que solo cabía imaginar que la había ensayado.

-Lo siento, Tai –se excusó Sora conteniendo la risa y levantándose para palmearle la ancha espalda-, pero ya te había dicho que lo que necesitaba era _u__na_ modelo.

-Lo sé –refunfuñó Taichi, dejándose consolar de buen grado-, pero yo tengo mejor cuerpo que ella…

Tk casi se atragantó con la cucharada de cereal que se acababa de meter a la boca al escuchar aquello. Pero Tai no le hizo caso, e incluso lo ignoró cuando empezó a cambiar de color a uno menos saludable.. Más cuando el rubio hubo recuperado la respiración, no puedo evitar decir:

-Mira el lado positivo, Tai. Así ya no tendrás que rasurarte las piernas para usar vestido.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso –le soltó con sarcasmo, aunque daba la impresión de que aquello no le habría molestado del todo. Al final, le terminó arrebatando la manzana a Sora para acabársela a mordidas a modo de venganza.

Por su parte, Sora se encogió de hombros y dio por hecho que ya estaban a mano.

Paso la tarde entre aquellos chicos que con bromas le hacían la vida más llevadera, esperando que fuera hora de ir a trabajar, y desando secretamente que Yamato entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. Pero esperó en vano. Faltaba poco para que fuera hora de irse a trabajar y él nunca apareció. Por lo general no se daba cuenta qué tanto tiempo pasaba Yamato en el aquel departamento, y siempre que se lo encontraba se sorprendía, como si no fuera lago habitual, aunque sí lo era.

Ya en la tarde, después de que Tai se fuera a sus entrenamientos, y cuando se despidió de Tk, le preguntó por el número de su hermano.

-Te lo daré, pero no es seguro que te conteste si le llamas tarde –le advirtió-, por la noche ensaya.

Sora casi lo olvidaba. Él tenía una banda.

Es decir, no era que no tuviera pinta de estrella de rock, pero generalmente pensaba en él como uno de esos chicos que no tienen nada que hacer con su tiempo, y que por lo tanto lo gastan siendo encantadores y conquistando chicas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir repentinamente una profunda curiosidad.

-¿Exactamente dónde ensaya? –preguntó por fin.

Tk la miró con una sonrisa, y luego de un instante en que su aguda mentecilla trabajó en silencio, no tardó en darle una guía detallada de cómo llegar; pero lo cierto es que Sora no pensaba ir realmente. Sin embargo, conservó en su mente un mapa mental preciso de aquel lugar, que según Takeru, llamaban El Viejo Almacén.

Sora pensó en ello toda la tarde.

Aquel día tenía que ir a trabajar, pero tal vez… Dios. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

Al final terminó yéndose a trabajar, hizo lo correcto, como pensarían algunos. Cumplió con sus horas, se recluyó en aquella pequeña librería donde solo entraba alguien ocasionalmente, y pasó todo su turno ordenando por género y orden alfabético un par de cajas que el dueño acababa de bajar de la bodeguita que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la trastienda. Desde donde estaba pudo ver como el sol declinaba hasta el oscurecer, todo a través del amplio escaparate frontal, aunque aún siendo así, le sorprendió cuando le dijeron que ya podía irse. El tiempo, cuando uno se ensimisma, pasa sin que uno lo note.

Tomó su bolso y se puso su abrigo antes de salir. Apenas cruzó el dintel de la puerta sintió el frío viento nocturno en el rostro.

Olía a que iba a llover.

Lamento su suerte y supo de antemano que se mojaría. Seguía sin entender como es que aún no se acostumbraba.

Resignada, comenzó a caminar hacía la que sabía, sería una noche muy fría, y ya podía imaginarse llegando empapada a su casa… No había remedio. La calle iluminada y el viento silbante le daban una perspectiva de lo que sería el aguacero dentro de poco, y fue así, observando a los peatones –con algo de paranoia, como sucede siempre después de una mala experiencia-, que reparó en una figura conocida a unos cuantos metros.

Sentado en una banca de la acera por la que caminaba Sora, estaba Yamato Ishida.

Esperando tranquilamente, a que ella se acercara.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

(*) El mensaje de texto del que habla Joe, aparece en el capitulo 5

**N/A:**

Un siglo después, lo sé. Pero al final, aquí esta la continuación de El Ritmo de la Vida.

Mi más sincera gratitud para aquellos que, a pesar de la inconsistencia no intencionada de la autora, continúan leyendo este fic. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!

Y particularmente a quienes tienen la bondad de dejar reviews! Gracias: Black Sweet, NikkissLove53, Sora Takenouchi, y Sorato_rck

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: Aprovechando que Never Shout Never ya empezó a darse a conocer más internacionalmente con "Can´t Stand it", le recuerdo cuando no lo era tanto, con "Happy" en el tono de Sora.


	14. Los Sueños de un Guerrero

La canción que formará parte de éste capitulo es muy especial, espero que tengan la oportunidad de escucharla –por lo menos en youtub- cuando se mencione, dudo que se arrepientan n_-*

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 14

"Los Sueños de un Guerrero"

Yamato la había mirado desde que salió del pequeño establecimiento en que trabajaba.

El viento soplaba frío y travieso, rozando sus mejillas y alborotándole la cabellera pelirroja. Caminaba pausadamente, como si estuviera distraída, pero sus ojos sagaces lo escrutaban todo decididamente… Hasta que se detuvieron en él.

Estaba sentado cómodamente en una banca cercana desde la que observaba como ella se aproximaba. Nada más natural que la sorpresa inscrita en su rostro. Por su parte, él permaneció en su sitio, como si estar sentado en una banca sin hacer nada estando a punto de llover, fuera cosa de todos los días. De hecho, fingió extrañeza cuando Sora se detuvo frente a él.

-Hola –saludó ella escuetamente, aunque con menos delicadeza de la que esperaba, y como queriendo decir realmente "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-Que coincidencia verte por aquí –dijo Yamato aparentemente serio, pero con aquella mirada juguetona que a Sora no se le escapaba

-Si, que coincidencia –respondió con algo de sarcasmo, metiéndose las manos heladas en los bolsillos, y preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaría esperándola en aquellas condiciones climáticas tan inhóspitas.

-Y dime, ¿Que haces por aquí? –preguntó Yamato como si fuera ella la que estuviera fuera de lugar

-Aquí trabajo –le recordó

-¿Aquí? ¿Aquí en la acera? Dios, debo estar estorbándote –y se levantó cediéndole el puesto.

-Muy gracioso –dijo ella sin hacerle mucho caso y conteniendo una sonrisa-. Sabes que trabajo en la librería

-¿En _esa_ librería? -Dijo señalándola y fingiendo asombro con esa cara de estrella de cine que tan bien sabía utilizar- Y acabas de salir, supongo –esperó a que Sora asintiera para continuar-, increíble.

Sora sonrió antes de contestar, divertida por aquella obra teatral a la que jugaban.

-¿Qué es increíble? –preguntó sabiendo que él esperaba que preguntara y sintiéndose súbitamente confortada por la altura protectora de Yamato frente a ella.

-Es increíble –empezó acercándose un poco a ella con una ligera sonrisa-, que tenga por costumbre pasar justo por este lugar a esta exacta hora todos los días de lunes a sábado.

-Que oportuno –dijo Sora agradecida tácitamente por aquella muestra de consideración. Era evidente que luego de aquel extraño asalto, Matt había pensado en lo enojoso que le sería caminar diariamente por aquellas calles de noche. Así que sin pedir ningún tipo de autorización había decidido que sería su guía, ó como él lo miraba en su cabeza: una especie de guerrero protector.

Sora abría podido decirle que no era necesario que se tomara aquella molestia, pero lo cierto es que sí lo era, y eso la hacía sentir muy cómoda. Todo el día había deseado verlo, y ahora por fin estaba frente a ella. Y se sentía mejor de lo que se imaginó que sería.

Caminaron tranquilamente uno a lado del otro platicando de insignificancias. Era agradable tan solo estar juntos. Las luces de la ciudad les iluminaban el camino mientras la brisa fría les golpeaba el rostro. Matt no confesó cuanto tiempo llevaba esperándola -probablemente por que esperaba que creyera que mucho-, pero Sora terminó calculando acertadamente quince minutos sin que él se decidiera a confirmar nada. El suelo bajo sus pies parecía moverse por si mismo conduciéndolos hacía su destino sin que apenas lo notaran. Sora caminaba contenta, llena de un sentimiento generado por la certeza. Certeza que ahora poseía, de que no importara el momento en que lo necesitara, Matt acudiría en su ayuda, tanto si se lo pedía, como si no. Era maravilloso saber que alguien, no solo se preocupaba por ella, si no que su interés era genuino ¿Cómo es que su relación se había estrechado tanto en tan poco tiempo? La verdad es que poco importaba. Se sentía muy bien. Sabía que tenía en él a un verdadero amigo, y ese sentimiento se desbordaba desde su corazón y se manifestaba en alegría. Quizás era eso que algunos llaman mariposas en el estomago, pero si era así, ella más bien tenía un enjambre revoloteando en su interior. Alargaba las piernas caminando animadamente a su lado, sin preguntarse si faltaba mucho para llegar.

Para Matt, aquello no era muy distinto. Charlar con Sora, y escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir acerca de cualquier cosa, lo ponía de buen humor... Podría hablar de lo que quisiera y ella sabría que responder con un razonamiento diametralmente opuesto al suyo, como si no pudieran congeniar en nada, pero siendo a su vez, lo que más los unía. Como un magnetismo conciliador que hacía que sus desacuerdos se volvieran insignificantes, y que solo les permitía ver lo positivo del otro. Además de eso, claro, ayudaba que fuera tan guapa. Le hechizaba verla con esa resplandeciente sonrisa, tan distinta a su cara seria del día anterior, que le hacía darse cuenta que, por mantenerla siempre sonriendo, bien valdría la pena luchar contra el mundo entero.

Quien los viera bien podría decir que parecían niños. Caminando y riendo de naderías, ajenos a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor e impacientes por algo indefinido. Quizás fue por eso que no se percataron de que los silbidos del viento aumentaron en su informe constante de que se avecinaba un chubasco, y no fue si no hasta que a Sora le cayó una gota en la nariz que exclamó:

-¡Lluvia! –y apenas lo hubo dicho, a esa pequeña gota le siguió otra y otra más, cada una mayor que la anterior.

Pronto el asfalto estuvo repleto de pecas de agua, que no tardaron en volverse manchones, expandiéndose hasta formar rápidamente ligeros charcos. Yamato, quien apenas sintió las primeras gotas, volteó hacia arriba, pudo ver los espesos nubarrones negros, y supo que el cielo se les caería encima, así que tomó a Sora de la mano y la condujo corriendo bajo la protección de un edificio de arquitectura volada, en el que ya se resguardaban unas cuantas personas. Apenas estuvieron a salvo, Sora empezó a reír sin soltarle la mano, pues había estado a punto de morir en su carrera hacía lo seco cuando sin querer pisó en falso y por poco caía de boca al suelo. Ya a salvo, se sentaron en las escaleras de ingreso de aquel enorme y moderno edificio y esperaron hasta recuperar el aliento.

Yamato pensó, viendo desde donde se encontraba las miríadas de cristales líquidos que se estrellaban contra el asfalto, que hubiese sido buena idea traer el auto. Aunque claro, un par de horas atrás no le había parecido tan buena idea, pues había pensado que así no tendrían nada de tiempo para platicar. Sea como fuere, no le importaba mucho si podía pasar tiempo con ella. La miró sentada a su lado, observando tranquilamente aquella tempestad con semblante reflexivo, sabiendo como sabía que a diferencia de todas las chicas que había salido, ella no tenía puesta su mente en que la humedad esponjaría su cabello o que con el agua se le estropearían los zapatos y se le correría el maquillaje. Más bien estaría ocupada tejiendo hilos de ideas que él no podía ni siquiera imaginar. Mantuvo sus ojos en ella por varios minutos, hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada y tuvo que fingir que observaba el edificio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde se hallaba. Estaban sentados en el ingreso de GAIA, una de las empresas discográficas más grandes de Japón.

Se levantó e instó a Sora para que hiciera lo mismo, girándose luego para ver a través de las grandes puertas automáticas de reluciente cristal, el interior de aquel lujoso edificio.

-¿Qué es aquí? –preguntó Sora, quien a pesar de pensar por allí todos los días nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, tanto por que desdeñaba las compañías ostentosas, como por que el exceso de pantallas de plasma y publicidad siempre desviaban su atención.

-¿Ves ese cartel de allá? –dijo Yamato señalando un anuncio del tamaño de un espectacular en medio de la recepción

-Imposible no verlo, mide la mitad de mi apartamento –respondió Sora admirando aquel despliegue de luces neón y simplicidad amalgamados

-Es el logo de la compañía, la disquera más grande de Japón –explicó-, casi la mitad de los cantantes que encabezan las listas de popularidad nacional pertenecen a esta empresa y tienen el monopolio de todos lo que adquieren fama internacional.

-Valla… -articuló débilmente Sora, quien nunca estaba al pendiente de esas cosas, pues por lo general no escuchaba la música de moda, así que soltó al azar sin esperar respuesta- ¿A quién pertenecerá este lugar tan grande?

-La mayoría de las acciones de la empresa pertenecen a la familia Hida, conocidos por invertir en el campo de la tecnología y el entretenimiento, pero es Ken Ichijouji quien funge como director de la compañía ante los medios

Sora lo miró con interés luego de aquella respuesta tan precisa, pues ella no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando o cómo es que lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que Yamato había puesto sus ojos en Gaia casi desde que aprendió a tocar sus primeros acordes. Pertenecer a esa compañía era su sueño. El "Saltar a la fama", como dirían algunos, sería sencillo si su banda perteneciera a esa compañía.

-Impresionante -dijo al fin la pelirroja y luego agregó con solaz ingenio- ¿y de que color trae pintadas las uñas la recepcionista que nos mira con mala cara? Parece que nos quisiéramos robar el horrible florero que esta sobre su mesa –dijo simulando seriedad. Matt la volteó a ver con una media sonrisa que le daba entender que había entendido la broma, pero que había que tomarse más en serio aquello -¿Qué? –dijo ella por toda respuesta haciéndose la desentendida- parecías muy enterado de todo, no me pareció descabellado preguntar.

En venganza Yamato le revolvió el cabello, aunque a Sora no pareció darle mucha importancia; y quizás fue su total falta de interés por la estética personal lo que ofendió a la recepcionista -que los seguía mirando con censura-, puesto que no tardó en llamar a uno de los guardias de la puerta para que los echara, el cual se vio obligado a solicitarles educadamente que se marcharan alegándoles que no podían estar allí, eso sí, al preguntarle cual era la causa de que los corrieran aún con aquella tormenta les respondió, aparentemente a su pesar, que daban mala imagen, y hacían mucho ruido.

Matt y Sora, en lugar de ofenderse y preguntarse a qué clase de mala imagen se refería, se echaron a reír y aceptaron su suerte con humor por que… Bueno, había que admitirlo, realmente eran ruidosos.

-¿Lista para tomar una ducha? –le preguntó Matt a Sora con una sonrisa, viendo aquella estrepitosa lluvia azotando sin tregua el asfalto.

Sora se aseguró que las cosas que podían estropearse con el agua -como el celular y la cartera-, estuvieran a salvo dentro de su bolso antes de asentir afirmativamente.

-Siempre estoy lista para un poco de agua gratis ¿Y tú?

Yamato torció la boca graciosamente.

-Se arruinará mi peinado –bromeó

-Valla, entonces eres como los gatos –dijo Sora aludiendo al prejuicio de que a dichos animales no les gusta el agua.

-Igual de suave y interesante –aclaró él, y luego de ver sonreír a Sora, continuó- pero siempre estoy preparado para probar cosas nuevas.

-Muy bien.

Estaban parados justo debajo del último tramo de techo que proporcionaba el edificio, y solo hacía falta un paso para penetrar en los amplios dominios de aquella lluvia torrencial. Así que decidieron a contar hasta tres antes de dar el paso decisivo.

-Uno… Dos… -empezaron ambos al unísono, e iban a continuar con el tres cuando, de imprevisto, un auto pasó frente a la acera y les hizo el favor de empaparlos sin miramientos.

Estaban helados.

Pero apenas se hubieron recuperado de la impresión causada por aquel inesperado chorro de agua helada, ambos inundaron aquel lugar por última vez con una impertinente carcajada que le puso los pelos de punta a la recepcionista irrisible, y al guardia bonachón; después de lo cual, se adentraron sin más preámbulos en aquella espesa lluvia.

En cuanto estuvieron en contacto con la intemperie, las gruesas gotas que caían despiadadamente sobre sus cabezas y hombros se filtraron entre sus ropas hasta llegar heladas, a su piel. Matt caminaba tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel en los que el agua aún no se había colado la humedad. No recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto, no siendo la hilaridad una de sus cualidades más destacadas. Debía de ser la influencia que Sora causaba en él, una reacción quizás alérgica a su encanto personal. Lo cierto es que lo hacía feliz. Sora mientras tanto, estaba más ocupada, sintiendo con incomodidad como el agua había hecho pesada la ropa, así que no tardó en quitarse el abrigo, y colocarlo entre las correas de bolso.

-¿Estas demente, Sora? ¡Vas a pescar una pulmonía! –Exclamó el rubio, no del todo renuente a ver su figura más detalladamente.

-Pero si no puedo estar más mojada de lo que estoy –obvió ella quitándole importancia-, el abrigo solo me estorba. Además si nos hemos de mojar hay que disfrutar de ello -dijo adelantándose para dar saltos que hacían capotear los charcos, después de lo cual empezó a girar como lo haría una bailarina, en medio de la calle que estaba cada vez más y más sola.

Verla, era como escuchar "Quelqu'un m'a dit" de Carla Bruni en su cabeza.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,  
_(Me dicen que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa)

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses._  
(Ellas pasan en un momento, tal como se descoloran las rosas)

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud _

(Me dicen que el tiempo que se desliza es despiadado)

_que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux_

(Que de nuestras penas se hacen abrigos)

La lluvia caía sobre ella como sobre una flor. El alumbrado público vertía su luz difusa sobre ella a pesar de la condición climática, que parecía desvanecer en ella la apacibilidad usual de su temperamento. Sora, que comúnmente era tan centrada y siempre estaba en sus cabales, parecía un hada rebosarte de júbilo… O de locura, según se prefriera.

El corazón de Yamato se agitaba de afecto por aquella desquiciada chica ¿Cómo no quererla siendo cómo era? Tan graciosa como delicada y tan espontánea como despreocupada. Sora tenía ese algo inexplicable que la gente llama muchas veces inadecuadamente "ángel", y lo más sorprendente era que, si alguien se lo dijera, no sabría a que se referían. En ocasiones como aquella, no podía evitar amarla, y era tan natural hacerlo, que conmovía. Alargó los pasos hasta alcanzarla y tomándola de la mano la hizo cruzar la calle.

-Mi casa es por allá –aclaró ella sin oponer residencia a que la guiara.

-Ya lo sé –afirmó-, pero creí que te gustaba probar cosas nuevas

-Fuiste tú quien dijo eso… -le corrigió

-Es igual –resolvió Yamato como si quién lo hubiera dicho, fuera irrelevante-, hay un sitio que quiero que conozcas.

Sora le siguió el paso sin preguntarle nada más. Aferrándose a su mano aún cálida en comparación a las suyas, y dejándose influir por su confortante presencia. En aquel momento podría haberla llevado al fin del mundo y ella le habría seguido sin cuestionárselo ni una sola vez. Era muy sencillo confiar en él, y lo era más cuando hablaba con aquella decisión y exasperante terquedad a la que ya se había habituado.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit..._  
(Sin embargo alguien me dijo...)

_Que tu m'aimais encore,_  
(Que me amabas aún)

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
_(Es alguien que me dijo que me amabas aún)

_Serais ce possible alors ?_  
(Sería esto posible entonces?)

Caminaron y caminaron sin preguntarse la hora, ni pensar en qué les esperaba más adelante. Sora no pensó en los deberes que aún debía acabar para el día siguiente, ni en que nuevamente se desvelaría, y aún menos en la llamada que había recibido de Joe; Yamato por su parte, ignoró el hecho de que su celular llevaba vibrando dentro de su chaqueta más de cinco minutos, a sabiendas que aquello representaría una nueva discusión con su padre apenas llegara a casa. Sin embargo, aquella noche, nada valía nada. Lo único relevante eran ellos dos y la humedad que los rodeaba.

Sora prestó atención a cada una de las calles que atravesaron, a las personas con las que se cruzaron y al lugar que debía ocupar la luna detrás de las espesas nubes, pues no había ningún resquicio por el cual se viera un trozo de cielo y menos aún, una estrella. Por lo que, quince minutos después, supo con seguridad hacía donde se dirigían. Tenía el mapa de aquel sitio grabado claramente en su cabeza, y de hecho, podía calcular acertadamente cuanto faltaba para llegar. Lo que no sabía era cómo era aquel lugar en realidad, pues de él solo tenía una vaga imagen de su invención. El Viejo Almacén -según recordaba le había dicho Takeru-, era el nombre por el cual llamaban a aquel sitio. ¡Ni pensar que había pensado en ir sin invitación!… Quería saber como era realmente, y el que Matt la llevara a conocerlo por dedición propia y sin sospechar de su honda curiosidad, la hacía feliz. Deseaba conocer aquel lugar en el que pasaba tanto tiempo entrenándose con el fin llegar a ser apto par cumplir su sueño de alcanzar el reconocimiento musical. Y aunque el reconocimiento no significada mucho para Sora, la música sí. Y ya paladeaba la idea de escuchar a Yamato tocar. Sus ideas y expectativas se enlazaban nutridas por la imaginación y pensaba en como, al escuchar su música, podría también escuchar los pensamientos que más profundamente se enraizaban en su corazón; esperaba asomarse a su interior y dejarse llevar por el ritmo de los pensamientos que no compartía con palabras.

Todo esto pensaba mientras caminaba y apenas se dio cuenta cuando Yamato se detuvo, por lo que estuvo a punto de chocar contra él, y lo hubiera hecho, si él no la hubiese detenido.

-Es aquí –anunció señalando una la construcción gris y cuadrada que se encontraba frente a ellos- Sé que por fuera no luce muy impresionante, pero espera a verla por dentro.

Sora no dijo nada y esperó a que él se adelantara y abriera una de las amplísimas puertas corredizas que esperaban en silencio para hacer sonar sus goznes. Para ella, por el momento, aquel sitio no era muy diferente de cualquiera de las grandes bodegas que había a los al rededores, pero sabía, o por lo menos esperaba, que algo inusitado le aguardaba detrás de aquellos grandes portones. La lluvia tampoco permitía ver claramente los detalles, y aunque pegados a las puertas había carteles y folletos arrugados por el agua anunciando tocadas, Sora apenas si los observó. Cuando Yamato le hizo señas de que entrara, ella avanzó, a la expectativa de lo que iba ver.

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?_

(Pero quien es el que me dijo que siempre me amabas?)

_Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,_  
(No me acuerdo, era tarde en la noche,)

_J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits_

(Oigo aún la voz, pero no veo ya los rasgos)

_"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"_  
("la ama, es un secreto, no le diga que se lo dije...")

_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...  
(_Ya ves, alguien me dijo...)

Apenas hubo cruzado el enorme marco de la puerta, y el agua dejó de golpearle la cabeza, se sintió ligera, aunque con más frío, y al cerrarse las puertas tras de ella, el estruendoso ruido de la lluvia se amortiguó dejando el golpeteo de las gotas cristalinas como un tenue y constante telón de fondo ante aquella inmensa quietud. Todo estaba oscuro y apenas si veía nada.

-Espera a que encienda los fusibles –escuchó a Yamato en algún sitio lejano a su derecha, que no alcanzaba a divisar-, ya está.

Y en cuanto lo dijo, se encendieron la mitad de las luces del almacén cegándola momentáneamente.

-Me has dejado ciega –se quejó Sora tallándose los parpados

-Yo te avisé –se defendió Yamato llegando nuevamente a su lado y quitándole las manos de los ojos- vamos, estas bien.

Su rostro fue lo primero que vio. Los rubios cabellos pegados al rostro y el agua que seguía resbalando por sus facciones... Se veía más que apuesto, y se pregunto si, al igual que ella, se sentiría como un trapo mojado. Mas fácilmente se vieron desviados estos pensamientos cuando prestó atención a lo que había detrás de él.

Ya con las luces encendidas todo había tomado forma.

Pilas y pilas de cajas se acumulaban alrededor del amplísimo espacio que proporcionaba el almacén, tapizando todas las paredes sin casi haber un muro exento de ellas. Envolvían el centro del almacén dándole la forma de un anfiteatro, y al centro unas cuantas cajas de madera hacía las veces de tarimas, a modo de escenario. No había instrumentos, solo algunos amplificadores ocupando una esquina lejana y el trípode del micrófono, que lucía asombroso en su soledad frente aquel espacio de proporciones tan avasallantes.

-Es impresionante –dijo extasiada pasando por un lado de Yamato y acercándose al centro de aquel lugar tan fuera de lo ordinario. A cada paso su ropa destilaba agua, pero ella apenas si lo notaba- ¿Aquí tocas todos los días?

-Dos veces entre semana, y los sábados y domingos –recitó de memoria, satisfecho de la reacción de la pelirroja, pendiente de cada uno de su movimientos-, estás invitada cuando quieras, eso claro, si no te molesta la idea de toparte con algún que otro ebrio y, claro está, un montón de chicas ruidosas –exageró a propósito

-¿Un montón? –se río Sora divertida ante la idea-, valla, entonces debes ser muy popular.

-Algo –confesó sin un gramo de modestia, y se deshizo de la chaqueta poniéndola sobre la caja que encontró más cerca. Mientras tanto, contemplaba a aquella pelirroja toda empapada, le parecía bellísima de pies a cabeza. Desde sus pestañas húmedas al parpadear hasta su piecesillos dejando huellas a su paso.

-Entonces tal vez deba visitarte algún día para juzgar por mí misma si se merecen esa popularidad –sentenció Sora que se tenía por saber mucho de música.

-Hecho –acordó Matt, aceptando aquella respuesta tan diplomática-, esperaré con paciencia el veredicto.

Sora asintió. Y luego de echar una mirada general al lugar preguntó:

-Dime, ¿Qué hay en las cajas? –dijo acercándose a unas de ellas y poniendo sus cosas encima-. Parecen sólidas.

-Lo son –Afirmó-. De hecho, forman parte importante del lugar. Son nuestras gradas. Si no fueran sólidas estaríamos en aprietos.

-Pero ¿Qué contienen? –insistió Sora sin decidirse a abrir alguna.

-Ven a ver éstas que ya están abiertas –le invitó palmeando un par de cajas no lejos de los amplificadores

Sora se acercó y casi no pudo ahogar un grito cuando miró dentro de ellas.

-¡Libros! –exclamó sorprendida hasta el extremo- ¿Por qué? No entiendo

-Esta bodega solía pertenecer a una editorial que quebró poco tiempo después de su apertura... –explicó complacido-, sabía que te gustaría.

-¿Gustarme? Apenas puedo creerlo –y se agachó hasta tomar algunos volúmenes-, El Decámeron de Boccaccio, Ivanhoe de Walter Scott, Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo –leyó en las portadas con avidez-. Por Dios, estos son todos clásicos ¿Quieres decir que todas estas cajas están llenas de literatura universal?

-Supongo que algunas sí –conjeturó-. Como podrás notar no hemos abierto todas –ironizó divertido ante la avidez de Sora, quien parecía más pasmada que un niño a quien se le ha dado un regalo sorpresa-, pero por allá hay algunas que contienen en su mayoría libros de texto.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Los antiguos dueños dejaron todo esto así como así? –y esto lo dijo como si hablara de la mayor de las locuras y del mayor de los tesoros

-No exactamente –relató-, todo sigue perteneciendo a las mismas personas; solo que dejaron de interesarse por esto, ya que no tenía más remedio. Tal vez algún día se decidan a venderlos o deshacerse de ellos, pero por el momento nosotros lo aprovechamos de la mejor forma que podemos.

Sora pareció diferir en cuanto "a la mejor manera de usarlos", pues no le parecía que la mejor forma de utilizar aquel cementerio de libros fuera sentándose sobre ellos, si no mas bien, sentándose a leerlos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto y en lugar de ello preguntó:

-¿Y cómo fue que empezaron a cantar en éste sitio? ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

-Un amigo que también toca en la banda es nieto de los propietarios originales –explicó sencillamente-, fue él quien ofreció el sitio.

-¿Qué clase de personas dejarían de interesarse por estos libros al grado de abandonarlos en esta bodega? –se preguntó Sora en voz alta imaginándose los cientos si no es que miles de historias encerradas en las paginas de aquellos libros que nunca nadie leería

-No sé ¿las normales? –se mofó Yamato para hacerla enojar, pero en esta ocasión no funcionó y ella, en lugar de seguirle el juego le preguntó con escepticismo:

-¿En serio nunca has leído ninguno de los libros sobre los que te sientas? –y un instante después estaba sentada ella misma sobre una de las tantas cajas que había a su alrededor, sosteniendo aún uno de los volúmenes en sus manos

-Francamente no –mintió sentándose a su lado, con la convicción de que era mucho más digno fingir que no había leído ninguno, a revelar que los que había iniciado nunca los había terminado.

-Que pena –se lamentó ella y luego de hojear el libro que tenía en las manos se detuvo en una pagina cualquiera y leyó: _"__El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad__"__-_y mientras leía sus manos temblaban, más no por haberse conmovido ante aquella frase de Victor Hugo, si no por que mojada tan completamente como estaba, empezaban a castañearle los dientes.

-¿Sabes que otra cosa contienen estas cajas cuando se requiere? – le soltó evadiendo cualquier razonamiento que pudiera conjeturar sobre aquel sino despiadado llamado futuro del que nada quería saber, y sin esperar a que contestara a su pregunta, respondió-: leña.

-¡Bombero despiadado!- se escandalizó Sora haciendo referencia al protagonista de uno de su libros predilectos: Fahrenheit 451 (*)- ¿Queman libros indiscriminadamente?

-No, claro que no-dijo Yamato como si aquello fuera un desatino-, solo cuando tenemos frío –Sora no pareció muy tranquilizada-, Hablando de frío, estas helada. Deberíamos…

-¡Protesto! –rezongó Sora imperiosamente-, me rehúso a usar libros de leña solo por que tengo un poco de frío. Además de terrible, tu idea contamina!

-No tienes por que hacerlo tú –la corrigió divertido, y sin pedir opinión alguna, sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor, el cual prendió para asegurarse de que el agua no lo había estropeado, y pronto tuvieron ante sí una límpida flama naranja y azul. Sora la miró escandalizada y puso el libro bajo su brazo protectoramente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –exclamó con cara alarmada

Matt no pudo evitar reírse

-Tranquila, Sora. Es broma –y apagó aquel aparatejo que por un momento había parecido un arma mortal.

-¡Eres imposible! –se quejó Sora empujándolo con el hombro cariñosamente- y no fue gracioso –le reprendió, aunque no de una manera muy convincente pues se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Ya, ya. Ven. – la tranquilizó y se levantó jalándola del brazo consigo hasta que estuvieron en el centro de aquel que era su escenario. Se instalaron justo detrás del trípode sin micrófono, y miraron alrededor.

-Por ahora, este es todo mi escenario, Sora –dijo con seriedad observando solemnemente aquellas cajas llenas de libros que eran para él significativas, no por su contenido como lo eran para Sora, si no por que, cuando tocaba, estaban llenas de personas-, y aunque para mí represente todo el universo, sé que llegará el día en que ni los estadios más grandes del mundo bastaran para albergar a las personas que quieran escucharme.

Solo al oírlo, Sora supo que así sería. Desde allí, podía ver con claridad los sueños que llevaban siglos instalados en el corazón de Yamato. Su guía, su guardián, su guerrero. Casi podía escuchar sus latidos contándole la historia de sus anhelos. Y todas esas cajas que los rodeaban se desvanecían para colorear la imaginaron de ambos con grandes escenarios, luces de relucientes colores y miles y miles de caras, aún anónimas, de quienes se congregarían para admirarle.

Es grande el poder de los sueños…

-Algún día yo formaré parte de Gaia, Sora – y ella pudo ver en sus ojos la determinación que trae consigo el anhelo- Algún día- dijo para que con un parpadeo se desvanecieran los sueños de grandeza y gloria despejando así la sencilla realidad-, mientras tanto siguen rechazando los demos que les hemos enviado… Ya van dos.

-Entonces ya están a dos demos menos del que los llevara a captar su atención –resolvió optimistamente

-Cierto –consintió Yamato contento de encontrar en ella un apoyo-, la próxima vez que entre a ese estúpido edificio, no será para protegerme de la lluvia

-Y esperemos que la próxima vez que salgas -agregó Sora recordando el reciente incidente-, el guardia trate de protegerte de tus ardientes admiradoras y no se ofenda de tu mal aspecto –terminó, provocando con ello, la risa del rubio.

Aquella noche, teniendo a Sora a su lado, mientras vislumbraba su sueño, Yamato pudo darse cuenta que, sin saber como, ahora ella también formaba parte de él. La miró en cada una de las escenas donde solía imaginarse triunfando y se percató, casi por instinto, que aquello era amor.

No fue difícil en aquel momento, tomarle la mano; y acariciar su rostro fue como inercia. Nada más natural que su tacto, que su dulzura. Y nada más espontáneo que la inocencia del beso que siguió a esa caricia.

La besó varias veces… todas con gentileza, con suavidad. En las mejillas, en los labios, en los ojos. No había pasión en aquellos besos, solo ternura.

Sora, conmovida, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Yamato. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan querida. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mejilla en su cabecita pelirroja. Permitiéndole de esta manera llorar en silencio, deshaciéndose así del desconcierto que generaba en ella la felicidad… Aquel sentimiento que tan pocas veces había paladeado en su vida.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

(*) Fahrenheit 451 Libro de Ciencia Ficción ambientado en un futuro no muy lejano en el que la gente no lee, y en vez de eso permanece todo el tiempo frente a frías pantallas en solitario. Y en el cual, la labor de los bomberos no es apagar incendios (puesto que las casas ya tienen repelentes para eso), si no que se ocupan de quemar libros con el fin de que la gente no tenga la capacidad de pensar autónomamente. Dicho libro es de la autoría de Ray Bradbury. Un escritor, en mi opinión, estupendo.

**N/A: **

¡Wuou! No puedo creer que haya tenido tiempo de continuar esta historia. Me sorprende cuanto tiempo hace desde que la empecé a subirla a FanFiccion y aún más cuando empecé a idearla hilos de vagos pensamientos... Así que, con mucha más razón me impresiona que haya quien la siga leyendo. Agradezco sinceramente su lectura, principalmente a:

rockpink94, FaBiiOoLiixX, SoraTakenouchii, Black Sweet, Azzehearts, ECINED, Lady of Dark and Delirium, CPg, NikkissLove53, Karmina, cloe y al tonto Kapibara también, aunque me regañe…

Quienes, a pesar de mi infortunada inconstancia siguen creyendo en este fic al punto de molestarse en regalarme unas palabras de aliento en cada review. Gracias!

P.D.(1):A quien le guste NANA, bien puede reírse conmigo del nombre que elegí para la disquera a la que quiere pertenecer Yamato.

P.D.(2): "Quelqu'un m'a dit" de Carla Bruni, es unas canción que siempre me hace sonreír, espero que haya sido igual para ustedes.


	15. Sobre el Nivel de la Ciudad

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 15

"Sobre el Nivel de la Ciudad"

Matt miraba con desgana el único pedacito de cielo que las blancas persianas y el follaje de un enorme árbol le permitían ver desde su asiento. Era su última clase del día y, lo admitía, no estaba prestando atención. Así que, mientras el profesor Ikeda continuaba con su extensa, detallada y aburrida disertación sobre el mundo de posibilidades que ofrece el enfoque teórico de la dinámica para explicar el comportamiento subatómico, Yamato se entretenía en ignorarlo con todo el cinismo del que era capaz, pues tenía puestos los audífonos, y escuchaba sin remordimiento como empezaba "No Longer Fun" de Rey Pila. Y no es que no le agradara su materia base, pero a decir verdad, la física aplicada a la mecánica quántica era un tema que dominaba y, como es bien sabido, la única forma de no aprender algo, es ya sabiéndolo. Aunque claro, no era único en el salón que deseaba que los minutos pasaran más aprisa… La mitad de sus compañeros susurraban charlas que nada tenían que ver con la clase, seguros de que, mientras no subieran la voz, no tendrían ningún problema; otros tantos hacían garabatos en sus cuadernos o se ocupaban en mandar mensajes de texto; algunos daban mordiditas a escondidas a barras de granola o sorvían tranquilamente a su café; eso sí, más de uno seguía interesadísimo la clase haciendo notas y comentando de vez en cuando... Las actitudes en el aula son todo un sistema.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Yamato volaban muy por encima de las cabezas gachas y diversas de sus compañeros de clase. Pensaba en los días pasados.

Pensaba en ella ¿Y como no hacerlo?

Pensaba en todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron abrazados en el viejo almacén, en la forma en que Sora se había aferrado a él, como si temiera que aquel momento se esfumara, como sí él mismo fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Que frágil le pareció entonces, que nervioso se había puesto ¿Por qué Sora había vertido lágrimas ante sus besos? ¿De qué sentimiento se había invadido? ¿Era su comportamiento una secuela experiencias pasadas? Nunca se habría atrevido a preguntarle… ¡Cuantas interrogantes sin respuesta! Había tantas cosas de ella que quería saber…, y es que realmente, si reflexionaba en ello, casi no la conocía.

Desde que había llegado al edificio departamental Komatsu, había puesto sus ojos en ella, pero nunca se había detenido a indagar en quien era verdaderamente o de donde venía. Lo único que sabía, gracias a las charlas entre Tai y Tk, era que se había mudado a Tokio para estudiar Diseño de Moda, que se había perdido de camino y por ello había tardado casi una semana en llegar en auto, aunque jamás había mencionado de donde exactamente era que venía. Tampoco sabía nada de su familia, ella nunca hablaba de ello, aunque, según Tai, había mencionado alguna vez a su madre lo cual no era, en absoluto, relevante, ya que se intuye, que si uno esta vivo, es por que se tiene madre… Así pues, le era inevitable preguntarse, ¿Cómo es que estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de una chica de la que prácticamente no sabía nada? Suspiró irritado. Le turbaba pensar que él le había compartido todos sus anhelos y sus sueños, y ella nunca le había confiado nada personal… De acuerdo, era cierto que él tampoco hablaba mucho de su familia, pero no era lo mismo. Tener padres divorciados lo hace todo más incomodo. Sea como fuera él, que nunca era inseguro, ahora dudaba… ¿Qué era, él para ella, después de todo? Quizás solo un conocido que la hostigaba incesantemente, que la besaba sin preguntar y que la metía en líos sin querer.

Tenía fija la vista en el gran ventanal a un costado del aula, a través del cual apenas si se podía ver un pedacito de cielo... Era tan azul. Increíble que apenas algunos días atrás había diluviado...

Cielo. Sora. Cielo. Sora. Sora. Sora... Dios, de veras debía quererla, pues no podía dejar de pensar en ella en ningún momento.

Jugueteaba inconscientemente con el lápiz dejándose llevar por las ideas más inusuales y, cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase, y sus compañeros se levantaron desordenadamente de sus asientos agolpándose a la puerta, él apenas si le dio importancia. Le gustaba salir al final, cuando ya habían pasado los apáticos empujones y el amontonamiento en la puerta de salida, para poder caminar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones hasta el pasillo. En ocasiones notaba como es que algunas chicas se demoraban a propósito dejando caer "accidentalmente" sus cuadernos o alguna pertenencia cualquiera, quizás con la intención de que lo recogiera amablemente y así iniciar una charla, que nunca llegaba a realizarse, pues Yamato siempre las ignoraba con cierto desden, aburrido de aquella actitud esperanzada que albergaban algunas chicas respecto a él… Apenas pisó el cuadriculado piso del pasillo, se encaminó alargando los pasos hacía el estacionamiento.

Yamato Ishida era el típico chico apuesto y genial de la clase que prefiere mantener un perfil bajo, sentado al fondo del salón; el cual raras veces da sus opiniones sin que se las pidan, y cuando lo hace, deja a todos boquiabiertos por su inesperado dominio de cualquier materia. Todo el mundo lo nota e identifica, pero pocos se animan a hablar abiertamente con él, sus compañeros de generación se enorgullecen de él y le admiran; y por supuesto, más de una chica tímida e inteligente lo idolatra en secreto esperando a que llegue el día que el azar los acerque de alguna u otra manera, siempre con fines románticos. También es de notar, que aquel chico rubio tan interesante, casi no contaba con amigos de su propia licenciatura, aunque hablara con muchos, no había nadie quien pudiera jactarse llamándose su amigo. Aunque eso sí, todo el mundo sabía –como suele suceder que todo el mundo sabe de las personas que llaman la atención-, que su mejor amigo pertenecía al equipo deportivo de la universidad, cuyas dependencias quedaban al lado opuesto de los edificios de ciencias, lo cual convertía a Tai sin preámbulos en un bárbaro sin cerebro, clasificación usual empleada por los estudiantes de ciencias para reputar a otros universitarios cuyas actividades se inclinaban más hacía lo "físico" que a lo intelectual. Todo esto, y muchos rumores –algunos realmente descabellados- sobre su ingenio, su banda, a o su fama con las chicas, hacían de él una especie de leyenda viviente. Pocos eran los alumnos y alumnas de nuevo ingreso que no habían escuchado ya hablar de él, y cuando caminaba por los pasillos con aquel porte y aire desenfadado costaba acostumbrarse a no volver la cabeza para mirarlo. La mayoría creía que le esperaba un futuro brillante, en la música o en la física. Ganando un Grammy, o un Nobel, daba igual. Era fácil imaginar el éxito en su camino. Eso sí, no faltaban los detractores, envidiosos o incrédulos que lo consideraban un fanfarrón de buen aspecto que no encajaba en el mundo de las ciencias.

Pero todo eso, a Yamato le daba igual. El tenía la vista puesta en su propia vida, y no perdía el tiempo en asomarse en la de los demás y mucho menos, en lo que otros tuvieran que decir de la suya.

Atravesó pues, los jardines de la facultad hasta llegar al estacionamiento, y en cuando divisó su auto hurgó en sus bolsillos en busca del tacto metálico de las llaves. Apenas las encontró y las sacó, abrió el auto en automático. Cuando hubo cerrado la portezuela a su lado, ya en el asiento piloto, introdujo las llaves en la ranura encendiendo el motor, que permaneció ronroneando como un león mientras Yamato conectaba su reproductor de música al adaptador, todo esto luego de arrojar sin miramientos su mochila al otro asiento, así que, antes de siquiera dar reversa, ya estaba escuchando su lista de reproducción favorita. Le gustaba dejar el sonido cotidiano afuera… Adiós al zumbido del las conversaciones lejanas, los pasos amortiguados de los zapatos contra las baldosas, adiós incluso a las hojas de los árboles acariciándose unas a otras… Las llantas aplastaban en asfalto altivas. Y él reflexivo, miraba distraídamente el camino.

Pensó que la vida sería más sencilla si fuera una canción. Todo se siente mejor con música de fondo... Hasta el desconsuelo. Por lo menos así lo era para él. En la vida real las cosas pasan y todo es más difícil, lidiar con las emociones ajenas indefinidas resulta un suplicio. Con una sola canción se pueden decir y sentir muchas cosas. Le hacía gracia. Pasamos la vida tratando de encontrarle el sentido a los problemas filosofando y prestando atención a los sabios, a los mayores, a los especialistas… Aunque la verdad es que saben tan poco como nosotros. Al final son un montón de desarrapados con un micrófono delante quienes que logran hacernos sentir mejor. Nos dicen en menos de cinco minutos, cosas que nos tocan el corazón más allá de cualquier respuesta a las interrogantes de la existencia. Y era eso, justamente, lo que él quería lograr hacer algún día.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas compartir su música.

Y para conseguirlo, debía seguir intentando. Habían enviado otro demo a GAIA. Y seguiría enviando sin importar nada, hasta que consiguiera una respuesta. Ya no había lugar para la desilusión. Ahora tenía a Sora para recordarle que si no era este, sería el siguiente.

Poco tardó en cambiar la ruta de su casa a la de ella ¿Qué más daba si tenía planes? ¿Qué más daba si había quedado con su padre? Era cierto que le había dicho que tenía cosas muy importantes de las cuales hablar con él. Pero para los padres todo es importante, y de cualquier forma estaba casi seguro de que no podía ser más que alguna segura acusación de algo que probablemente sí había hecho, y seguidamente, una reprimenda a la que no prestaría mucha atención. Y eso lo suponía porque últimamente su padre había estado especialmente atareado y por consiguiente irritado, esto debido a cosas que Yamato suponía, eran trabajo, y no era raro que bajo esas circunstancias decidiera tomarla contra él, por lo menos siempre que le era posible. Aunque la verdad era que con Hiroaki Ishida nunca se sabía. Era un padre descuidado y un periodista apasionado a quien en ocasiones le daba por hacer investigaciones inútiles sobre temas de su particular interés pero que poco servían para una nota en la televisora para la que trabajaba, la cual simplemente se limitaba a noticias locales de interés general, y sus extravagantes ideas poco encajaban con eso. Matt todavía recordaba cuando se le había ocurrido la loca idea de seguir a sol y a sombra a un presunto yakuza, que no solo resultó no pertenecer a la mafia japonesa, si no que su oficio era quizás el menos peligroso del mundo: vendedor de flores. Sea como fuere, Yamato dejó de lado a su chiflado padre y trató de prestar más atención al camino pues por no fijarse, estuvo a punto de golpear la hermosa carrocería de un Audi del año azul marino, que iba delante de él en el alto.

Cuando por fin había llegado a su destino –Sora le había pegado esa dichosa palabra-, se estacionó en la acera de enfrente, ya acostumbrado a no usar el aparcadero del edificio. Subió ágilmente los siete pisos sin hacer prácticamente nada de esfuerzo, ansioso de verla luego de un día tan aburrido. Giró la chapa 707 sabiendo de antemano que debido a lo poco cuidadosa que era Sora, estaría abierta y, efectivamente, la puerta cedió sin esfuerzo.

En la salita no solo estaba Sora, bella y desaliñada como siempre, también estaba Mimi, quien por cierto parecía haber sido atacada por varios kilómetros de furiosa tela de estampado geométrico.

Apenas le vio entrar, Mimi exclamó irritada:

-¡Ay, no! ¡Otro más no! Sora, has que se marche de aquí –demandó la modelo poniéndose la tela como una gigante bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Matt dirigió su mirada a Sora con un gesto que parecía interrogante, aunque tal vez era de reto. No la creía capaz de echarlo solo por que Mimi se lo pidiera.

-Estamos haciendo algunas pruebas –le explicó Sora, y luego agregó a modo de confidencia- Mimi cree que el color naranja no va con su tono de piel…

-¡Por favor, míralo, Sora! –Intervino la castaña señalando la tela con cara de profunda angustia- ¡Opaca por completo mi bronceado! ¿No podrías simplemente hacerlo todo rosa y nos salimos de tanto problema?

-Lo haría para complacerte, si pudiera –mintió Sora, sinceramente divertida con aquella situación-, pero me temo que el rosa nada tiene que ver con el concepto que nos pidieron

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese concepto? –preguntó Yamato encantado de ver los alegres ojos de Sora, quien casi no aguantaba las ganas de reír debido a los pucheros de su compañera.

-¡Cítricos! –exclamó Mimi a la pregunta de Yamato con un desprecio tan intenso que parecía increíble que hablara de frutas- ¿Habías escuchado algo más absurdo?

A Yamato se le ocurrían varios cientos de opciones entre las cuales elegir para responder esa pregunta, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Vamos, Mimi, no es tan malo –dijo Sora conciliadoramente-, además, yo creo que ese color te va muy bien.

Mimi no parecía muy convencida.

-Ay, Sora. Yo sé que todo se me ve bien, pero este espantoso color… -empezó indecisa, aunque se notaba a leguas que con un poco más de halagos caería

-Ya, ya… Te ves preciosa de naranja –la animó Sora, y agregó mirando a Matt con ojos que era mitad suplica, mitad complicidad- ¿No es así Matt?

-Hermosa –dijo él con un entusiasmo tan muerto que a Sora le sorprendió lo satisfecha que pareció Mimi al oírlo

-¿De veras? –insistió ansiosa.

-Absolutamente –confirmó la pelirroja uniendo las manos como en un aplauso.

-Si de veras piensan eso, entonces tal vez no esté tan mal –cedió quitándose la tela de encima y dejándola en el sofá con tal parsimonia que resultaba teatral -... Después de todo tantas personas no se pueden equivocar.

A Yamato le pareció que dos personas no encajaban muy bien en la palabra "tantas", pero lo ignoró deseando que aquella caprichosa de rizos castaños por fin los dejara solos. Lo cual, para su fortuna, no tardó en ocurrir, ya que aparentemente estaba apurada por que tenía que llegar a una entrevista de trabajo en poco tiempo, así que no tardó en encerrarse en su habitación para arreglarse.

-Gracias por ayudarme con Mimi. Aunque la verdad no te hubiera hecho ningún daño parecer más elocuente –dijo Sora apenas estuvieron a solas-, tuve que echar a Tai y a Tk porque…

-¿Solo hacían enojar a la princesa? –aventuró Yamato completando la frase

-Algo así… -asintió Sora-. De por sí, ha estado algo estresada últimamente –explicó refiriéndose a Mimi-, ha tratando de conseguir empleo en algunas agencias pero no le han llamado.

-Ah, ya. Así que a eso se debió el amistoso saludo con el que me recibió… -ironizó recargándose sobre el maniquí que Sora tenía a un lado.

-Bueno, de eso puedes culpar a Tai –aclaró Sora con una mirada significativa, que hizo entender a Matt el mal humor de la modelo-, pasó por aquí hace rato y, como imaginarás, fue él quien le metió la idea de que el naranja no le sentaba bien

Yamato no pudo evitar reírse.

-No es gracioso. –Le reprendió ella-, Tk tuvo la misma reacción que tú, y por eso tuve que sacarlos de aquí –continuó mientras levantaba las telas que estaban alrededor

-Así que los corriste… -dijo Matt imaginándolo divertido y sentándose ahora cómodamente en uno de los sillones mientras se ocupaba de observar a Sora

-Tuve que hacerlo –admitió nada arrepentida poniendo algunas de las telas más sobre el maniquí que acababa de dejar Yamato-. Mimi es suficiente demandante por su cuenta…

-Si, no sé cómo puedes soportarla día y noche -dijo Matt como si el solo hecho de pensarlo fuera para él como un dolor de cabeza

-No es para tanto, aunque… Espera un segundo –Y le miró como quien acaba de caer en la cuenta de algo-, Mimi no te agrada ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no les agrada a ninguno de ustedes?

-No es precisamente que no me agrade…

-Tk cree que tiene una nuez por cerebro -continuó Sora sin hacerle caso y hablando como si reflexionara para sí misma-, lo cual no me dijo, pero me doy cuenta de que lo piensa por las caras que hace cuando la escucha decir cualquier cosa, por insignificante que sea. Y Tai estaba muy contento con su presencia hasta que supo que sería mi modelo, lo cual no deja de parecerme absurdo... Y ahora tú.

-¿Yo qué? –preguntó fingiendo estar despistado cuando, en realidad, estaba muy entretenido viendo a Sora hacer toda clase de ademanes mientras hablaba. Esa era una de las tantas manías que le gustaban de ella. Manías de chiflados.

-A ti tampoco te agrada ¿Por qué? –exigió saber, y a Yamato le pareció tan bella en aquella pose de mal humor que, en lugar de evadir la pregunta, como usualmente hubiera hecho, contestó francamente:

-Conozco bien a las chicas como ella, Sora. He salido con muchas de su tipo –relató con un acento de arrogancia y vanidad con el que pretendía molestar a Sora-. Increíblemente atractivas, seguras de sí mismas por fuera y llenas de inseguridades por dentro. ¿Qué puedo decir? No me impresiona, no me llama la atención, y a decir verdad, me aburre un poco.

-Mimi no es así –le defendió Sora sin notar siquiera las intenciones de Yamato, tal vez porque ya estaba acostumbrada a su fingida arrogancia, o quizás simplemente no encontraba nada de extraño en que Yamato hubiese salido con cientos de chicas-. Sé que Mimi puede parecer un poco superficial en primera instancia, y también sé que no la conozco desde hace mucho como para afirmar terminantemente lo contrario, pero creo que es más que la barbie hueca que supones. Para mí es más bien una chica soñadora cuyo único problema es el exceso de maquillaje y el que le guste el color rosa más que a cualquier otro adulto promedio.

-Eres demasiado condescendiente como para verla como realmente es, Sora. Aunque no sé porque me sorprendo, tú siempre tratas de ver solo lo mejor de las personas

-Ay, vamos. No veo "solo" lo mejor de las personas. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Trato de ser objetiva. Además no creo que Mimi esté tan mal –objetó Sora sin dejarse convencer- Y dudo que ni siquiera tú lo creas ¿Cómo puede parecerte aburrida alguien que al mismo tiempo te parece "increíblemente atractiva"?

-Valla, valla… -empezó Matt utilizando astutamente una de aquellas sonrisas suyas capaces de embelesar a cualquiera- ¿Es mi imaginación o estoy percibiendo algo de celos?

-Eso quisieras –respondió tajante Sora guardando lo último retazos que quedaban en el suelo dentro de una bolsa tan colorida como su contenido.

Yamato se sonrió interiormente. Nuevamente lo hacía.

Ella siempre hacía lo mismo. No importaba cuanto tratara de turbarla, o darle la contraía, de alguna u otra manera ella lograba esquivar todas sus tentativas. Raras veces había logrado sonrojarla, y eso que él se consideraba un experto en ello. Centenares de citas avalaban su éxito. Pero ella siempre guardaba la compostura. Siempre. Y era él quien terminaba hecho una maraña tratando de comprenderla. Sin embargo lo realmente preocupante de todo era que aquello le parecía extraordinario. Alguien que le retara así, sin notarlo siquiera. Y entonces se preguntó cómo es que una chica tan especial como ella no tenía montones de idiotizados sujetos detrás de sí. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sí los tuviera pero él no tenía idea ¿Cuántos novios habría tenido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Habría dejado en su lugar natal a alguien que la esperara? ¿Cómo saberlo si ella nunca hablaba de ello? Quizás era momento de preguntar. Rayos, ¿Cómo es que ahora era él el celoso?

Había caído en su propia trampa.

-Oye, Sora. Salgamos un momento –sugirió él levantándose del asiento

-Ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer –y se dirigió al antecomedorcito, probablemente a disponer los materiales que necesitaba para ponerse a trabajar en el atuendo que tenía que hacer.

-Tú siempre tienes algo que hacer –dijo Yamato a modo de amonestación, y sin preguntarle la tomó de la muñeca jalándola dirección a la puerta

-¡Maatt! –Aquí iban otra vez… Quizás debería estar algo alarmada por esa persistente costumbre suya de hacerla dejar sus deberes sin siquiera haberlos empezado.

-Sólo será un momento –insistió sin dejar de conducirla, primero a través de su departamento, después por el pasillo-, vas a ver que cuando regreses los deberes van a seguir esperándote inmóviles.

-¡Eso es lo que no quiero! –Protestó-, Detesto que las cosas por hacer se me acumulen… Oye, ¿A dónde me llevas? –Preguntó al llegar a las escaleras, donde no solo no bajaban, si no que subían.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en la azotea? –dijo girándose para mirarla sobre el hombro mientras continuaban subiendo.

Sora nunca había ido más allá del piso siete. Nunca se le habría ocurrido. Y de pronto allí estaban. Cuatro pisos más arriba, después de muchas escaleras. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que él conocía todos los rincones de aquel edificio. En el departamento de Tai, cuando se ponían a recordar las fechorías que habían hecho cuando eran más jóvenes, le costaba no sorprenderse de la cantidad de lugares en los que habían estado, y de la innumerable cantidad de personas que se habían quejado de ellos. Tanto era así, que Tai solía jactarse de tener su propio archivo de quejas en la conserjería. Eso sí, el porqué no lo habían corrido ya del edificio, era un misterio. Así pues, el estar en la azotea era algo nuevo e inesperado para Sora, quien apenas puso un pie en aquel lugar exclamó:

- Impresionante –y se detuvo a observar aquel enorme espacio inutilizado.

El viento soplaba con relativa fuerza despeinando la pelirroja cabellera de Sora, que bailaba libre en todas direcciones. Yamato por su parte, no tardó en pasar por su lado para recargarse en el pretil de seguridad. Aquel muro bajo era lo único que los protegía de aquella peligrosa altura a la que se encaraban, 11 pisos sobre el nivel de la ciudad. Matt permaneció allí recargado. Mirando en dirección a aquella enorme masa de edificios de todo tipo y de las más diversas alturas y formas.

-Y tú que querías perderte de esta vista para quedarte encerrada con tus deberes... –empezó satisfecho de la reacción de Sora, a quien solo le bastaba una buena vista para ser feliz.

-Por esta vez te daré la razón –cedió alegremente ella mirando el intenso azul del cielo expandiéndose en todas direcciones sobre sus cabezas-, este lugar es precioso.

-Lo sé. Me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando –dijo sin dejar de ver aquel paisaje que parecía prolongarse infinitamente-. Viendo todo desde aquí, los problemas se ven pequeños

-Interesante lugar para adquirir perspectiva –dijo ella acercándose al lugar donde él se encontraba y acomodándose a su lado-. Necesitarás de algo así cuando seas un reconocido cantante de rock y la fama se te suba a la cabeza. Así podrás recordar que solo eres un diminuto ser humano, como todos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que seré suficientemente sensato para darme cuenta cuando se me suba la fama a la cabeza? –bromeó él-, para eso se necesita alguien externo que me haga poner los pies sobre la tierra –y la miro a los ojos con intención

-Entonces llámame cuando tengas dudas –respondió ella recargando los brazos en el antepecho del pretil y posando el mentón sobre sus brazos.

-Lo haré –le aseguró Yamato muy en serio, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada- Tú también necesitaras a alguien que te traiga a la realidad cuando el éxito de tus diseños trascienda…

-Yo no quiero trascender –respondió tajante ella, y en su voz podía percibirse cierto desden, como si la idea le resultara insoportable-. El éxito es, para mí, superfluo. Si tan solo consigo para comer con mis diseños me sentiré más que satisfecha.

-No lo creo. Nadie, a excepción de los pintores hippies y los escritores inadaptados, piensa así –la contradijo Matt escéptico-. Todo el mundo quiere triunfar. Ganar millones. Ser reconocido, admirado. Es el deseo natural del ser humano

-Tal vez así sea parara la mayoría de la gente –reconoció-, pero no para mi.

-Entonces, como no eres pintora ni escritora, vienes de Marte –concluyó Yamato sin dejar de verla con una sonrisa, toda ella era para él, interesante

-Quizás si –rió Sora ante aquel comentario. Así que por no pensar como todos, era de otro mundo-. Pero independientemente de que pertenezca a otro planeta o no, sigo pensando que el éxito que _este_ mundo nos vende como felicidad, es puro oropel.

-¿Lo haces a propósito? –dijo Matt mirándola como si aquella pregunta fuera una acusación

-¿Hacer qué? –Sora no entendía, esta vez, de qué hablaba

-Sabes que podría pasar dos días tratando de convencerte de que lo que dices no lo crees ni tú misma –y esto lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de emprender una ardua labor.

-No lo dudo –aceptó Sora recordando todas las veces que había permanecido en discusiones que no los llevaban a ningún lado, en las que ambos exponían un punto de vista opuesto al de el otro, seguros de tener la razón-, pero tú también sabes que dos días me parecerán pocos si se trata de defender mi postura. Sería como caminar en círculos

-Lo sé –aceptó-. Gastaríamos saliva sin sentido.

Se miraron.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a un punto en el que ya sabemos que ninguno cederá? –se preguntó Sora sorprendida de que aquello no se volviera un ir y venir de razonamientos sinsentido en los que ninguno cedía un ápice.

-Tal vez ya nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que ambos somos demasiado testarudos...

-Tal vez –asintió Sora disfrutando el frío del viento en las mejillas

-Y hablando de conocer –empezó Yamato deseando poder preguntar a Sora todo lo que hubiera que saber sobre ella- He pensado últimamente que no sé realmente mucho de ti.

Era sorprendente el poder llegar a ser realmente sincero con ella respecto a lo que pensaba, a lo que decía y, claro, a lo que quería saber.

-¿Así que has estado pensado mucho en mi? –pregunto Sora gratamente sorprendida.

-No recuerdo haber mencionado la palabra mucho… -se ruborizó maldiciendo interiormente, impresionado de que, no solo no lograba turbarla, si no que ahora era él quien se sonrojaba.

-Si te hace sentir mejor –le consoló ella divertida-, yo también pienso en ti de cuando en cuando.

-No te vayas por la tangente –le advirtió, secretamente halagado por aquella confesión suya-, mi pregunta es ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué anhelas?

-Jmm… Interesante. Esa es más de una pregunta –fue su respuesta, vaga y reflexiva

-Vamos, Sora. Dime algo de ti –la animó Yamato-, quiero conocerte.

-¿Debo entender entonces que me trajiste aquí para interrogarme sin testigos? –preguntó con cierto tinte solaz en su voz

-Así es -y le miró con ojos de desafío como siempre que quería convencerla de algo-. Si gritaras, nadie te escucharía, si quisieras huir nadie te ayudaría. Así que técnicamente estas en mis manos

-¿Y se supone que debería estar asustada? –preguntó ella en perfecta calma, y claramente poco inclinada a formar parte de aquel interrogatorio, aunque sonriendo ante la curiosa mirada de Matt.

-No solo deberías estar asustada, si no _muy_ asustada –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Sora lo pensó un momento. Las ocasionales nubes pasaban ligeras con una lentitud suave y pasajera, mudos testigos de aquella conversación. Pensó que, si bien su pasado no era su tema favorito, tampoco tenía que decir nada que no quisiera. Matt solo tenía curiosidad. Sus azules ojos la interrogaban con tanta atención, con tal interés y con una franqueza tan avasallante, que terminó consintiendo.

-Está bien, me rindo –y levantando las manos como si estuviera a punto de ser arrestada-, pregunta lo que quieras.

Yamato celebró interiormente su triunfo exteriorizándolo con una ligerísima sonrisa, la que Sora interpretó como su incuestionable derrota. Tras lo cual, se inició el interrogatorio.

-Empezaré con algo básico –le avisó como si con eso le hiciera un favor, pero eso de nada servía, Sora estaba resignada a ser victima de la imprudencia ajena- ¿Dónde naciste?

-Aquí, en Tokio –dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué nunca hablas del lugar de dónde vienes? -cuestionó algo decepcionado de la facilidad y simpleza de la respuesta, pues en su mente, ya había conjeturado que por lo menos habría nacido en un lugar fuera de lo normal, ya que ella misma era alguien fuera de lo normal

-Porque nunca me han preguntado –fue su respuesta. Estaba tranquila, como siempre que aspiraba el aroma del perfume de Matt, quien continuaba estando muy cerca de ella.

-Pregunto ahora -deseaba sacarle jugo a aquel seudocuestionario, no creía en absoluto que Sora fuera una chica común, antes hubiera pensado que de veras venía de Marte- ¿Dónde es? ¿Por qué tardaste seis días en llegar aquí?

-Es… Es… No es muy lejos de aquí –dudó por primera vez, cometiendo el grave error de desviar la mirada-, y me tardé seis días porque no soy buena con las direcciones…

-Muy poco convincente, a decir verdad –sentenció el interrogador, pendiente de la más ligera de sus facciones-. Como castigo pasaremos a cosas más importantes…

-No estamos en la primaria –se quejó Sora incomoda por haber perdido la calma en un momento crucial. Detestaba ponerse nerviosa, y más aún si era por causa de un chico-. No puedes castigarme.

-Si puedo, y lo haré -le amenazó sin perder por un segundo aquellos ojos rojizos ¿Podían ser más enigmáticos? Yamato lo dudaba, y aquello le dio una idea-, aunque ¿sabes? Bien podría ser un poco indulgente... Te daré opciones. Tu castigo puede ser, numero uno: aumentar la dificultar las preguntas o… -se acarició el mentón como quien piensa muy bien lo que va a decir-; numero dos: un beso cada vez que no respondas satisfactoriamente –terminó Yamato con una expresión tan concluyente que parecía una burla

-¡Mira, que conveniente! –Replicó Sora escandalizada por la manera que tenía aquel rubio de manipular las cosas a su favor-, No puedes besarme sin mi consentimiento. Eso sería emplear la fuerza, y tengo derechos.

-Ahora no -le notificó resueltamente-. Eres mi rehén y si no quieres que te bese, solo tienes que responder.

Sora podría haberse revelado y negarse a continuar con aquella absurda conversación. Le molestaba un poco aquella petulante autoridad que pretendía esgrimir en su curiosidad. Pero por otra parte, debía admitirlo, no quería ser ruda con él, en especial cuando, a la distancia que se encontraban el uno del otro, podía examinar cada una de sus facciones con tanta calma y tan a detalle, lo cual ya se le estaba volviendo una afición. Le gustaba especialmente como sus cabellos dorados lucían tan suaves al balancearse con el viento y sus ojos decididos mirándola inmutables. Así que solo debía responder, ¿Cierto?

-Esa bien, ya –cedió fingiendo inconformidad-, pregunta.

-Será una pregunta difícil, eh –le advirtió admirado de que le dejara continuar, lo cual solo le hacía pensar una cosa: que lo del beso no le parecía del todo mal. Algo que por su parte, le parecía perfecto- Bien ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

-¿Esa es tu terrible pregunta? –se burló Sora aliviada, pues temía lo peor

-Limítate a contestar y abstente de hacer comentarios –le restringió Matt como si se tratara de uno de esos interrogatorios de película de acción, solo le faltaba la lámpara cegadora en un cuarto obscuro

-Bien, si eso te quita el sueño, te liberaré de tu tortura –ironizó Sora nuevamente segura de sí misma-, solo he tenido un novio

-¿Solo uno? –dijo sorprendido Yamato y con una sonrisa tan ancha que bien le hubiera impresionado menos que le anunciaran que acabada de ganarse la lotería- ¿En serio?

-Si –aseguró algo indignada por la cara triunfal de Yamato, quien seguramente contaría con una lista de novias demasiado extensa para repasarla en una semana- ¿Contento?

-Contento –asintió más que complacido. Aunque, claro, aquello no se podía quedar allí. Un solo novio significa mucho más compromiso que una docena, así que continuó-, ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Lo terminaste porque era u n idiota?

De acuerdo, Sora podía tolerar muchas cosas, pero aquello empezaba a parecerle demasiado. Era una completa invasión a su privacidad ¿No podía preguntar algo menos indiscreto como, quien sabe, su número de seguro social? Ella no andaba por allí cuestionando su vida amorosa -que por lo que parecía, era bastante enredada- y eso que, de haber querido, podía hacer uso de sus influencias con el bueno de Tk, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a irse de lengua en su favor. Además, si continuaba así, terminaría por querer saber más de lo que estaba dispuesta a contar, y no siendo partidaria de decir mentiras, concluyó que era hora de pararle el carro.

-Eso no es cosa tuya –observó resuelta a no permitir que metiera las narices donde no lo llamaban. Nada más faltaba que quisiera que le leyera su diario en voz alta. Y conociéndolo, lo sabía capaz de eso y más.

-Debes contestar –Le recordó-, o me veré obligado a…

Sora no le permitió continuar, algo molesta respecto a esas preguntas en específico. La verdad es que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer. Así que cayó en la trampa, igual que todos quienes viven según el inherente espíritu de contradicción del ser humano, y le besó molesta. Fue muy simple. Solo le tomó por el cuello y luego de haberle hecho inclinar el rostro, le besó justo en los labios. Le tomó un segundo, y apenas si cerró los ojos. Todo en un simple parpadeo.

-Ya –dijo separándose de él con cara de pocos amigos. Era la primera vez que le besaba, y para ser franca, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con las condiciones de dicho beso-. Allí esta, pagué mi condena, o castigo o lo que sea ¿ya me puedo ir? ¿Era eso todo lo que querías saber? –preguntó con una mano en la cadera, en un gesto inusual en ella.

-De hecho –empezó Yamato aún impresionado por el súbito tacto de Sora y por su mirada resuelta-, faltan algunas preguntas respecto a tu familia, estudios y cosas así…

Sora rodó los ojos. En primera instancia pensó que lo mejor sería besarlo por dos minutos, pagar el adeudo por las preguntas que no quería escuchar e incluso algunos intereses con el fin de que aquel incomodo interrogatorio terminara de una vez por todas, pero se contuvo. No quería dejarle ganar del todo.

-¿Sabes qué?, no importa –dijo Sora pensando en cómo dale su merecido-. Si de veras quieres saber todo sobre mi, pronto tendrás tu oportunidad…

-¿Para qué dejar para después lo que podemos continuar ahora? –resolvió él nada convencido con oferta de Sora

-Por que con un beso acabo de liberarme de las preguntas respecto mi ex –a Yamato se le revolvió el estomago de solo pensar en la palabra "ex". Era tan… tan… formal. Era el mismo insoportable termino que empleaban sus padres para referirse el uno al otro desde el divorcio. Simplemente le molestaba. Sora percibió su disgusto, pero lo malinterpretó así que continuó-. Querías saberlo todo sobre mi antiguo novio, ¿no? Pues bien, tendrás la oportunidad de preguntarle a él en persona.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Yamato desconfiado, mucho menos dueño de la situación de lo que se había creído hasta entonces

-Vendrá a verme mañana –le comunicó como quien habla de algo irrelevante, pero estaba claro que aquello era todo, menos irrelevante-. Me llamó hoy temprano para decírmelo, así que aquí esta tu oportunidad ¿Qué suerte tienes, no? –Y así nada más, se fue; no sin antes palmearle el brazo como despedida, dejándole solo en aquella azotea que, sin ella, parecía inesperadamente fría.

Yamato ni siquiera pensó en seguirla.

Permaneció allí, primero recuperándose de la impresión y después, reflexionando en lo que acababa de oír ¿Sería cierto? ¿Conocería al único novio que Sora había tenido en su vida? La incertidumbre se apoderó de él. No estaba confundido, ni asustado, ni nada parecido, estaba… estaba… perplejo. Genial, ahora no podría dejar de pensar en ello. Había tantas conjeturas por hacer como ¿Qué aspecto tendría aquel cretino? Esperaba que hubieran terminado hace años… No sabía si albergar muchas esperanzas al respecto. Era realmente irritante el dudar. Él nunca dudaba. Eso es para los débiles e inseguros. Él era Yamato Ishida, y esos adjetivos eran tan opuestos a él que casi eran antónimos suyos. Miró aquella espesa masa de edificios que se cernían frente a él por unos instantes. Inmutables e impersonales masas de concreto armado que se alzaban desde el suelo queriendo acercarse más al cielo. Recordó el beso de Sora y sonrió rendido.

Lo iba a volver loco.

Tenía que admitirlo, si quería escarmentarlo, había dado en el blanco. Nada podría haberlo impresionado más que aquello. No podía creer la astucia de Sora, le había ganado en su propio juego. Quizás hasta fuera mentira.

Cuando por fin se decidió a bajar de la azotea, no pasó por el depa de Tai. Fue directo a su casa. De vuelta al viejo piso catorce, en aquel edificio del centro de la ciudad en el que raras veces pasaba su tiempo. Necesitaba su guitarra. Necesitaba su música para serenarse y así pensar claramente. Quería sentarse en medio de su habitación entre las pilas de CDs y revistas de ciencia para buscar entre los acordes de su guitarra un momento de paz. Pero para su desgracia, no pudo hacerlo.

Apenas salió del elevador que conectaba en directo con su departamento, se vio abordado por su padre. Quien, más que molesto, parecía impaciente.

-¡Habíamos quedado hace horas! –le reprendió Hiroaki Ishida teniendo su acostumbrada falta de delicadeza al saltarse el saludo-, te dije que tenía cosas importantísimas que decirte.

-Si, bueno, se me hizo tarde –le evadió Yamato sin darle mucha importancia y arrojando su mochila en el sofá-, si tan importante era pudiste hacer una simple llamada y decírmelo –le contradijo como siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

-No, no entiendes ¡Esto es enorme! –Exclamó su padre-. Son cosas que solo se dicen en persona

-Bien, ahora no estoy de ánimos –dijo atravesando el salón para dirigirse a su alcoba-, luego me dices tu gran noticia.

-No es mi gran noticia, Matt… -pero su obstinado hijo no pareció escucharle y se dirigió a su cuarto- Matt, ¿A dónde crees vas? No me dejes hablando solo, jovencito –Es sorprendente como es que los padres siguen pensando que eso funciona. Lo cierto es que Hiroaki se lo pensó mejor y cambió de táctica-, pero está bien, está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Allá tú y tu infantil indiferencia, no seré yo quien conteste este comunicado, después de todo no es a mí a quien le concierne. Allá Gaia si quiere contactar a la banda más irresponsable de Japón…

Yamato quien le había estado ignorando y tenía ya la mano en la perilla de la puerta, se paró en seco.

-¿Qué has dicho? –dijo volviéndose, seguro de que había escuchado mal

-He dicho –empezó Hiroaki orgulloso de la atención adquirida-, que estado esperándote durante un siglo para hacerte llegar esto –y con una sonrisa de suficiencia le lanzó un amplio sobre blanco ya abierto, con el logo del GAIA Music en el frente-, al parecer han tratado de comunicarse con ustedes toda la semana.

Yamato apenas si lo podía creer. Eso no podía estar pasando. Estaba seguro de que era un sueño. El mejor de todos, eso no estaba en duda. Temía despertar en cualquier momento.

Sacó el contenido del sobre y comenzó a leer con avidez, sus ojos azules brillaban ante aquel simple papel, que albergaba todas sus esperanzas.

Todo su futuro.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **

Vacaciones, por fin. Continuación al fin.

Gracias por no olvidar esta historia, y aún más, por esperar la continuación. Todos sus reviews me alentaron, cada uno de diferente forma y en distintos momentos, no los olvido.

Gracias a: nOcK-nOcK, Karminaa, rockpink94, SoraTakenouchii, Lady of Dark and Delirium EndlessGirl, FaBiiOoLiixX, mora ishida, LimeSmak, Kapi, NikkissLove53, Cirelo, paolamendoza y soratorck

Se agrádese su comprensión, próximo capítulo: Decidido. Sorpresa.

Besos,

KR-c

P.D.: En este capitulo Rey Pila nos deleitó en los oídos de Yamato con "No Longer Fun" y como plus les dejo una recomendación musical, canción que se volvió mi obsesión durante una semana entera y que describe el ritmo pasivo que ha seguido mi mente a pesar de los últimos ajetreados meses. Del genial Piers Faccini: "All the love in all the world".


	16. El Exnovio

**EL RITMO DE LA VIDA**

Capitulo 16

"El ExNovio"

Joe Kido se apeó de un reluciente deportivo del año en color negro frente al edificio universitario. El resplandeciente sol de medio día brillaba bañando la cabellera azul de aquel hombre, que relucía al igual que las lujosas superficies de su auto. Miró la hora y asintió ligeramente. A tiempo, como siempre. Sabía que tendría que esperar un poco, así que se recargó contra el auto y se dispuso a pasar un momento de ocio con los brazos cruzados a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

Su elegante traje y su porte distinguido atraían las curiosas miradas de los extravagantes y desaliñados estudiantes de la Academia Yazawa de moda, cuyas clases recién acababan de concluir aquel día. Era viernes. El día más esperado por todo estudiante que se respete, y eso significaba multitud segura. Así pues, numerosos grupos de estudiantes salían por las puertas de aquel llamativo edificio, unos charlando animosamente, otros intercambiando comentarios apáticos respecto a los deberes, y otros tantos caminando tranquilamente ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Joe los examinaba a todos con la brevedad que atrae la indiferencia.

Era un solo rostro el que buscaba, una mirada rojiza muy particular, una expresión especifica entre el mar de rostros que pasaban frente a él.

Se sentía bien. Aquello le recordaba un poco a los antiguos días de instituto. Qué nostalgia... No olvidaba esos buenos tiempos, cuando él, ya en la universidad, esperaba a Sora a la salida de sus clases. Recordaba con una sonrisa como sus colegas se burlaban de él por salir con una chica menor pudiendo hacer caso a cualquiera de las atractivas compañeras de estudio con las que se codeaba, entre las cuales, había más de una interesada en él. Pero Joe jamás los escuchó, pues sabía que nunca comprenderían lo que tenía con Sora. Para ellos, no era necesario tomarse en serio a una chica para salir con ella, en cambio para Joe, era diferente. Sonrió al imaginarla con el uniforme escolar, corriendo sonriente para saludarle. En aquel entonces eran felices… a pesar de todo.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto y la extrañaba como si hubieran sido décadas enteras. Su voz a través del teléfono era nada en comparación con lo que recordaba, y tenía muchas ganas de ver su sonrisa, de estrecharla fraternalmente, de contarle todo lo había hecho desde su partida así como de escuchar todo cuando tuviera que contarle.

No tardó mucho tiempo en divisarla entre aquella horda de extravagantes estudiantes de diseño, pues entre todas aquellas cabelleras singulares, destacaba una cabecita pelirroja, aquella de la que casi conocía el número de cabellos. Podría haberla reconocido en cualquier lugar, sin importar el tiempo que hubiese pasado... Imposible no hacerlo, después de todo, ella había sido su inspiración, su más grande amiga… o como le gustaba llamarle, su único amor verdadero.

Al verla no le hizo señas. Ni siquiera se movió. Sólo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, como solía hacerlo antes. Aún con aquel gentío que abarrotaba las amplias aceras del edificio, podría pensarse que no sería difícil de visualizar a Kido con aquel porte y aún más, con aquel auto, al que todo el mundo volteaba ver. Más era ella tan despistada que le tomó más tiempo del que se esperaba notarle, en especial porque se puso a rebuscar algo en su bolso, sin siquiera darse cuenta que obstruía el paso de los peatones... Joe no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Era aún más encantadora de lo que imaginaba que sería, con aquel desaliño natural que acostumbraba. La ropa ligeramente holgada, las zapatillas de moda y mechones de cabello fuera de su lugar. Siempre imaginó que se volvería una mujer hermosa, y no se había equivocado. Era bueno volver a verla, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sacó su i phone del bolsillo del pantalón de diseñador y, luego de tomarle una foto -Sora siempre había sido muy fotogénica-, marcó su número. Y esperó a que empezara a sonar…

El clásico sonido intermitente de espera comenzó.

Pprr… Pprr… Pprrr…

Aún a distancia, pudo observar cómo se sobresaltaba al notar que algo sonaba y vibraba dentro de su bolso, el cual seguía revolviendo. Esperó a ver cuando encontraba el pequeño aparato, y también cómo, al ver que era él quien llamaba, esbozaba una expresión indecisa y luego de sonreír melancólicamente por unos segundos, presionaba el botón de colgar.

Cuando Joe vio terminada aquella llamada sin siquiera haberla empezado tuvo que ahogar una sincera carcajada. Solo Sora era capaz de colgarle con una sonrisa. Y peor aún, sin una pizca de remordimiento. Justo entonces, una docena de metros a lo lejos, ella levantó el rostro. Precisamente frente a él.

Sora se detuvo en seco, y fue en ese momento que Joe supo que le había identificado entre la gente.

Lo había reconocido al instante, igual que él a ella. Y no le hubiera extrañado, que después de colgarle con tal desenfado, se fuera caminando como si no le hubiera visto, pero para su sorpresa, caminó en recto, justo hacia él, sin asomo de la más mínima impresión. Aparentando una serenidad que, Joe estaba seguro, no sentía. La conocía demasiado bien. Así que esperó paciente a que se saldaran todos los pasos que los separaban.

Es sorprendente en esta vida, como es que un día común e insignificante para unos, es relevante e inolvidable para otros ¿Cómo podrían saber aquellos peatones que pasaban por los costados de Sora preocupados por sus propias existencias, lo que aquel día significaba para ella? ¿Cómo podría saber ella lo contrario? Cada uno camina mirando solo por sus propios asuntos, indiferentes a los de los demás… Entonces, ¿Cómo podría saber el mundo entero que en aquel momento temblaba interiormente y que temía… que estaba aterrorizada por lo que pasaría al instante siguiente?

Sora solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a medio metro de él. Y estando así, frente a frente, se quedó muda. Así que fue él quien habló primero.

-Me colgaste –dijo Joe a modo saludo, sin poder deshacerse de la sonrisa que le surcaba el rostro inevitablemente al verla.

-Si –afirmó ella a secas, acomodándose las correas del bolso al hombro, como si aferrarse a ellas le diera el valor que necesitaba- Cuanto tiempo…

Joe imaginaba acertadamente que en aquel momento se estaría librando una batalla en el interior de Sora, así como también sabía que lo trataría de ocultar con su bien estudiado aunque fingido estoicismo y él, por su parte, solo tendría que esperar pacientemente a que -luego de dejarla hacerse bolas por un rato-, la balanza se inclinara a su favor. Como siempre ocurría.

Y efectivamente, Sora, de pie frente a Joe, rehuía sus ojos negros, por temor de que, con un solo gesto suyo, se quebrantara la muralla que se había propuesto construir todos esos meses que se habían mantenido alejados. Aquella que, esperaba, le impidiera abrasarle con todas sus fuerzas, como en el fondo deseaba hacerlo.

-¿Y bien? –empezó Joe mirándola amablemente, aún recargado en su deslumbrante auto- ¿No me has extrañado?

Sora tragó saliva, mirándole casi asustada, sin parpadear.

¿Qué clase de absurda pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar semejante cosa con tal sencillez? El corazón de Sora se aceleró sin que pudiera evitarlo… ¿Qué si lo había extrañado? ¿Qué si lo había extrañado? Le daban ganas de abofetearlo ¡Claro que lo había extrañado! ¡Lo había extrañado horrores! Pero no iba a decírselo ¡Oh, no! Antes muerta. No se permitiría ceder ante él esta vez. Ya se había resuelto a olvidarle, y le olvidaría. Se lo había prometido a sí misma y no daría marcha atrás. Era él quien le había roto el corazón. No debía olvidarlo. No debía olvidarlo ni un segundo, de lo contrario las consecuencias serían terribles para su dignidad... Debía mantenerse alerta, y no darle tregua. Así que se irguió y mirándole a los ojos, se dispuso a ponerse aquella mascara invisible de seguridad que no poseía.

-Si te refieres a que si he extrañado nuestras partidas de ajedrez –respondió Sora resuelta-, te diré que sí, un poco. No es tan entretenido ganarle a un computador impersonal, como verte hacer gestos cada vez que tienes que sacrificar a tu reina en el último movimiento.

-Nunca me lo dejarás olvidar ¿cierto? –rió Kido divertido y a la vez algo sorprendido de ver como Sora esquivaba su pregunta. Un par de años atrás le hubiese besado sin decir una palabra. Aunque quien sabe… Quizás confiaba demasiado en la antigua Sora.

-Siempre fuiste malo en los juegos de lógica…-recordó Sora, ya más tranquila. Y sin querer, se le ocurrió pensar en Yamato. Él era todo ciencia, lógica y cinismo... Le gustaría jugar ajedrez contra él… Pero aquel pensamiento se esfumó con un solo movimiento de Joe.

-Quizás haya tiempo para que me derrotes nuevamente ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te llevo? – le preguntó atentamente señalando la portezuela del auto.

-No, gracias –negó Sora viéndose reflejada en la ventanilla del deportivo negro ¿Cuándo habría remplazado el viejo audi azul marino? Tal vez cuando la cambió a ella… Era una posibilidad. Este mundo es misterioso.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?–Preguntó él algo contrariado- ¿Traes tu coche?

-Ya no uso el coche –explicó. Más viendo el rostro interrogante de Joe aclaró-, contamina demasiado, ya sabes, estoy en pro de la ecología. Además, el departamento no está tan lejos… Y no creo que ya hayas olvidado lo mucho que me gusta caminar –y apenas terminó de decir aquello, sintió que de alguna manera estaba mintiendo. Y ella detestaba mentir. Sabía muy bien que la razón real para caminar, por mucho que le gustara, era el ahorro de gasolina. Pero claro, nunca se abría perdonado el dejarle saber que había estado teniendo problemas económicos.

-Entonces déjame llevarte –resolvió Kido, más ya no como una petición sino como un hecho, le abrió la portezuela de copiloto y la miró resuelto.

Sora echó un vistazo a los lujosos interiores de cuero de aquel auto que no le era nada familiar, y dudó.

-Me gustaba más el viejo audi –comentó. Y aún así, aceptó el asiento que le ofrecía.

Joe sonrió al cerrarle la puerta. A él también solía gustarle más.

El recorrido fue corto. Kido conocía muy bien el camino al edificio departamental Komatsu. Charlaron poco, y la mayor parte del camino la pasaron escuchando música. A Joe le gustaba la clásica contemporánea. Sora recordaba cada uno de sus temas favoritos que, al igual que todos sus gustos, eran delicados y elegantes. Particularmente le gustaba el piano. Específicamente André Gagnon, mezclado con algo de Nyman y Crain. "Après la Pluie", era su favorita cuando se conocieron. Era la canción que le tarareaba cuando llovía, esperando a que el cielo se despejara…

No entraron de inmediato al edificio luego de haber llegado. Permanecieron de pie frente a él mirándolo hacía arriba, exactamente como la primera vez.

-Se siente raro –dijo Sora sin mirar a Joe

-Cómo si no hubiera pasado el tiempo ¿cierto? –Coincidió él tomando su mano igual que aquella vez- Como si fuera un deja vu…

Había sucedido hacía varios meses. Seis y tres semanas, para ser exactos. Habían estado en esa misma acera, tomados de la mano, en circunstancias enteramente diferentes. Iban con intenciones de ver otro departamento más de la lista que habían hecho con tanta ilusión. El número cuatro. En el que ambos habían planeado vivir.

Efectivamente, podría haber parecido un deja vu… A excepción de que, en esta ocasión, el corazón de Sora estaba estable… Y ya no lloraría en los brazos de Joe. Nunca más…

O eso creía ella.

Subieron aún tomados de la mano sin decir mucho, no tenía sentido quebrar el silencio con palabras inútiles. Se conocían demasiado bien y era fácil percibir los sentimientos del otro. Era como retroceder en el tiempo, como volver a quererse igual, como si los sueños que habían construido siguieran en pie. Quién sabe, con un poco de té y otra partida de ajedrez quizás volverían a ser los mismos. Sora había temido dejarse llevar, y sin darse cuenta, ya lo estaba haciendo… Estar juntos les era natural. Se encontraban frente a la puerta de Sora cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. Taichi Yagami dio un portazo al salir de su departamento, aquel con el numero 743 al frente, que osciló precariamente en su sitio.

Ver a su querido amigo fue como una descarga eléctrica para Sora, cómo volver súbitamente a la realidad después de un sueño muy profundo, que en realidad solo duró un instante. Casi lo había olvidado. Ya no era la antigua Sora. Sus sueños ya no eran los mismos, y su corazón ya no sentía igual. Que tonta. En algún punto había bajado la guardia sin querer, quizás en el auto, cuando escuchaba la música de sus recuerdos, ó quizás cuando Joe la tomó de la mano… Pero no podía seguir así. Para Joe era fácil. Él tenía una vida construida por su cuenta y ella representaba para él, solo un recuerdo grato. No debía mezclar el presente con el pasado. El pasado estaba muerto.

-¡Tai! –Exclamó Sora sinceramente agradecida de ver a su amigo-, que bueno verte –y acercándose a saludarlo soltó la mano de Joe, quien no dijo nada, pero permaneció inmóvil, a distancia. A veces olvidaba que su querida Sora vivía una vida distinta a la de él.

-Hola, Sora. Justo iba pasar a saludarte. Te iba a invitar a ver películas de acción. De esas que tanto te chocan… Pero veo que estás ocupada -dijo Tai alegremente aunque con un ligero tinte de dureza en su voz.

Sora notó que mentía. Era evidente que iba de salida, probablemente a su entrenamiento, pues llevaba ropa deportiva. Así que intuyó, por la mirada desconfiada que le echaba a Joe a través del pasillo, que los había visto desde las escaleras. Y lo más seguro era que el portazo hubiera sido intencional.

-No es que esté ocupada precisamente –le aclaró, muy aliviada de tener un ancla a la realidad-, estoy recibiendo a un viejo amigo que ha venido a visitarme… Joe Kido.

-Genial –dijo acercándose para extenderle el brazo a Joe quien le estrechó la mano con cortesía-, soy Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto. Vecino e _íntimo_ amigo de Sora -y aunque Tai aparentaba tener el buen humor de costumbre, había algo de agitación en sus maneras que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos expertos de Kido.

-El gusto es mío, Yagami –respondió Joe con sus acostumbrados buenos modales, pero a Tai casi se le revuelve el estomago de tanta formalidad ¿Quién se creía ese para hablarle de un modo tan solemne? Y desde ese momento encabezó su lista negra.

-¿Y de donde nos visitas? si puede saberse, claro – empezó Tai quien cada vez tenía más pinta de detective desconfiado que de vecino amistoso.

-Pues acabo de regresar de Norteamérica –explicó mirando a Sora, quien no sabía nada al respecto. Eso explicaba el nuevo auto, seguramente la compañía lo había adquirido para él-, me han traído los negocios, pero quise aprovechar para… -iba a continuar sin sentirse incomodado por la inquisitiva mirada de Taichi, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿Alguien ha dicho Norteamérica? –prorrumpió inesperadamente Mimi, quien acababa de asomar la cabeza desde el departamento, como si llevara unos segundos escuchando detrás.

-Ah, hola Mimi… –Saludó Sora sorprendida. Había olvidado por completo que su compañera estaría en casa-. No te lo había dicho ¿Cierto Joe? Comparto el departamento con una amiga…

-Si, creo que habías olvidado mencionarlo… -dijo algo sobresaltado. Lo cierto era que no había imaginado así su reencuentro

-¿Por qué no pasamos? –Sugirió Sora ya mucho más tranquila viéndose rodeada de sus amigos-, oh, pero tú estás ocupado ¿no, Tai?-le preguntó recordando que tenía que llegar a su entrenamiento.

-¡No, que va! –negó el moreno quitándole importancia con una ademan desenfadado- Si te acabo de decir que iba a ver películas… Claro que paso, es más, invítame una soda –dijo entrando en el departamento como Pedro por su casa ¿Qué más daba que el entrenador Komamura lo reventara después con ejercicios extras por faltar al entrenamiento? Lo prefería mil veces a dejar a Sora y a Mimi con ese sujeto, que no le daba para nada buena espina.

Así que pasaron.

Mimi se presentó con su acostumbrada originalidad, subiendo la voz más de lo necesario y presumiendo sus largas pestañas postizas a cada parpadeo. Sora sonrió al notar al sensato y juicioso Joe más turbado por la extravagante apariencia de Mimi, que por todos los intentos de Tai de acobardarle.

-A decir verdad, había querido visitar a Sora desde hace algunos meses... –respondió Joe a otra de las impertinentes preguntas de Tai, cuidándose muy bien de no prestar atención a ninguno de los múltiples escotes de Mimi-. Siempre la he considerado algo así como mi hermana menor. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos así que…

Tai tuvo que contener un bufido. No le parecía para nada que un hermano mayor tomara a su hermanita de la mano como él había tomado a Sora cuando los miró en el pasillo de las escaleras, ni que le mirara con ojos de embeleso a la mínima distracción suya. Ese cuento no se lo tragaba.

Por otra parte Mimi, más que preguntas, hacía comentarios de lo mucho que extrañaba su adorada Nueva York, sus semanas de la moda y su 5ta avenida. Lo cual parecía algo fuera de lugar, pues Joe acaba de regresar de Washington, donde estaba haciendo una maestría en medicina financiada por la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabajaba. Así que toda esa cháchara de desfiles de moda y eventos de élite eran como hablar en otro idioma para él.

Sora estaba la mar de divertida con ese par. Mejor escudo no se pudo haber encontrado contra las grises nubes del pasado. Así que charlaron toda la tarde -la mayor parte del tiempo de cosas insignificantes-, hasta que Mimi tuvo que salir y a Joe le llamaron del trabajo. Tai no pudo evitar sugerir maliciosamente, que ya que ambos iban de salida, Joe podía llevar, de paso, a la modelo. Mimi pareció encantada con la idea en cuando supo que iría al trabajo en un deportivo, más Kido no parecía sentirse tan afortunado, lo cual hizo muy feliz a Tai.

-Entonces creo que te veo mañana –se despidió el peliazul besando a Sora en la mejilla

-Si, si, nos vemos mañana, compañero –respondió Tai por ella, palmeándole el hombro, aunque en realidad parecía que lo que quería hacer era tumbarle los dientes de un puñetazo- te estaremos esperando con gusto -dijo a la vez que le empujaba ligeramente al rodear los hombros de Sora, como en un abrazo casual.

Joe lo miró con extrañeza, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada, para cuando Mimi lo jalaba del brazo a la salida.

-Ay, ya. Qué tanta despedida –se quejó Tachikawa dirigiéndolo hacía la puerta-, ya luego siguen hablando, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo ¿Te dije que soy modelo? Ya sé que no hace falta que lo diga para que se note, pero bueno, estoy muy feliz porque por fin me hablaron de la agencia que quería ¿Sabes lo que es una agencia, verdad?… -y siguió hablando así hasta que se su voz se perdió en el pasillo. Joe no pudo hacer nada contra aquella chica, y solo pudo ver como Sora le despedía agitando levemente la mano, y como Tai le sonreía siniestramente.

Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de ese par, Tai se tiró en el sofá satisfecho.

-Me cae bien ese Joe –dijo como si hablara de un buen amigo en aquella pequeña frase desbordante de secreta ironía-, aunque es algo estirado para mi gusto ¿Viste como me miró cuando abrí la soda con los dientes?

-Si, lo miré –respondió Sora aguantándose la risa-, pero que no te extrañe, así es él. Muy correcto.

-Pues no sé para qué hay tal necesidad de "corrección" –comentó encogiéndose de hombros, como si la educación fuera innecesaria (Punto de vista poco práctico para quien pretende incursionar en el mundo de la diplomacia), y mientras lo decía, veía como Sora se recargaba en el ventanal de la salita- ¿Qué vez?

En realidad, Sora no veía nada en concreto. Más bien, se dejaba llevar por el vacío mental de sus reflexiones. Permaneció así unos minutos, hasta que Tai, quizás curioso al no obtener respuesta, se levantó y se instaló a su lado.

Siete pisos abajo, se podían apreciar a Joe y Mimi saliendo del edificio. Pero a diferencia de Tai, Sora no prestaba atención a lo que había bajo el horizonte, más bien, tenía fija la vista en esa línea precisa, donde los edificios abren paso al inmenso cielo. El sol estaba por terminar de descender, y una paleta de naranjas, rosas y purpuras coloreaban el panorama.

Así que, mientras Taichi se divertía viendo como Joe lidiaba con Mimi al subirse al auto, Sora pensaba en alguien más.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Yamato? ¿Por qué no había ido a visitarle en todo el día? Se sentía un poco tonta por esperarle en vano. Había creído que al decirle que su único ex novio la visitaría aquel día, estaría al pie del cañón como lo había estado Tai… Incluso hasta había temido un poco por Joe, ya que Matt no era tan bueno conteniéndose en favor de la cortesía. Aquello hubiera sido divertido de ver. Pero de nada servía imaginarlo, pues no se había presentado. Entonces, muy dentro de su corazón, vaciló… Y sintió que le hacía falta. No le gustaba sentirse así, era como descender emocionalmente. Como sentir, de alguna forma, el frío de una inexplicable soledad. Cómo… Si de alguna forma le abandonara. Se le ocurrió pensar que quizás sólo flirteaba con ella como con otras tantas. Era absurdo, completamente tonto, pero así lo sentía en aquel momento. Sin embargo, no quería pensar así. Tampoco quería necesitarle demasiado. Y temió el haberle llegado a querer más allá de lo que estaba dispuesta. No quería que se volviera indispensable en su vida. Porque eso significaba dolor, ya lo había comprobado antes.

Se retiró del ventanal, hastiada de sus propios sentimientos. Tai le siguió.

-Hoy no ha venido TK –dijo Sora tratando de ocupar su mente en otras cosas, y sin saber por qué, se sintió algo cansada de repente- ¿No está en casa?

-¡Ah, ese granuja! Lo había olvidado –exclamó Taichi golpeándose ligeramente la frente- el muy sinvergüenza debe seguir en su cita… ¿Te imaginas? Si para las ocho no ha regresado le voy a marcar. Uno debe cuidar a estas nuevas generaciones, no se me vallan a descarriar…

-Qué raro –sonrió Sora sin nada de ganas ya de reír-. Creí que tú eras el primero en motivar a Tk en ser menos reservado, Tai.

-Y así es generalmente –confirmó el moreno-, pero eso cambia cuando la chica con la que sale es mi hermana…

Sora se sorprendió mucho. Casi no sabía nada de la hermana de Tai, pero había escuchado un par de cosas por parte de Takeru, más que de parte de Taichi. Y pensó que si le gustaba a Tk, debía ser una buena persona. Y le dieron ganas de conocerla. Quizás pudiera hallar en ella una amiga. Se entretuvo pensando en cómo sería, a fin de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Yamato, aunque fuera solo por un rato. Se preguntó si sería por lo menos la mitad de escandalosa que lo que era su hermano, y si en el semblante reflejaría su calidez.

Pero muy poco le duró aquella distracción, pues pronto tuvo que alistarse para ir al trabajo, y Tai a su entrenamiento, por lo que se quedó sola, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar pensar en qué es lo que le diría a Matt cuando lo encontrara esperándola afuera de la librería después de salir de trabajar. Aquello se les había hecho costumbre. Así pues, mientras se vestía, se puso a imaginar que lo reprendía por no visitarla; también se divirtió suponiendo qué cara pondría cuando mintiera diciéndole que Tai y su exnovio, en el cual se había mostrado tan interesado el día anterior, eran grandes amigos. Pensó en diversas posibilidades. Algunas en las que lo hacía enojar y otras en las que lo ponía celoso. Aunque en realidad sabía que lo más probable es que terminara actuando como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese ocurrido.

Suspiró al verse por última vez frente al espejo. Y descubrió, para su vergüenza, que se había arreglado, sin darse cuenta, más de lo que acostumbraba. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría pensado que iba a una cita. Pensó que a Mimi le hubiera encantado si la hubiera visto, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta por ello. Así que pensó, en por lo menos, despintarse los labios. Pero antes de que su mano llegara a una toallita húmeda, miró el reloj, y tuvo que salir corriendo para que no se le hiciera tarde.

En cuanto llegó a la pequeña librería en la que trabajaba, empezó a desesperar por salir. Aquello nunca le había pasado antes. Generalmente disfrutaba todo el tiempo que pasaba allí, entre libros y el suave olor a madera de las estanterías. Pero en esta ocasión, cada hora le resultó interminable, y el reloj de pared que descansaba justo frente al mostrador parecía latir audiblemente a cada segundo que marcaba. Así pues, Sora se ocupó en cuanto pudo esperando que, mientras más ocupada estuviera, menos pensaría en lo lento que el tiempo se empeñaba en transcurrir. Limpió las estanterías del fondo, reacomodó todo el escaparate, reabasteció los libros de mayor demanda y clasificó la mercancía que acababa de llegar… Más todo esto no basto para sosegar sus ánimos, y faltando cinco minutos para las nueve –su hora de salida-, estaba preparándose para cerrar. Sacudió el mostrador, vació la caja y a las nueve en punto ya estaba abrigándose, lista para salir.

Se sentía ansiosa, pero no de forma negativa, antes bien, contenta. Era un alivio saber que, después de aquel largo día, por fin lo vería. No habría querido admitirlo, pero la verdad actuaba y sentía, como quien esta apunto ver a la persona que se ama.

El corazón le latía fuertemente. Y muy rápido. Como un pajarillo asustado.

Sin embargo, al salir en aquella ocasión, no había nadie esperándola en la banca fuera de la librería… Y por un segundo, su corazón se detuvo.

Las resplandeces luminarias de la ciudad atravesaban la trasparencia del enorme ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared en aquella enorme sala de juntas en los últimos pisos del gran edificio de GaiaMusic. Llevaban allí horas y parecían no ir ni a la mitad. Eran muchas las cosas que tenían por hacer, por verificar, por informar, por firmar, por planear. Todo ese papeleo era su parte menos favorita de aquel torrente que le arrastraba infalible hacía un contrato en regla. La compañía esperaba que empezaran a grabar lo más rápido posible. Le sorprendía lo rápido que se daban las cosas. Era increíble haber estado acostumbrado al rechazo y al anonimato y de repente ser solicitado por una de las empresas discográficas de más renombre en el país, con promesas de publicidad nacional y éxito aún mayor. Aquel día había conocido a un centenar corbatudos con placas de oro en los escritorios, y pinturas de autores impronunciables decorando sus oficinas. Mientras tanto, Hiroaki Ishida, debido a su conocimiento del medio televisivo se había autoproclamado manager de la banda sin preguntarle a nadie, y pronto estaba ocupado en negociar una propuesta de contrato ventajosa para los chicos, mientras estos se ocupaban de charlar con los especialistas de Gaia sobre la imagen de la banda y su propuesta musical.

Estaban emocionados, y a la expectativa. Solo podían pensar en lo que les acontecería en el futuro, cegados por la ilusión de la realización de un sueño largamente deseado. Entonces cuando dieron las nueve, Matt se encontraba entretenido en una charla interesantísima referente a la táctica de publicidad general planeada en las giras, y lo que estas representaban. Estaba tan concentrado en las posibilidades de una verdadera carrera musical, y tan absorto en las infinitas posibilidades que le brindaba su imaginación al respecto, que no pensó siquiera en ver su reloj.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba inmutable.

E imperdonable.

Las nueve en punto pronto se convirtieron en las nueve y cuarto, y esta hora a su vez, en nueve y media. Así pues, el presente seguía transcurriendo, y el futuro, escurridizo, continuaba alejándose. Pronto faltó un cuarto para las diez, y el recuerdo de Sora aún no aparecía en su mente. Sí. Por aquel momento -un momento egoísta-, solo pensó en sí mismo. En su triunfo. No pensaba en sus amigos, no pensaba en su familia, no pensaba en ella. Aquella oportunidad de éxito le cobraba cara aquellas consideraciones: desvaneciéndolas de su mente.

Pero claro, aquello no podía durar demasiado. A las diez con cinco minutos, hablando de afiliaciones de de admiradores y las cifras de asistentes en los estadios, pensó en su modesto pero fiel grupo de admiradores que, lo admitía, eran en su mayoría chicas gritando como poseídas en el Viejo Almacén. Así que, por inercia, pensó en Sora. La única chica por quien deseaba ser admirado…

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó levantándose de su asiento para sorpresa de todos-, ¿qué hora es?

-Apenas pasan de las diez –dijo Akira, el guitarrista de la banda, mirándolo con ojos interrogativos, ¿quién pensaba en la hora cuando les acababan de asegurar un debut en televisión abierta?

-Disculpen, tengo que hacer una llamada –y sin decir más se retiró, alejándose de la lujosa sala de juntas.

Tan pronto estuvo en el pasillo, la recepcionista lo invitó amablemente a hacer su llamada en la terraza dispuesta en el balcón principal del piso. Pero Yamato no estaba para amabilidades, se sentía fatal, ¿cuándo habían dado las diez?, ¿cuándo, maldita sea, había transcurrido el tiempo tan aprisa? Caminó hacía la amplia terraza y se recargó en baranda de cristal templado del moderno lugar. Sacó su celular del bolsillo dispuesto a pedir disculpas por ser un patán sin cerebro, pero apenas la pantalla reflejó el número de la pelirroja, se lo pensó mejor. ¿Qué sentido tenía, después de todo? Lo había estropeado, no había forma de remediarlo. Pedirle disculpas a través de aquel frío aparato era cobarde. Tenía que verla. Por un momento deseó contar con los absurdos complejos de superhéroe de Taichi y volar hasta el balcón de Sora. Se sintió estúpido. En todo el día solo había tratado de creer que todas aquellas cosas grandiosas le estaban pasando de verdad, que no era un sueño, y olvidó por completo lo que realmente importaba. No había dejado tiempo para nadie, solo para sí mismo. Y ahora lo lamentaba. Si lo pensaba bien, lo que más deseaba es que ella estuviera orgullosa, como él mismo lo estaba. Pero ahora… Deseaba verla. Lo deseaba tanto…

No obstante, cuando Akira fue a buscarlo para informales que el mismo director de Gaia, Ken Ichijouji los había invitado a cenar, no pudo decir que no. Y se detestó por ello.

Sora llegó a su departamento frotándose de los labios la pintura que estúpidamente se había retocado antes de salir de trabajar. Aunque eso no era realmente necesario, en especial luego de esperar en vano por una hora y media que Matt apareciera. Se había sentado a esperarle en la banca que él mismo solía ocupar, presa de una ansiedad tan viva que solo podía ser producto de la esperanza de verle llegar corriendo con una muy buena excusa. Pero eso no había sucedido, y ahora se sentía como una imbécil por permitirse creer que realmente le importaba. Estaba… Estaba como irritada por sentir tan profunda decepción. Porque, efectivamente, estaba decepcionada. Aunque no tanto de Matt, sino que estaba decepcionada de sí misma, por haberse enamorado sin percatarse de cuándo aquel sentimiento que al principio le resultaba agradable y natural se volvía contra ella y amenazaba con crecer a magnitudes insospechables... Oh, sí… Le amaba más de lo que era razonable.

Pero eso ya lo sabía desde antes. Lo supo cuando Matt la besó por primera vez. Cuando sintió tan grande amor, que no pudo resistirlo, y fue tanto así, que cedió a las lágrimas en el Viejo Almacén.

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora se sentía… atemorizada?

Suspiró cansada. Debía de dejar de darle tantas vuelta al asunto. Incluso ella estaba mareada.

Y justo entonces, tocaron a la puerta.

Se sacudió las reflexiones irritada de ser tan absurdamente complicada, y fue a abrir segura de que sería Mimi, quien solía llegar a esas horas. Pero al abrir no vio los risos de la modelo, sino la cara serena de Joe, quien tuvo que esperar a que Sora saliera de la impresión para que le invitara a pasar.

-Se que no me esperabas –dijo en él pasando al departamento por fin-, pero como no tenía ni idea de donde trabajabas decidí venir a una hora más o menos conveniente para invitarte a salir. Estuve estacionado frente al edificio durante casi una hora –rió como si aquello fuera una nadería-, incluso llegué a pensar que a lo mejor ni siquiera habías trabajado hoy. Pero llegaste casi corriendo justo antes de que me rindiera.

-¿Corriendo? –no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que estaba exaltada de camino a casa y que se había esforzado en llegar lo antes posible, pero nunca se fijó en sí misma.

-Sí, parecías muy apurada… -recordó sin darle importancia-. No sabes el gusto que me dio verte. Estaba a punto de cancelar la reservación…

-¿Reservación? –Repitió Sora levantando las cejas para hacer énfasis a la interrogación, y con nada de ganas de salir- ¿Reservación de qué?

-Te iba invitar al teatro y luego a cenar –explicó Joe como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días. Y para ellos, lo había sido-, pero como la función ya pasó, queda en pie lo de la cena. Reservé en un restaurante de cocina fusión que sé te encantará.

Entonces Sora se dio cuenta.

Era Joe quien tenía la culpa de que se sintiera tan confusa respecto a sus sentimientos. Al volverlo a ver, al verse cubierta de todas sus atenciones nuevamente, y ser acariciada por cada una de sus sinceras sonrisas le hacía recordar todo lo que sufrió al perderle. Y peor aún, el verle tan impasible, comportándose como si nada le afectase… Ella en cambio, sufría al verle, debilitaba su determinación de olvidarle. Y no podía luchar contra eso.

No temía amar _a Yamato_. Simplemente temía amar.

Porque sabía lo mucho que dolía el ser desilusionada. Eso es lo que Joe le recordaba. Y para confirmarlo bastaba pensar en cómo se había sentido sentada en soledad fuera de la librería a la espera Matt, quien no se apareció. El anhelo, la expectación, la esperanza…, todo aquello desembocaba siempre en la desdicha. Cuan sola se sintió camino a su casa esa noche, y cuan tristes resonaron sus solitarias pisadas sobre el frío asfalto. Le molestaba extrañarlo, no lo negaba; y sin embargo, era más el desconcierto que le ocasionaba su ausencia.

Pensó que quizás, si Kido no hubiera llegado, podría haber soportado la ausencia de Matt sin problemas. Y es que ¡Dios! ¡Solo había sido un día! Un día de no verle que le parecía una eternidad.

-¿Y bien? –la despertó Joe- ¿Estas lista? –preguntó señalando la puerta ansioso de pasar un buen rato con ella. Cómo en los viejos tiempos.

Sora le miró e inmediatamente lo supo… Supo que no estaba lista. Ni para salir con él esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente. Simplemente aún no podía soportar las heridas del pasado, pues seguían escociéndole en el interior. No. No estaba lista en absoluto. Y deseaba que los viejos tiempos se quedaran en el pasado. Donde debían estar.

-¿Sabes Joe? No me lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo salir contigo esta noche –dijo viéndole directo al rostro.

Él meditó antes de contestar.

-Perdóname, Sora. Sé que he sido inoportuno –y aquella disculpa fue tan cortés, como sincera-. En ocasiones olvido cómo es la vida de estudiante. Tienes que tener mucho que hacer. Deberes ¿cierto? Ya tendremos tiempo de salir en otra ocasión. Si quieres…

-Joe… -lo detuvo Sora con suavidad-; no es eso. No son los deberes los que me impiden salir contigo. Soy yo, Joe... Vamos, no me veas así. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no he superado lo nuestro.

-Pero creí que… Creí que habíamos quedado como amigos, Sora –dijo por primera vez desconcertado-. Sin resentimientos. Tu misma lo dijiste.

-Y no era mentira –le aclaró-. Es sólo que es muy pronto. Sé que a ti te ha parecido un siglo, pero ya no soy la hermanita que has de cuidar y proteger. Antes quise serlo, de veras. Pero yo, a diferencia de ti, siempre supe que lo que quería no era un hermano. Discúlpame. Debo ser sincera contigo. Te lo debo.

Joe se acomodó las transparentisimas gafas, como siempre que debía tomar una decisión difícil.

-De acuerdo, Sora –dijo acomodándose también las solapas del saco-. Me marcho, pero no creas que me rindo. He de recuperarte tarde o temprano.

Sora asintió y le despidió con una sonrisa.

Lo acompañó a la puerta y ni siquiera lamentó el no haberlo abrazado al verlo marchar.

Era tarde. Apenas se hubo quedado sola miró el reloj, atragantándose con la nostalgia, pero mucho muy aliviada. Joe significaba mucho para ella, pero era bueno el volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que ya no le necesitaba como antes.

Se desvistió casi inmediatamente y se lavó la cara para despejarse. Se lavó con agua jabonosa hasta que se cansó de frotar, como si con ello pudiera deshacerse de la sensación de inesperada libertad que se le arremolinaba en el estomago. Cuando salió del baño miró un mensaje por leer en su móvil.

Era de Mimi. Avisaba que no iba a llegar.

Sora suspiró.

Se puso el pijama más calientito que encontró en su cajón y se metió entre las mantas de su cama, segura de que no podría dormir. El silencio la envolvía y la soledad lamia la punta de sus pies.

Matt salió del restaurant faltando un cuarto para las dos de la madrugada. No tenía muchas fuerzas y tampoco mucho entusiasmo a pesar del exitoso final de aquel día de trabajo. Toda lo que duró la cena estuvo pensativo y con la moral baja, pues _sabía _que le había fallado a Sora. Afortunadamente, sus compañeros se mostraron suficientemente entusiastas como para cubrir la porción de alegre algarabía que le tocaba. Y es que no podía, por más que quisiera, dejar de pensar que la había dejado de lado, aún sin proponérselo. No tenía justificación.

Lo único que tenía era su guitarra.

Su guitarra recostada en el asiento trasero de su auto.

Así que, abatido como estaba, sólo se le ocurrió en una forma aliviarse. Condujo sin pensarlo hasta el edificio departamental Komatsu, y sentándose recargado en la puerta con el #707 al frente, comenzó a tocar "Green Eyes" de Coldplay

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_

That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you

I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you  
And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you

Green eyes  


No tenía esperanzas de que lo escuchara. Para cuando llegó allá eran las dos y media, pero no le importó. Quería creer, muy en su interior que su música lograría llegar de alguna forma hasta Sora… y que, mientras ella soñaba al compás de sus notas, tal vez, y solo tal vez, su música llegaría hasta el fondo de su corazón.

_Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know_

_That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind_

Cause I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, since I met you  
Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you

Green eyes  
Green eyes

Faltaban ocho minutos para las tres. Los vecinos no tardarían en salir a reclamar el silencio que les había sido arrebatado, lo harían, lo sabía porque ya lo habían hecho en el pasado cuando pensaba que tocar por los pasillos en la madrugada era divertido… En aquel entonces jamás habría pensado que dirigiría sus canciones a una mujer en específico. Nunca le gustó cantar canciones de amor, y cuando lo hacía, siempre pensaba en el amor como algo lejano y etéreo. Las chicas y su atracción eran una cosa… Pero el amor… El amor _de verdad_ era cosa seria. Y nunca se había sentido tentado a probarlo. Sus relaciones solían ser fatuas y nunca le pareció que aquello fuera algo malo… Hasta ahora, en que toda aquella música escrita en alabanza a aquel sentimiento en el no creía del todo, comenzó a cobrar vida en sus labios y parecían tener sentido. Sentido verdadero.

Y Sora, dormida, era indiferente a sus reflexiones.

_Oho ho ho hooooo  
Oho ho ho hooooo_

Oho ho ho hooooo  
Oho ho ho hooooo

Aún así, deseaba pensar que aún cuando no podía escucharle, la arrullaba con su guitarra, y que guiaba sus sueños hacía él por medio de la música. Quería conservar aquellos pensamientos y ese intenso sentimiento despiertos en su mente y corazón para decírselos después en voz alta. Quería… Quería tantas cosas. Pero más aún, la quería a ella.

Que duro fue entonces escuchar llegar el momento temido.

Los pasos que se acercaban a él le indicaron que era momento de fingir que se preocupaba por el descanso ajeno, y partir. Pero antes quería llegar a la última nota de su canción. Casi terminaba, y los pasos se aproximaban igual que la indeseable hora de partir. Mas no apresuró las notas, tocó cada acorde a su tiempo. Quería terminar bien aquella canción para Sora.

Los pasos se detuvieron a distancia. Matt levantó la cabeza y dejó de tocar, justo antes de poder terminar.

Los ojos azafranados de Sora congelaron aquella última nota que le era dirigida, pero que se extinguió sin concluirse.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A**

A nadie le gusta ver los puntos frágiles dentro de sí, y mucho menos los de los demás. Y eso es porque el dolor y la confusión agotan. Todos quisiéramos reír y disfrutar todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos menos gratos y tan pesados están permanentemente instalados en nuestros corazones, y siempre encuentra la manera, aunque sea de forma ocasional, de emerger a nuestra realidad. Creo que todos tenemos inseguridades, incluso las personas de las que no lo esperamos, y eso he reflejado últimamente con los personajes.

Porque en el amor, muchas veces, el verdadero obstáculo es uno mismo.

En fin, son libres decir si les aburro, en serio, puesto que, aunque siempre me he considerado una escritora muy egoísta (Por lo general escribo esforzándome por satisfacerme sólo a mí misma), tomo muy en cuenta opiniones ajenas, en particular porque me hacen reflexionar más allá de mi muy particular visión del mundo, y resulta tan refrescante como mirar a través de una ventana, en cuyo exterior se aprecia la mente ajena.

Así que Gracias a todos por sus excelentes sugerencias y opiniones. Al final decidí hacer una mezcla de las dos ideas que rondaban en mi cabeza. Y ahora sí puedo confesar que lo que me llamaba la atención escribir no era otra cosa si no el transportar la trama un par de años en el futuro y luego retroceder en la historia a fin de hacer la narración más interesante. Pero al final me ha gustado más como ha quedado. Y aunque estoy ocupada planeando mi tesis –esa palabra suena absurdamente profesional y complicada-, espero no tardar un siglo en publicar de nuevo. Quería responder cada review personalmente, pero al final no he tenido tiempo, lo haré a la próxima sin falta.

Así que gracias a los lectores bondadosos que regalan sus palabras…Que buenos son! Gracias a: Cari Cazal, Karminaa, Kazeminami, Paola Mendoza, Sora Takenouchii, NikkissLove53, nOck-nOck, Kapitonto y Cirelo

Saludos,

KRc

P.D.: Lo sé. Sora no tiene los ojos verdes, si no rojizos; pero qué quieren, me encanta esa canción… Además "Green Eyes" suena más poético que "Red eyes" ¿no? Está bien, los dejo mientras sigo escuchando a Coldplay… Yo y mis manías.


End file.
